Between these Shades of Grey
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Who would have thought two girls could be so much trouble for a vampire and a werewolf. SasuSaku NaruHina TenNeji and many more. warning lemon. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Between these Shades of Grey**

***.*.***

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you."**  
~ Nietzche**

***.*.***

**Chapter 1: Too much Energy**

_Sigh._

_Where to begin?_

_I guess the start would be a best place._

_In the beginning of time there was light side and the dark side. Both wishing to dominate the other. You're probably thinking 'yeah heard this one before' but you really haven't. You see this 'fight' between them actually caused the whole existence of the universe. You know the whole big bang theory? Yep those two caused it and it's also reasons why there are shades of grey between the two. Interesting huh?_

_Personally I don't give a crap, cause after that had came the energy or chakra or magic or whatever you wanna call it. It created life to go into existing, intertwining with evolution and I don't wanna want to go through the whole thing. Now as you all know varieties is all a part of that stuff so I'm going to point something out to you._

_The energy that was created from the fight between light and dark was HUGE. Yeah it created the universe but the energy left over from it was large MASSES. What was astonishing about it was these large traces of energy could exist into one being. What we would call energy wielding you guys would say 'supernatural'. We're both right._

_What light and dark done had done had caused an endless war. You know those shades of greys? Well mix them into evolution and supernatural…and there you go._

_Confused?_

_Well…that was the beginning._

_-.-;_

_You know what? Screw it!_

_If you want the Dummy's Guide 101 then here it is: there are demons, shape shifters, spirits, gods, magic wielders, angels…mostly fighters of good and fighters of evil. I can't really name them all but believe me check under the bed or in that cupboard once in a while._

_So if there's that then why don't you ever see it on the streets? Well both sides found it beneficial not tell non-supernatural's if the war was fought in secret. They would be able to conduct their work without having mass hysteria. You mortals panic easily and panic does not help when you're trying to identify the enemy. Don't think there's not a third side, because there is._

_The neutral._

_This side usually tries to blend into human society and may even benefit from it for survival. Free will, you can say, was the main object of the neutrals. As long as no-one had taken it from them they really couldn't care less about the war. Sometimes they helped others times they sat back and watched the fireworks. Being neutral gave you the power to do whatever you want and not follow a course._

_Being in this world for so long, I have seen countless of trials between good and evil. I have seen one winning then losing the next second. I have seen countless of losses that even I had lost everything because of this damn war. _

_I am Sasuke. Born into the world where light and dark are at constant war. _

_This war had taken away my clan. _

_The clan of Uchiha's. _

_The __only__ clan of Daywalkers._

_That's right. I'm a Vampire…not your typical variety though._

_Daywalkers' are the only type vampire that can withstand the light of sun (hence the name) and anything holy or garlic. Personally I don't eat it. The rest of the weaknesses are still present but takes a little longer or a bigger impact. Hey we're tougher than normal vampires but we still can be taken down. The biggest differences between us and the regulars ones is that when we needed blood we take what we needed than guzzle it down till poor the sap of a human was nothing more than a dry husk. It was because of these traits that we were more suited for the light side. We were a lighter shade of grey._

_The drawback?_

_Because we were the ONLY vampires on the good side we were easily targeted. Hence why I'm the last._

_The memory of it…it's still painful even after 3 years, but it will never be forgotten. It was during that time I had met another unique being with whisker markings. A shape shifter, or to be more specific, a werewolf I was willing to lose __**any**__ time. _

_He had been recently disowned by his pack. The greatest shame any werewolf would have installed upon them, enough for them to commit suicide to relieve the pain. Pack life was deeper than anything called loyalty or love could be and to be chucked out…was such a great loss of life. The most disgusting thing about it what he had done to be disowned was the mere fact he had been __**born**_.

_He never told me what was in his heritage that his pack would throw him out for. I had only witnessed him transformed twice in my life. Instead of the usual grey, bronze, silver, white or black fur you'd get with any werewolf his was…an auburn colour with sharp ginger highlights. What made it weird was whenever he was angry another tail would appear. As his anger would grow so would the amount of tails and his strength and speed. I have seen him action while angry and I'm glad to say I was never on the receiving end of his blows. This could be the reason why they chucked him out. But like I said before, he never told me and I never pressed the matter. His anger was clear enough he didn't want to talk about it. _

_Did I mention that the werewolf were sensitive to the pack life?_

_Heh._

_It was because of that, that I never could get rid of him. He had so much loyalty towards me that I was grateful to have someone I could consider a friend after what happen to my clan. We had both lost our families._

_My friend's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest friend I could ever have._

_Now you probably be thinking 'Wait, aren't vampires and werewolf's enemies?'._

_Yep they are. Why hell do you think I was trying to get rid of him in the first place?_

_When we met we were tipsy AND depressed from what had happen in our lives. I don't know why but fate made us friends from that point on…even if I did try to get rid of him. You see he also happens to be a bit of a creative idiot. Creative cause he could create these interesting plans (or pranks as he likes to do) and an Idiot because his creativity usual would back fire on him._

"BAKA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

_Ah._

_That is another unique friend._

_Gaara._

_A usually cool, calm and collected redhead guy that can quickly flick to a hot tempered lethal mad man under Naruto's pranks._

"Hahahaha! If you _can_ catch me Panda-Chan" Naruto shouted through the hallway.

_Sigh._

'_Panda-Chan' was given that name because of the black markings around his eyes due to the lack of sleep he gets. Personally I think he wears make up. Like I previously mention, Gaara is unique friend too. He has the ability to manipulate the earth at his will, currently he likes to use it in a sand form as he has more control over it. It was something I have never met while living or have heard. Bending the earth at your will was something the ancient ones could do but Gaara was in his twenties and human…well mostly._

"YOU COWARD GET BACK HERE" Gaara roared.

CRASH.

BOOM

CRASH

THUMP

BOOM

"Nah-nah nah-nah naaaaaaaaah-nah!" Naruto sang.

"STAY STILL YOU WELP!" Gaara said

_How we became friends? Well ironically Naruto became friends with him first when he found out his family abandoned him at a young age. Even despite his siblings protest to stop the family doing so. It was something Naruto and Gaara shared in common except Naruto was an only child. Their uniqueness was what drove them out. Gaara happens to be a good sparring partner and someone that can keep your darkest secret to his grave. We understood each other personality wise. He was the newest addition to our group and Naruto couldn't stop bugging him._

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" screamed a female voice.

_Hn._

_That female voice belongs to another friend of mine. The only immortal human happens to be a woman that seems to have constant PMS. The only female in our group; Tenten. A human that could make deadly weapons out of anything including the things you'd think that were harmless, like a pen for instance. Needless to say she was a weapons expert_.

"T-t-t-tenten c-c-chan. P-put the baseball b-b-bat down" Naruto stuttered.

"P-please" Gaara stiffly added nervously.

"Why the hell did you wake me up" Tentern deadly hissed at them.

_Tenten may have been a girl but she was really one of the guys. If any of us spared she'd either joins in or commentates it for a laugh. She was a tomboy. Despite being an immortal she was extremely sensitive if you ever ask her age._

"It was his fault!" Naruto instantly said.

"Me? You're the one who put itching cream in my shaving gel!" Gaara snarled.

"You _ate_ my ramen!" Naruto barked.

"Did not" Gaara said.

"Did too" Naruto said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tenten roared.

_How we became friends? She saw me feeding and decided to skin my ass. If I wasn't a Daywalker I wouldn't be here right now. Well, maybe alive but missing a chunk of my body, I wasn't kidding that she could make weapons out of ANYTHING._

"If I hear one more noise out of you two I will personally rip the bones out of your fingers and do my own ac-u-punc-ture!" Tenten said with venom before added sweetly "Good night boys"

_Needless to say she had everyone's respect and Naruto and Gaara's balls. The only other guy who wasn't afraid of Tenten – besides me – was Neji; her boyfriend._

"Tenten…what's going on around here?" Neji asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep babe" Tenten said.

_Hyuuga Neji had come from a clan that could literally see everything all at once. Interesting huh? His clan were always sort after for their eyes. Recently they had to split apart as a demon lord tried to gain their power and secrets. That would be hard anyway since they could see you coming miles away. _

"Whipped" Naruto muttered.

THUD

PINCH

PINCH

FLUMP

_He was also an expert fighter that could shut off your nerve points with his skilled fingers. In other words: you don't piss this guy off if you still want to walk._

"Want to say that again? Bitch?" Neji said with a bored tone.

"NEJI RELEASE MY NERVES RIGHT NOW!" Naruto snapped.

"Hmm, let me think…no." Neji said.

"Neji, release him." a soft voice said from the shadows.

They all turned to see Sasuke formed out of the dark shade of the hallway. He walked up to them with an amusement in his eyes. Naruto was against the wall, eyes flashing dangerously as a fine line of fur began to sprout. Neji looked towards the vampire while his body faced the werewolf, well aware that the lycan couldn't get up from his place.

"I could paralyse his mouth." Neji suggested.

"Tempting, but if you're having fun with Tenten who's going to warn us for danger? And I don't think Tenten would like to be celibate." Sasuke said with a dry smirk. "Naruto's howl is pretty powerful when need be."

Neji grumbled before kneeled on the floor to release Naruto who was smirking in triumph as his fur receded and his eyes returned to its normal sapphire hue. Neji's pale eyes narrowed before he released the nerves.

"Whipped" Naruto whispered.

Neji's reaction was immediate, moving into a powerful punch however Naruto was faster. Neji was thrown up into with an uppercut from Naruto. He landed onto his feet staggering back into Tenten who caught him. He was dazed from the blow as Naruto stood calmly brushing off the dirt before giving Neji a smug look.

"Believe it." Naruto laughed.

"Eh Naruto." Gaara sighed before he went off to his room.

Naruto turned at Sasuke grinning before a baseball bat was flung at his head by one angry Tenten. She held the dazed Neji to her side while her throwing arm was still outstretched.

"He maybe whipped Naruto, but at least what he's getting is one kickass package un-like you who will always get his ass kicked by me." Tenten barked, placing her stretched arm onto her boyfriend.

With that she dragged Neji into their room before slamming the door behind. Naruto rubbed his sore head before turning his head back to his best friend who was stifling his laughter. He calmed before trained his face back to emotionless smirk.

"Energetic Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Sheer boredom. We've been in the house for two weeks now and I haven't even had some fun." Naruto said "The love bunnies in there…" he points to room Tenten and Neji retreated to "…keep me up all night and Gaara is too much of a book worm to even want to play a game of cards. I haven't drunk a single drop of alcohol. I haven't gone hunting. I haven't gone clubbing. I haven't even had one decent lay and Teme don't say you haven't felt the need too. You vamps are worse."

_He was right about that but I had kept myself busy to not think about it. Taking some pig's blood with tomato soup kept me going but it wouldn't last that long. Even I haven't had a decent lay too. The cravings were starting to make me loose focus at some points of the day. It was time to feed._

"Let's go. I've seen a club we can go to, where we can hunt for a good lay and I can get a meal on the side." Sasuke said.

"And I can hunt for a deer afterwards. I like it" Naruto cheered. "Lead the way Teme."

What I didn't realise that it was going to be one of those night's that will stick by me forever.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto!**

* * *

**I decided to take a wee brake from Forest Child as this story had been bugging me more. So I hope you guys like. Please leave a review. The more I get the faster the chapters I write out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

Samurai's Dance wasn't like any club Ino and Sakura had been to before they became members. To actually get in you had to pass through a metal detector and a sniffer dog, while four large beefy security men eyed you carefully to see if you were a threat and that wasn't even near the entrance!  
When you did get to entrance you had to punch in you personal code after stating who you were, members only. Unless it was member's 'plus one' night. When you got through you come to a glass elevator that sent you up (or you take the stairs if you didn't like elevators). What then greeted you was a warm atmosphere of dancers and drinkers. Glowing red lights were set on the dance floor while the bar and seating area was lit with a blue radiance, leaving a purple hue in areas where they meet. For a fee of privacy, the horny customers were given at least six rooms for those activities.

Perfect for Ino and Sakura.

NOT for Hinata.

She was sipping her drink at the bar scared out of her wit. She thought her 'friends' were taking her out to see a movie and meal for her birthday. How wrong was she! She should have kept her suspicion when they looked innocently at her and kept on mentioning the word 'safe'. The only time she felt safe was one of her friends were sitting next to her, like Sakura currently was. Ino had disappeared in the crowd of the gyrating dancers, getting a lot of male attention with her moves.

"Hinata, loosen up. It's just a club" Sakura said giving her friend a one sided hug.

"S-Sakura, you know I don't like crowded places" Hinata said, tapping her forefingers together nervously.

"Awe Hinata, we've been in a crowded cinema before" Sakura said.

"But not w-when they are looking a-at me like…that!" Hinata said, pointing to a punch of drooling men.

Reason for drooling men? Hinata was a very attractive girl that happens to have a bra size of an E. And because they were in warm to near hot club she had to take of her jacket that had covered them well. It was another reason why the poor girl was so shy around people. Thank you puberty, good job of permanently scarring the girl for life!

"HEY! GO BACK TO YOUR PORNO YOU PERVERTS!" Sakura barked at the drooling men, giving them the finger while she was at it "OR THOSE HANDS THAT KEEP YOU HAPPY IN THOSE LONELY NIGHTS WILL BE CRUSHED TO OBLIVION, GOT IT!?"

At that they scurried as fast as they could. Sakura had been a member of the club for at least a month and all the regulars knew not to piss this pinkette lady off. Ino, who had been dancing with a group of guys nearby, rolled her eyes at her friend's voice.

"S-Sakura c-c-c-chan!" Hinata panicked from her friends rant.

"Hmph! They deserved it!" Sakura grumped.

Sakura Haruno was very protective of her friends, especially Hinata. She was very in-tune with her emotions. Switching from crying damsel to raging bitch in seconds; she scared or confused the crap out of anyone.

"You know what? Maybe I should leave Sakura" Hinata sighed. "I don't want to bother you and Ino. I mean you two seem to have more fun while I'm not around"

"HINATA!" Sakura cried pulling her friend into a quick hug "Don't say those things! You are our friend! I don't have much fun without you anyway!"

"But Sakura, I'm not like you. I've never been good around people, I've never even had a boyfriend" Hinata sighed.

"Hina" Sakura sighed "You're just a late bloomer that's all."

"I don't th-think that's what the g-girls said at Highschool" Hinata grumbled.

"They were just jealous" Sakura said trying to cheer her friend up "I mean look at you. Your smart, beautiful, gentle, courteous, patient and, heck, look at your body! You've got boobs!"

"They hurt my back sometimes" Hinata said.

"Okay, maybe that's a bad thing, but you're curvy! Guys love curvy women" Sakura said.

"So why do they like you and Ino more?" Hinata asked sullenly.

"Because we put ourselves out there. You don't. Which is a good thing really. At least the crappy guys seem to have a magnetic pull towards us, leaving the nice ones for…wait. Hina, did you just say you never had a boyfriend?" Sakura said before leaning in and whispered "Are you still a virgin?"

As if on cue, Hinata blushed the deepest shade of red anyone would have seen on a person.

"SSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh my god!" Sakura squealed before glomping her friend in a tight hug "That is so romantic! Hinata is waiting for her Prince Charming to come! It's so sweet! I see roses and its spring time or should this be on a summer's night? And—"

"S-s-s-sa-k-k-ku-r-ra! C-c-c-c-c-an't BREATHE!" Hinata managed to gasp out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sakura released her friend.

Hinata moan after gasping a lungful of air. Sakura also happened to be _freakishly_ strong.

"You know what, I think I'll just head home" Hinata sighed.

"But it's your birthday Hinata Chan" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, but I would have like to have spent it somewhere away from loud noise and kinda peaceful" Hinata said "You enjoy yourself here Sakura, I'm sure Ino won't mind much since you guys are just babysitting me."

"Hinata, I thought you'd like this" Sakura said upset.

"It's n-nice but it n-not for me" Hinata sighed.

"Okay, let me go and get Ino, we'll go to the cinema just like you wanted to" Sakura said.

"No, all of the nice movies are on there are on their last showing for tonight. Just enjoy you're time here. I'm sure you'll have fun" Hinata said with a reassuring smile.

"No, let me go and get Ino and we'll go home together" Sakura said.

Hinata waved it off.

"Stay. I'll feel bad if I make you and Ino leave. Please stay. I'm already guilty as it is" Hinata said

"At least let me buy you a drink" Sakura said, she turned to the bar and looked at the menu "Let's see."

Hinata smiled at her friend's persistent nature. It had always been like that since the first day they met and it had never changed. Hinata was about to protest to the drink when she felt a wave of sensations hit her. She felt woozy before a pressure was felt around her eyes. Everything began to slow down, to just a pulsing muffled noise till she felt she was seeing everything around her.

No.

She WAS seeing everything around her. She could see herself sitting on a barstool with Sakura by her side, reaching her hand up slowly to call the bartender over. She felt a jerk and everything seemed to zoom away. Then she saw them, a pair of foxy blue eyes.

They were beautifully crinkled up in laughter and surrounded in shadow.

She gasped.

They really were beautiful.

Then she blinked hard and in that moment everything returned normal. She swayed slightly, her head still pounding from what had happened. It wasn't the first time either but it was definitely the first time she saw those eyes. They were full of warmth and love; she didn't know something like that was possible.

"Uh" Hinata stumbled.

Sakura was alerted to the moment Hinata gasped. No matter how loud the club was, Sakura watched her friend at first curious then a few seconds later concerned. She shot a hand out and clutched onto Hinata's shoulder to steady her friend when she looked like she was about faint. Hinata spasm a bit before she begun to sway on her stool, Sakura knew the place was a little too warm but that was the problem from being in a dance club. Body temperature and vigorous exercise always heated places up, no matter what it was. She briefly thought in suggesting to the manager an air conditioner.

"Hina, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I…don't feel well" Hinata said.

"Phew! Hot place" Ino said, she fanned herself as she appeared waving three pieces of paper like they were golden tickets "Got three numbers already." She looked at her friends carefully and noticed their mood "What's wrong?"

"Hinata isn't feeling well, she seemed like she was having a fit or something" Sakura said.

"What?" Ino said, immediately placing her hand over head.

"I-I'm fine now" Hinata protested.

"That's the second time this month Hina, you're coming with me" Ino said, grabbing Hinata's hand.

"B-but!" Hinata said.

Sakura got up to collect her coat but Ino stopped her.

"As much as I want you to come Sakura, you've got to stay" Ino said.

"W-what? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Your voice is squeaking. You need sex pronto" Ino said.

"_**WHAT**_!" Sakura shouted, letting everyone know where she was and submersing the music within her scream. And, yes, it was a squeaky scream.

Ino and Hinata rubbed their ears, and then Ino grabbed Hinata again before she could sneak away.

"Besides, Hinata always has a way of persuading you that everything is _fine_ when it's not. I'll take over." Ino said.

"But Ino—" Sakura began.

"No buts! Catch some sailors already!" Ino said, dragging a meekly protesting Hinata "And get me their numbers too if they happen to be good!"

Sakura watched, aghast as her friends disappeared into the crowed leaving her behind. Suddenly becoming angry she turned to barman who had been waiting for her order still and gave him a complicated drink to do for her. You couldn't blame her.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors closed Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke was trying to control the snigger that was forcing its way through his lips. Big fat tears began fall down Naruto laughing cheeks as the memory of what happened seconds ago repeated over and over again.

"Dobe, shut up" Sasuke said, despite the smirk sporting on his face.

"But Teme hahahaha th-that was just hahahahaha h-hilarious!" Naruto said through his laughter. "I mean th-haha-that dog and hahahahahaha!"

Sasuke took that moment to look away from his friend grinning at the humour of it as the elevator began its way to their designated floor.

"He saw me and he was all like 'yay! Another fellow canine!' then he saw you and…and hahahahahaha!" Naruto chuckled hard.

"Naruto, I thought werewolves wouldn't be laughing at that sort of thing." Sasuke said, managing to return his blank look as he turned to his friend.

"That sniffer dog pissed himself when he saw you Teme! Fellow canine or not that was damn funny" Naruto grinned, regaining his composure as he wiped his face merrily.

"I don't think the owner would agree with you there" Sasuke said with a smirk.

There was a short 'ding' sound before the elevator opened to reveal two girls. There was a blonde that was ignoring the dark blue hair girl next to her who seemed to be trying to convince her about something. The blonde was dressed for the club in her blue neon tube top, white trousers and white high heel boots while the raven haired girl look was casual in her v-blouse, jeans and ankle boots, holding her jacket in her arms. Naruto stared at the dark haired girl when she turned to the opening doors, starring right back at him.

Pale lavender eyes met sky ones.

Naruto lets a sensuous smirk play on his face and the girl blushed red to the top of head to bottom of her neck. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the exchange and exited the elevator as the blonde girl, who strangely didn't notice him, dragged her friend in. As Naruto gracefully moved out of the elevator, he leaned in, taking a whiff of her scent while keeping eye contact making the girl blush even heavier than it was thought possible.

_Lavender._

_Forest._

_Home._

_Not wolf._

_Damn._

_But she was gorgeous that was sure._

_And…pure._

Naruta smirk deepened as a soft growl nearly etched out of mouth while the girl in elevator kept on staring at him. Just as the doors closed he thought she was going to faint, leaving him with a certain satisfaction.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said, snapping him out of it.

Naruto turned to his friend, still with that smirk while Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you want her, you're going to have to get rid of her friend, she seemed to be ranting about you being a pervert" Sasuke drawled. "Pretty protective of her"

Naruto tried to remember the blonde friend but all he could see was the girl next her. He shrugged at his friend, if he had paid attention to both girls maybe he wouldn't be taking it so casually. Werewolves were not perverts –they were comfortable with all forms of nudity for obvious reasons– they do however enjoy sex a_ lot_.

"Heh, maybe next time" Naruto sighed. "I'll see you back at the house in the morning."

"Hn" Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at his friend before he disappeared into the crowd, all the while thinking about the girl in the elevator.

* * *

Sakura nearly twitched as the man next to her just kept on talking.

And talking.

And more talking.

Now she wouldn't have minded that much. Hell, she liked it when a guy is able to converse with her. It meant they liked to talk like she did. The problem was this guy was talking too much in that boring drone to do with…maths.

Who in their right mind would try to chat up a girl with maths was beyond her as she tried to think of an excuse. Any excuse.

"…and so in conclusion the answer is **E** plus **A** equals **C2**" said Mr droner.

"That's…fascinating" Sakura said with a pained smile.

In the back of her head her Inner was stabbing herself, throwing herself into a burning building, jumping off a cliff, going into cage with a lion, running into onto busy road...just ANYTHING to shut the sound of his voice out of her head. Nothing was working.

"Isn't it? I came up with that at the age of ten" said Mr droner.

"Great. Look I think that—"

"Shall I tell you time I figured out the blah blah blah…"

Sakura almost thumped her head against the work surface, she felt she could not escape without making a runner and even then she thought he'd follow her. That was until she saw a man dressed in black passing her to get to the seat next her. On impulse she grabbed him and then pulled him in, not knowing what else to do.

"HONEY! _There_ you are!" Sakura cried as she hugged the suddenly tense man and whispered desperately into his ear "Please go along with this, this guy won't leave me alone!"

She felt her prayers had been answered the moment this man sighed, he then muttered something incoherent before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting but I have been looking around for you sweetie." the man said.

_Woah_.

Sakura nearly melted at the sound of his voice. It just caressed her ear in a seductive tone. Now that was a voice she'd hang onto every word to. Quickly gathering her wits she moved to his side before looking at Mr droner.

"Just talking to, um…" Sakura nearly hit herself for forgetting Mr droner's name.

"Hubert" Mr droner said; a bit miffed that _his_ catch was already 'taken' and she couldn't remember his name.

"Well, Hubert thanks for keeping her company. I don't want her to feel lonely without me around" he man said, pulling her closer for extra emphasis, his hand nearly touching a boob.

Sakura had to control the urge to stomp her kitten heel into the man's own foot because it was _that_ close in territories that demanded.

_Just because we're pretending, doesn't mean you have to cup a feel buddy!_

"A pleasure" Hubert said before he got up and left to find another lady.

When Mr Droner was out sight and earshot Sakura sighed happily. She then turned to the man next to her and nearly drooled on mere sight of him. Dark infinite eyes, dark spiky hair with bangs, a near pale complexion, soft angular features that looked chiselled out by some Michelangelo, tall with well tone muscular body and wearing entirely black except for the blue shirt beneath his jacket.

_HOLY CRAP! I'VE BEEN HOLDING A…A…A…SEX GOD!_

Even her inner was having a field day.

"Um…um…" Sakura gaped.

Sasuke sighed in disappointment. Sometimes he hated the way he looked, yes it brought in girls from everywhere he went but they turned out to be right idiots. He had to admit she was very good-looking lady, with her emerald eyes, shoulder length cherry pink hair, cherry red pouty lips, lightly tanned skinned almost on a pink hue from her long sleeved layered top that made her look curvier than she was, slim built with lovely long strong legs showed off with her black skirt and black kitten heels. When she grabbed him and asked for help he thought he might have found at least a stable lady. How wrong he was.

"You're…annoying" Sasuke said.

* * *

Ino continued to drag Hinata out of the door and down the steps, passing the cue of people waiting to get inside. She looked up from her spot and saw the sky darkening slightly and cursed before looking back at Hinata. The young raven haired girl still looked a little woozy but Ino knew not to be fooled to be thinking that meant 'woozy' was 'fine' as Hinata had insisted while marching out of the club.

"Don't worry Hinata; the cool air will clear up anything in that head of yours." Ino reassured her friend.

"Oh that's good. Why don't you go back and I'll–" Hinata tried.

"Ah no." Ino said then whipped out her phone to call a cab.

Hinata looked a little put out from having her friend yet again bossing her about. It was her birthday for crying out loud she should be the one bossing her friends about. Reluctantly she let herself be dragged away from the club while Ino made the call. It was only moments later did they get to a corner did the blonde let up. Ino finished the phone call, closed her flip phone and pocketed it into her bag.

"Ino, you don't have to do this." Hinata moaned, only to receive an exasperated look.

Ino leaned against the lamp that was situated next her and crossed her arms.

"Of course I do, you're one of my bestfriends, I can't let you just walk about on your own." Ino said.

"And letting Sakura be on herself is any better?" Hinata said then caught herself "Okay she may have freaky strength but I don't want her on her own"

"Hinata, we know that place and the staff knows us, plus we know the area, she'll be fine." Ino said.

"Fine." Hinata sighed then taps her forefingers together from a habit she could never get rid of "And why do I have to go to the hospital?"

"You fainted before and now you've become very dizzy in a club. If Sakura wasn't there by your side I don't think we'd be taking a cab." Ino said.

"I don't like Hospitals." Hinata groaned.

"And you want to become a surgeon?" Ino said with mirth. "That's going to be difficult."

"Not like that Ino, I just don't like it when some stranger is examining me." Hinata said.

A licensed black cab appeared as it drove up and parked against the pavement. The driver then rolled down his window to speak, presenting his ID that showed Ino that this was the driver they ordered.

"Are you Miss Yamaka and Miss Yuhi?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, we need to get to the hospital quickly. We'll pay you extra for the trouble if you wait for us." Ino said.

"Okay, just don't think I do this for everyone" the driver smiled politely.

Ino nodded and Hinata followed her friend into the back of the cab unknown to them that part of Ino's shadow never left its place. When the passengers closed the door the cab drove off leaving the shadow there. For a moment it stood still. A soft breeze went by quietly with a few pieces of rubbish and leaves, but the shadow stayed there so silently that it seemed to watch them leave. As the cab disappeared into the traffic of the city, nobody saw a man that appeared. He looked as if to be pushed out of the very shadow that stayed on the curb. His face was hidden in shadow from the angle his head was in against the light and all but a quirk of smile could be made out.

"Fascinating"

* * *

Sasuke turned and head towards a different seat he was going for. He didn't want to be anywhere near this one, she was most likely going to be a pain in the ass in a clingy way. He was quite picky when it came to his bed partners, he did not want clingy. It meant phone calls he was never going to reciprocated. It meant another stalker to dodge. It meant FANGIRL!

He didn't witness the sudden change in her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura hissed in venom.

He paused in mid-step and looked over to her. Gone was gapping fish girl and hello to mad feisty girl. He blinks, that was one fast transition and damn did she look finer than before. Good-looking? No this woman was starting to make him feel _warm_ and he was suppose to be a few degrees _cooler_ than normal human temperature. Yet, despite this sudden change, it could be another mad clingy girl problem he'd have to deal with. He needed some evidence that it wasn't.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said, testing her out like he was poking a sleeping tiger.

"And HOW am I annoying? You just met me" Sakura barked.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"That is not an answer" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"I think we've established it's not an answer" Sakura said.

"You are annoying" Sasuke sighed.

"I am not annoying!" Sakura said.

"You are protesting, you were gapping at me, you got me involved with your trouble when I didn't want to and you still haven't thanked me" Sasuke said with a bored tone.

Sakura flushed at her stupidity before she took a deep breath, he was an ass but he still needed to be thanked. It was in her nature.

"Thanks for helping me out there" Sakura said, looking away.

"Hn" Sasuke said before he sat in his seat.

"That's still not an answer" Sakura said as she turned back to frown at him.

Sasuke smirked making her swallowed hard from the sexiness of it while he sat in the chair next to her. She felt if it was any stronger than that she would have to be taken to the hospital in a bucket, her legs were starting to feel a little wobbly. Thinking the same, Sasuke gestured to seat next to him. She had definitely had his attention now and he wanted to see how far he could take it. Was she a woman that likes having a good time? Or was she a woman that _wanted_ a _good_ _time_?

"Sit. I think _Hubert_ would be wondering why you went off after greeting me so nicely." Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned, who the heck was Hubert?

"The man you've been talking to" Sasuke said knowingly, rolling his eyes.

_Mr Droner, of course, how can I forget already?_

_**Maybe cause you were looking at MR SEXIEST-OF-ALL-SEXEIST-SEX-GOD anyway.**_

_Quiet you!_

Sakura her eyes flicked over to area where Hubert was, who was watching their interaction expectantly. Immediately she sat down next to Sasuke who was hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"Do you think he'll ever go?" Sakura asked.

"Not when he's looking at you like that" Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well, since we're going to be here for a while may as well get to know each other. My name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura said.

"Sasuke" Sasuke said.

"Nice" Sakura said.

He flicked his eyes up and down her gorgeous body. His smirk deepened in appreciation and he did not miss the pretty blush on Sakura's face. She couldn't help it when someone that handsome was looking at her in a way that would make out Ino to be a nun. She had to turn her eyes away for a moment; it was very hard to look at a man that represented something good little girls should stay away from. Within that moment however, Sasuke looked over at Hubert who was still staring to which he allowed his eyes to glow red for a split second. A sort of recognition appeared on Hubert's face before he seemed to disappear.

"You seem to be the type that attracts trouble" Sasuke said then looked back at her "Should I be wary of this?"

Sakura flushed at this but she didn't want to be the type to back down from someone's 'challenge' as it were, no matter how flirty it was. She tilted her head to look almost coy as she peered through her long eyelashes at him.

"Depends on the trouble" Sakura smoothly said "You seemed to have found me easily."

He lifted an eyebrow at the boldness of her and softened his eyes in amusement. Maybe this could get _very_ interesting.

* * *

**Okay. Here's the deal. You guys give me 5 nice long reviews and I give you another chappie, sounds cool? So please BE KIND AND SEND ME FEEDBACK!**

**For those who did review you people are stars!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All Satisfied But Hungry Again.**

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, lengthening the shadows in Sasuke's room while he slept. He was lying on his back as the sun began to warm him with its rays. Then his eyes flicked open, taking in the sight around him, before they settled onto the clock on his bedside table.

**12:39pm**

Oh give him a break, vamps are NOT early risers whether they withstood the light of the sun or not!

He sat up, rubbed away the sleep and stretched as he yawned quietly. His canines naturally lengthened at that moment before retracting when he closed his mouth again. Pulling the rest of the covers off him, he then swung his legs over the side of his bed and headed out. He felt good, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Satisfied and content really. A really rare thing in his life, all due to certain events last night that made him smirk.

His feet patted against the floorboards softly as he past Naruto's room to the kitchen where his bestfriend looked very grumpy over his ramen. Something that was also rare, Naruto was always happy when eating his favourite meal. Ramen this and ramen that, Kami, it drove Sasuke nearly mad at times, something had to be up with the obsessive ramen lover.

"Let me guess, no fuck last night?" Sasuke said.

"Plenty" Naruto grumped.

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed at that. Naruto looked like he didn't get laid yet he says he did. Weird but maybe…

"No orgasm?" Sasuke said.

"Heh. Plenty of those" Naruto grumped, raising an eyebrow at the memory.

Sasuke looked even more confused than before.

"Then what's the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"None of them were satisfying" Naruto growled.

"That's a first" Sasuke said, stunned.

Naruto's lover skills rivalled Sasuke's own but varied in areas. Where Sasuke play it out like he was playing a seductive piece of music with perfection and very forward and dominating, Naruto was more a gentle charmer, making it entertainingly fun and would always bring great pleasure to both parties.

And to hear that Naruto was not satisfied was a _shocker_.

"I bedded a load of women but none of them…kami…NONE did the job" Naruto whined unhappily.

"Hn. Maybe you haven't found the right one to do 'the job' Dobe" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke was obviously bored now with Naruto's charade as he was now more concentrated on breakfast, despite it being technically lunch time. Naruto growled audibly before stuffing his mouth up with ramen while Sasuke headed to the fridge. When he opened the door he pulled out a ripe tomato then took a bite as he closed the door again.

"What about you?" Naruto said after he swallowed.

Sasuke smirked.

_~Flashback~_

_(__**A/N: Lemon or Lime or whatever you want to put it alert!)**_

_Sakura was slammed against the door at the same time that her hands were pinned to either side of her head. His eyes slowly roamed down her body. She blushed under his gaze; she felt she was naked under his stare as his eyes travelled. Those dark eyes then flicked up to meet her emerald ones. His head tilted in a daring fashion as his eyes enticing the heat to form._

_Heat._

_So much heat._

_She begun to breathe heavily, almost gasped as his lips moved into a seductive smile. He moved slowly keeping his eyes on her hooded ones till his cheek grazed hers. He pushed his groin against hers coaxingly, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He nibbled the shell of her ear, leaving it with a languishing lick as he began to trace down her neck to a pleasure point. With those irresistible touches of his lips and tongue made she was under his mercy and he loved it. _

_By that point she was panting, struggling to get out of his grip just to touch him. She whined in frustration and the pleasure he continued to place in that one place. Dear kami, the rest of her body was in an uproar of jealousy. She wanted to swim in his touches but he wouldn't let her go._

"_Please" Sakura whined._

_Sasuke smirked in his ministrations and began to grind his hips deliciously into her clothed core. She wrapped a leg around hip, bringing him closer for that much love friction._

_Hitting it over and over and over…_

_Slow._

_Hard._

_Friction._

_So good._

_She squeezed her eyes, biting her lip. It was maddening. She wanted to go faster. It was too painful to be that slow. He hadn't even let go of her yet._

"_Please" she whined again._

_He lifted his head from her neck. The picture of her flushed, pleasured face aroused him further. He leaned down taking her bottom lip from her parted mouth, letting go of her arms and grabbed her ass, lifting her up against him intensifying the fiction._

"_Oh god" Sakura groan into his mouth._

_Her hands combed into his hair, bringing him closer into the kiss as she lifted her other leg and wrapped it around him securely. He groaned; the effects of his torture were causing him frustration as well. Time for a different direction._

_With one hand he held in place while the other opened the room. With much restrain and control he carried her in. He quickly scanned the shadow filled room with one eye (a habit that had been installed in him since birth) before closing the door behind him with his foot. At the sound of door closing he pushed her against the wall beside the door and locked it. _

_More._

_Want more._

_Need to touch._

_Breaking the kiss he released his grip and tugged her top up and over her head. Returning to her lips he shrugged out of his jacket cupped her head within his firm grip as she unbutton his shirt at a rapid pace till his chest was bare. He groaned at the sensation of her hands inflicted over his torso, running up and down. Lightly scratching over sensitive areas, her legs slid back to the floor causing her to rub against him harder; almost making him growl in approval._

_Not enough._

_Heat._

_Dragging his lips from hers he kissed his way down over her smooth silky skin nipping each breast to her flat stomach, kneeling. She mewled at the lack friction, nevertheless she settled for that glorious mouth, gripping at his shoulders. Smoothly he removed her heels (no point of having them digging into him while performing a certain job), throwing them to the side while his tongue played with her navel. He nipped at the flesh playfully before he slowly dragged his fingers up her legs teasing the pleasure out as he stood. He brushed his tongue up against her lips, coaxing a gasp from her before he kissed melted into her again. With one flick of his hand her skirt pooled around her feet._

_Need to feel._

_He pulled her off the wall, walking backwards to the bed and soon as the back of his knees hit the side of it he smoothly sat and pulled her onto him, straddling his legs. They groan simultaneously as she gingerly lowered herself against him._

_Too much clothing. _

_~End of Flashback~_

_**(A/N: Ok your safe now!)**_

Sasuke turned to face his friend, leaning against the fridge with a very satisfied smirk. Thanks to his vamp memory he remembered every _single_ little detail of how it went. Her screams, her pants, her moans, the way she wrapped around his body…it almost made him lick his lips when he thought of the blood he had taken…

"It was…interesting" Sasuke said.

"Damn you" Naruto hissed in disgust, knowing what he was talking about.

"What was interesting?" Tenten asked as she came in filing her nails.

"The girl he fucked last night" Naruto grumped.

"Awe did Naruto didn't get any?" Tenten teased.

"Shut up bobble head and yes I very much did." Naruto growled.

She didn't need to know how unsatisfying it was though.

"Mine happen to be more…blossomy" Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph" Naruto grumbled.

"So I guess she was twenty out of ten then?" Tenten asked.

"Great fuck, great blood. What more can a vamp want?" Sasuke continued to smirk.

"I find it annoying that you guys would think us girls are nothing more than fuck toys" Tenten sighed.

"Not all of us do and besides there are women who think the same about us men" Naruto said. "I had a pack member who was real slut, had no self control or taste. She just took what she pleased."

"And she took what she please with you" Tenten guessed.

"Dear kami no. Not even in a million years would I go near that bitch" Naruto shuddered "That was one freaky she-wolf she was, I think I even heard she wanted to ravage a—no offense buddy—vampire ".

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"So where's our favourite Hermaphrodite?" Naruto asked.

A vein pulsed on Tenten's forehead as her eyes narrowed at the Werewolf.

"His _name_ is Neji and he gone to get the local newspaper" Tenten growled. "And he is _not_ a man/women you bitch"

"Hmph, could have fooled me" Naruto said.

"That's because you're an idiot" Tenten barked.

"You realise you kind of agreed with him" Sasuke said, taking another bite of his tomato.

Tenten thought about it and then narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

"Stop twisting everything emo" Tenten growled.

"My perspective is your own twisted thought of it" Sasuke shrugged. "I'm surprised Naruto even knows what the word means."

"Hey! I'm not dumb! I heard a hunter calling a few pack members that to his friend. I HAD to find out what it meant" Naruto said. "Guess he couldn't tell gender difference when we transformed or he was a right dumbass. The bigger they are the more likely to be male."

"You just happen to be the exception" Tenten mumbled.

"I heard that" Naruto growled.

Tenten grinned cattily.

"Heh. So Naru, you never told me why you left the pack. Did they find your idiocy annoying as I do?" Tenten said.

Immediately Naruto eyes flicked red as fur began to spout rapidly, baring his teeth. Tenten took a step back, unknowingly hitting a very sensitive spot. He stood his back hunch, bracing himself on the table. Sasuke tensed for action, only Neji and he knew how sensitive werewolves felt towards their pack. Naruto would never shut up about pack life when they first met and he was so LOUD about it that it was forever EMBEDDED in his memory. Tenten had practically hit the taboo subject and now Sasuke was having to get ready for an unpredictable lycan's reaction.

"Never. Ask. Me. That. Again." Naruto managed to growl through his sharp teeth.

Regaining his composure Naruto stood up straight, ate the rest of his ramen while his fur receded and eyes returned to their natural blue, watching her the whole time. He then left the bowl, turned and left the kitchen. Doing what every man did when angry.

"I'm taking a walk" Naruto shouted before the sound of the slamming door echoed throughout the house.

Sasuke sighed before eating the last of his tomato as Tenten looked confusedly after Naruto. He walks to the coffee machine and grabs a mug out of the cupboard.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked

"Hn." Sasuke said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Sasuke?" Tenten coaxed.

"Naruto's pack meant everything to him Tenten, he didn't leave. They abandoned him" Sasuke sighed.

Tenten's eyes widened as she looks to the direction Naruto left.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"I don't really know" Sasuke said.

"But you're his best friend" Tenten said, looking back at him.

"We maybe best friends but there are some things we will never say to each other. Don't you keep stuff from Neji?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah but those are girly things" Tenten said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

At that moment Gaara appeared in a loose t-shirt, baggy tracksuit bottoms and bare feet. He was lazily rubbing the back of his neck as shuffled into the kitchen.

"Afternoon" Gaara said

"You slept?" Tenten asked.

"Barely, too many nightmares" Gaara muttered.

"Maybe we should get you to see a doctor Gaara" Tenten said.

Gaara grunted as he headed to the coffee machine and grabbed himself a cup.

"Sasuke and I were talking about Naruto's pack abandoning him" Tenten said.

At her words Gaara accidently let the cup fall only to be caught by Sasuke's fast reflexes. No point of wasting good china.

"What?" Gaara irritably said, turning to look at Tenten like she was nuts. "Was he in the room when you decided to pull this one up?!"

"Sheesh that is the same kind of reaction I got from Naruto" Tenten said.

"You are forgetting what _my_ family had done to me Tenten" Gaara said.

Tenten bit her lip apologetically. Gaara sighed as he took the cup from Sasuke grasp to finally pour himself some coffee.

"But even I have to admit it is weird" Gaara said "Most canine animals are pack animals and as far I know pack animals don't abandoned each other unless said pack member is dead. I have heard of lone wolves but even they return to their pack. I believe the same rules apply with werewolves, maybe with a few human features to it as well. Although the general principal of it would still go with the pack life."

Tenten stared at Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"That's the most I've ever heard coming out of your mouth in one go" Tenten said.

Gaara shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have my moments" Gaara said then turned to Sasuke…except he had disappeared. "Naruto is right; we need to put a bell on Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura yawned for the tenth time that day as she busily worked through her University HW. It was boring but crucial if she wanted to be a doctor. So far she was halfway through the most obvious diseases, what the symptoms and how to treat it then log it in her data file sheet. But thoughts of last night seemed to come back to her mind whenever she shifted her legs and cringed.

_**Phew, Sasuke sure did leave us with a present.**_

Sakura flinched at the sound of her inner suddenly speaking out of nowhere. She could distinctly remember not a sound from the damn thing and it looked like it must have recovered from 'Mr-Sexiest-of-Sexiest-Sex-Gods spasm attack'. She closed her eyes and she appeared in her Inner's little room. Her little corner of Sakura's mind which said cheery blossom had found since first time she head the Inner speaking. The room was always decorated with some memories or guys but today it was in hot pink, decorated in black downright kinky fashions and naked posters of Sasuke.

_Oh you pervert!_

_**Hey, you were the one enjoying him the most, I was in back row seat watching and just **_**feeling**_** it all.**_

The Inner began to fan herself as she grinned at Sakura.

_**He's really a damn fine lover I must say!**_

_Shut up I'm trying to concentrate._

_**Tell that to the land of our underwear.**_

_Shut up!_

_**It's like pleasurable carpet burn**_

_Oh Kami! I've got to concentrate here!_

The Inner raised her hands in defence, giving up.

_**Fine fine! **_

Sakura opens her eyes returning back from her mind to the data files and wanted to burn it instantly. Damn did she hate it! To make it worse her old computer kept on freezing and it was fraying on her nerves.

Sometimes she wished she had taken the easy road and become a top cheerleader of the internationals. Or an Olympic gymnast or kick boxing fighter like she wanted to in her high school days. Problem was her mum was very set in her becoming a doctor because she had a very gifted brain. She was the top student in the country by the way, and she rather not argued with her dear mum she proceeded to become one. She loathed the studying despite being able to keep the information in and pop it out quickly like a computer. She was more of girl who liked to travel but at least Hinata and Ino were at the same Uni with her.

Sakura smiled as her phone began to ring, no doubt one of her friends.

"Hello" Sakura answered.

"Sakura! We have to talk" Ino said.

"Okay, what's up?" Sakura asked, leaning back into her chair.

"We NEED to make up yesterday with Hinata" Ino said.

"I know I feel guilty that we put Hina in that situation" Sakura said.

"Yeah, say why don't we go to her house and drag her to the mall and whatever she wants there we will pay for" Ino said.

"Okay, but I'm a little in dept with the student loans" Sakura said.

"I thought your grandparents were going to pay for it" Ino said.

"They are, they just need the check to come through" Sakura said "And I don't need to be in more dept if I can help it."

"Okay fine, but once the check is through you pay me back, 'kay?" Ino said.

"Sure, so how was Hinata at the clinic?" Sakura said, frowning in concern.

"Everything is normal but I've got this nagging feeling it's something else" Ino said.

"Maybe she was just a little dehydrated from club, it was hot in there" Sakura said.

"Yeah, speaking of which how was it when we left" Ino asked.

"Gah! There was this really boring guy there that just wouldn't shut up!" Sakura said. "I just felt like my brain was going to leek out of my ears!"

"And you had sex with him?" Ino said.

"WHAT? NO! No no no no no no no no no noooooooooooooooooooo" Sakura panicked.

"Okay calm down! I only said that cause the squeak is gone" Ino said.

"Oh" Sakura said.

"So…who was the guy that did the deed?" Ino asked saucily.

"Hun, you would not believe how hot he was. I mean I'm blushing at the thought of him" Sakura said

True she did blush at last nights events whenever she thought about it but only would drift back to her much needed work.

"Ooo I like the sound of it, forgot his name?" Ino asked.

"No, I'm just not saying it" Sakura said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I get a…tingle" Sakura mumbled.

"THAT HOT!!!!!!!!???????" Ino screeched.

Sakura jumped, throwing the phone in the air before fumbling when she caught it. And people thought _she_ had a mouth.

"Calm down!" Sakura said.

"Sorry" Ino said "But that is unbelievable that a name gets you all tingly. You have his number?"

"No" Sakura sighed.

"Forehead, are you an idiot?" Ino said.

"My qualifications prove otherwise" Sakura said.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, do you have _any_ common sense in you?" Ino said.

"It was a one night stand Ino-pig" Sakura said.

"You still should have got his number!" Ino said.

"I quickly high tailed out of there" Sakura said.

"He didn't do anything…creepy did he?" Ino asked, concerned.

"No, he just…didn't…seem…to…want to STOP!" Sakura blushed like crazy.

"WHAT? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sakura Haruno has found a sex fiend like herself!" Ino laughed.

"I am not!" Sakura said.

"Buahahahahahahaaaaaa! Sorry, but that has got to be the most funniest thing ever!" Ino chuckled "Usually you'd pout when a guy doesn't last one round and then this guy comes along he manages to out lasts you! She who is flexible as a Chinese acrobat! She who has the stamina of a marathon runner! She who is lustful as a nymph! HAHAHA!"

"Shut. Up" Sakura gritted through her teeth.

She could feel Ino's smirk on the other side of the line.

"So how sore are you?" Ino asked.

"Just down there, I've taken a pain killer and put some gel on." Sakura said "Everywhere else just feels a bit jellified".

"And the actual sex?" Ino asked.

_~Flashback~_

_**(A/N: Lemon or Lime or whatever you want to put it alert!)**_

_He pulled her off the wall, walking backwards to the bed and soon as the back of his knees hit the side of it he smoothly sat and pulled her onto him, straddling his legs. They groan simultaneously as she gingerly lowered herself against him._

_Too much clothing. _

_Way too much clothing._

_The arms that were wrapped around his back, moved up onto his shoulders, pulling at his shirt down and away. He groaned as her hand grazed against his arms, across his toned abdomen until they reached his belt. She fumbled, trying to free him off it quickly. He swatted her hands away; no doubt she was impatient and too hazy to think clearly when his kisses became rougher with his seductive tongue. Once the belt was undone he turned them onto the bed, pushing her onto the cushions beneath her. Freeing himself off her lovely enticing arms he stood, she swallowed. The soft glow the blinds left on him made him look one very hungry man and she was the meal (if only she knew). He removed his pants smoothly, keeping his eyes on her, leaving nothing but his boxers on, as he returned to her welcoming arms._

_So trusting._

_So much warmth._

_Take it._

_Her hands gripped and pulled at his back, hair, shoulder and her warm pouty lips met his again, and again, as his hands moved up and down her flesh. Teasing her. She hated being teased by this man. By this stranger she had met an hour ago. And yet every touch he made she craved more._

_Take it._

_Sasuke head snapped up to gasp in pleasure. He barely restrained his vampire nature when he felt her hand brushed against his stomach cupped his hardening length, massaging it as she sucked his neck. He almost made the move bite when his canines lengthened, tensing slightly. _

"_Relax" Sakura purred in his ear, feeling the tension in his body._

_He never liked being bossed around, especially in the bedroom. But this little pinkette's voice was so alluring he couldn't help but comply. He buried his nose against the crock of her neck and licked it. Feeling her hand moving up and down, he followed it in the opposite fashion with his tongue, making her shiver. _

_More._

_In sheer determination his hands slipped behind her back and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement. Throwing the bra aside his tongue came out to play and he began tasting her skin around and over a nipple, light licks like she was some sort of ice cream delicacy. He blew a puff of air over it, hardening it till his mouth claimed it. Sucking it, playing with it by teeth and tongue till he felt both hands gripping his back, arching into him. _

"_Oh kami" Sakura groaned._

_He smirked, grinding himself in that much wet wanted place. Enjoying her moan of bliss._

_Not enough._

_Need heat._

_Want…_

_Take it_

_Take it all._

_Growling he ripped her panties off before removing his boxers. He had enough of foreplay. His predator's instincts were screaming at him to take her from her sweet scent of her arousal overpowering his senses. Positioning himself he pinned her hands by the sides of her head and smirk. He saw the excitement in her eyes, gasping from his smouldering ones. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her seductively before in one fluid motion he thrusted himself into her._

_They never felt anything like this as their body joined, they simultaneously panted by the intense ecstasy washing over them. For one insane moment Sasuke thought that he had found his yin to his yang. But of course the thought disappeared as he pulled out and thrust back into her, encouraging her to let a cry of joy. As he drove them into heights of pleasure she wrapped her pixie like legs around him till her ankles locked. Forcing his penetrations to deepen and to hit a. Damn. Good. Spot._

"_Oh god…oh…f…f-uck!" Sakura cried._

_Sasuke smirked, resting his lips on her ear. _

"_You like that?" Sasuke said enticingly._

_He hit the spot again earning her to cry out. Each time he hit it she'd cry out, making him harden even more. Her voice was just so intoxicating. Deliciously like her kisses and how her just moved with him. She was so damn tight, stroking the right nerves in his pulsing shaft. The rhythm of their lower bodies increased pace._

"_Please…oh god…right there! Harder! Oh god!" Sakura rambled on in her bliss._

_Thrusting into her almost violently, he began moving his mouth over her shoulder next to her neck, licking, sucking and nipping every inch of her flushing skin he could reach. His canines lengthened causing a small cut to appear as trickle of blood began to flow. He growled and he began to lick it up, groaning at the taste of pure Sakura essence, as he drove into her causing the bed to rock. All that mattered was the slapping of wet flesh and the bliss it brought. _

_The moment she finally came he bit down. _

_~End of flashback~_

_**(A/N: Ok your safe now!)**_

"It was…un-describable" Sakura sighed breathily.

"Woah…you really should have stayed longer" Ino said.

"If I had I would have needed a vagina transplant" Sakura said.

Ino chuckled.

"Yeah, that would have been a problem. Was he a 'big' boy" Ino smirked.

"Yes" Sakura said sinking in her chair with embarrassment; Ino would have got the answer out her sooner or later.

"Lucky you! How many rounds?" Ino asked.

"Roughly six" Sakura said, frowning in concentration.

"Kami! And your still able to move!?" Ino said.

"Only for a little bit" Sakura frown deepened "There maybe one weird thing about him."

"What?" Ino asked.

"He…well I think he bit me" Sakura said.

"Hmph, kinky guy" Ino said.

"But Ino it stung a bit and I smelt blood" Sakura said.

"Okay, creepy guy. My advice is not to seek him out again" Ino said.

"The thing is where he bit me is a scar." Sakura said.

"Then I take it back, he just bit the scar and it just happens to be a sensitive one. I mean I have one on my hand and it stings when ever I wash it under strong temperatures." Ino said.

"And the blood?" Sakura asked.

"Probably just your imagination, it was a scar after all" Ino said.

"Okay. Well I'm just going to finish up my work and I'll pick you up at the bus station down on Main Street to surprise Hina, kay?" Sakura said.

"Kay, see ya!" Ino said.

"Bye" Sakura said and with that they both hanged up.

* * *

**I hope it was okay, I mean it's been a long time since I wrote a lemon/lime. But any way see how enthusiastic I am that people left me these glorious reviews? And so quickly too! :Eyes sparkling with joy: Oh :sniff: I am so emotional! Thank you so much! You people rock!!!!**

**:Sigh: Right back to business. Yes these pairs will meet again! It's all to do with 'when' they will meet and 'how'. Now I know how the plot is going to go just what do you want to see. A funny scene, like a Naruto prank? Or fluffy scene, like between Neji and Tenten? Or put the two together? Leave me a suggestion, just not on the review bit, don't want to give it away for others do we?**

**Anyway like the last chapter, 5+ reviews and no short. Pretty please? :big puppy eyes in hopes it will persuade: PWEASE!!!!!??????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: From Ramon, with Love**

Naruto was not a happy man. What was it about human curiosity and the sheer need to know from a female's point of view? Doesn't anyone know about the word privacy any more? He sighed briskly, he was probably the worse person to think he deserved some privacy after all he _was_ the one of the best pranksters around. It entitled to be nosy, to find out the best way for a prank…even if it bit him in the ass in the end.

His stomach grumbled at that moment.

"Sheesh I just fed you" Naruto muttered.

Grunting, he took a quick sniff in the air and followed the scent of his favourite food: ramen. He smiled at the old memory of eating the stuff with his parents. His mom adored it and even though he was her pup she would _try_ to steal it when he wasn't looking _but_ his faster reflexes would stop her. His father would laugh at the smug face he'd pull while his mother would pull a 'resolve' face. He remembered whenever it was bath time she's had to use a titanium net to catch him whenever his father was off hunting with the rest of the pack otherwise she'd simply get his dad to. His dad was fastest of the pack and cleverest too and so Naruto would always be caught.

~Flashback~

"Naruto get back here!" a red headed woman, Kushina, shouted.

A wet naked five year old Naruto, without his whisker marks, skidded across the smooth surface of the polished floor before running down another hallway. He hated bath time. Water and soap upon him never mixed well but his mother always insisted to wash him before they'd go to bed. Another reason why he hated bath time, it meant bed time too and bed time was SO boring.

At an early age he knew if he would shout out, taunting his mother, he'd give away his position in mansion. But it was too tempting to ignore as he was far away from her and he could very well dodge her and other pack members easily. And, well, he was never good keeping his trap shut anyway.

"Can't catch me mummy!" Naruto shouted in glee.

Pack members watched in fascination as the naked five year old pup dodge his mother and other pack members trying to help her. Naruto jumped, dived, faked, twirled and even leaped frog over anyone that made the effort to catch him. He saw his mother up ahead as she smirked, thinking she got him finally. Naruto simply leaned backwards and skid underneath the red head, saluting her along his way and pushed himself up after making quite a distance away from her.

"GET BACK HERE!" his mother hollered.

Naruto laughed and laughed. This was a lot more fun than bath time but it was a real work out for those who were helping his mum. The faster they tried to catch him the faster he was in dodging them. Even when some of them wolfed out they couldn't catch him, he'd just pat them on the head like they were cute doggies just as he evades them and hides. Of course the fun stopped the when the hunting group came back. At the head of the group a blonde male looked in puzzlement. He looked at his wife/mate who was sitting against the wall, panting like the rest of pack who helped that was all over the place.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought you'd all be relaxing" Minato said.

"You're son refuses to bathe." Kushina growled.

The hunting party snickered at the infamous antics of their second in command's son.

"Again?" Minato said.

"No, we're actually just worn out from doing nothing OF COURSE AGAIN YOU BAKA!" She looks up at the ceiling "Sheesh what the heck was I thinking? My mother was right, I was going to end up with an idiot" Kushina said. "Why won't my pup, ever do as I say?"

Minato narrowed his eyes and walked up to his mate with a sexy smile that Naruto would soon adopt. He crouches down in front of her as she pouts.

"Naruto is lucky to have a mother like you and he will come to love bathing like I did, I mean I never like it when I was little now I stay in as long as possible" Minato said.

"That's because you always hop in with me" Kushina mumbled.

Minato shrugged. "Can't help it, I have a beautiful mate."

Kushina looks coyly at him before giving him a small smile.

"If you like, I'll give him his baths while you relax. I've got too much energy anyway" Minato said

"I hope you'd still have energy left over" Kushina said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Minato grinned at her.

"But for your sake, I hope you know where he is. It was like catching Road Runner and Houdini in one" Kushina sighed.

Minato grin deepened as he cocked his head and listened. He smirked and kissed her on the head before standing and winked.

"Naruto, why are you behind the couch?" Minato said.

Naruto immediately stood in disbelief including everyone in the pack. No one heard the little blonde behind there. He was good at hiding as it was required when pranking. Yes even at an early age Naruto was a prankster.

"How did you know?" Naruto shouted.

Minato turned to his son and gives him a foxy grin. One nana second he was beside to his wife, the next he was behind the couch with Naruto securely in his arms. Causing even more disbelief amongst the pack, they knew that father and son were fast but not _that_ fast.

"Cause nobody can ever sneak up on your daddy" Minato said.

"No fair!" Naruto cried.

"That's what they all say" Minato smirked, before ruffling Naruto hair.

"Show off!" Kushina said playfully.

Minato winked at her before strolling to the bathroom with a pouting Naruto in his arms.

~End of Flashback~

Naruto smirked, no one _could_ ever sneak up on his father. He remembered at the stuff he tried to do to sneak up on the man but he always knew he was there. Even when he was his quietest, covered up his scent and even at his most careful his father still knew where he was. When he did this to other pack members he'd always catch them, even the pack leader, but never his father. Never EVER his father would be caught by him or anyone. That was until that fateful day when everything changed for him.

It wasn't fair how the pack viewed him that day then finally throwing him out when he turned eighteen. If hadn't been for human law he would have been thrown out earlier than that. He wanted to growl at the injustice of it but remained quiet, remembering that at least he found Sasuke, even if he had reluctant. Even he had to laugh at craziness of it.

Werewolves and Vampires were a no no! But since his pack no longer viewed him being one of them he couldn't care less at what they thought. Even if it was still painful. Sighing he looked up to see the one building he didn't fancy being in but his nose did point out it was where the best ramen seemed to be cooking. A guy's worst nightmare.

"It _had_ to be a shopping centre" Naruto grumped.

Grumbling, Naruto walked into the busy shopping centre. He winced at the shrieks of people to do with either about a sale, at a clerk or someone hot walking by, which happen to be him at the moment. Naruto loved being sociable, he craved it at times. However, he hated having to be sociable in noisy districts like the mall, especially when all he wanted to do was eat. It sometimes gave him headaches from his hearing. He can put up for at least three hours but then he'd have to find a quiet place for his ears to repair. Something he had inherited from his father. In fact he had inherited a lot of his father's physique and prowess, the only thing he had from his mother was her personality traits. It was pretty ironic that the pack considered that this was only thing that was good about him after the incident.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he shoved his hands into his pockets in an antisocial fashion and followed his nose to the awaiting ramen. He stomach rumbled in excitement as his mouth watered at the thought of Ramen. Beef, chicken, pork, lamb, egg, turkey, vegetables…just thinking about him made his pace quicken.

He stopped.

Sniff

Sniff

A new scent.

Forrest

Lavender

Home

That scent. That unforgettable scent. That unforgettable _lovely_ scent.

He smirked. The pretty girl from the club was at the shopping centre, but where? He looked around in anticipation. He remembered how the light of the club seem to illuminate her angelic shy features. She must be prettier in the sunlight to even look angelic at club, heck he wasn't stupid when he saw her choice in clothing and she smelled so good, he licked his dry lips in antiscipation.

He sharp hearing picked up the soft donk against something above but further away to the front of him. Curious at the noise, he looked up and narrowed his eyes before they comically widened.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

The first thing that greeted Hinata that afternoon were two pairs of grabbing hands and a couple of smiling faces before she could say 'Hello'. The next thing she knew she was at the shopping centre being dragged from shop to shop. She was even hauling a load of stuff for her self, most of which she hadn't picked either.

"R-really girls it's not a p-problem" Hinata said, peering over the mound of clothes to her friends.

"Hey Hinata I found great underwear to match your shoes" Ino said then grabbed her arm.

Hinata looked bewildered as Ino dragged her over to it. Hinata stared at the purple frilly underwear and looked at Ino with wide eyes.

"W-why w-w-w-would I n-need t-t-to wear u-und-underwear that matches m-m-m-my shoes?" Hinata stuttered in shock. "No o-one would see t-that combination"

"You're boyfriend would" Ino grinned "And a girl must always look her best around her man!"

Hinata mouth dropped as Ino simply grabbed the lingerie and stuffed it amongst the pile before dragging her to another section.

"INO! THIS COW WON'T LET GO OF THE BLOUSE I FOUND!!" Sakura shouted.

"SCREW YOU! I NEED IT!" a voice shouted.

"I'M COMING!" Ino shouted in Sakura's direction.

Ino spots another good looking item for Hinata and placed it on top of the pile. The blonde then shot off after the pinkette. Poor Hinata was left with a huge pile of clothing in her arms and the weight wasn't something she was used to. Even her medic training on how to hold an unconscious patient didn't help.

"I…In…Ino!" Hinata cried out pathetically.

Ino didn't hear, she was busy putting a woman in a headlock while Sakura was trying to get the garment out of the woman's hands. The weight made Hinata bend her knees, she tried to straighten only to manage to make herself teeter totter and tried to balance out. This however was proven difficult as she was starting to sway, then move about with clothes.

"Uh oh" Hinata panicked.

The more she moved the more unbalance the pile and the more unbalance the pile became the more she moved about to balance it out. It came to point where she moved out of the shop, dropping the clothes as a few flew up into air, hit the back of a railing and…flipped over it. Plummeting to the bottom of the three storeys high mall and found nothing to stop her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Hinata shouted as she fell.

Now, when falling to your death you were supposed to see your whole life flash before your very eyes. In Hinata's case she felt pressure in her those very eyes and saw a flash of concerned but confidant foxy blue. The next thing she knew was a thump against her side, a pair of warm arms wrapping around her securely and a thud of boots hitting floor. Hinata clutched the orange shirt in her hands, eyes widen in fright and she was oddly hungry now. What made it funny was that she was in a Ramen cafe.

"Ahem"

Hinata slowly looked up and saw a blonde man with his face covered over by the frilly underwear Ino had selected for her. She blushed and carefully lifted a hand up before grabbing the garment and pulling it off him. The blonde shook his head like dog, messing up his spiky hair even more. He blinked then looked at her with concern.

"Quite a fall you had there beautiful" the blonde said. "Do you feel dizzy? Or hurt yourself?"

"N-n-n-no, j-j-just s-s-s-shocked" Hinata said.

He smiled caringly, rubbing her arm with the hand that was there soothingly.

"It's okay, I got you. But the next time you want to get down here, take the elevator" he said.

Hinata giggled at the strangeness of this. He was a silly, gentle charming guy and he save her life.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, still very much concern and a little awkward.

"Yes, I'm fine now" Hinata smiled.

He was handsome. _Very_ handsome. A striking contrast of his sharp and soft features blending nicely into one another, barely visible whisker marks on either cheek, a straight nose that seem to be animated the whole time, smooth full lips that started smile but his blue sparkling oval eyes was what got her. They were blue as a mischievous adolescent fox (1). He was that blonde man from the club, she was remembering him now after the initial shock wore off.

"Hey, you're that girl from the elevator from Samurai's Dance" the Blonde said.

Apparently he didn't forget her too.

"Er…yeah, you remembered me?" Hinata said, stunned.

"Cause I did! I never forget a beautiful face. Believe it!" He grinned.

Hinata blushed.

"Err, can I take your order?"

They both looked at the girl at the counter; curious to why he was holding Hinata that way.

"Yeah, can I have three bowls of beef ramen, seafood ramen and chicken with crispy vegetables, easy on soy sauce please" the man said casually.

The girl looked at him for a moment and

"And you?" the man asked Hinata.

The girl head shot up and looked at the man who was waiting patiently for woman to answer. He didn't just order nine bowls of ramen for himself, did he?

"Uh…chicken ramen p-please" Hinata said.

Apparently he did.

"Make it light; she had a bit of a rush down here." He said, covering from happened earlier on. "Practically flew in with her in my arms. We love ramen."

"Uh…yeah" Hinata said.

The girl stared at them for a moment then shrugged while placing the order down for them. Hinata found the whole thing insane. First she was carrying a load of clothes, then fell from the top floor to be caught by a handsome guy and now she was having ramen with him. The girl at the counter wondered why the heck he was carrying her bridal style. Noticing this, the man shrugged with a grin.

"She fell for me big time" he said.

The girl at the counter blushed from his amazing smile as Hinata did but harder with a little chuckle.

"Okay, please take a seat and I'll be back with your order sir" the girl said quickly.

The guy looked down at her again, still looking a bit concern.

"You sure you can handle food right now?" He asked.

"When something dramatic happens I get hungry" Hinata confessed.

"Huh, same thing happens with a friend of mine except he meditates afterwards" he said. "I'm Naruto"

"H-Hinata" Hinata said.

"Pretty name for a pretty face" Naruto said.

"T-thank you" Hinata said.

He grinned infectiously.

"Uh"

"What?"

"Can you put me down now?"

"Oh. Okay" Naruto said, placing her on her feet.

* * *

Ino cheered with Sakura as they managed to take the blouse off the now unconscious woman. They high fived each other before turning to where Hinata was or rather where Hinata had been was a pile of clothes.

"Oh crap! Hinata escaped again!" Ino said.

"Gah! Okay, let's pay for this and the stuff she's dropped to make a runner. THEN we find her!" Sakura said.

"Good idea. I think we should make her wear every item of clothing as punishment!" Ino said.

"Agreed" Sakura said.

* * *

Hinata shivered in her seat after she and Naruto had been served with their ramen.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I just had this chilling feeling to my soul" Hinata said

"Ah it's probably nothing. I had plenty of those while I've been here and nothing has happen to me" Naruto said.

He finished off his beef ramen before diving into his seafood one.

"How c-can you be eating all of that?" Hinata asked in wonderment.

"I don't know" Naruto said, shrugging "My dad never had a problem with eating twice the amount".

"Twice?!?!" Hinata blurted.

"Inherited" Naruto shrugged then grinned. "But I guess it's my mum's fault for introducing it to me. She loved it just as much as I do."

Hinata smiled.

"The only thing I inherited from my parents was a knack of cooking. I've been told I'm quite good at it but I don't think so" Hinata said shyly.

"Why doubt yourself Hinata? If you've been told your good then why not believe it? I would" Naruto said.

"I don't know; I'm not exactly the most confident of all people Naruto" Hinata admitted.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief but smiled.

"Tell you what, why don't we meet up at the nearby park here tomorrow say 2pm. Cook whatever comes to mind and I'll be the judge of it." Naruto grinned "Coughramencough" he oh so _subtly_ hinted.

Hinata eyes widened as she blushed. Naruto looked at her in puzzlement.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I-I-I j-just m-m-met y-you" Hinata managed to say.

He blinked then slowly realised what she was implying. As in 'Even though you saved me you still could be a psycho killer' sense the way her eyes looked at him. He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. Okay, uh, why don't you bring some friends then, would if you feel more comfortable if we did that instead?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"L-like a double d-date?" Hinata asked.

"SURE!" Naruto grinned. "I think a friend of mine is in need of date. Not much of party animal more quiet and calm guy but if you can think of someone to match up with him that'll be our double date set up"

"Okay, let me just write down my number." Hinata said smiling, she pulls out a pen from her pocket.

She looks around for something to write on but Naruto pulled up his selves and gave her his arm. Hinata blushed intensively; his baggy clothes had covered up his well developed muscles in arms and no doubt over his body too. Hand slightly shaking she wrote down her number on his arm as best she could; fixing her eyes on the arm and NOT the bicep.

She breathed out happily once she accomplish the job but then gasped as he held her arm and taken the pen from her. She felt herself flush all over feeling tingles running up down her spine as he wrote his number down. His hands were so warm that everything seemed to prickle in heat at the sensation where they made contact. He looked up and gave her a grin once finished. She blushed harder when she realised at how close they where.

"Meep" Hinata squeaked.

_Oh goodness, he's so close. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_

"You alright? You seem a little…red and flushed" Naruto said.

_Stay calm. Just don't do anything stupid._

"I wear purple underwear!" Hinata blurted out then her eyes widened.

_Oh no! I just had to ruin it! I was so close! I was so close in having a guy liking me now he'll think I'm some kind of freak!_

Naruto stared at her a moment. A moment that Hinata felt the most tortures of all moments before he started cracking up in laughter.

"I wear orange" Naruto laughed.

Hinata smiled in relief before giggling out loud at the silliness. Naruto just took in his stride; he was one very free spirited guy that didn't let anything bother him that much.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"For what?" Naruto smiled.

"For saving my life earlier" Hinata said.

"It's not a problem Hinata. If I hadn't I wouldn't be talking to someone who so nice" Naruto chirped.

"Thank you" Hinata said. "But, I'm curious, how did…you save me? I remember the falling and you catching me. Aren't you hurt from the force of it?"

"I'm just lucky I guess; I've had far worse injuries compared to simply catching you." Naruto said.

"Oh but still, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry Hinata, it should be _you_ that you should worried about" Naruto said.

"I'm okay, I was just wasn't looking were I was going" Hinata sighed before finishing off her ramen.

"HINATA? HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ino's voice rang around the shopping centre.

"Huh, I guess someone is calling you." Naruto said, looking towards where a blonde and pinkette was looking around.

_Darn it! And I was having such a nice time with him!_

"Thank you for meal Naruto-kun. It was so kind of you. I'll pay you back tomorrow." Hinata said.

"No, you don't have to Hinata. It's on me, after all I got to spend time with a pretty girl" Naruto said.

Hinata looked away shyly then back at him beneath her eyelashes bashfully. He smirked then winked at her; she giggled and stood with him.

"I had a nice time. Thank you" Hinata said.

"No prob. Just remember the elevator next time" he said.

"I will" Hinata said.

She waved him goodbye and trotted after her friends. She was so happy that she had found such a nice guy and all she had to do was to fall into him. It was only until she looked up did she pale. If Naruto hadn't saved her she would have been dead but for some odd reason she was calm. She felt safe when she saw that flash of blue. Maybe Naruto was someone she should stay close to.

He was like a safety net, her safety net.

"Hina! There you are; we've been looking all over for you!" Sakura said.

"Sorry, I just had to drop out of there" Hinata said.

"Well, when we get home you going to have do something for us" Ino said.

"Like?" Hinata asked, a little suspicious.

"Wear everything in these bags like those catwalk models" Ino said as she and Sakura lifted said bags up in front of her.

Now Hinata knew where the shiver to soul came from.

* * *

Naruto had a spring to his step as he walked home, he was going to have a date with a pretty girl soon and all he had to do was make her feel good about herself. AND there was no sex involved! He grinned at the thoughts of Hinata. She was definitely a rare breed, chaste girls inside and out and very pretty too and he liked her personality more. She was modest and kind. He wished she could stay a little longer, but he understood that she originally gone with her friends to the shopping and they had been looking for her. As he neared the street his home was situated at he stopped at a certain scent and looked up to see Sasuke in a tree watching him.

"Teme, why are you brooding up in that tree for?" Naruto said.

"I'm not brooding" Sasuke said.

Sasuke pushed himself off the branch and falls to his feet gracefully like a cat. He looks bored at Naruto but at the same time curious as to why his friend was in such an upbeat mood.

"You're cheerful, why? Tenten pissed you off earlier on" Sasuke said.

"I got myself a date with a bea-U-tiful lady" Naruto said.

"You have a date with a human?" Sasuke said, guessing from scent on Naruto clothes.

"Yup! She's real pretty! And guess what?" Naruto said.

They begin to walk down the street to their home. Naruto relaxed, placing his arms at the back of his head while Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. It was a lovely sunny day to as the wind picked up a few blossom petals in there pathway from what spring left over. Something that Sasuke had been taken more notice of lately.

"Not that I care but what?" Sasuke said, looking up at the heavens.

"She's the elevator girl from the club" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

"So, you've resulted to stalking them instead" Sasuke said.

"TEME! I DID NOT STALK HER!" Naruto shouted, frowning at the vampire next to him.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"She fell into my arms! Literally! She was falling, so I jumped midway and I saved her life!" Naruto said.

Naruto waved his arms about comically as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did anyone see it happen?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I was pretty lucky, we landed into a ramen shop and had some ramen together" Naruto grinned, placing his arms back to there original position.

"How…romantic" Sasuke sarcastically said.

"Isn't it?" Naruto grinned, he didn't catch the irony in Sasuke's voice.

As they neared the house they saw Tenten with Neji, they were talking or more like flirting with one another as hands seemed to be drifting in places both vamp and wolf did not want to see. Grinning at the sudden idea Naruto pulled out the lady underwear (a purple thong) that Hinata left behind and condom packet.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Ladies underwear: 12 coins." Naruto said placing the straps on forefinger and thumb "Individual condom packet: 2 coins" he places the condom packet against the thong and pulls back the thong till the elastic is straining "The face Neji pulls?" he lets go and condom packet flies true, right into Neji head.

Neji immediately reacts in shock looking around, scared shitless trying, to see what had hit him till he sees the condom packet and Naruto grinning.

"Priceless" Naruto smirked.

Neji and Tenten both growled at him, before started after the werewolf. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confidant smile.

"By the way it's a double date, so you're coming with me" Naruto said before speeding off.

"WHAT!!!??????" Sasuke shouted, scaring the birds out of the trees around them.

* * *

A claw hand brushed down an intricately decorated wooden chair to the red leather. From the shadow the owner of the hand walked around the chair. His scarlet eyes glowed in the dark, flicking over to a quivering minion in robes. Cowering before him. He sits, the fire in the fire place made the room glow eerily, making the endless shadows appear to dance. His dark ginger hair appeared blood red and his eyes look like death was a better option than to peer into them.

"So, you found him. How is he?" The master asked.

"He's grown more powerful than your son, my lord" The minion said.

"As expected. My son had grown lazy un-like him. He had to work three times harder to earn his place" The master chuckled "Poor brat."

"Um"

"What?" the master barked.

"There maybe a slight problem" the minion said.

"How 'slight' is it?" the master growled.

"He has a friend. He's…different. He can run just as fast as he could, maybe even faster" the minion said.

"Hmm, would be expected when you've lost the home you've always known that you'd attach yourself to another" the master sighed. "But his friend, no living creature would keep up with him unless…no they were wiped out. I watched it happen myself and they are 'enemies'."

"But his friend my Lord, what do you wish we should do with him?" the minion asked.

"Hmm…observe him, if he is useful leave him but if a threat kill him"

* * *

**(1) Yes, young and below foxes have BLUE eyes. It's only when they become adults they change to that yellowish/orange/brown colour.**

**Sorry for not updating promptly like I wanted to, been trying to balance UNI work, DA, social events, and now a job. Yes, I'm a lifeguard now. Dear lord, I'm so tired from all of this but it's better to be occupied than to do nothing.**

**Thank you for your kind suggestions. They've also inspired other events for the story so thank you! Remember if you want to leave a suggestion please DON'T place it in the review box, you'd it give away. Yes as hard it is to believe there are people other than the author who read the review box. I happen to be one of those people. Hey, if you've been writing as long as I have you'd be curious to what other people say about a particular story and see if you're the only one thinking it.**

**Anyway please leave a review on what you thought of the chapter. Remember 5plus, no shorties please. I like to know what you thought, that way I can improve. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**** It's a one-way ticket to a madman's situation**

After pulling out several weapons that pinned Naruto to a wall, one extremely sharp samurai sword near his nether regions, Sasuke proceeded to tell the idiot what he really thought of the double date. Needless to say Naruto was not happy about his answer.

"Oh come on you have to!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto hands grasped the back of the couch with his claws in disgust, drilling holes in the back of Sasuke's head with his eyes. Sasuke bored with the charade was sitting on the couch trying to read an old book from his heritage. Homework you could say, as did like to keep his mind sharp at all times. He didn't even care that Naruto was practically having a hissy fit behind him while reading, he was that _good_ in keeping himself occupied.

"No" Sasuke said.

"You big pussy werecat!" Naruto growled.

"Dobe, I'm not a werewolf, so that won't insult me" Sasuke said and yawned at the uninteresting situation Naruto was in.

"Well can you at least think about it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke tilted his head as he continued to read.

"Hn. Thought about it and my answer is still no" Sasuke said, flicking a page.

Naruto's right eye twitched before he volleyed over the couch and directly look into the passive eyes of Sasuke. That did it.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL UNDEAD BASTARD!!" Naruto roared "OF ALL THE TIMES I SAVED YOUR ASS AND YOU REFUSE TO GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH ME!!!"

"Naruto, Daywalkers are vampires who happen to _be_ alive, we have _heartbeats, _unlike the ones who can't walk in the day_,_ and shall _I_ remind you of the times _I_ got rid of _hunters_ off _your_ ass Dobe" Sasuke said and raised an eyebrow at his friend almost mockingly "Specifically that one with a _dire_ liking of you."

"Mine out weighs yours!" Naruto growled "Besides you need to socialise more often."

"Dobe, I don't need anymore socialising as it is. I'm fine and very much content" Sasuke said.

"But I promise Hinata a double date! Who is else is 'not much of party animal but more quiet and calm guy' around here?" Naruto whined.

Just then a tired Gaara walked in with a packet of coffee in one hand, looking slightly frustrated.

"Hey, we've run out of coffee again" Gaara said, shaking the empty packed.

Both werewolf and vampire looked towards Gaara. A light bulb went on in Naruto's head as he began to smile very wide. Gaara took a step back, a little uneasy from the look Naruto was giving him and another step back when he saw Sasuke smirking. He had this sudden incredible feeling that he should never have stepped into the room at that moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gaara asked worriedly.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath before stepping out behind the screen. Like her friends had wanted, nay DEMANDED, she was modelling the cloths; including the bras and panties. To which Ino wanted her to model first.

"Here we have Hinata, modelling the new baby blue twirl embroidered bra and panty set from Victoria Secret" Sakura said in that 'announcer voice', pretending to be holding a microphone as she grinned.

FLASH

"WOOOOO! Strut your stuff Hina" Ino cheered waving her digital camera.

Ino and Sakura were on the floor sitting Indian style on separate large cushions, one crimson that Sakura was sitting on, one sky blue that Ino was sitting on and a third lavender colour on the side that belonged to Hinata. Hinata stared at them, gritting her teeth; it was one of those rare times Hinata didn't blush but show annoyance to a degree.

"I hate you" Hinata said monotone.

"Awe Hina, don't be sour. You still got twelve more to go and _then_ the outfits before we put them together accordingly" Ino sweetly said. "AND let's not forget about the shoes!"

"I feel sorry for the man that marries you" Hinata said in that same monotone voice.

She turns stomps back behind the screen only have Ino letting out a wolf whistle from her backside and then there was another flash of the camera. Sakura smiled at the antics of her friends before feeling a little guilty, Hinata didn't seem to very happy in the slightest.

"Do you think we're being a little too harsh on her?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hey, you saw the look on her face. She's gaining confidence" Ino said.

"I don't know; she seems more reluctant than confident" Sakura said.

"To-mae-to, to-mar-to" Ino shrugged.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before an idea came to her mind.

"Maybe we should get some ramen for her" Sakura suggested.

Ino looked peculiar at her.

"Hinata's favourite food is ice-cream, not ramen" Ino said.

"I _know_ that but when she came out of that ramen place she seemed very happy and a little unwilling to leave it." Sakura said "Maybe she was eating some really good ramen there and had to leave it for us."

There was a moment of silence as Ino stared at Sakura.

"That is the dumbest thing I _ever_ heard you say forehead" Ino said. "She may have been in the ramen shop but I don't think she was there for the food. I think she was there with a guy."

Sakura thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Hinata isn't the type to go walking into a ramen shop with some stranger, she's too shy for that but I have to admit her attitude does fit along those lines" Sakura said.

"Maybe she walked in there and the guy happen to be there and started to talk to her" Ino said.

Sakura shook her head again.

"Same thing applies and I think the stranger would be put off from the lack of eye-contact and her stutter; that is if she couldn't hide it" Sakura said.

"A lot can change from one simple meeting" Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes before she stood.

"Where ya going?" Ino asked, returning to her normal voice level.

"Bathroom for the medicine cabinet, still sore." Sakura sighed.

"Wow, he really did a number on you huh?" Ino giggled

"The best I've had so far" Sakura said.

"Should have grabbed his number" Ino said.

Sakura pulled a face at the thought.

"I don't think I would be able to walk for a week if I had." Sakura said.

"Great work out though" Ino pointed out.

"Yeah yeah" Sakura muttered, before looking towards the screen "Hina, I'm just going to the bathroom"

"Take your time, I'll wait" Hinata said.

"No need, _remember_ I got a camera" Ino grinned.

"How am I friends with you again?" Hinata grumped behind the screen.

Sakura shook her head at her friends, leaving the room as she went and closed the door behind her as she headed to bathroom. Hinata lived in a spacious apartment thanks to her rich guardians. They adored her and so they spoilt her rotten. In every spoilt child they were horrible to the core, believing money could get you whatever you wanted. With Sakura's friend it served as an opposite effect. Hinata rather be without money and live a simple life than a lavish one. She felt that too much of something was intimidating and brought you nothing but a lie. Something that Sakura leaned on sometimes. Hinata had a way to influence someone with her soft spoken words.

She cringed.

Someone else had that kind of influence.

That one name.

Sasuke.

She only met him in one night and he made her crumble with a few words and touches. The slightest twitch of a knowing smirk and she'd want him all over again. The consequences evident from her sore pelvis and legs; she groaned at the memory.

Opening the door to the bathroom, she closed it and locked it out of habit whenever she entered it. Silently she walked to the sink where the large mirror cabinet was. She pulled her top to the side and touched the scar on her shoulder. It was a long white line just between her collar bone and the top of her shoulder blade. It looked old but she just knew it was recent, she didn't have it yesterday and when she woke up in the morning there it was. AND she precisely remembers him biting that one spot once. But then again she may have always had it and she simply never noticed it till now.

Sighing she reached out and opened the cabinet. Her eyes momentarily flicked over tampons, wax strips, muscle relaxant creams before grabbing the aspirin and pulled out one pill from the bottle before placing bottle back in. Damn that man for making her so sore.

Popping the pill into her mouth she closed the cabinet door, turned on the tap and dipped her mouth near the flowing water. The cool liquid filled her mouth to rid the chalky taste she acquired from the pill before she swallowed in go.

Much better.

She turned the tap off as she stood to wipe her mouth and froze. Two brilliant shades of red eyes besides her mirror self were looking at her reflection. They belonged to _him_.

The man she met last night.

_HIM_

The one that made her bend to his every whim and receive so much pleasure in return.

There.

In her friend's bathroom.

Right behind her.

_**HOLY FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM????????**_

_HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW??????_

_**Well at least he came shirtless.**_

_What?_

Her eyes flicked on his body.

Yep.

Shirtless.

_Pervert. All you can think about is that he's shirtless._

_**Mmmm tasty.**_

_You are, however, forgetting one teeny tiny detail oh sweet inner._

_**Which is?**_

_RED FRICKEN EYES!!!!!!!!_

_**They look more crimson—HOLY FUCK!!!!!!!! RED EYES!!!!!! RED BLOODY CRIMSOM EYES!!!! Okay don't panic. Err. Um. Okay, uh, just act casual.**_

_Act…………………__casual__._

_**Yeah. Your best chance for the moment.**_

Sakura fingers bit into the sink when she felt to strong arms encasing her, pulling her against his chest. Delicate kisses decorated the side of her neck. Fingers drew intricate shapes on her hips playfully.

"Sasuke?" Sakura breathlessly said.

"Miss me?" Sasuke murmured softly against her ear.

**(A/N: Note Lemony Lime up ahead)**

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke whispered and licked her ear.

She gasped when she felt his fingers slip under her trousers brushing against the hem of her panties, grinning at the little noises she made.

"M-my friends a-a-are in th-the other—oh good _god_!" Sakura threw her head back onto his shoulder as he started to stroke her through knickers.

"Anything else?" he asked casually.

"Y-you…ah…you…oh god…m-mustn't do this" Sakura said.

"Are you _sure_?" Sasuke murmured.

His fingers grazed against her even harder. She moaned lowly in heated lust as she thrust herself into his skilled hand, begging to find a release.

"Didn't think so" Sasuke chuckled.

He lifted his fingers slightly before slipping into her panties rubbing her clit slowly, firmly when they met. Sakura swore her hands were going to break the sink at any moment as Sasuke seem to conduct the pleasure like a symphony with his skilled fingers.

"Oh g-god…yes…more…please…yes…god!" Sakura panted, arching into him.

Her hips rocked in cooperation with his fingers, almost like she had strings and he was her puppet master. His light open mouthed kisses became rough, running up down to her ear to her shoulder. Each movement, each touch he made dripped with desire and left her anticipating for next one. Building her up through that restless hunger, the sensation of complete ecstasy soaked in every pore of her skin.

"Like this?" Sasuke cooed in her ear.

He pressed harder, his fingers brushed deeply into the wetness between her legs to return again to her swollen aching pearl, crafting another string of pleasure from her body. She wanted it, she wanted _him_ and he had the nerve to be behind her doing _this_ to her when all she wanted was him turn her around and fuck her on the sink. Forget that she had friends in the next room; she really couldn't care less at that moment. A few more flicks and she'll—

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

**(A/N: Okay you're safe!)**

"SAKURA WHAT'S GOING ON IT THERE!!!?????"

Sakura blinked. She looked around dazed at what had just occurred. She had been fantasising the whole thing. Her hand that clutched her scar hadn't even moved when she was about to open the cabinet. She blinked again.

"SAKURA?????? SAKURA!!!!!!!! SAKURA OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

She blinked again, realising her friend was panicking. It was hard not to when you were being trained as a doctor and were able to list all the possible things that could be happening to someone on the other side of the door. How long had she zoned out?

_**DEAR KAMI!!!!! WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!!!!! SO FUCKING CLOSE!!!! WHY????? WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS??????**_

_Please don't remind me._

_**OH KAMI WHY THE FUCK TO WE HAVE FRIENDS????? SO DAMN CLOSE AND THEN INO PIG HAD TO PULL US BACK TO REALITY!!!! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!!!!!**_

_Did you NOT hear me?_

_**SHIT EVEN FANTASY SASUKE IS AWESOME!!!!!!**_

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Jeez calm down I was only saying!!!!**_

_Whatever!! Just stay quiet!_

_**Touché!**_

"Ino I-I-I'm fine." Sakura managed to say.

"Y-you sure? I could hear that you were bre-breathing really hard in-in-in there f-f-for ten min-minutes Sakura. Do you want me t-to turn on the vent-ventilation?" Hinata asked.

Ino made a strangled sound in the back of throat. Sakura realised that Ino guessed what might have been going on in there and was tried not to laugh for both her embarrassment sake and Hinata's sheer innocence shake.

"No. I'm okay. Just had a mild panic attack. I…can't seem to…find the aspirin" Sakura said, making up an excuse quickly.

Ino abruptly stopped the sound she was making. Either believing what she had said or finally got herself under control to Sakura's in utter relief.

"It's on the top shelf of the cabinet." Hinata sighed, her anxiety disappearing.

"Thanks." Sakura said, though she no longer felt she needed it.

"You…you sure you are fine?" Hinata asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Sakura said.

"Great! I have a load of photos of Hina in her new underwear!" Ino said.

"I feel so…violated." Hinata mumbled.

Sakura chuckled at the door.

"Don't worry Hina, as soon as I see them we'll delete it. Kay? Need to depict what suits and what doesn't." Sakura said.

"Oh joy." Hinata grumped.

"C'mon Hina, you know it's beneficial of the girl code! You always have to look great in _whatever_ you wear. Besides, underwear number seven coming up!" Ino cheered.

"Double joy" Hinata grumped as well.

As Sakura listened to her friends leave till she heard Hinata's door opening and then closed, signalling she couldn't be heard. She looked back to the mirror and frowned. There had been something odd about that fantasy. One _she_ didn't bring it on intentionally, two she could feel _everything_ in the fantasy and three Sasuke didn't have _red_ eyes.

_What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

"TEME!"

Sasuke shook his head out of most _interesting_ fantasy he ever had. Though he never thought one would occurred when listening to Naruto yammering on at Gaara. It had involved that pinkette till the sound of his bestfriend's annoying voice came through it. He had hand to the werewolf he had the most irritating voice and the worst timing _ever_. Scowling, he looked at said blonde's face that was looking very peculiar at him.

"Sheesh Sasuke, you were pretty out of it and can you change back please. Gaara was starting think you wanted to eat him the way you were just staring at him but that was before we realised that you where zoned out but it did help with decision. I think" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke said, barely catching anything in that sentence.

"De-vamp buddy" Naruto simplified. "You freaked out Gaara."

Sasuke realised he could feel his canines resting on his lips and his sight was a lot better than before. He blinked and his eyes returned to their onyx colour as his fangs retracted back into his mouth. Trying to hide his embarrassment with all his might along the way, it was the first time that he did not have control over 'morphing' ability.

"Where did Gaara go?" Sasuke asked.

"To the store, he needs more coffee and some shaving cream" Naruto said, watching him with concern. "You alright man? You were _really_ out of it; I even used my howl to try to snap you out it."

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, looking away to think.

"Seriously buddy. It was pretty freaky even for a vamp. Last time I check you daywalkers don't space out like that" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke" Naruto growled.

"I was in a very _nice_ daydream" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto starred at Sasuke then shrugged.

"Well that would explain your scent" Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sheesh, you are talking to a werewolf Teme, if you are going to have _those_ kinds of daydreams the least you can do is be in a _separate_ room to _me_. I can smell your _arousal_" Naruto smirked. "And the way you were looking at _Gaara_…"

Sasuke left eye twitch.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP ANGRY VAMP ON THE LOOSE!"

Could be heard throughout the house as Neji brought Tenten a nice soft drink. They both looked at each other and smirked at the entire house rattled from Naruto trying to escape and Sasuke on the pursuit.

"Thanks" Tenten said taking a sip.

Neji pulled Tenten's hand into his, stroking the palm with his thumb.

"Have you thought about what I said" Neji asked.

"I have" Tenten said, biting her bottom lip.

"And?" Neji asked.

"Neji, I do want everything you have said to me" Tenten said.

"But?" Neji said.

"There isn't one I just need more time to think how this will work for us. I don't want to give up our relationship but I still have a problem" Tenten said.

"Being Immortal" Neji sighed.

Tenten nodded sadly, looking down at their entwined hands. Neji lifted her chin with the other and gave her a half smiled. He brought their entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand with tenderness that he only showed when they were alone.

"Don't worry. We will find a way" Neji said, releasing her chin gently.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I am the older one" Tenten chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, Man is supposed to look after woman" Neji said.

"And woman is suppose look after man" Tenten said.

"I thought it was the kitchen" Neji said.

Tenten eyes twitched before spotting Neji's smirk.

"Did you just…crack a joke?" Tenten grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I did" Neji said. "Just don't tell the others"

Tenten smiled happily before leaning in to kiss him. Neji may not like much bodily contact but he didn't mind if it came from his immortal woman. Just as their lips were about to meet there was and audible crash, causing the entire house to rock in violence. Tenten fell into Neji who caught her safely. They both sighed when a painful howl echoed followed by Sasuke shouting.

"IF I EVER HEAR THAT FROM YOU AGAIN I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS WOLF!!!!!"

Tenten looked up at Neji with a grumpy face.

"That Naruto needs a girlfriend" Tenten grumbled.

"Gaara said he and Naruto were going to go on a double date when I getting your drink" Neji said. "Maybe it's possible for less chaos around here if it's successful"

"True, but I doubt the noise level will go" Tenten said.

A spark went through Neji eyes as he looked into Tenten's curious ones. He brushed his hand down to her thigh, making little circles with his index finger.

"You want to make some noise level with me?" Neji smirked.

Tenten grinned saucily.

* * *

After successfully dodging death for the second time that day Naruto flopped onto his cosy bed he sometimes slept on. Being that he was a wolf he like sleeping outside under the night sky but being human too he did love the comfort of the bed as well. Sometimes it was so hard for him to choose when both were equally good. Sighing he decided to sleep on his bed for night, tomorrow he'll sleep outside. He sits up and pulls off his jacket, spotting a lovely phone number.

Smiling he grabs his phone from his bedside cupboard. He wanted to tell her the great news and…to hear her charming voice.

"OH GOD YES!!!! RIGHT THERE!!!" a female voice screamed.

Naruto frowned in annoyance and looked directly to the room next door; knowing exactly what was going on in there. He heard the same activities every night and even in the morning that left him itching to get them back for keeping him up all night. He also knew they sometimes did it to get him back when he got them back for that. One of these days he was going to find a house with thicker walls or get some really good ear plugs.

Grumbling, he walked over to his window, opened it and slides onto the roof of the terrace there before closing it behind him. The noises from the lovers were barely heard to all except for the werewolf's hearing. Sighing he pulled out his phone and began to dial the number on his arm before pressing the green button.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"H-hello?" Hinata's voice softly came through.

"Hey Hinata, this is Naruto. From the mall" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun. H-hi. How are you?" Hinata said a little nervous but he could feel her smile on the end of the line.

"I'm fine, what about you? Any after shocks from the fall?" Naruto asked.

"No no, I-I'm good, um, is everything okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! My friend agreed to the double date thing. What about yours?" Naruto asked.

"Well…uh…I don't know about my friend. She's slightly…crazy. Well both of them really." Hinata said.

"Well if you're brave enough to have agreed to a date with a stranger then this should be a breeze" Naruto said.

"I…I wouldn't say you were a stranger Naruto-kun" Hinata shyly said.

Naruto smiled.

"Then what would you say I was?" Naruto asked.

"Someone much better than that" Hinata said.

"My, Hinata, do you have a _crush_ on me?" Naruto teased lightly.

He heard a little 'meep' from the other side of the phone, making his grin more foxy like.

"Don't worry Hina, I like you too" Naruto said.

"U-uh-uh-uh…heh…th-thank you" Hinata sweetly said.

"Hinata who are you talking to?" shouted a voice through the phone.

"No one!" Hinata said.

"Yes you are! You got the phone near your ear! Who is it you are talking to?" the voice asked nosily.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"My crazy friend" Hinata hissed into the phone anxiously.

"See you're having a conversation! Sakura, make her give me the phone!" the voice said.

"Let her talk, _then _ask who it is! You can be so rude!" another voice said

"Whatever! Give it here!"

"No!" Hinata panicked.

"I said give it!"

"Hinata?" Naruto said, trying to understand what was going on.

He could hear some shuffling, curses and one 'Dear god woman! How strong _are_ you!' before the shuffling ceased.

"Hello! This is Ino, who's this?"

"Ino get off me!" Hinata's distant voice could be heard.

"Naruto" he said slowly.

"Wait…you're a guy?" Ino said in surprise. "Hina stop moving about!"

"Yeah from the last time I check" Naruto said. "Can you put Hinata back on?"

"And you called _Hinata_?" Ino said, ignoring his request.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Naruto asked, controlling himself from growling at her rudeness.

"No, just curious. So where did you two meet?" Ino asked.

"The shopping centre" Naruto said.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Ino squealed.

"FUCK!" Naruto swore, ripping the phone of his ear, his ear drums ringing from sheer scream that woman made.

"SAKURA I WAS RIGHT!!!!! SHE DID MEET A GUY IN THAT RAMEN SHOP" Ino shouted through the phone.

"REALLY????? COOL!!!!" this 'Sakura' shouted equally as loud.

"Hello? Hello? You still there?" Ino asked.

"Yeah" Naruto manage to say when he went back to his phone.

"Are you two going out?" Ino asked.

Naruto was about to give her a piece his mind and few things he learnt from his pack but stopped. A wicked smile formed on his mouth as a wonderful idea popped into his head.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we were meeting in the park as a double date. I have a friend who needs to go out and I was wondering if _you_ were interest; that is if you don't have a partner." Naruto said, his smirk growing wider.

"Sure! I love to meet your friend! Is he cute?" Ino asked.

"Oh yes. He usually doesn't hang around ladies since he has to use a stick to get rid of them since he's that good looking" Naruto said, though he felt.

"SWEET! Thanks! OUCH HINATA PUT THE NAILS AWAY YOU CAT! OW I JUST SAID OW OWEE! OW!! OW!!! OW—!!!!!!!"

More shuffling, more cursing, 'DAMN REALLY STRONG, SAKURA HELP ME!!', a twinkling distant laughter and then a thump.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Ino voice could be heard through the phone.

"Family secret!" Hinata said before returning to her phone "Hello?"

"Hinata, how crazy is you friend?" Naruto said.

"Very" Hinata said.

"Get you're naked ass off me Hinata!" Ino barked.

"Naked…Hinata, did I just hear that correctly?" Naruto asked.

"No" Hinata said quickly.

"O-kay" Naruto said, wondering what on earth was going on the other side of the phone. "So are you up for our picnic tomorrow?"

"Yep. What do you want me to cook?" Hinata asked.

"Anything that can show off your cooking skills you said you didn't have. Just bring some ramen for me and I'll bring some sweet stuff." Naruto said. "I found this really nice ice-cream that I think you'll like."

"Oh don't worry! I love all ice-cream" Hinata smiled through her phone.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem" Naruto chuckled then frowned "You not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No" Hinata said.

"Good, I found a nice spot in the park that's pretty high but still I had to check cause of the whole mall incident" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I can handle it" Hinata said.

"Good. I just have to warn my friend about yours" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Hinata said coyly.

"See ya Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

"Bye" Hinata said.

"Bye" Naruto said.

And they both hanged up together.

In a store a red headed man, who managed to avoid a bunch of women, was about to reach for packet of coffee when all of sudden he felt a shiver to his soul. A very cold feeling that seem to spread, telling him something really bad had just happen.

"That can't be good" Gaara said.

And his cell phone rang. Id caller: Naruto.

* * *

Oh dear.

I think I may have placed too much lime in this chapter so the next one I'm going to add some sugar to it to balance it out.

Anyway the NejixTenten scene was for DenomicAngel (or Panda-Chan as she likes to be called) since she's been there from the beginning and a NejixTenten fan so there you go hun. I'll try to do another one but longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: You feel so right**

***.*.***

I went out of my mind  
I am caught here  
One more time  
I know how it feels tonight  
I can do nothing about it

~ Uh Huh Her

***.*.***

Naruto fidgeted as he stood by the gates of the park with Gaara. He continuously checked his watch and brushed his fingers in his hair hoping to smooth the spikes and his anxiety to no avail. Nervous is not what the werewolf was, no, he was just thrilled and with butterflies in his stomach. Wait, men do not get butterflies. That is really unmanly…they get…something else but not butterflies!

"Naruto, stop moving about" Gaara grunted.

Naruto glanced at his friend and gave him an almost pained grin while Gaara stared at him with annoyance. It wasn't like he wanted to be here, he had plans too you know aka read to his heart's content. But the idiot just WOULDN'T shut up at the house or on the phone. Then Sasuke had to look at him and Gaara couldn't help but agree. There was something _very_ scary about the vampire that moment that made his entire body squirm and there weren't a lot of things that made him do.

"I can't, I'm just excited that's all." Naruto said.

"Well calm your excitement or I'll suck you into the ground faster than you can say _quicksand_" Gaara said.

"Awe, you wouldn't do that Panda-kun" Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck at the same time.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly with challenge in them and then tapped his foot. The next thing Naruto knew he was ankle deep in the earth. He stared back at Gaara in shock.

"You were saying?" Gaara said with boredom.

Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance, so sick of this.

"Why is everyone against me?" Naruto said.

"You make it too easy." Gaara smirked.

"Hmph, you mind?" Naruto said, gesturing with his head to his ankles.

"Not really." Gaara said, his smirk deepened.

"Gaara." Naruto growled.

Gaara rolled his eyes then tapped his foot again, releasing Naruto from the earth. The werewolf shook his feet, freeing it of excess soil. Naruto frowned at how dirty his shoes were and to think Hinata would be here any moment.

"Damn and I just cleaned these as well." Naruto sighed.

"And Sasuke thinks I've got a female complex." Gaara mumbled.

"What?" Naruto said, looking up at him.

Gaara shook his head. For a werewolf Naruto sure did have bad listening skills but then again he was one of those people that can be easily distracted. The redhead sighed, nothing should surprise him about the blonde, he was the most surprising and contradiction of all the people he ever known. Naruto sniffed the air and turned to see Hinata and a blonde woman walking up to them.

"Gaara it's them! Datteboyo!" Naruto shouted happily.

"And who's you're date?" Gaara asked.

"The raven haired one." Naruto sighed, he leaned against the Park's gate with dopey grin.

"That…was very unmanly." Gaara said.

"Hey, werewolves are in touch with their emotions. How else do you think we transform?" Naruto shrugged.

"So you're a bunch of queer furballs?" Gaara said.

Naruto's left eye twitched but remained calm as now this was the time he was going to get the redhead back. Soooo many times did Gaara make a jibe about him or eat his ramen. To make it even sweeter he was going to be spending it with a beautiful girl.

"I'd be very careful what you say if I were you Gaara." Naruto said.

"Hmph." Gaara smirked.

"Gaara, trust me, you _are_ going to pay for that." Naruto said through a force smile as the girls approached.

As Hinata appeared closer with the blonde Naruto felt a sense of calmness overcome him that he never felt before when he looked into her pale lavender eyes. Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto as she held the picnic basket in her hands. She had been working so hard for this double date that she couldn't wait for it to begin.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Heya Hinata, how ya doing?" Naruto grinned.

"Hi I'm Ino and this must be you're good looking friend. Wow you weren't kidding! Hey handsome what's your name?!" Ino said, strolling up to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes flicked from Ino to Nauto's smirking ones. Naruto's eyes sparkled as a wickedly as the day he started his pranks. A new idea had begun to play around in his head and he was sure as hell going to be using it to its full advantage.

"Ino-san this is Gaara, my _dearest_ friend but he's pretty _lonely_ at times." Naruto said.

Ino clasped her hands together and blinked away before she glomped the poor red head.

"Awe don't worry, I'll make sure you won't be so lonely anymore!" Ino sighed.

Gaara's eyes twitched madly at Naruto before he was dragged away from them.

"Oh boy, I feel so sorry for him." Hinata said.

"Don't be, he's a pain in the butt too. They'll get along just _fine._" Naruto grinned.

"For some reason I think you planned this." Hinata said.

"Me? Never." Naruto said, his foxy eyes continued to watch after the redhead mischievously.

* * *

Sakura drank the last of her vanilla milkshake before she entered the library. She wasn't that good at eating breakfast in the morning despite being hungry then, so a yogurt or milkshake usually did the trick. Sometimes she would ring up her friends to either invite them over for breakfast or they would invite her to their apartment for breakfast. But today was not one of those days.

Sakura's lecturer had been ill this morning and so she was annoyed that she didn't have the lesson she so wanted to work on. She also refused to go with her friends on the 'double date' because of her lesson. Though, as much as she wanted to indulge with Hinata and Ino about their double date she had more important things to do. The research for her other paper was lacking something and she wanted to make sure it wasn't something important. She walked over to the front desk and smiled at the cute librarian man. He smiled back politely and he became even cuter to her.

"Good afternoon, do you know where the medical books are located?" Sakura asked.

The cute librarian pointed to the direction where the stairs were "Take the stairs to the first floor then head straight down till you hit the fourth row and turn right, you can't miss them."

"Thanks" Sakura said.

"You know, for someone so pretty I wouldn't expect you to be stuck here with the good weather outside." He said before Sakura could leave.

"I could say the same for you but I have papers to write" Sakura said.

"What is it on?" he asked.

"Comparison on Modern Medicine to Ancient Medicine, it's kinda fascinating how people believed that saying a few words while applying honey to a wound would heal it quickly when applying just honey would just do the same trick. Also things like coco and henna to the wound by itself would just heal it fine. Although if you ingest henna you are really sick compared to eating coco." Sakura said and had to blink along with the librarian who thought she was now a bit of a freak to be talking like that.

_What the hell? _

"Okay I'll be going now" Sakura said and scurried up to stairs.

_Why was I blabbering like a nutter?_

_**Don't ask me, I haven't a clue. The guy is cute! Though not cute as Sasuke-Kun! **_

_I sound like I never spoken to men before!_

She began to rub her neck, across the scar between the junction of her shoulder and her throat. This never happened to her, cute guys never made her talk too much in her life. In fact she was the one that made them blabber nervously. _Sexy_ guys were a different story.

_**Mmm Mr-Sexiest-of-all-Sexiest-Sex-Gods.**_

_Shut up, we will not obsess over him!_

_**You won't, I will!**_

She shook her head of the thoughts of her Inner sending mental images of naked Sasuke. Rubbing the scar more insistently she reached the top of the stairs and headed straight down, passing rows of books as she went. She still couldn't understand why she was even thinking of the guy, he was a one night stand. When she reached the fourth row she turned right and spotted the medical books instantly. As she walked down the row she began to scan each title and picked the suitable books, four in total and found a table with chairs at the end of the row. It was a study area that was empty and quiet.

_**Jeez, talk about the most appropriate places to be killed.**_

_You are such a downer!_

_**Hey I don't like being cooped up for so long!**_

She sat down on the closest chair to place the books down on the table to pull her notepad and pens out of her bag. She opened the first book up and frowned at the notes left from the previous burrower. Sakura hated it when people left things like that in books for other people to find, but at least there wasn't anything foul for her to find. She grumbled incoherently then began read a few sentences before writing down some notes in her notepad. The light flickered above her suddenly that made her look up at it annoyed.

_Great, more problems._

Her hand rubbed the scar between the junctions of her neck and left shoulder again, something she was now akin to do when annoyed or anxious. It felt cool prior to how it usually was but now warmer, strange as it was she never thought much of it.

"Sa-ku-ra"

She stood immediately and looked around in shock. It couldn't be. Of all the places to meet him, of all people, it shouldn't be the library. It was her SANCTUARY and she didn't need something like him just appearing, she began to pack her stuff. Her traitorous Inner wasn't in the same thoughts, in fact, her Inner was finding the nearest comfy chair and pulling out the popcorn to watch. Celebrating in fact, but Sakura wasn't going to let that one down till she could find a way to get out–

"Going somewhere?"

Her eyes widened. He was behind her. How? She knew there was no way anyone could as she had situated herself with the bookshelf behind her. Yet, if his soft warm breath told her anything, he was indeed there. Slowly she turned to face him and frowned at his crimson eyes. Was this another fantasy?

"Are you really there this time?" Sakura whispered

She knew what was going to happen when he began to lean in.

"Sasuke?"

"…"

She asked her body politely to turn away, to back up, to run in any direction from those soft lips and crimson, piercing eyes and then asked with more force when there wasn't much movement.

"What are you…"

He smirked deliciously at her.

"Hungry"

Her body swiftly declined to follow a direct order as the gap amongst them closed and soon she was opening her mouth to his tongue in a lush kiss. As he nipped tenderly at her mouth she groaned at his taste and allowed herself to be pulled in his arms. Holding her close to his chest as he kissed her, he pushed her back into the table and propped her onto it. It was all so hot and tasty that she nearly forgot that she was in the library. She managed to push him away and breathed. She needed to think clearly on this.

Then she found he was gone and she was sitting by the table with the books still in front of her along with her pens and notepad. She couldn't believe what had just happened yet again, her mind remembered the time in the bathroom clearly. She frowned, someone else remembered that time too. Sakura then closed her eyes and entered the room of her Innner's part of her mind. Except now it looked like photo development facility.

_You did this._

Her Inner smirked and shrugged as she was developing her photos.

_**Books are boring, but why would entertain myself that way?**_

_Because you are a freak._

The Inner rolled her eyes.

_**I am a part of you, so, really, you're telling yourself off. Besides, you enjoyed yourself and I got some new pictures to admire**_

_So you admit it!_

The Inner gave her a bored look.

_**You know as well as I do that can't force you into a daydream. **_

Sakura frowned.

_Well I certainly didn't pull that one out of the hat; it felt like it was really happening!_

_**I know, and I was waiting for the loving to begin as I had my camera out all ready too. Hmm, maybe it's your mind just telling you that either you didn't get enough sleep or you're missing Sasuke-Kun.**_

_But he was a one night stand._

_**Hmm, must be the sex then, Ino did say we don't get enough of it lately.**_

_True, but why Sasuke?_

_**Duh, he was the last guy you slept with and he was pretty cool too…my goodness you like him.**_

_Okay maybe I do, he was a nice guy and the sex was great._

_**Well there you go, you mind is craving to have a little more with Sasuke-kun. **_The Inner pulled out a photo of Sasuke from the pile of developed._** Here, on the house. **_

Sakura picked the photo from her hand and raised an eyebrow at her Inner who was leering now.

_He wasn't naked that time._

_**I know hahahahahaha!**_

* * *

Tenten was humming an old song as she washed up. It had been plaguing her since this morning. She grinned at the soft kiss that was placed on shoulder and looked over to owner, who was pulling her into his arms. She felt very proud of herself that moment as Neji looked incredibly satisfied and hair ruffled, something that was hard enough as his hair just seemed to stay dead straight.

"Afternoon Babe" Tenten said

"Afternoon?" Neji bemused.

"Yep, you slept like a log after our little session." Tenten said.

"You were more enthusiastic than usual." Neji said.

"Was I that hard to keep up with?" Tenten teased.

"No, I like you that way." Neji cooed in her ear, delighted when her body shivered against his.

"So what's on the agenda today? Naruto and Gaara are out and Sasuke is still asleep" Tenten asked as she placed the last plate on the drying rack.

"Hmm, feel like earning some money in the rings?" Neji asked.

Tenten thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"No, as much as I love fighting I just want to spend some time with you." Tenten said.

"We could take a walk in the forest. It's a sunny day and I doubt anyone would think of trying to find me there" Neji said.

"Sounds cool." Tenten smiled, "Let me go get my boots and we can go."

"Go where?"

Tenten nearly shrieked when her insides along with Neji's jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. They both hated it when the daywalker just seemed appear out of nowhere and give the fright of their lives. Tenten felt from _centauries_ of experience she shouldn't been able to be sneaked up and with Neji's Byakugan it should be virtually impossible. But somehow Sasuke seemed beat the odds with those two.

"Bloody hell Sasuke, you mind not doing that?" Tenten growled.

Sasuke stared at her quietly and repeated his question when it didn't seem she had taken it in from the scare.

"We're going for a walk." Neji said, as his hand slipped down to her hip.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"We didn't keep you up, did we?" Tenten said a little concerned now that she could see his tired face. "You look a little…exhausted."

Sasuke shrugged "No. Weird dream."

"About?" Tenten asked, now curious.

"I can't remember but all I can taste in my mouth when I woke up is vanilla." Sasuke said. "Now, I would not have minded as much if wasn't the fact that I didn't have vanilla last night or that I don't like sweet stuff."

"Now that _is_ weird." Tenten said.

"Have you ever heard of something like that before?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." Tenten said.

Sasuke looked almost disappointed before he walked to the fridge and open it for his canteen of pig's blood. He ran his tongue under the roof of his mouth, tasting a hint of something else. He frowned, now that was impossible how he can taste _that_ of all things. It was a dream was it not? He shuts the fridge's door and open the flask while looking at couple, he needed a distraction from all of this.

"Look, you two go have that walk. I'm going to earn some money." Sasuke said.

Neji and Tenten nodded, saying their goodbyes they left Sasuke in the kitchen to think.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his cards carefully, he was at the local betting lot for supernatural's. He kept his cards close to him as possible, making sure none of the competitors could cheat. He eyed them all carefully, none of them could figure out what he was which was a good thing. He didn't need a rumour about himself spread around for the local community of glory hunters to hear. When you've been living as long as Sasuke had you begin to get wiser and smarter, especially in the shade of grey he lived in. Being a Daywalker allowed him to blend in with the crowd. Never to be caught by a hunter.

"Did you hear about Grayson?" a blue skin creature asked.

"What about him?" a furry creature asked.

"A hunter got him two nights ago." The blue skin creature said.

Sasuke eyes flicked up from cards again and listened intently. Hunters were humans that came in all shapes and sizes. Some hunted for sport others hunted because said being wasn't the right shade of grey or, how he loathed this one, the species even if you were the 'good' guy. These types of hunters were the ones that pissed him off the most and seemed to always find Sasuke or Naruto. They had bigger problems when tracking either Sasuke or Naruto, though he seemed to be easier to find than the werewolf. He didn't know why but Naruto would always tease him about it.

"Shit, they're getting smart." The furry creature said.

"Or he wassss an idiot." A scaly one said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"You ever been hunted newbie?" the blue skin creature asked Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him, his eyes never changed before he looked back at his cards.

"Not the most talkative of people are you" the blue skin creature said.

Sasuke placed a large sum of money in the middle of table against the rest of the money there. The other three creatures stared at cash greedily before looking back him.

"I raise you a thousand coin" Sasuke said calmly.

"You're bluffing" the scaly creature said with a frown.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm in" the scaly creature said as he placed a thousand coin in the middle.

"Jay, you're mate will be pretty pissed if she finds you lost." The furry creature said.

"He'sss bluffing" the scaly creature said.

"In." the furry creature said.

"In." the Blue skin creature said.

The furry creature was the first to show his cards confidently. "Flush"

"Damn" the scaly one muttered as he placed his cards down.

The blue skin creature grinned as he showed his cards "Four of a kind, what did you get Newbie?" looking at Sasuke.

"Royal flush. Guess I win." Sasuke said, revealing his cards.

The players on the table looked at him, dumbstruck. How could he have won? All of them weren't human and were able to cheat skilfully! He was a newbie! Newbie's were not supposed to know their tricks so quickly! Sasuke stood, grabbed every last penny on the table and stashed it away into his pockets.

"You cheated, no one can be that lucky" the furry one growled.

"For a Glytop you sure are hypocritical" Sasuke said. "Your kind is supposed to be _above_ cheating."

"I am above cheating! How would you know I wouldn't be?" the furry one growled.

"Your kind are fast but my eyes are faster" Sasuke said, then seeing as he wasn't going to leave easily he added to the blue creature next to the furry one "I'd check you're wrist if I were you"

The blue creature next to him pulled up his selves to reveal a naked blue arm. He looked at the furry one, who looked nervously back leaving a clear exit for Sasuke as he left the room. He entered a betting area were people from different backgrounds stared intently at the screens, cheering for their bets to win.

It maybe very bad to gamble huge sums of money but when you wanted to keep a low profile and keep to yourself gambling was one of the best options. If you had the skill and lady luck by your side then Naruto and Sasuke were usually the ones that brought the most money in from gambling. Naruto was usually the one betting on a game or race and Sasuke would be at the casino's playing with numbers or card games. Sasuke shook his head at the people before exiting into an alley.

It was a living that they depended on. It was also the non-violent kind unlike Neji and Tenten would get into. They went into fight clubs, earning money from every win. Gaara was into freelancing writing for a newspaper. He was blunt in his work, giving truth about the world and how it's actually run (without putting in the whole supernatural world, well maybe little innuendos).

"Hey you" a lazy voice drawled.

Sasuke paused in his stride and breathed in deeply when the wind blew in the opposite direction of the voice.

_Warm Leather._

_Freshly cut grass._

_Cigarettes._

_Male._

_Not human._

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Vampires are not aloud here" the voice said.

"It's a neutral place" Sasuke pointed out, his eyes frowning at the word 'vampire'.

"And mortals come here" the voice pointed out.

"I had come to gamble, not to feed" Sasuke said.

"That's what they all say"

Sasuke slowly turned around to face the person. He was tall, slightly thin but lean, sharp shaped eyes dark as the shadows surrounding him, a cigarette drooping in his thin lips, hair tied back giving a weird pineapple shape spikes, he wore dark green and black loose baggy clothing with black army boots to complete the outfit. His sharp intelligent eyes watched Sasuke in the shadows.

_Stupid man. If I was the undead kind he wouldn't be breathing. He's not truly human and his scent gives off the impression that he's lazy. What creature could you be?_

"If I wanted to feed, you wouldn't be standing" Sasuke said.

"Total drag, by my guess you're probably was wondering why I'm not fleeing for my life" the man said.

Sasuke didn't give away what he was truly thinking, he prided himself on that and this guy was started to get on his nerves. He just wanted to get home now and maybe fix a few things that house maybe in dire need from damages Naruto cause. He then looked bored at the man.

"I don't have time to play these games" Sasuke said

"Then I guess you are the last daywalker" the man said.

Sasuke almost stiffened at that, his eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance and curiosity as to how the man had come across that information. He thanked whatever deity there was that there was no one aside from himself and the man was in the alleyway.

"I heard what happened about you're species, tragic really but you shouldn't give up the fight" the man continued.

"The fight was got me, us, into trouble. I've had enough of it and I wish to live in peace." Sasuke growled.

"_He's_ on the move" the man said.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took a step back in surprise, now _that_ got him.

"How would you know he's on the move? Which direction is it?" Sasuke asked.

"_He's_ moving in circles, closing in an area. We're getting ready for _him_, will you join?" the man asked.

"I'm neutral now" Sasuke said.

And then there was a scream.

* * *

Hinata looked out towards the rest of the park, she was sitting next to Naruto on the cliff that he had directed them all too. Sunny day, fresh air, forests and open land to be enjoyed by all. She looked back at Naruto, who happily munching away his food. It was just perfect.

"Mmm Hinata-chan! This is go-OO-od!!!!!" Naruto yelled after finishing his ramen.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, the source is a family recipe" Hinata said.

"And you made it for me? I'm honoured" Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed, looking away as she smiled.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Gaara shouted as he ran passed them.

"But Gaara-kun sweetie, there's a nice place in the forest, where a pond of fishes are, don't you want to see it?" Ino shouted as she ran after him.

Ino had become one major fangirl for Gaara in a short span that the poor redhead seemed to think the world was ending for him. However Hinata and Naruto ignored the pair.

"So what are you studying?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I'm studying to become a surgeon. I'm in my first year of Uni so it's a little bit hectic" Hinata said. "What about you?"

"I've, well, I was training to become a Law Enforcer but I dropped out. My…uh family couldn't…support me anymore" Naruto said.

"Oh" Hinata said, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah" Naruto said.

"So how do you support yourself then?" Hinata asked.

"I bet on races, I've always been good at it" Naruto said

"How good?" Hinata asked in curiosity.

"STAY AWAY!!! I'VE GOT A STICK AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!!" Gaara shouted through the trees.

"BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!" Ino shouted back.

"Like 150,000 coin won from one bet good" Naruto said, with an air of pride.

Hinata clutched her cheeks in surprise.

"Aren't you addicted?" Hinata asked.

"No but it's a living, I mean, I can't keep a job long, I get bored with it too soon" Naruto said. "But I don't get into the other crap you're thinking about, I've got a sense of decency in me."

"Well, since you make all this money, why not go back and complete your training?" Hinata asked.

"Could but I've recently moved here and I've been out of the loophole for so long so it's going to be tough for me" Naruto said.

"Oh dear, well, I may know some people that could help" Hinata said.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!!!" Ino bellowed.

"Nah, it's okay Hina, pretty used to it now, besides I know a lot to get me by in life and I have my friends" Naruto said.

"What about your family?" Hinata asked.

Naruto flinched and looked away.

"Let's say we're not on the best of terms right now" Naruto said.

Hinata tensed realising she had just had asked something bad.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for prying Naruto-kun" Hinata said "I just couldn't help myself and we were having such a lovely time and…and…"

"It's okay Hinata-chan" Naruto said, looking back at her "You didn't know"

"But it was so rude of me!" Hinata said.

Naruto shrugged.

"You still didn't know but then this is what a date is all about, right? To get to know each other" Naruto said.

"BACK AWAY!! STAY BACK YOU INSANE BLONDE!!!" Gaara cried out in terror.

"YOU ARE SUCH A TEASE HAHAHA!!!" Ino shouted in glee.

Hinata sighed in relief.

"Naruto-kun, you know, if you ever feel the need to talk about them, I'm here" Hinata said and began to explain something she had never said to anyone. "I just…my parents left me to be adopted when I was little, so I kinda know how it feels to be abandoned. I can't remember the conversation my parents had but I remember the distain in my father's eyes. It was like I wasn't good enough for him. For them…but…I still miss them. I still wish to return to them even if they would…leave me again. So if you want to talk about it…um…"

Naruto stared at her. He couldn't believe it. Someone who understood the pain. Not like the pain Gaara went or Sasuke loss but _his_ pain. That un-denied pain. She understood, even if it was so long ago she understood it. He smiled in admiration before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled back…and fainted.

* * *

Sakura was coming back from the Library when it started to get busy. She did not want a repeat of whatever happened in the bathroom and now the library to happen again. Thankfully nothing did happen but for a sunny day to have the Library very busy was strange. Luckily, it wasn't so busy that she couldn't grab a book on 'The Psychology of Scars and Burns' and a book about 'The Human Mind'. Becoming a doctor required a certain amount of knowledge behind it but she hadn't burrowed them for that purpose. She was still adamant that the scar between her shoulder and neck was not there before and had done something.

Sighing, it still wasn't a productive day. First no friends to hang out with, then she was being mauled by 'Fantasy Sasuke' again when she was trying to research. Now she had wished she just planned to skip it and gone with her friends. That Naruto guy sounded nice from what Hinata had been describing about him. She smiled at the thought that maybe he was the one that would be Hinata's 'Prince Charming'. Hopefully he wouldn't be a pervert otherwise she was going to go 'smashy smashy' on his face.

_**You're damn right, Shanaroo!**_

_Hell yeah! Maybe I really should have gone and see if he was. Oh well, could always find out later_

_**Oh please you know you find the whole double date too corney for your tastes!**_

_True, but corney stuff does always bring a smile to my face._

_**Hmph, lets hope the next guy we meet is really romantic…or happens to be Sasuke-kun.**_

_Shut up! He's a nympho manic one night stand!_

_**That made you do all those naughty things AND let's not forget the bathroom incident! That one is my favourite though the Library comes in close!**_

_THOSE were fantasies._

_**My point exactly. You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush!**__**You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush!**__**You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush!**__**You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush! You've got a crush!**__**You've got a crush! You've got a crush!**_

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Can't say anything to me honey!!! Being you're inner give's me the privileges of knowing what you're actually thinking!!! And you, my dear, have a crush on Sasuke-kun!**_

_We don't know his full name though._

_**Sheesh, wedding bells already?**_

_No!! If a guy only gives you his first name then he only wants one thing._

_**Ah.**_

_Yep._

_**But still, why would he keep you longer in that room with him?**_

Sakura smiled at the thought, yes, why did he? But she already had an answer.

_Well they do say 'Pink makes the boys wink'_

She could feel her Inner smirking at that as it cackled.

_**No doubt in that honey! Haha!**_

It was in that moment a gloved hand shot out and grabbed Sakura into the alley she was passing by.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews and yes the sasusaku shall happen in the next chapter. Shall be busy for a while so don't expect a quick chapter for the next part as I've got work to do! Please be kind and leave a review though and I'll try my best to get another one up. **

**Mysterious-Vixen out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Mark**

***.*.***

Your memory comes back to me  
to strangle me with its sweet taste

~** Joan Osborn**

*.*.*

When you hear a scream you have a reaction to do something.

Being neutral gave you two choices: Help the person in need or just leave.

Fortunately for that person Sasuke was in a the mood to kick someone's ass, especially after what that stranger appeared. What he didn't expect when he approached the 'trouble' that this person happened to have…well…_pink_ hair. Was the universe trying to play a joke on him? Melting into the shadows he watched her five captures struggle with her as she kicked and screamed. She even nailed one with a swift kick to the groin. Sasuke didn't flinch but he knew that HAD to hurt whether they were supernatural or not. One of the captures growled before smacking her across the head. She fell to the floor limply, unconscious or very dazed he didn't know which one. He would have taken them down at that moment but a few words stopped him.

"Now you sure she's the one? Cause I like to keep my head on my shoulders"

"Positive, master would be pleased."

"Hey what are you doing?"

He watches almost anxiously as one of them bent down over her. Silently he moved to a closer hiding spot, readying his attack.

"Just want a taste, after what that bitch did to me."

"You're not allowed to!"

He crouches, watching every movement they make. The one that leaned over her stopped and backed up. Something was wrong. He frowned; no vampire can resist just a simple taste. Well except him, he did have a lot of self control. This was different something about the girl had spooked him.

"Uh oh"

"What?"

"Look"

"Uh oh"

"So what?"

"So? Who'd ya thinks gonna come?"

"Er…the brander of the mark?"

"Or me" Sasuke said, moving out of his hiding place.

The group backed away from him sensing his power now, crashing out in huge waves. They didn't know if he was one of the old ones or worse but they knew something bad was going to happen to them. To Sasuke it was old times before his clan died, he can still feel the beginning of rush of battle.

"Great, a light one"

"Shut up!"

"Let's just quickly grab the girl and make a run for it"

They made a move towards her but Sasuke was already in front of her. He tsked at them, eyes glowing red now. Deliberately slowly he pulled a sword from back, well hidden from underneath his coat. They all gulped at the glinting mettle, but what really freaked them out was the symbol on it. They backed away from him, scared beyond comprehension.

"Your species are extinct" one of them shrieked.

Sasuke smirked and let his sword do the talking.

* * *

Ever so slowly a connection between each sense began switch on, the first being sound. There was a muffle of sounds from people talking in an echoing place. The second was smell; a hint of strong disinfectant was in the air. Third was taste, the back of her tongue had a subtle taste of blood. Touch was next, she felt she was enveloped by something soft and light. Finally sight, to which her eyes opened and the room was dark save for the little light above the door. She was in a creamy coloured room, creamy coloured cabinets and in a creamy coloured bed. She sarcastically made a mental note the designer sure had an epiphany when they decorated the place. Once the connections were made she could feel that someone else was in the room.

"You're awake. That's good" a smooth and seductive voice said.

She knew that voice anywhere.

A voice that caressed the senses quite easily but kept one's attention.

His voice.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

Yep. Definitely him.

"That is STILL not an answer" Sakura growled.

She heard him chuckle as he appeared from behind the curtain to her side. He strolls casually to the empty seat next to the bed. He then sits with his elbows alongside the chair rests and his hands clasped against chin. His dark eyes were hooded as they watched her carefully, almost waiting for something to happen.

"Where exactly am I?" Sakura asked.

"Hospital. You had were attacked and then subsequence been knocked out. I just happen to be walking by when it happened" Sasuke said with ease.

"And then happen to save my life" Sakura said with a look of disbelief.

Sasuke shrugged.

"You have a knack for needing my help" Sasuke said.

"Which I didn't need, I could have taken them!" Sakura grumped.

"Five against one? I highly see the fairness in that. I just surprised them" Sasuke said.

"Okay, so what happened to them?" Sakura asked.

"Dust in the wind really" Sasuke said with a secretive smile.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously at him.

"Why do I have the feeling that you know more than you're letting on" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Not an answer" Sakura growled.

"It's the only one you'll get" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura patience was near its end with her temper beginning to boil. To think she slept with this guy.

_**Multiple of times. **_Her dear inner reminded her.

_SHUT UP!!!!!_

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sasuke cocked his head, watching her in fascination while she blushed under his intense stare. She tried to look away but his stare kept her in place. Resolving that she tried her best to keep her face blank.

"Nothing" Sakura said.

"The blush says otherwise. That is the same face you pulled before you kissed me" Sasuke said.

She wanted to growl at his arrogance, why was it the pretty ones that happen to be arseholes in the end?

"And will be the last time" Sakura said.

His eyes sparked at her comment; intrigued at this sort of challenge.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Not to sound rude but you happen to be a one night stand" Sakura said, lifting her chin in determination.

"Hn and I suppose if I lean in just a little closer you wouldn't move away, fighting against me hmm?" Sasuke said.

Sakura eyes wavered a bit as he leaned in, she knew from experience that moving away would only further intrigue the man. Yet if she stayed where she was she may as well throw a white flag and her legs apart for him and just give up.

_I'm screwed._

_**Yep.**_

He moved closer till his breath trickled down her throat in soft caresses. His confidence grew but he held still once he was inches away from touching her. She felt heavy, almost like she was in a daze. His eyes flick blood red for a second but she was too lost in his hypnotic gaze. Little did she know she was under what a vampire would call a 'Thrall'.

"What were you doing before those men attacked?" Sasuke asked.

"I was coming back from the library" Sakura said.

"Anything else?" Sasuke said, intoxicated by her scent.

"No, why are you asking me these things?" Sakura asked.

His eyes narrowed a bit. Some part of her was resisting it. Very few humans could and those numbers had been trained to. He leaned in closer, drawing more power into it till she was yielding. He did not care that a small part of him was put off from doing so. He had to make sure there was no 'exposure' from any of this. Freaked out humans was the last thing they needed. Besides, Sakura was…different.

"Do you remember what happened as soon as you were grabbed?" Sasuke said.

"I thought of you" Sakura said in confusion.

_Okay, may have put a bit too much power into it. _

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Something wet on my neck, hisses, people talking, sounding scared, something about Mark and then…nothing" Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes flicked down to her scar. There on her almost pale skin was a thin white line he'd cut during the night before. He frowned, he swore he had closed every cut or bite he inflicted on her delicious body. Maybe he had left it a little longer before he healed it. He lightly brushed a finger over it; her breath hitched.

He swallowed.

The scarred skin was very sensitive and aching.

Just the memory of delving his tongue into the open wound made him hungry for her. He didn't know if it was for her body or her blood, they were both as addictive. He loosened the thrall till she was able to think clearly in that moment, there was no telling what he would do if she had no free will. Deliberately he stood and walked towards the window as her eyes followed his form. He heard her sighed quietly, maybe from relief, disappointment or both but at that moment he needed to think.

Leaving a mark on her would give her a better chance of survival if she encountered more vampires or any other nasties. But then an experience hunter would be able understand the mark and try to kill her or lead the vampire that marked her out.

"Who would have thought you were such a gentlemen" Sakura said, ridding of his trail of thoughts.

Sasuke frowned and looked back at her.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't kiss me" Sakura said.

Sasuke relaxed a bit as he smirked, remembering their earlier conversation.

"I didn't kiss you because we would have the orderlies trying to stop us from fucking in the room" Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura flushed slightly before straightening herself up, she would not be undermined by him.

"Kami forbid the interruption" Sakura drawled.

"You _are_ loud" Sasuke smirked.

She blushed and looked away.

_**He has a point ya know.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Well we are! Have you forgotten that the morning after we'd have a sore throat?**_

_True but don't need to be reminded._

She turned, hearing the door open, and sees Sasuke being the one who did. Her heart slightly sinks at the thought of him going and then scorn her heart that it would sink. She reminded it that 'one night stands were no strings attached' and he may have saved her butt but should remain no strings attached.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To inform a nurse that you are awake" Sasuke said.

"And then?" Sakura asked.

"Carrying on with my life" Sasuke said.

It should have stung but Sakura understood. He'd go with his life and she with hers. Simple. So why did she have this nagging feeling that something was missing from all of this.

"Okay" Sakura said.

Sasuke sensed that she wanted to say something but was still debating about it in her head. He sighed.

"If you wish to further our conversation my number is on the table" Sasuke said.

Sakura blinked at that before her eyes flicked onto the piece of paper with his phone number on it. She frowned, she didn't remember seeing it there earlier on but before she could say anything to him he was already gone.

"Sheesh, someone should put a bell on him" Sakura said.

There was a few images that seemed to pop up from her comment courtesy to her inner. These images were of Sasuke with a bell tied around his neck and ONLY a bell tied around his neck.

_Not helping._

_**Hahahaahahahahaha...**_

* * *

Sasuke stared at the Haruno room he had left for a moment, contemplating about her. There was something about that girl that he liked and quite frankly it disturbed him. It was very unusual to feel such things for a stranger, and to even give her his number? Well, that was not normal for him. Females were his playthings, a plain means to an end but this one set his cravings on fire. Just her mere scent had his mouth watering.

And why didn't he take her when he had the chance?

He really couldn't stand having someone with power over him, especially if they were human. Humans were weak, brainless idiots that there sole purpose in life was to sleep, eat and make more little humans. It was a never ending cycle to him and the humans continue to expand, continue to ignore what was really going on in the world.

Just continue to exist.

Just like him.

But he couldn't ignore the supernatural world. It always left its mark known, that man earlier on in the shadows reminded him, and the vamps he fought reminded him. Hell the blood cravings made sure of that and it all led back to that Pinkette. Out of all the women he drank from, even fucked, why was she the only one the held his attention firmly.

He shook his head and walked away from the room. This was no time to be wondering about the female human. He fucked her, saved her life and made sure she was safe and awake in the hospital. That was all he needed to do for her and that was all he'll ever do for her. Once he was out of this godforsaken place he can return home, open up a bottle of scotch and be done with being a part of her life.

Clean. Simple. Easy.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Sasuke frowned at the voice. Precisely as he turned a corner of the hallway leading to the reception he saw Naruto clutching a raven hair girl in his arms. He had to admit, it looked like a poorly scripted soap scene as the orderlies looked stunned at the young blonde man. Sasuke watched by the seconds as it seemed that Naruto was making things worse by holding the young woman in such a way, she looked like a puppet.

"Dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke casually asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"Teme! What are you doing here? Never mind! Hinata just collapsed on me!!" Naruto said, panicking like a headless chicken.

Sasuke stared at Naruto before walking up to him and checked the girl himself. He sighed, feeling his patience growing thinner by the minute, and looked at him.

"Dobe, what happen just before she collapsed?" Sasuke asked.

"I kissed her" Naruto said.

There were a few snickers from the nurses, while Sasuke felt a sweat drop forming trying to control his need to hit the man over the head. Is that so stinking obvious that the dobe could not even see what the hell was in front of him that he needed the teme to explain? Sasuke got his answer from Naruto's apprehensive face. Yep, looks like it!

"I'm no doctor, but I think she just fainted from the sensation overload" Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yeah" Sasuke said then gazed over at a nurse "Is there any spare beds for her to recover on?"

"Uh sure, let me just check sir" the nurse replied, blushing at his intense dark eyes.

Naruto sighed happily, adjusting Hinata in his arms before freezing in realisation.

"Oh Kami! I left Gaara with Ino!" Naruto gasped.

Deep within a forest near by there was nothing but chirping of happy birds, digging of happy rabbits, digging of happy moles and foraging of happy bears. Until the dreaded sound pierced the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a red head screamed followed by a giggle from a blonde.

Needless to say it scared every animal in the vicinity.

* * *

**Okay lack of updates? Um, job, writer/artist block and lack of will. Combine them together and that's my excuse. I was going to write an action scene but I was just not up for it but in the next one there shall be just don't count on me writing one up in the next 48hrs, I'm really tired from all shifts I've been getting and I have my brothers birthday this week.**

**Also I was wondering who'd ya want to appear in the story, I'm trying to figure out how to place Matsuri (have I spelt her name right?) in the plot. Also couple wise too, who'd ya want to see with whom?**

**I mean on my other story **_**Forest Child**_** NejiTen just floors everyone and ShikaIno, SaiIno, ShikaTema it's a draw!!!!!!! LOL**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (even though I feel this might be a filler), there shall be more NejiTen in the next one.**

**Mysterious-Vixen out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Creeper**

Naruto was holding an icepack on his sore head. Why you ask? Well roughly ten minutes ago Gaara gave him a piece of his mind when he came back from the park a few days later…

_Punch_

"_That was for setting me up!!"_

_Smash_

"_That was for letting her chase me around the park"_

_Kick!_

"_That was for all the time she touched me!"_

_Boom!_

"_That was for not doing anything about it!"_

_Crash!_

"_That was for leaving me with her!"_

_Thud!_

"_That was for the three days I couldn't escape!"_

_Thump!_

"_That was for thinking you could get away with it!!"_

_BANG!_

"_AND THAT WAS FOR BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT!!!!!!"_

By the time Gaara was through with Naruto the poor blonde never felt so sore in his life. He had a bruise the size of an egg on the side of his forehead with swollen cheek and a broken arm (which had recently healed over). How you say? Never piss off a guy that can accumulate the earth into a giant rock fist! Well…unless you can heal rapidly…

Now Gaara was usually a very calm guy, pretty much un-movable with his thoughts and feeling and really doesn't display them. However living with Naruto had these MASSIVE side effects on Gaara that Naruto would eventually feel in the forms of earth fists.

Naruto groaned, shifting the ice pack a bit more to the left before sighing at the cool sensation. Man, if he knew Gaara wasn't just cooling off but instead trapped he would have rescued him. How was he supposed to know the blonde was a clingy nut job? Then again Gaara couldn't help but have women throwing themselves at him so Ino really couldn't help it. He shuddered at the mere thought of what would have happened if SASUKE originally went. Sasuke had a huge fanbase of women that was twice amount of Gaara's and no doubt he would have done worse to Naruto if Ino met him.

Naruto shuddered.

DEFINETLY WORSE.

At that moment Sasuke walked in with some ointment and cotton balls and placed them right in front of Naruto. He looked critically and amused at the blonde idiocy, who would have thought Gaara possessed a bloodthirsty side to him? Though, Naruto did have the habit of bringing out best in people, but today it seemed it was the worst.

"You know, this house won't last that long if you keep on setting people off" Sasuke pointed out.

"I thought it would some harmless fun, he _had_ eaten my ramen noodles" Naruto said.

"I hate to see it when it's not so _harmless_" Sasuke dryly said.

Naruto grunted, he opened the ointment up and places some onto the cotton balls that were given to him. He winces at the stinging pain of the healing liquid against the open wound. This wasn't how he planned his afternoon but still, how else was Gaara going to react when he came back from a three day straight date? Part of him wondered if they had sex but Gaara had washed himself multiple times so he couldn't detect it with that ever so sensitive nose.

"Did you find anything about those people that attacked the girl you slept with?" Naruto said.

"Not a clue, I should have just asked them before I killed them" Sasuke muttered.

"Hmph, and people say I jump before I look" Naruto grunted. "What about the guy you met in that alley?"

"Gone without a trace, bastard is smart I'll give him that" Sasuke said. "If HE is coming as that man said, I suggest we get out of here."

"No!" Naruto said quickly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"We still need more information" Naruto said.

"Tenten is getting information along with Neji. I don't think they wish to stay here any longer. Neji is a target, remember?" Sasuke said.

"I know but—"

"But what?"

Naruto sighed as he placed the icepack and the cotton ball down. He looked sadly into his friend's hard eyes.

"Hinata" Naruto said.

"She's human, she'll get over you" Sasuke said in monotone voice.

"I don't want her to _get over me_!" Naruto barked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend; he crossed his arms defiantly almost sneering at him.

"Naruto, you've just had ONE date" Sasuke said.

"I care about her teme, she knows about…she just knows" Naruto sighed "How will I find someone like her? She's unique and I…I don't want lose that just yet"

Naruto stood from his chair and walked to the door. He then paused for a moment before looking towards the clock.

"I have another date with her tomorrow, please just think of another way" Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance but did what Naruto asked of him.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata looked worriedly at each other then back at Ino. They haven't heard anything from their friend for three straight days and then she tells them this when she gets back? Talk about lack of priorities!

"You did what?" Sakura asked.

Hinata just blinked.

"You heard me. Oh my god you should have been there Sakura my date was just…phwarr!!!" Ino purred.

"She was p-practically all over h-him" Hinata said.

"I-I-I got that from the _incredibly _detailed adventure" Sakura said. "Um is he…is he all right?"

"He was more than alright when I left him" Ino grinned saucily.

Sakura and Hinata just stared at her, scared for the man and wondered if Ino held a single moral fibre in her. Heck, anything innocent in her but the answer would be absolute 'no' from all parties involved. Both girls where glad that they were not the opposite sex, in fact felt a little sorry for them when Ino was on the prowl.

"Well while you were busy fawning him Hina fainted again" Sakura said.

"WHAT!?" Ino screeched.

"Nothing serious! Just, uh, overcame with feelings really" Hinata shyly admitted, looking towards the moon outside.

"I think someone really likes a certain spiky blonde haired guy!" Ino squealed. "All we need to do is get that hunky guy Sakura met and we'll all be living happily ever after."

_**Well two of us will be, not sure on that Gaara would be so keen.**_

_Too true, I feel really sorry for him._

Sakura felt her Inner snorted at the notion; obviously been paying keen attention to what the blonde had been saying. She sensed her Inner pushing through her consciousness, almost as if it wished to be in control but it seemed like she just wanted some front row seats.

_**She needs someone that can challenge her mentally and keep his cool!**_

_Like who would do that? They'd have to be a total genius to keep her occupied!_

_**Ya never know who's around the corner!**_

_Whatever you say._

_**Wait…did you just agree with 'hunky' being our 'happily ever after'?**_

_No I didn't_

_**:Snort: you are such a bad liar! You can't even lie to yourself!**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SASUKE AND YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT ABOUT THIS!**_

_I SAID SHUT UP!!!!_

"Sakura?" Ino said.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"You spaced out again" Ino said.

"I have a lot of thoughts going around in this head of mind" Sakura shrugged.

"Uh guys" Hinata said, staring at something peculiar.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Look at the window" Hinata said.

Both blonde and pinkette did, but found nothing strange with it.

"Yeah…what about it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there isn't supposed to be a shadow where the windowsill is" Hinata said.

"Hina" Ino moaned, like what Hinata did was childish, scary pranks were not nice or scary coming from the raven haired girl.

"Cause there isn't a windowsill edge" Hinata said.

Blonde and Pinkette stared at Hinata before they started to look intently at the shadow. It flickered suddenly. All girls gasped and before their very eyes the shadow crawled up and through a gap of the window. They all blinked in shock, gawked at the space where it retreated.

"Did…did everyone see what I just saw?" Sakura said.

"Uh…have we been d-drinking?" Hinata asked.

"Or taken drugs?" Ino asked.

"No" Sakura said.

"I think I forgot to put the air conditioning on again, must be the heat" Hinata said.

"Yeah, must be that" Ino said, though very unconvinced.

"So…who's up for margaritas?" Sakura said, feeling a need for a distraction.

"I AM!" Hinata and Ino shouted quickly together wanting that very distraction.

* * *

Neji watched in anticipation as Tenten was called up to fight. They were in an underground street fight that was being held in an inconspicuously warehouse. Neji knew he had nothing to worry about with Tenten, he knew very well what she was capable of with that body of hers. It was hilarious that there were human men thinking that they could outmatch or ever outwit that Immortal. She was incredible to him. He remembered the first time he saw her fight; she was like a dancing dragon. Elegant but ferocious whenever she fought and unfortunately for her opponents she liked to play with them first. Neji paused at that, he realised that how she fights was a lot like how she acts in bed.

"Fighter's are you ready?" announcer shouted above the roaring crowd.

Tenten smirked at her opponent as they both nodded in acknowledgement.

"Begin!"

Her opponent charged at her but she deflects his punch and spins away from his reach. He went after her again yet she cart-wheeled away from him. Tenten then flipped over the man when he dived for her and landing on her feet to pose disdainfully at him. She could see he was started to get a little ticked off now. To be made a fool of by a woman, the crowed was watching and cheering for her too. She air kisses him mockingly and he charged at her again.

She snap-kicked his face before following it with a punch then used the momentum for a spin kick. He collided into the nearby pillar, momentarily stunned then watched her in uncertainty. He pushed himself off and tries to hit her. She grabs the fist, smacked her elbow into him as she moved forward and kneed him in the gut. She then twisted the fist and threw her weight into her other as it pushed the man to the ground. To her surprise his free hand shot out and grabbed her shirt, flipping her over him. They both landed with their heads hitting the ground.

Tenten felt the world spin around her. She momentarily forgot what she was doing until her opponent recovered first and went for her. She felt her shirt being grabbed yet again, she knew what was going to happen. Her hand shot out, grabbing the fist that was about to collide with her face in midair and broke the fingers in the process. Her own bones were like steel after so much training and fighting.

She shoves the man away and kicking into him to place more distance between them. She bucked up onto her feet and stepped forward with an inward crescent kick right into his gut. Without delay she moved in with a hard right hook when he bended forward from the force of her kick that gave her clear shot of his face. Tenten then does another spin kick that slammed him against the pillar again.

He looked at her again but she just raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'c'mon little boy, is that all you got?' to his dismay. Angered now, he charged at her for one last ditched attempt to land a blow on her. Tenten flipped over her opponent before delivering the final blow. He fell to his knees before his whole body hit the ground, causing a huge rumble. She smirked down at him before looking at the cheering crowd.

"Winner of the final match, the lovely but deadly Bullseye!!" the announcer cried out in glee.

Tenten threw her fist into the air making the crowed go wild before looking at Neji, smirking against a pillar, watching it all. He nods and goes to collect Tenten's prize money. Though Neji preferred to be the one fighting and Tenten watch, the warning Sasuke received made Neji cautious. He hated the creature that was after his family gifted eyes. As Neji approached the collection point Tenten made her way to the changing room.

She was in a complete buzz from her win. Being immortal had its perks. Though she could feel pain years, and I mean hundreds of years, had enabled her to block it out. Having her bones broken several times strengthen them to a point where they seem unbreakable, so when she hit you you'd FEEL it. Adding to the list of being immortal was her strength, speed and stamina was just a few points off a vampires, her experience just gave her edge over them. Also being able to heal quickly was beneficial too. She smirk happily entering the changing rooms but then stops after a few steps.

She smelt something unusual. Even though she didn't have Sasuke's or Naruto sense of smell she knew the scent was different and very familiar. It was toxic, constricting and lot of death.

"I know you're here, come out" Tenten yelled.

There was a deep, dark, sadistic laugh that echoed in the changing room. Soft footsteps came nearer before the person revealed themselves. An adrenaline rush immediately gripped Tenten as soon as she saw the dangerous purple eyes and the sharp white hair. The man was tall, strong and very lean, wearing nothing but black, white and red. He rested against one of the lockers, inspecting her with his terrifying eyes.

"Hidan" Tenten said, keeping her cool.

"Missed me? It's been such a long fucking time hasn't it?" Hidan drawled.

"I'd rather you crawl back under that rock you came from" Tenten sneered.

"Still sore about our last encounter? I thought cutting my limbs off made you feel better" Hidan said.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten said, clenching her fist in anger.

"To take you fucking home, _he_ is coming" Hidan said, crossing his arms at her.

"What makes you so sure I _want_ to go with you?" Tenten said.

"Because there are a few fucking things you need to fucking learn bitch" Hidan said casually.

The next thing Tenten knew was she was up against one the lockers, her arms pinned against her back while her front rested against the cool metal of the doors. Eyes widened as she felt his calm breath trickling down her sweaty back.

"I'll let you have your fun with that damn _Hyuuga_ boy but when the fucking time comes I will be taking you back. You are an immortal, it's time to know your place" Hidan sneered against her ear. "And it's not with the boy."

"And you think it's with you?" Tenten barked.

"If Jashin wills it" Hidan smirked.

As soon as his grip loosened Tenten turn to strike out at him but only hit air. She looks around to find he was gone, including the stench he brought with him. Her body began to shake almost violently, it had to be a nightmare, it had to be one long damn nightmare that she hadn't woke up from yet.

"Tenten?"

She looks over to see a very concern Neji. He walked over to her, carrying the prize money on his side, and reached out to touch her face. His frown deepened.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Hidan was here" Tenten said.

Her eyes watered slightly at what had happen while he immediately activated his all seeing eyes. He was on full alert, he knew about Hidan from stories Tenten told him and wasn't going to relax when he was around. Tenten had always been his main concern ever since they had met.

"Don't bother, he's gone" Tenten sighed uncomfortably. "He will be back some other time, that's his way."

"None the less, Tenten, we still need to get out of here" Neji said, deactivated his eyes.

"Definitely" Tenten said, agreeing.

* * *

Scarlet eyes bored into a miserable, terrified minion. The master looked impassive but the malice and rage could be seen through the slight twitches of his muscles and his darkening eyes.

"Five of my best vampires slain by his _friend_?" the master sneered.

"Y-yes my lord" the minion squeaked.

"Then they were not my _best_ now, were they?" the master growled his face now parallel to the frightened minion "As they had picked the wrong girl and were killed by that _filth_."

The minion was trying not to pee in his robes, this demon, his master, was not the kind of person to give bad news to. Only the bravest and loyalist of servants spoke to him and then afterwards poached alive or burned to smithereens when told bad news. Whatever bravery this minion had left he prayed that it would not be the last he will see of his master.

"They are just vampires my lord, not blood hounds" the minion said.

The master tensed slightly in anger – the minion apprehensively ready for his life to be extinguished – and then relaxed as the demon thought. The master straightened up and walked back to his chair as if relaxed when he sat down in it.

"True, their sense of smell is more based on blood than body scent." the master said. "Can be easily confused if the scent had been rubbed on by someone else. Maybe it's time to hire."

"My lord, may I speak freely?" the minion said.

"Proceed." the master growled.

"There have been rumours that you or your enemy have been on the move, maybe we should stay still for a bit. Surely the brat would be cautious and leave if you are near by" the minion said.

"True, but he found himself a nice chit and I doubt he'd want to leave her alone" the master said "None the less, don't wish to scare him off now, do we? For all he knows is that a 'demon lord' is near by and not me. His father did all that he could to protect him, but it wasn't enough. Pity, I was looking forward to such reunions"

* * *

**Thanks so much with all your reviews, I'll try update faster. But, you know, work, drawing, lack of will/inspiration and time.**

**Gah I feel so crap with this chapter. Yes it's another flippin filler, something just to push out there, but I will add more spice in the next one. Till then chow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Moth to a Flame**

***.*.***

How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see  
That you're no good for me  
But you're the only one I see

~ **Sarah Mclachlan**

***.*.***

It was near midnight when a door opened to reveal the ruby red walls for one drunken pinkette medic student. She staggered in with a few giggles, fumbled around for the light-switch against those ruby red walls, allowing the room to light up with a soft click. The rosette girl kicked the door closed clumsily and she stumbled into the living area like hopeless newborn deer before falling onto couch.

"Oophf!" Sakura said upon impact then laughed.

She couldn't remember the walk home, but she knew margaritas from Hinata's place were definitely a blast while drinking them. They made everything better as far as she was concerned. Her face lit up when remembering that she too still had some in the bottom cupboard of her kitchen. Giggling, she stood and walked to that very kitchen.

Well, more liked swwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyed herself into the kitchen, bumping into her kitchen stools and the counter.

_**You really look like an idiot.**_

_Says you._

She fell to the ground but chuckled at how she got there. Sighing, she crawled to the bottom cupboard and opened the door. Grasping the bottle, she then pulled herself up and scrunched her face, trying to remember where she placed the glasses.

_**I'm not the one that's drunk here; it's really unladylike you know.**_

_I'm no lady hehe._

Unlike Sakura, her Inner was always perfectly sober no matter what the situation and, according to her, would only get drunk if there was an 'Inner Bar'. Something Sakura was all to glad there were not. She didn't think a perverted 'drunk' Inner would be a good thing. Grinning, she pulled out one of the glasses from a cupboard and set it down before she started to open the bottle but with a struggle.

_**:Sigh: I would like to have thought you had some decency here.**_

_I do, just that I want more margaritas._

_**I think we had enough.**_

_Ssssssh! I haven't even got to the good part yet!_

Once the bottle lid was free she poured herself some only to find that bottle was empty. She pouted, almost willing to cry at that point, she really wanted another one.

_**You know, that was probably a sign.**_

Sakura then looked around.

_Sign? What sign? I don't see any signs._

_**Ok…never mind, no point in talking to someone who can't ever spell her name at the moment.**_

She sat down on the floor to rest her head against the fridge, cooling her head down to purposely sober herself up a bit.

_I can spell my name S-A-K-U-R-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_**Well done we're not inebriated to the point of spelling like a 3 year old.**_

_:Giggle: Funny._

_**I think it's time to go to bed.**_

_NO! More fun!_

_**Kami, what made us put us in this situation again?**_

_Uh…weird shadow thingie._

_**Oh yeah, maybe it was a good idea.**_

_Damn right it was. Just what the hell was it? Is there any logical explanation for it?_

_**Don't know, maybe we should have a look on the internet or something.**_

_True, but I don't want to now everything is too fuzzy._

_**Awe, is baby tired now?**_

_No! And shut up._

_**No, it was really freaky girl! I can't stop thinking about it now.**_

_Maybe we should just forget about it, like Hinata said, may have been the…the heat right?_

_**But it wasn't.**_

_Gosh this fridge is really is nice and cool._

_**:Sigh: Captain, we've lost her!**_

_Wow, even the floor is!_

_**That's a no brainer.**_

_Especially over my legs!_

_**Yeah there's that…wait what?**_

_Yeah it's really cold._

_**Huston, we have a problem!**_

_Huh?_

_**Legs! Look at your legs!**_

_Why would I do that?_

_**JUST DO IT!**_

Sakura looked down to her legs. There – crawling over them – was another shadow that was entering the bottom cupboard. Eyes widening, she sobered up so quickly that as the last of that very shadow left her legs she slammed the bottom cupboard shut with a bang. Sakura hurried away from the area to the exit before slamming the kitchen door shut, and pressed her back against that very door in fright. Her eyes darted around like a madman, just what on earth was that?

_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?_

_**Okay, let's not panic! Think first!**_

_I am thinking! What the hell is happening?_

_**How should I know? You're the brains here!**_

_Wait! I got it! We'll call Sasuke!_

…_**Okay, you've lost me here, how is hunky, smexy, sexy, sex god got anything to do with this?**_

_How should I know? I just thought 'weird stuff' then poof! Sasuke!_

…**Poof**_**?**_

_Yeah._

_**:Sigh: Lets call him then, but if he gets angry it YOUR fault!**_

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a tall building, Naruto watched the hustle of the individual streets below him through the night. He could identify all the creatures that were walking down those streets both dark and light through his sense of smell. Checking that all was clear from eyesight alone he looked back up across to an apartment block and into the window of Hinata's. He could see that she was dancing like gypsy, well a drunk gypsy. The way her hips swayed to an imaginary rhythm, hands resting on the top of her glorious raven purple hair in an Indian fashion and that soft intoxicating smile she had made him very warm in places.

And here he thought he had this feeling she needed him.

Okay.

Poor choice of words.

What he meant was that he thought she was in trouble.

Werewolves were not psychic but Naruto wasn't a normal werewolf.

So he followed her scent all the way there and climbed up to the building he was currently perched upon to find her like this. Like she was a seductive, temptress calling out for him except two things held him back. One, she was drunk and two, he didn't want to take advantage of the situation, which left him very frustrated. He wanted Hinata, he knew that much and he was glad that she wasn't 'ripe' at the moment. He maybe 'human' but he did hold a wolf in him and that wolf wanted to lay claim upon her, soon as possible. If she was 'ripe' he would be in there showing all pleasures of the world, all because of one little dance she was doing.

Okay.

Just done, she twirled and fell onto her couch, with that lovely, seductive smile on her face. He tilted his head, wondering if that smile was about him. She was so pretty in that light and happy that he couldn't help but smile at the sight. As he watched her fall asleep he felt both human and wolf sides sigh in bliss, he really did care about that raven haired girl. Satisfied that she was going to be alright he looked around for a moment before he freefall to the ground with a soft thump, without anyone noticing him. No human would believe he could survive a fall like that and just walk away.

Yet as he started to make his way back home he felt his need to quench a certain primative hunger. Power coursing throw his veins, and frustration riding the current down those very veins, he decided to make a detour to a forest. Things like this needed an outlet otherwise it would twist its ugly head right back him, like it always did. As he strolled down the street, anyone would notice that he didn't posses a certain grace a wolf would have. Especially that type of inhumanly absurd grace that Sasuke had when walking, but Naruto's stride was always strong, swift and sure. However, those strong, swift and sure strides were brought to a halt when something in the air stopped him.

A whiff of a certain fragrance.

Frowning, he looked around the area as his height gave him an advantage through the busy streets but nothing seemed gave any hint. Yet, his sense of smell had never proven him wrong, nor would his other senses. Someone was watching him, although he wasn't quite sure who it was. He tried to concentrate on the scent but it seemed to fade away.

The wind changed.

He caught it again and his eyes widened in realisation in who it could be. But where was the culprit?

* * *

"You couldn't have gotten an exterminator?"

After opening the kitchen door the Daywalker walked in to survey the surroundings while Sakura stood back. So far he couldn't see any evidence of vermin or smell for that matter. His sense of smell may not be as good as his lycan friend but he knew the scent of rats. Then again, the kitchen mostly smelt of disinfectant to him. Something he and Naruto hated the smell with a passion, but they would never admit it.

"It was a HUGE rat, okay? The exterminator would have made me pay extra and they're too expensive anyway." Sakura said.

"What about your landlord?" Sasuke asked.

"As far as he's concern if it's in our apartment WE have to take care of it" Sakura said.

He eyed the empty margarita bottle for a moment; he could smell it off her but acted very sober so it would be toss up between drunkenly seeing things and insanely seeing things. For now he'd have to guess the smell of disinfectant was playing havoc with his nose.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I uh…trapped it in the bottom cupboard, next to the fridge" Sakura said.

Sighing, Sasuke walked over to that cupboard before he crouched down and opened it with the utmost care as he didn't want anything to shoot out at him. His well trained eyes flicked over every object in the cupboard to no avail. He was right though, his nose couldn't even pick up any scent of rodents. He wanted to call her insane, but thought better of it. After all, the girl had called for a reason and he seriously doubt it was to have sex when she sounded so freaked out on the phone. Maybe there was a rat and he just couldn't smell it. He eyed the empty margarita bottle again then returned back to look in the cupboard, he wished she left some for him. He seriously hated these sorts of things.

"When I said to you 'if you wish to further our conversation' I didn't mean I'll be saving you from rodents" Sasuke grumped.

"Well it's there" Sakura said.

Grumbling to himself he wondered why he even came in the first place, this was too annoying until he caught a familiar scent. He frowned, of the places it was here, 'why' he couldn't figure it out just yet.

"Don't see anything" He said.

"Oh, are you…are you sure?" Sakura said, nervously.

"If it's in here then it's smart to not move, if not then you can say 'sayonara' to it" Sasuke said. "You better go to the living room, just in case."

"What? Why?" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked over to her and smirked.

"You're annoying me." Sasuke said.

Sakura narrowed as her anger boiled. Turning on her heel she stormed out of her kitchen, growling about 'jerks' and how 'pompous' he was. Smirking, Sasuke then turned back to the cupboard.

"You can come out now" Sasuke whispered.

A shadow slithered out from the corner of the cupboard to his feet. Sasuke smirked at it then looked at it seriously with his bright red eyes.

* * *

Any shopping centre or any place that consist of purchasing an item was hell for Gaara. Shopping entitled lots and lots of women, which of course being the way he looked entitled restraining orders. Gaara wasn't gay but dear lord did he HATE female company, they were insane! Sure the occasional one night stand was of the satisfactory level but that was just it. Tenten didn't count; she was too much of a tomboy and in love with Neji to go goo-goo over him. Thank the Gods, otherwise he probably would never be able to escape the weapon mistress.

He shuddered when he once accidently pissed the woman off and only because it was her 'time of the year'. If he hadn't been able to bend the earth to his will, and subconsciously, he'd never survive her onslaught. Just thinking about the sharp objects she had thrown at him made him shuddered.

Now for the reason to why he was in such a god forsaken place, the shopping centre, was because he needed some sleeping pills that gave him dreamless sleep. He didn't know why but every night he had nightmares of either the earth swallowing him up without his control or the day his family deserted him. His brother and sister may have stood up to the rest of the family but in these nightmares they were with them. Gaara would like to say he did not care, but no matter how hard his heart was it could not deny the fact that he missed his siblings. His sister's protective, smart and kickass nature that complied with their brother nature that was goofy, loyal and resourceful.

Before he found out what he was capable of, Gaara was a very shy, gentle and sweet little boy that made his older siblings protective of him. He liked creating things and reading, his big curious eyes would always get him into trouble as he always wanted to know how everything works. His father did not find it amusing yet his mother did, she'd even encourage it. But the day he first he used his power was when his curiosity got the better of him.

He had heard noises that lead him to a bunch of boys bullying a girl he liked, she'd always lend him her crayons during art class, calling her mean names and reducing her to tears. He got so angry that the earth began to shake, braking and, much to the boys surprise, started to become quite like quicksand around the bullies. Of course Gaara didn't realise what was going on and so grabbed the girl and made a run for it. He later found out during dinner time the boys survived with a few broken bones. But at the mentioning of the boys the ground began to shake. His family may have panicked a bit when happen for a few seconds but Gaara just sat there, in his anger.

Weeks went by; every time he got angry the earth shook and changed around him some how. Every time it happen he slowly connected the dots that maybe, just maybe, it was him. Being a child Gaara thought it may be the best thing for him until he discovered it wasn't normal for a child to have that sort power. And like all children, he didn't want to be different, being different was scary. So he kept it a secret.

It was then Gaara felt something along with his anger, a certain power, a certain…control. This type of control made him able to will the earth to whatever shape or form he desired through practice. The more he tried to hide it the more his family was curious to why the little sweet shy boy wouldn't open up like he use to and so they found out. By accident of course, Gaara's Mother was driving with he and his siblings when she lost control of the car.

He saved them all but at the cost of his 'normalcy'. His siblings thought of him as a hero but the rest of the family thought he was a freak. Needless to say he didn't stay for very long.

Grumbling to himself, his eyes flicked over the choices of medicine. Picking the one that was the strongest he preceded to other essentials for a good night rest. He wanted the nasty dreams to leave him quickly, heck he developed the blackness around his eyes and lost his eyebrows from constant worry scratches of the nightmares.

"Woah you have to be careful of those" a gentle voice said. "I had one and, wooo, out like a light in seconds. Plus it makes you feel all floaty in the morning, but it also has this slight effect of leaving you asleep for more than a day."

Gaara slowly turned to face them. The person was female a couple of inches shorter than him. Her eyes were dark; almost the darkest shade of brown while her chin cut hair was the lightest shade instead.

"Holy crap, you're cute" she blurted and immediately covered her mouth while blushing.

Gaara just stared.

"Sorry, I just happen to have a mouth that speaks its own mind. I'm Matsuri." She said when she removed her hand away from her face then gave him a small smile.

Gaara still stared.

"Having problems sleeping?" Matsuri asked, now feeling a little awkward at his lack of talking.

"What gave me away?" Gaara said, the sarcasm dripped in his voice.

"The black eyes, thought you were a Goth way over there and then I saw the pills" Matsuri said, oblivious to the irony in his statement.

Gaara stared at her again, she seemed…too naïve. Not something you see everyday in a lady.

"Since I told you my name, what's yours?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara just took one good look at her, she wasn't bad looking but there was still something about her that was too naïve for her own good.

"Gaara" he replied.

* * *

The shadow stayed motionless in front of Sasuke for a moment, as if to contemplate something important. Then, it slithered away from him across the floor, up the wall and through the gap of the window. Sasuke smirked at its retreating form, while his eyes returned to its normal black colour. He stood up straight before he walked to the door quietly, and when opening it he found the pinkette stumbling into him. Sakura had obviously tried to listen in on what could have been going in her kitchen.

"Uh…hi" Sakura awkwardly said.

Sasuke stared at her, centimetres away. Onyx penetrated emerald. Sakura heartbeat began to speed up at the proximity and Sasuke could definitely hear its little dance in her chest. Inwardly he smirked at the reaction he caused just by staring, it was funny for a predator such as he.

"Did you, uh, get it?" Sakura asked as she fidgets under his gaze, not knowing what to do.

His eyes were sharp as ever as they tracked her movements. "No rat, left the building" Sasuke said, as honestly as he could. He could see her muscles straining underneath her clothes at the tension in the room, it seemed to be thickening around them as he watched and waited.

"Oh okay then" Sakura said, she breathed in deeply to calm her nerves. "I guess, um, you want to leave"

He leaned in a little closer and she almost gasped. He invaded her personal space; taking in more of her scent as he breathed in, more of reactions as he watched. The less inclined he was to move away, the more he could hear her heartbeat ringing in his ears. He wanted nothing more than to glide his hand over the beat. Mouth almost watered at the thought at the life essence coursing through that beautiful heart.

"Are you nervous of me, little blossom?" Sasuke soft asked. The Daywalker grinned when his soft breath fanned across her skin, spiking her heartbeat that moment. Oh he really liked her. Sakura swallowed before wetting her lips, a sight his eyes did not miss. He leaned in closer and allowed his soft cheek to brush against hers till his lips grazed her right ear. "Are you?" he purred in her ear.

Closing her eyes, she shifted away from him, lips barely a breath away as she moved. Nose gently touching nose, her hands rose and were placed on his chest as a source of protection. A defence against his touch, a weakness, which she seem to have developed. This however did a reverse effect on her as muscle memory recalled how strong he beneath the clothes and for him he enjoyed the heat those hand emitted.

"I don't know why you have this effect but I do know one thing. You are no good for me" Sakura said.

He softly touched her cheek, her scent surrounded him, caressing his senses while the other her slowly rubbed up her back. She didn't know she was being led towards the wall until it was too late. His little pink prey was trapped through a few traces of fingers and light caress.

"Feeling is mutual" Sasuke said.

He brushed his cheek against hers to which his lips then softly stroke alongside Sakura's very own and her hands grasped his shirt tightly. The tension was growing higher.

"Are you afraid of me then?" Sakura whispered his earlier question.

**(A/N: lemon up ahead!)**

Sasuke answered simply through a kiss, pulling her into him at the same time. The feel of her full soft lips against his allowed him to relax and revel in the sensation as he closed his eyes. One hand behind her head as if to cradle it, the other now against the small of her back and pulled her in allowing his thigh slip between her legs. His tongue brush passed her lips when gasp at the contact, tasting the faint traces of alcohol. Little did she know as she was lost in the passionate kiss the alcohol in her system was being cancelled out of her body. The wonders of his healing saliva never ceased to amaze Sasuke as he felt her touches were more focused now as both hands were in his hair alternating from running through or gripping it. Smirking inwardly, he sensed her sink deeper into the kiss and purred softly in content without her knowing.  
When he sensed her need for air he released her lips, he trailed hungry open mouthed kisses down her chin, across her jaw to her throat. Sakura inhaled noisily as her head leaned back, giving him more access to do whatever Sasuke wanted and whatever he wanted did he do. He dragged the hand that cradled her head gently down her throat and sensuously brushed over her chest, to her left breast to hear her groan. She arched into him, fitting that breast into the palm of his hand for him to feel the hard nipple beneath the thin material of her blouse. Taking his time, Sasuke stroked it softly until he felt Sakura started to grind herself against his thigh and thus grinding into his own crotch. The sensation made him moan in pleasure.

So responsive. Such a tease.

"Sasuke…"

That did it. He almost growled in reply to his name as he shifted and lifted up her up with both hands till his groin met her succulent hot one. He grunted at sensation and when he let them to crush together, like a flower in a fisted hand, he smelt the perfume of her arousal. Sasuke pinned her to the wall with just his hips as he release his grip and went for her the bottom of her top. She didn't have time to stop him when there was a loud audible rip that told her the demise of her top. Before Sakura could even shout at him his hands were back, caressing the sides of her breast with the lightest of grazes over the nipples with his thumbs. His mouth went straight for her scar he'd given her and sucked on it in such a way Sakura started to pant harshly and claw against his back uncontrollably. Sasuke nearly groaned at the pain in delight, call him a masochist all you like but he did like a little pain with his sex, pity that most humans didn't. Her entire body shook in ecstasy against his while continued his ministration.

The Daywalker then gripped her hips again and pulled her away form the wall along with his mouth to her scar. To his delight, and the cause to his momentary fuzziness of pleasure, Sakura had then wrapped her strong legs around his lean hips and brushed there clothed sex against one another. Only one thought stood clear in his mind. Get her the fuck out her clothes, into that bed and fuck her good and hard. He managed to get her to room; how he knew it was her room he couldn't tell you at that moment when he felt her own blunt teeth against his neck. Sasuke nearly dropped her moment she started to kiss, nip and suck with those luscious lips and teeth to his ear.

"Want you…right NOW" she groaned breathlessly into his ear.

If getting to her room was luck then getting to her bed damn miracle. He was shredding her clothes off with brute strength and sharp claws at rapid pace. Sakura would have laughed at his eagerness or shouted at him for rendering her clothes useless if it hadn't been for the look in eyes. It was unadulterated hunger of predator about to feast upon. When the last of his own garment was gone – bare and naked like she was and in her embrace – so went any thoughts of stopping. Sakura cried out in surprise and pleasure as she closed her eyes in the sensation, she was so wet and ready that when he thrust into her body hard there was no resistance what so ever. He paused, panting at the exertion to restrain himself from rutting like an animal and enjoying the tightness around his manhood.  
Sasuke then watched her slowly open her beautiful emerald eyes, blinking in an innocent fashion at him as her sensuous lips pouted. His lips slowly spread into a sinful smirk before he leaned down kissed her and started their tango of lust. Sakura moaned and dug her nails yet again as pleasure spread throughout her body from the steady movement Sasuke applied. It was neither fast nor slow and the way he was moving his hips just had Sakura panting for more and he knew it. It was a total flip of personality, first being sensuous to kiss her then possessively aggressive when stripping her clothes and then back being sensuous again.

"Sas-as-suke…ah…_please_" spilled Sakura from her.

No matter what she begged Sasuke just continued at his own luxurious pace with the slight caresses of his hands. He was driving her crazy and when she tried to thrust back to pick the pace he slowed. Her feminine growl made him chuckle and annoyed at his egotism she then down between them to fondle him so she may finally get some crazy wild sex. But it was for naught, she found both her wrists bound in one of his strong hands. Before she could even fathom how that happened a cry of pure unbelievable bliss tore from her lips as Sasuke's free hand and thrusts worked in sync.

"Stop being so…uh…_naughty_…ah…Sakura." Sasuke managed to say between each thrust, full of irony and mischief.

The sound of his hypnotic voice sent a thrill down Sakura spine. She glanced back and when she regained some control over those delightful touches of pleasure she smiled impishly at him as she bit her bottom lip. The next thing Sasuke knew her entire inner muscles were clenching around him deliciously that made him pause in mid-thrust. Sakura's impish smile deepened at the sight at Sasuke struggling not to let go. She squeezed her inner muscles again and with a roll of her hip she swore he was seeing stars.

"C'mon Sasuke, you're not even trying anymore." Sakura crooned in a naughty tone "Shouldn't keep a girl wai—AH!"

Her head flew back at the sensation of Sasuke's strong deep thrusts hitting all the hidden erogenous spots at his pace. Somewhere in the bad of her mind she had a feeling she may have to get a new bed, if the constant squeaking, the bed moving backwards and forwards inches from her wall said anything. She'd probably have to apologies to her neighbours if the headboard constant smacking against the wall got any louder. The thought dissipated when Sasuke kissed her mind numbingly before nipping and sucking on her scar again. She became a blabbering idiot, chanting his name, the heavens and pretty much wearing out _any_ word that could describe how good to feel Sasuke fucking her. Damn was it GOOD.

"Oh God," Sakura gasped "Please, Sasuke…ah…I'm so…ah…so close…soooo _close_!"

If she had seen Sasuke's triumphant smirk hidden against the base of her neck she would not have cared. Feeling all too pleased he took pity on her and bit down on the scar. Sakura cried out as she felt her entire body was washed in the electrifying orgasm that almost had her breathless. It wasn't long until Sasuke followed her into the land bliss, with a few hard thrusts he came deeply within her welcoming depths.

**(A/N: Okay you're safe!)**

For the first time in a long time he had trouble keeping his arms from giving out and to then crush his body against hers. He tucked the mental note away for a later problem solving issue. For now he enjoyed the post-coital moment with her, both panting and the occasional clench of her inner muscles in the aftermath of orgasm. It didn't last long when Sakura suddenly lunged and bit him hard on the shoulder to taste blood.

"YAH!" Sasuke yelped in surprise and looked down at her like she was crazy she released him. "What the hell was that for?"

"You bit me like that before, I thought I might return the favour" Sakura said in manner of fact, her lips lightly glazed with his blood.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, how did she remember he bit her hard enough to draw blood? Her cocky expression never faulted when he tried to find if she was lying to him. However he watched and witnessed the sudden change in her demeanour. The Daywalker wanted to laugh at her predicament. If there was one thing you should never do with a Daywalker– aside from pissing them off – is to taste there blood.  
One drop of his blood was an equivalent of five red bulls, ten black coffees and twenty different incredibly strong aphrodisiacs in one for a human. He smirked as he noticed the flush of pink appearing across his skin and her eyes dilated. She reached for him and the next thing he knew Sakura had flipped them till he was the one now lying on his back and she was on top, straddling him. Her body just seemed to hum with renewed energy and Sasuke couldn't wait to see what she got in store for him.

The question 'Are you afraid of me?' resounded in his mind as Sakura began round two. He smirked like a feline waking from a nice long nap and ready to hunt again. After all, why would the flame be afraid of the moth?

* * *

**Try to review if you can and I'll try to update if I can. I literally have to look after 2 year old twins at the moment so it maybe impossible for me to update, but I will try.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Something that's different.**

***.*.***

It's so hard to believe in things  
That you can't see yourself, see yourself  
Behind the scene, lies more than  
You can understand yourself, stand yourself

~ **Acceptance**

***.*.***

Walking down the streets of the city Ino had recently purchased two new books, one on herbal remedies for her studies and other on a love story that she was currently reading, and a bag of her favourite sweets. University wasn't till 2 o'clock so she had time to chill. Normally she would have picked up Hinata and Sakura to go to the local tea shop but she had decided that the fact that they had drank too much last night they might need to sleep it off first. Ino had a very good metabolism and with remembering to drink some water before bed had help with any headache she would have had if she hadn't.  
The love story she was reading was overly mushy which she adored and a little action to her to that she had to admit seem to compliment it somehow. The ironic thing was Ino had never fallen in love nor ever wanted to. When it came to men Ino's policy was that they were here for two things: pleasure and making babies. That was it. Gaara was a very handsome man for her to lose control but when she had thought about it she probably would not want to settle down with him, or anyone for that matter. She could say she only wanted to entertain her friends with idea but the truth was her soul just didn't feel a thing while her body and mind did with any man. This sort of freaked her out a bit and became quite defensive around her heart. What would be the point if your body and mind want someone while your soul didn't agree.

Just as she was about to get to a really good part of the story she folded the page edge and closed the book. As much as she wanted to finish it off she would probably bump into someone and by sods law they'd probably would have some hot liquid in there hand. Besides, reading and walking was not her forte much as she disliked the fact. She glanced to her to her left, spotting the local corner shop. Dozens of missing pets were littered on the bottom of the shop window, most of them cats, a few advertisements too and the local newspapers shown on a rack inside the shop.

One newspaper screamed OCULT STRIKES AGAIN! Another said 13 BRUTALLY MURDERED! But what caught Ino's eye was RECOVERED BOY FOUND INSANE!  
She remembered picking up the previous newspaper of the missing boy and felt upset about it. Who would take a seven year and subjugated him to cruelty only adults knew of? Walking in the shop she picked up the newspaper, paid the shopkeeper and left with it underneath her underarm. She tried to look for a place to sit and read it but came up short. Who wouldn't? With weaving in and out of a crowd to locate a bench of coffee/tea shop to read in was…she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her eyes widened.

_There!_

She rushes towards the bench, nearby to the entrance of a Park. Sadly not the same park Hinata had brought her to when she met Gaara. She sat down and pulled the newspaper out but before she could even read the first word…

"Troublesome"

Ino's ears twitched.

"Why read something that horrible at this time? And here of all places, Parks are for fun."

Slowly, Ino turned her head slightly to the person that had dared open his mouth. He was in the way of sun, shading his front effectively for her to unable identify him, except that he had a pineapple shape head. She would have laughed if she was not annoyed about his presence.

"Is reading such things at this time a crime?" Ino grunted.

"No"

"Then why bother say such things? So unless you want me to slap you up the head for simply wanting to know if a kid's health at stake I suggest you leave." Ino said, calmly.

There was a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry for intruding…m'am"

"M'AM?" Ino shrieked.

She turns fully but… he was gone.

Twitch.

Twitch.

TWITCH.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A poor crazy tired werewolf walked into the house, closed the door behind him, walked down the hallway to the living and flopped onto the couch face first. He looked like shit. No, sorry, shit looked better than him at that moment. He didn't even notice the immortal sitting in the chair next to the couch he collapsed into.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked tentatively as she perched herself onto her feet on the chair next to him.

She had been sharpening her weapons when he had entered the room.

"Mmm?" Naruto manage to grunt through the cushion.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tenten asked.

Naruto moved his mouth to the side, nose still kind of squashed. "Tracking." He grunted.

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"What about the bastard?" Naruto grunted.

"Have you been tracking Sasuke?" Tenten rectified, with as much patience she could muster.

"Should I've been?" Naruto said tiredly.

"He didn't come in last night" Tenten said.

Naruto yawned, suppressing the urge to 'curl up' to sleep in front of Tenten. Curling up would have been another stupid jibe for her as any girl would call it adorable. It was one of the few things he could not stand. "Don't worry about him; I'm sure he's fine." Naruto said "Vamps are pretty good at looking after themselves."

"Naruto, he said he was going to be back in three hours, he had to deal with some kind of problem last night. It's 10am now." Tenten said "He always carries out whatever he intends to do and, well, he didn't answer his mobile five times."

"If you're that worried about him go ask Neji to scout for him." Naruto grunted.

"I did, and he well…" Tenten said her eyes draws towards to the unconscious form of her lover on the floor.

"What happened?" Naruto said, a little more alert as he pushed himself up from the couch with one arm.

"Knocked him self out unconscious after tripping over the coffee and hit the floor too hard." Tenten sighed.

Normally Naruto would have laughed at Neji's predicament to the point of passing out from the pain in his sides and lack of oxygen to laugh more. But at the moment he neither had the energy to laugh or make a joke of it. He frowned at Tenten with concern though at what she was saying.

"Did he say anything before this happened?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, something about eye soap"

* * *

**(A/N: Lemon!)**

Sasuke groaned at the pleasurable pain, eyes clenching at the sensation as Sakura gasped, gripping Sasuke shoulders, nails leaving bloody crescent moon shapes into the flesh. Sakura curved upwards when he thrusts into a particular sweet spot inside her. She hit her orgasm for the second time that round and the rosette couldn't recall how many rounds there had been…nine, right? Taking that moment he rolled them over and he was on top of her. Taking control, he thrust his hips repeatedly before braced himself into the incoming ecstasy and he joined her in bliss at last.

**(A/N: You're safe!)**

After a moment of some semblance, he blinked and realised his position. His face was craned to the external jugular below her neck, directly were one of sources of his problems were. His eyes were fixed on that damn scar that was still there. In one of there previous rounds he reopened the scar, drank and then closed it with hopes that it may finally disappear. It never did.

_Kami fucking damn it!_

He had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. There was something in her blood he was damn sure of it during the third round, he would have left then. But fortunately or unfortunately because she had a taste of his own blood she had became one hell of a nymphomaniac. Figuratively speaking of course, his blood couldn't change anyone into something else even if he tried, only on a hormonal level.  
Not that he didn't enjoy it. Hell, not a lot of humans could keep up with him or that badly wanted to be fucked like an animal in heat repeatedly. From his experience his blood, along with his saliva, was a good way of healing people which was definitely the reason why she not aching, tired in pain from their constant fucking. But DAMN did he need a _breather_ from it!

Grunting, he slipped out of her slick warmth gently and rolled over. His eyes flicked at hers but he crouched over, ignoring the growing need. He observed his surroundings.

The place looked like a bomb had gone off.

Everywhere was completely trashed.

Doors were barely on their hinges.

Carpets and curtains screwed up in heaps.

Chairs, tables and sofas were on their side.

Ornaments, books, photo frames and nick knacks scattered on the floor.

"Oh kami, what a mess" Sakura complained, looking around the room, she moved her torso up to lean on her elbows while she was still lying down.

He snorted and smirked, he on the other hand was quite proud of it. He knew fully well that when he tried to detach himself from her embrace early on he would then find she had pounce upon him yet again. All to do with one little drop of his blood in her system. He really couldn't help but feel very pleased about himself but he couldn't take all the credit, her blood had _almost_ the same effect on him as well.

"Don't laugh! This is entirely your fault!" Sakura growled.

He turned to look at her.

"I didn't hear much complaint in the bedroom, on the table or against the kitchen door." He said smoothly.

She blushed and turned away from him.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke shifted, he was asking the same thing himself mentally. Being around that human had a drug like effect on him, and very addictive. Could she be semi human? It would be possible, he had never seen a human with natural pink hair before and those emerald eyes, they seem to cut right through you like diamonds. But the taste in her blood, it was all human. Yet her reaction to his blood, she should be out like a light by now. Not even a top athlete could keep that sort of stamina up, yet she was so fragile at the same time.  
Were those vampires hired by a creature knowing what she was? Is she powerful? A human vessel for something more? And that shadow… He studied her naked form for a moment before leaning into her, his chest pressing into her side as his legs stretched out against her.

"Whatever it was I wouldn't be ashamed of it" he softly said into her ear.

He smirked as he watched her shiver.

"You're not helping" Sakura said.

His smirk widens slightly.

"Was I supposed to be?" he rhetorically asked.

He could feel her body temperature rise, penetrating into his skin very nicely. Very nicely indeed. His body was naturally cooler by a few degrees than humans and their heat, HER heat to be precise, was very welcoming to his system. His fingers began to trace across her thighs to stomach and back again.

"Stop that" Sakura almost whined.

A spark of challenge intrigued him. He began to kiss the column of her neck before nibbling at her pulse point. She groaned, shifting herself back into him, wrapping an arm behind his neck and pulled him down into a very heated. She could feel him almost laugh at how she could so willingly come back to him. But damn it she could not HELP it, her body felt itchy, needy, burning and very much wanting him to take it all away.

His eyes turned to the clock on the floor, while still locked in a passionate embrace. It was 10am; he had been there all night. No doubt Tenten may have a fit with him when he gets back or might send the others to find him. He pulled away from Sakura reluctantly, though placed his forehead onto hers.

"Sasuke" she moaned, unhappily at the sudden loss.

"As much as I wish to continue this, I must leave." Sasuke said.

His hands still traced still traced her hips and thighs.

So softly.

"Teased me for more, didn't you" Sakura groaned, annoyed at how he could play her.

Her lips brushed against his enticingly.

"Can't have you wondering off, I like you too much" he said mischievously.

Kiss.

"You're no good for me" She sighed.

Kiss.

"Feelings mutual" he lightly said.

Nip.

"When can I see you again?" she asked.

Kiss.

"Hn."

Nip.

"You're impossible."

"Ah."

She wanted to giggle, she hadn't felt this good in such a long time. He caught her chin between his forefinger and thumb on his right hand, moving away slightly. She opened her eyes to red, hypnotising her.

"Sleep" he commanded.

She tried to resist the sleepy sensation only have him place more power into it. Her eyes rolled back as she closed them, falling against him in a deep slumber. Sasuke sighed and stood as he pulled her into arms securely. He maybe an ass at times but he was still a gentleman, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Taking a look at his surrounds, he began to walk back to the bedroom, he couldn't recall how they ended up in living room in the first place. He almost cringed at the sheer destruction they had caused along the way.

When he approached the bed, he placed her down gently, pulling the covers over her. She groaned at the sudden loss. He wanted to tsk at her almost childish behaviour but he couldn't help but be amused by it. It was something quite alien yet familiar, intriguing him.

Innocence.

That was it.

His innocence had been obliterated at the age of six to equip him the necessaries of war against the darkness. Something a child should never have to endure but being a Daywalker, an Uchiha, he was bred for these requirements. He had seen unspeakable horrors, battled to brink of death, tortured and killed many before his twelfth birthday. It also wasn't uncommon for his kind to go insane from this constant battle against the forces of evil. But this human, she did not know anything of these things but the human side, knowing the cruelty humans – that could be worse than the demons and the darkness – can dish out but never lived it. Yet she still held traces of innocence even to this age. He could definitely say he never met someone like her at all.

Interesting indeed.

And that scar…

Mentally shaking himself of his thoughts he began to look around the chaotic clutter for his clothes.

_Great. How am I going to find them in this mess?_

* * *

_He was sleeping again._

_Dreaming._

_Deeper._

_Darker._

_He was running down the old corridor. Home. It was his home. Something's wrong. It's hot, suffocating…so much orange, red, yellow. It's so bright._

_Fire._

_Everywhere._

_The mansion is on fire. The flames are dancing in a devilish way. Rejoicing in cackling laughter._

_He was running._

_Why?_

_Daddy._

_He was running to find his Daddy. Fire was licking the walls, devouring the wood. Where was Daddy? He had to get him out of here. He's the only one still in their home. _

_Fire._

_Smoke._

_It was choking him._

_Stinging his eyes._

"_DADDY!" he screamed._

_Choke._

_His daddy is close. He is determined to get to him. The flames are laughing. No._

_Not the flames._

_Voices._

"_DADDY!"_

_He runs to a room._

_Chaos._

_He sees his daddy._

_He sees some one else._

_He looks like…who was this man?_

_No, not man._

_DEMON!_

_The demon is smiling wickedly at his daddy, almost fondly. His daddy is angry. SO angry it's scaring him. He wants to whimper in fear but he is frozen._

_Why is daddy so angry?_

_His daddy turns to him._

"_GET OUT HERE NARUTO!"_

_He yelps in fright. His daddy's eyes are red. Is it the fire? They are so scary. Why is daddy so angry? _

_The demon looks at him._

_Red eyes looking at him in mirth._

_Cunning._

_Deadly._

_Red._

_Eyes._

"_My who DO we have here?"_

_Red like Daddy's._

_But not like Daddy's._

_Scary. As. Hell._

"_Leave him be!" _

_The fire is still burning around them._

"_Is that how you treat your elders?"_

_The demon was amused._

_Hair like fire._

_So much fire._

_Dear kami that heat was unbearable._

"_You are nothing to me" his daddy said._

"_You can't hide who you are." the demon spoke. "You are not one of them Minato. No matter how much you deluded yourself to be. I've only come to show you the way. After all this, do you think they will accept you?"_

_He was confused. What did daddy do?_

_He's scared._

_He wants his daddy._

"_Daddy" he whimpers._

_The demon turns back to him._

_Deadly smirk._

_Realisation._

"_I see" the demon spoke. "Or should I just show your son the way?"_

"_GO TO HELL!" His daddy roared ferociously._

_The mansion shook._

_So much power._

_So much fire._

_It burns._

"_DADDY!" he screamed. _

Naruto screamed as he bolted up, fear, anxiety swept through him while in the corner of his eye caught movement.

Red hair.

DEMON!

Instinct.

His hand launches catching whatever it was around the neck, pinning it beneath him. They were choking, his grip like steel never braking, through the haze. Someone was hitting him. Everything is too fuzzy.

"NARUTO GET THE FUCK OFF GAARA!"

He blinked.

He could see the red hair, the green eyes bulging with panda markings and the lack of eyebrows.

He blinked again.

Gaara was clutching his claws, a futile attempt to get him to release his neck while he tried to breathe. The poor red couldn't even summon the earth to save him with werewolf unbelievable strength and sudden viciousness; keeping him from thinking properly to get him out of the situation. Reminding him that despite his powers he still had a very human body and it very much would like to live! Immediately Naruto lets his friend go, who in turn took in the most appreciated and refreshing lungful of oxygen ever. Gaara then bolted away from him, shocked of what his blonde friend had done.

"Naruto you nearly killed him!" Tenten shouted. She was scared. Naruto eyes were like a…she thought werewolves eyes were…never like…what the hell was he dreaming?

"What…cough…what the…cough…hell was that about!" Gaara managed to say. "That's…cough…the last time I'm ever…cough…check to see if you're okay!"

Naruto looked at Gaara pleadingly as the redhead rubbed his own neck to ease the pain. "I'm sorry Gaara…I just…I had a nightmare, scary as hell really, and you being there…" Naruto said.

"I was in the nightmare or me being in the way when you woke?" Gaara tried to clarify, recovering.

"The last bit" Naruto said.

"What could possibly posses you to try and kill me?" Gaara asked. "I know I may have got carried away the other day but, god, I thought I was literally going to die!"

Naruto stood, uncomfortable with the subject.

"I rather not…" Naruto mumbled.

Utter silence filled the room. Naruto didn't like it, silences was not his thing. They made him even more uncomfortable as it is.

"Ah don't worry Panda-kun!" Naruto smiled, faking his cheer "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Just some demon taking my ramen away, that's all."

Tenten didn't look amuse.

Gaara didn't believe him.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, still with his stupid fake grin.

"Nearly two o'clock, why?" Gaara asked.

"OH CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR HINATA!" He shouted.

And disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Sasuke looked annoyed. He was resting against a wall by a deserted parking area, where it eventually gave way to a forest to his left and a lonely lane to his right. After he had found his clothes in Sakura's apartment he cleaned up the chaotic mess and repaired any items that they may have accidently rendered useless to the best of his abilities. Leaving her to sleep peacefully and not worry about the clutter when she woke. He blamed it on his gentleman behaviour, NOT that he secretly liked her. Okay?

But he wasn't annoyed about that, nope, it was another female that was annoying him.

"Tenten, since when did you became my mother?" Sasuke growled into his phone.

"I was fucking worried you asshole!" Tenten barked back, as soon as Naruto left, she had decided to phone up Sasuke one last time before going out to find him. "You are a rare prize for some hunter! Don't you think I should be worried?"

_Women. So annoying!_

"Hn." He said.

"DON'T YOU HN ME YOU FUCKING BRAIN RETARDED DAMN STICK UP HIS ASS BLOODY VOCABULARY INCAPITATED MAN FUCKED WHORE SICK EMO PARASITICAL FREAK!" Tenten boomed.

"Ah." Sasuke said.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA–oh Neji you're awake!"

And just like that Tenten hanged up. He sighed, putting his phone away. People thought _he_ was bi-polar.

"Quite a mouth that Immortal has" a lazy voice.

Sasuke turned to the owner, eyeing him without a word or gesture. It was the pineapple shape hair guy with the cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth.

"I didn't want to show up you know, troublesome, but my servant was quite insistent."

"Why did you place one in her home?" Sasuke asked.

The guy smirked.

"You were drawn to her, just your wolf friend is drawn to her friend. I had to make sure you and I would be in contact. And, so, here we are."

Sasuke continued to stare him, his poker still intact.

"You said 'he' was coming. A demon lord, yes?"

"Yes."

"Is he seeking the Hyuuga's eyes?"

"Only one pair in particular."

Sasuke frowned at that but continued to remain silent as the questions and curiosity started to plague his mind. But he wasn't going to ask, asking questions meant you were interested and if your were supposedly neutral could spell trouble of course.

"Rumour of course, the Hyuuga's eyes are very valuable"

"What are the rumours?" Sasuke asked, just in case after all, he had to think of Neji's safety.

"He wants the ones that are so prized. So special. Almost unique. My sources are not too clear on what they are only that they come from the Hyuuga clan. He also hasn't found them yet." The guy said. "Why not ask your friend? Maybe he'll shed some light over these things. It's a total drag when you can't figure out the aim for these items."

"There's a motive for them?" Sasuke asked.

"We've heard he's becoming increasing his forces to find them, which can one lead to one possible conclusion." The guy said.

Sasuke face became neutral again when realisation of what the guy was implying. "There's someone else on the playing field."

"And it most likely to be worse. Troublesome." He said.

"Do you have any idea who it may be?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you thinking of joining us then?"

"I have friends to worry about. I have no time for these sorts of things"

"You should. People are going to die."

"People are already dying. They die through murder to the simplest task of smoking. It does not matter to me any more."

Thoroughly pissed off, Sasuke turned to leave the area when he felt the cold seepness of the shadow servants crawling across his skin. Absorbing any heat that may have been on his skin, they tried to immobilise him.

"There are two kinds of evil. One that delivers evil."

Sasuke's eyes turned bloody red at the man who was looking angry back at him.

"And one that ignores it."

"I've been in this war for too long." Sasuke said, baring his fangs. "I had done everything in my power to keep people safe, to make my family proud and for what? The extinction of my race. So been there, done that and I'm not sorry to say that I didn't like it. Besides, protecting my friends would be considered high priority upon who they consist of."

The cold grasp of the shadows retracted as the guy looked at Sasuke a little bit softly with a warning in his eyes. "I'm only saying Uchiha that you should be careful in what you decide. Staying that shade of grey will only get you so far. Eventually HE will find your friend and if he can't get to him he was use other means. Such as you."

"I would never allow that to happen." Sasuke growled.

"It wouldn't be you directly. Whether you deny it or not, you have a soft spot now."

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness.**

**Uni had been a major pain to get through.**

**This was a total pain to do. I would have placed more scenes in here but it just became too irritating as I kept on going off track on this chapter. It's more serious and pushes more towards the plot than the comedic side I like to do, so I hope everyone is okay with that.**

**Please review.**

**M-V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**One week later**

The light flickered quietly against the ceiling when Neji slammed another useless book shut. Rubbing his eyes while leaning against the desk he was situated at, he wanted to growl in frustration. He was tired from looking through book after book to find one piece of information he needed just to shed some light on what Sasuke had brought up to there attention. Tenten and the others had offered to help him read through the volumes of the Hyuuga history and practices. However these books were meant for Hyuugas and only Hyuugas. Meaning they were written in a way that only those who held the eyes of the Hyuuga could read it.

It was a brilliant idea except that Neji would be the one going through the huge shelves of books in the semi library they had in the house. This library consisted of 3,500 books that belonged to Tenten, who collected most of them over the years, and Neji and Sasuke who recovered them from their respective clans. Naruto and Gaara had only a few books and they were brand new. So it was a little difficult to go through them if you didn't know where to start.

At the sound of the door opening in the library, Neji straightened himself up and looked in that direction. He then relaxed at the familiar smell of a certain someone's perfume.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked, rounding a shelf of books towards him.

She held a tray of food and water for him in her hands, something she thought that he may need after staying in the library for four hours straight.

"Tired" Neji said.

Tenten smiled kindly at him, sliding the book against the tray to place it down on the desk. She then skimmed up and rested on his lap, circling her arms around his aching neck before kissing his cheek in sympathy.

"I wish I can do this for you." Tenten said.

She ran a finger across his eyebrow and down his cheek while he watched her quietly.

"I know." Neji said.

Sighing, Tenten rest her head in the crook of his neck when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I like this, you 'n' me in a little quiet place" Tenten said. "Wish we had this all to ourselves."

"I wish for that too" Neji murmured.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Tenten asked.

At the thought of it Neji chuckled silently while Tenten grinned along with him.

"That was an impression I would never forget." Neji said.

"Knowing you now up to this point I can't believe you fainted." Tenten said.

"Tenten, seeing you in that condition–hey I did not faint. I just knocked myself out by accident." Neji said.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately" Tenten chided.

"Trust me Tenten, you would have done so yourself." Neji said then mentally shuddered.

Tenten sat up and looked at him straight, ever since he had used his eyes to find Sasuke he had never once mentioned what he had seen.

"Just what did you see?" Tenten asked.

"You _don't_ want to know" Neji said.

"I do actually" Tenten smirked.

Neji stared at her pointedly to which she rolled her eyes at him.

"Spoil sport, I made something for you to eat and you won't say anything" Tenten said.

She protrudes her bottom lip in a childlike pout with her gorgeous big brown eyes to complete the picture she mastered for centauries. He just stares back at her blankly.

"Oh come on Neji! I tell you everything!" Tenten said.

The only differences now in his blank look was the very very very very very _very_ slight narrowing of his eyes.

"_Neji, _please!" Tenten pouted.

Realising it would be a cold day in hell before Tenten would give up, it was time to change tactics. Slowly he glided his right hand across her thighs and back up to waist, watching it as he went.

"Have I ever told you that… hmm" Neji tailing off lightly.

"Told me what?" Tenten frowned.

"Hmm" Neji said.

"_Neji_"

"Hmm… that you are… oh it's on the tip of my tongue" Neji grinned saucily.

"That I'm what? Neji tell me!" Tenten nearly screamed, now face to face (almost face against face) with him.

"…about to get fucked"

"I-wait, what?"

* * *

Sasuke was pouring himself some tomato soup into a bowl from the stove in the kitchen when he heard an audible female scream in ecstasy.

"What the– he was suppose to be researching that bastard" Sasuke growled.

Gaara was sitting by the table eating tomato soup with some croutons he added and reading today's paper. He didn't mind that Neji and Tenten were enjoying themselves in the library; maybe even help Neji loosen up a bit. Naruto went in there earlier on that day and nearly had a letter opening knife introduced to his face if he hadn't dodge. Neji was starting to seriously get cranky from all the reading he had been doing for them.

"Let him be, he's been working all week, he needs it" Gaara grunted.

Gaara held still when he heared was an animalistic growl that sort of slithered into a hiss. A sound that had alwasy brought chills down Gaara's spine. The first time he had ever heard that was right before he was attacked… from then on every time he heard that sound it made the fine hairs on his neck stand up. He inwardly shivered, definitely one of those times now.

It was getting uncomfortable with the vampire lately. He had noticed since during the time Neji was busy in the Library and Naruto working on his relationship with Hinata that Sasuke was becoming antsy. Like he was trying not to scratch some itch.

Gathering enough courage Gaara looked up from his paper at Sasuke, nervous but managed to keep it hidden from the vampire.

"…Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine" Sasuke tersely said.

"You sure?" Gaara asked.

"Positive"

"Then why do you have your game face on?"

Sasuke paused, trying to come up with an excuse as to why. He didn't even know his fangs and red eyes were showing in the first place.

"Just getting tense"

"With what? Neji not finding anything yet or him getting some? Last time I checked you don't care as long as things were getting done" Gaara pointed out.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that, he was that aloof to people's activities providing the necessities were being done. Neji and Gaara were the same.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

Gaara wanted to scowl at the vampire but thought better, he wouldn't get an answer out of Sasuke if he willed it so. The only one that could was Naruto, scary as it was. Tsking he looked towards the window, eying a canary in the tree.

"Whatever, you just calm the hell down. I don't want to worry about burying some bodies, 'kay?" Gaara grunted. He turns back to Sasuke and frowned.

It was an empty space.

_Need to place a bell on that guy._

* * *

Naruto looked up at the plant in front of him and squinted at it thoughtfully. It was odd looking but he knew the name vaguely from his time he spent with his mother. The flower that was blooming upon it reminded him of a certain someone next to him.

"Okay, what's this one?" Hinata asked.

He smirked and turned back to her.

"Passiflora quadrangularis, otherwise known as Giant Granadilla" Naruto said.

She looked surprised at him but smiled happily all the same.

"What? Didn't think I know?" Naruto grinned.

"I just…I always thought guys just generally keep away from the flower scene" Hinata said.

"I'm not like most guys, besides I thought my girl might like the annual gardening show here" Naruto said.

Hinata blushes a faint shade pink, looking away shyly from him with a soft smile. She curls her fingers gently against the flower.

"I'm y-your girl?" Hinata said.

"Of course you are" Naruto said, shifted towards her, moulding his arms around her waist "all mine"

Hinata shivered in his arms but in a good way. She liked Naruto being possessive of her to a degree, the thought of knowing he wanted her made her tummy flutter.

"Is that what you think so?" Hinata teased, releasing the flower in her hand.

Naruto smirked, grasping her chin gently and turned her face towards his boisterous one.

"I know so."

She graced him with a soft rare twinkle in her eyes as she smiled at him; his insides squirmed with adrenaline of a school boy with a crush. Naruto was almost scared of the feelings she manage to evoke with that smile, especially making him blush the same way Hinata does. She looks away from the intense moment she felt between them.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell me you like flowers like I do?" Hinata asked, trying to distract herself from it.

"It not so much as the flowers, it's more of the gardening aspect." Naruto said. "My mother got me into it."

"Oh" Hinata said, keenly interested.

She had always been curious of Naruto and his past, as he had always kept a tight lockdown on it. Whatever he told her she was ready and willing to listen to him, to her, Naruto seemed perfect in her eyes.

"Yeah, don't think I immediately liked it because when you're an eight year boy you're more into blowing things up, your next awesome prank or ramen. But my mum thought it would be a good outlet for my hyperness and maybe calm me down" Naruto explained, keeping a soft, steady eye contact with her. "Believe me, I had been the butt end of many jokes of my family but I grew to like it and see why my mum liked it. It was like a quiet time for reflection."

"You must have been close" Hinata said.

Naruto smiled at that.

"Everyone said that even though I looked like my father it is my mother's personality that would always shine through." He said.

He pauses and carefully watched Hinata with a smile.

"What is it like…to be adopted?" Naruto asked, curiosity lacing his words.

Hinata looked away, swallowing.

"Every adopted kid is a different case, you know that right?" Hinata said, to which he nodded in reply "I really don't like to think about it cause I can't say there isn't much difference when there is. It's like another form of rejection but I've known other people who've been adopted and don't feel that because either their case is different or they don't care about that. They just want a mummy and a daddy to take care of them."

"I see." Naruto said "What ya parents like?"

"My real parents I vaguely remember but my adoptive parents are the best!" Hinata grinned happily. "They have always been there for me thick and thin, always telling me to do my best in life even if I'm scared. They keep on telling me that I have this vision, that I have something that no one has. A sense of seeing goodness in someone, that I can see what's hidden behind someone's mask."

"Did you see that with me or something?" Naruto said, intrigued.

She blushed and looked away from, feeling a stutter coming about. She was _**never**_ good at lying.

"I…um…eh-he…um…um…"

Naruto's predator senses kicked in along with his curiosity, a combination lethal to anyone if his intentions were leaning to a prank. He leaned in till he was a few inches away from her ear.

"Hinaaaataaa-chaaaan, what did you see with me?"

She felt uncomfortable now, shaking a little as her blush intensified.

_Must not say it!!_

_Come on girl you can fight it!_

_Please please please just keep it in!_

_You say it and… oh the shame of it!!!!_

"Hina-hime, please tell me." He said with a pout and sly foxiness that he had behind it.

_Darn it!_

_He's good! He's really good!_

_Just believe in yourself and just don't say it!_

"No" Hinata said meekly.

Her blush intensified when she felt the forefinger of his hand began to circle around her belly button. Naruto knew her weakness very well, moving closer into her bubble.

"Please." Naruto coaxingly purred into her ear.

Her face became bright red as she began to hyperventilate.

He smirked.

3…

2…

1…

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SEXIEST MAN EVER!" Hinata screamed.

Everywhere in the gardening show became quiet.

_Oh great._

Then everyone began to eye the couple, jaws dropped at the absurdity of it before an outburst of cries hit the air.

"Goodness graces me!"

"Hey hey! Lets see some action!"

"This is a Gardening Show!"

"Get a room!"

"Think of the poor the flowers!"

"Too late! Some of them have wilted in shock!"

"Kiss kiss!"

"Harry. Shut up!"

"No shame at all!"

"The daffodils! Tragedy! They'll never be the same!"

"Such language!"

Naruto just continued to smirk as he looked at the shouting crowed while Hinata felt the incoming sensation of fainting but to her unfortunate luck did not happen.

"Naruto that was mean!" Hinata moaned unhappily.

She clutches his sleeves, trying to hide her shameful face from the crowed. Naruto just took one look at her then back at the crowed.

"To all you lovely people yes I am a sex god, the most handsomest, damn right fine piece of man that would ever walk across your path." Naruto shouted. "But to this woman here beside me makes those words special for they come from her."

Silence then…

"So ya gonna give us a show or what?!"

"SHUT UP HARRY!"

"Hey it's a gardening show! It's so boring my brain is dribbling out of my ears!"

"PERVERT!"

Naruto had at this point decided to lead Hinata out of there towards a different section.

"Do I really make it special for you?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Of course" Naruto said.

"Then its best not to say anything over inflate your ego" Hinat said with a small smirk.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

Hinata gave him a pointed look.

"Okay I deserved it after I made you shout like that, but how else were you going to say it?" Naruto said.

"It was embarrassing" Hinata said.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Hina-hime, I find you are just dripping with such hotness, fireworks are just too cold and ugly compared to you." Naruto said. "In fact I could just shout-"

"NO! That's fine Naruto" Hinata nervously said quickly though amused that he would.

"Okay okay, I won't if you promise to kiss me by the end" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled back him with a yes in her eyes.

"WOOHOO! I'm gonna get one from the most beautiful girl in the world DATTEBOYO!!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"BOOYAH! SOME ACTION!"

"SHUT UP HARRY!"

Naruto looked at Hinata sheepishly. She rolled her eyes at him patiently with a smile before taking him by the hand and leading him to a new flower.

* * *

Ino was relaxing on Sakura's sofa while the movie on the TV screen was placed on pause. She stirred her piece of popcorn in her syrupy chocolate sauce before popping it in her mouth just as Sakura entered the room with two large bottles of diet coke.

"Ino, this movie is getting lame" Sakura grumbled.

The pinkette hands one of the drinks over, Ino just rolled her eyes at her friend. She takes the bottle off her and presses the play button on the remote.

"Well I like it. I haven't seen it since I was eleven" Ino said.

"Kami, you were into this stuff at twelve?" Sakura asked. "Jeeze, what kind of childhood did you have?"

"Pretty normal one actually, loads of pals but I kinda realised later on they were just a bunch of fakes." Ino said.

"Good thing we met up in Secondary School, huh." Sakura said.

"Hmm." Ino said her eyes and attention on the screen.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, try and explain this to me" Sakura said.

"What is there to explain? There's romance in here! Girl is in love with a Guy but he takes no notice of her while her Guy friend is in love with her. Later on she finds out after he dies, she goes all depressy and then starts seeing him all ghosty. He becomes like her guardian angel and they start talking and stuff. Then all these weird things happens and the Guy she was in love with starts to talk to her but she realise she loves her Guy friend too much. The Guy she love then see she's talking to her guy friend and thinks she's insane cause he can't see him. They send her to this nut house and even though she tries to tell everyone she isn't they don't believe her. Her Guy friend then tells her to forget him but she won't because she loves him too much despite losing her sanity around these mental patients and then kills herself to be with him. But we then find out in the end that he was actually in a coma the whole time." Ino said.

Sakura's jaw dropped, she looked like she could catch flies at how wide her mouth was.

"Ino that is so depressing! What normal eleven year old girl would want to watch something like _that_!?" Sakura said. "I was still into Disney's Beauty and the Beast at that age!"

"Well, it was originally a drama assignment, we had to analyse a clip and the camera shots that were used and stuff like that" Ino shrugged.

"Why watch on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I just like it I suppose." Ino said.

"Kami, that is so…I don't think there is a word to describe this." Sakura muttered.

"So any luck in finding your sex muffin" Ino asked, spying from the corner of her eye.

Sakura instantly flushed.

"Ah, do tell" Ino said turning to her fully.

"No comment" Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura Haruno! Don't hold out on MY account" Ino grinned slyly.

"I haven't seen him" Sakura said.

"That blush denies that" Ino said, poking her on the cheek.

Sakura pouted at her friend and sighed.

"I had a dream about him" Sakura said.

"Liar" Ino said.

"Okay I had _dreams_ about him, happy?" Sakura said.

"More so if you tell them all" Ino said.

"I thought you wanted to see the movie" Sakura said.

"Multitasking is such a woman's pastime, now spill!" Ino leered.

"No Ino" Sakura grunted.

"Why not?" Ino pouted.

"They seem…too private" Sakura said.

"Say what?" Ino said, looking a bit baffled.

"They feel like, they are meant for me. Like I shouldn't share" Sakura said.

Ino stares at Sakura and snorted in disbelief.

"Great, now romantic Sakura takes control" Ino sighed.

"What do mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm just talking to one side of you all the time Sakura. Like you're never whole" Ino said.

_**She has no idea**_

_Shut up!_

"I'm sorry Ino" Sakura said "I just, I tell you everything but with this, it feels like I shouldn't."

"That's fine Saku, if he can make you like this, why not pursue a relationship with him?" Ino said.

"I don't know" Sakura said.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"There's…you know when I said about the weird thing? It's still there" Sakura said.

"Okay, so he bites during sex. Some people have the weirdest craze to get off and he so happens to bite. Believe me compared to the ones _I've_ come across his is _normal_." Ino said.

Somehow Sakura didn't believe it.

* * *

**According to this book stats of the manga that I heard about Naruto is suppose to like Gardening and Hinata likes flowers, so I thought that (even though it is perfect for NaruHina for cannon coupling) it would be good for a scene. I wanted to concentrate on this couple as to what is happening in the manga lately and also they needed some more lovin in this story.**

**If I can't update soon it's because I have UNI stuff. Trust me for those who don't go to UNI it's just as bad as school, worse if you have deadlines coming up. **

**Please leave a decent review that consist of more than 5 words. Please? Pretty please? With extra whip cream and a cherry on top? Or your favourite character on top of that? **

**Anyway, hope you guys like, more sasusaku in next chappie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

It was raining outside as Naruto gently placed the flower he had bought from the Annual Gardening show yesterday. Even though the plant may benefit from the outside garden he placed it in a nice large pot. Hinata very much liked it, in fact, it was her favourite. He wanted to give it to her when it was fully matured and full of life. If it there was one talent that he was (secretly) proud of was, it was taking care of plants. He pats the soil around the plant carefully before watering it.

"Embracing your feminine side are we?"

Naruto inwardly cringed at that familiar voice. He very much wanted to wipe the smile of that person's face.

"I wouldn't be talking that way when your lesbian lover is next to you" He said without much thought.

He dodged the incoming kick with the plant safely tucked under his arm. Naruto smirked at the irked immortal; the Hyuuga was too tired and was in too much in a good mood to be angry at Naruto for his insult.

"Temper, I thought Neji was teaching you a few meditation techniques." Naruto mildly teased.

Tenten was about to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but Neji intervened with a gentle touch at the base of her back. As much as he wanted Tenten to beat some sense in Naruto, it never did much.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Neji said. "Was it an enjoyable trip to the Gardening Show?"

"Yep, had a great time with Hinata. She's the best." Naruto grinned.

"Sounds to me you've grown quite affectionate towards her." Neji said.

"If that's so, why not bring her round here some time." Tenten said, now that she was calmer.

Naruto looked a little worriedly at them.

"I would but it sort of leads me to this question: have you found anything?" Naruto asked.

Neji sighs and bows his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. There are too many books to analyse and my eyes are already feeling the strain. If I attempt to go on I will damage my eyes and I will therefore be of no use." Neji admitted.

"Damn" Naruto muttered.

"On the bright side Neji-kun has gone through half the Hyuuga's records, he may be able to shed some light on our situation soon." Tenten said, then gazed at Neji for confirmation "Right?"

"That is what we are hoping." Neji said.

"Do Gaara and Sasuke know of this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Gaara's out getting some more coffee, I swear the guy is just eating the stuff, so he doesn't know yet and Sasuke is sleeping." Tenten said.

Naruto frowned at that.

"Since when does Teme sleep in the afternoon? By now he's ready to get out and find some info or gamble" Naruto said.

"Would you know a possible reason for it?" Neji asked.

Naruto rubbed her chin then shrugged.

"Gaara has mentioned that he has been a little bit on edge, maybe he's worried about, you know, _him_" Naruto said.

"Are you sure Naruto, you know more about Sasuke than we both do" Tenten said.

Naruto squinted his eyes up at the ceiling thoughtfully. He knew Sasuke for such a long time, he was surprised they hadn't killed each other or done something stupid. He had been so involved in Hinata lately it was a little hard for him to think what may have…wait. Wasn't he involved with…nah, the bastard wouldn't even try to have a relationship with a human. Sasuke just find women playthings that would _amuse_ him or feed him. But the other night he came in with overwhelming smell of sex of the same girl he got down with at that club. Even though he washed, Naruto just had to get out the house for fresh air as it was that strong for his nose.

Now that he thought about it, as far as he knew Sasuke would never bed the same girl or woman twice. But the scent confirmed he had with this particular female and it had ruled out the hunger of blood as no able vamp could resist biting the one they were fucking.

"I may have an idea but it ain't plausible really" Naruto said, with an uncertainty. "Although, I don't think we should worry about it. Teme has a lot of control so there won't be a sudden rampage. Unless I was the one to cause it." he ended in a grin.

A loud crash was emanated from underneath their feet before a frustrated growling hiss was resonated afterwards. The Hyuuga and the Immortal both stare at the Werewolf. He sighs, places the plant on the table again and turns around to head towards the basement.

"I'll check on the bastard" Naruto grunted.

As soon as he left the room both Tenten and Neji glances at the plant. Together they simultaneously reached for the flower.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Naruto barked.

Their hands retracted immediately, werewolves were known to be territorial. But they both smirked at the knowledge that it was a gift and that the relationship was going well for him. It would be such a shame if they had to move on again.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the punch bag in front of him, focussing all his frustrations towards it, like it had been mocking him for a long time. The basement was spacious enough for a nice long training session. He hadn't had a good work out in a long time and at this particular moment in his life he felt it was very much necessary.

He felt the power course through him as he unleashed his punches into the punch bag. He was barely holding back his vampire side that wanted to come through to enhance it. But boy did it feel good to let _it_ out on something. He had no idea why he couldn't go out of the house find a willing woman, bang her and drink down his fill. It never happened.

His…he didn't know what would stop him.

It wasn't like he had feelings for her.

For that pinkette.

She was so annoying.

And a means to an end.

He nailed the punch bag hard and it swung into to the wall to which it swung back at him. He catches it with one hand then punches it with the other.

So why couldn't he?

"_Whether you deny it or not, you have a soft spot now."_

Oh yeah. That.

_Like hell I have a soft spot. Kami damnit! Vampires don't have soft spots for humans. HUMANS WERE FOOD!_

"Sasuke-kun?"

He stops, catching the punch bag yet again. Frowning, he turns to the owner of that voice.

"Oh god. This is not happening."

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, don't act childish"

The owner of that voice was none other Sakura. In the basement with him. In the basement with him wearing a red skimpy outfit, which shouldn't be called an outfit in the first place. Every minute detail was in place of her body, hair, eyes…down to the red nail polish was there except her heartbeat. He could always hear the rush of blood whenever it met her heart and the sound just wasn't there.

"You're not real." Sasuke grunted.

He turns back to punch bag and starts hitting it. She appears next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, please, I came all this way for you, with a present."

_Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it._

"It's such a nice present."

_Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it._

"Don't you want to open it?"

_Ignore it. Ignore it. Ign-what the?_

She had grabbed his hand in mid-punch.

"Don't you?"

She pulls his hand onto the curve of her hip as she lifts her other hand to his face. Her emerald eyes glistened in innocence, when her fingers brushed his cheek tentatively. It felt way too real but he…her touch was so _warm_.

"Sakura…"

She grins at him.

"I've been missing you Sasuke-_kun_, have you been missing me too?"

He swallows hard. The logical side of his brain was whacking his fantasy side to pieces, exclaiming that 'things like this does not happen dipshit' while his fantasy side was smiling like a toothless idiot watching Sakura, but still she was there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

She wraps her arms around waist, bringing them closer.

"I miss you, I want you and I think it's time to claim you." she murmured.

"This is insane. We barely know each other" Sasuke said softly.

She kisses him lightly, a brush of a butterfly's wing light and warm, making him closes his eyes at the feel of it.

"Would that stop you?"

He opened his eyes to see the punch bag about collide into him.

_Oh f-_

THUMP!

He grunts from the impact clutching his face. On instinct his anger ignited, making him kick the punch bag mercilessly. The chain snaps from the force and then slams into the wall hard enough to cause a massive dent with a few cracks that travelled away from it. The punch bag lands on the floor but he really couldn't care less.

He growled harshly at the fact he fell for whatever his brain had concocted for him. It felt so real, but at same time he knew it wasn't when he couldn't hear her heartbeat. Why would his brain try something like this on him? The logical side of his brain went 'was bored and wanted to mess you up a bit, not like it makes much of a differences in the long run' but his common sense went 'because your so damn horny for the girl you can't get enough of her'. He did not like either answers and so decided he should never ask them again.

Just when he thought nothing could elevate the situation the door banged wide open to see a concerned Naruto.

"Shit, what did the punch bag do to you teme?"

Sasuke smirked at the wonderful timing, his eyes bled crimson red while simultaneously his fangs protrude over his bottom lips.

"Dobe. Fight me."

"I don't like that look Sasuke. Are you alright?" Naruto asked, ignoring him.

There was a certain mad glint in his eyes that made Naruto look at him warily. It didn't say that Naruto wasn't use to a look like that but it was the repercussions that came with it. That was the scary part.

"I'm fine. Just fight me." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes before revealing the scarlet hue with the black slit that gave of the appearance of cat's eyes. Despite the strange menace that shade of red had there was an unquestionable unease could be shown. What happen for Sasuke to suddenly want to fight?

"Fine but in the forest and nothing on the face, I don't want Hinata to worry if I don't heal fast enough."

* * *

Ino looked at the professor then back at Sakura who was staring outside at the window, the huge droplets of rain trickled down the glass as it went.

"Does he always have to wear that thing?" Ino hissed at her friend.

She frowns at the lack of response.

"Sakura!" Ino growled, shoving her.

Startled, Sakura looked at Ino. Eyes wide in confusion.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Forehead, need I remind you that we're in class? Stop daydreaming"

"I wasn't…day…dreaming" Sakura replied weakly.

"Shh!" Hinata hissed at her friends.

Ino and Sakura saw the Professor looking at them annoyed. He was still as a stone, but the steady flick of his eyes underneath the ruffled silver hair gave away the illusion.

"Is there a problem ladies? Or is the possible cures to recent discoveries of sexual transmitted diseases just not 'wowing' you" the Professor grunted.

"Isn't that sir, just wondering what's under that mask of yours" Ino supplied.

The professor sighed at them, before resting against the table. It looked like he had been asked that question several times by his reaction, not only that but anyone that 'admired' him seem to be really keen now.

"Have you once thought that maybe because I'm wearing a mask it could be due to horrible scarring?"

Ino looked at him guiltily why Sakura and Hinata stared at her, wondering if she had no shame at all.

"Uh no sir" Ino said.

"It isn't the case though but I can say it's none of your business" he said in a cheery tone.

Ino jaw dropped at that along with Hinata's and Sakura's. The blonde stood up in uproar.

"Now listen here bucko! Just because I'm curious about what's underneath the mask doesn't mean you have to talk to me that way!" Ino growled.

Everyone in the lecture room became dead silent, waiting for what would happen next. No one would even dare to upset a professor, even if it means they would be chucked out. The professor leaned back against the table, crossing his arms in mirth. He chuckled.

"You remind me of an old student of mine. Loud, brash and chaotic. But he respected me, you don't." He said. "If you want to continue to be a part of this course I suggest that you don't talk like that. Most lecturers would have chucked you out by now; I'm too lazy for that. You want to be a pain, fine, go ahead. I'm still getting paid in the end of the day, your not. So you can sit down and learn or, well, the door's over there if you want to go."

Begrudgingly Ino sat down in her seat. "Sorry Kaskashi-sensei."

"Better." He said before returning to his notes and began about the new procedures of cures.

Hinata turned to Ino "You really need to calm down."

"I will it's just that pinky wasn't paying attention in the first place." Ino grunted.

Sakura placed a finger on her cheek, cocking her head to the side in a 'thinking' pose.

"I wonder who you could be talking about" the green eyed girl sarcastically asked.

"Oh shut up Forehead." Ino hissed.

"What is with you two?" Hinata whispered worriedly.

"Late night." Sakura and Ino grunted together.

Hinata face dropped then turned away to pay attention to the lesson; despite that she had her Dictaphone placed by the lecturer's desk that allowed her to talk as much as she wanted to without missing a thing. Unless it involved pictures that is.

"I don't even want to know." Hinata said deadpanned.

"Nothing like that Hina." Sakura assured her as she comically waved her hands about.

Hinata gave them a disbelieving look. She was a virgin not stupid, if Ino and Sakura like to do more than anything else was sex. She didn't understand the concept on why people wanted to do that stuff. From what she read from the text she had been given at the age of ten there was a chemical in the brain that made it addictive. And as far as she knew it the whole process was messy and painful for virgin girls. Naruto never proposed the idea to her once while they were dating and she was glad for it. But she also knew that sex solidify bonds between lovers, makes things more special. It was a step she wasn't ready to make though and if Naruto asks she would gently tell him no and her reasons.

Sighing, Hinata started to make some more notes when she felt a sudden pressure between her eyes. She rubs them to relief some tension but it turn mad it worse. She then blinks a couple of times before finally resulting to close them. Everything in her body became tense, she felt as if some kind of darkness started to seep in before images appeared in her eyes.

A woman with red hair clutching a baby in her arms.

Sharp teeth grinning.

Screams.

Ino in white robes with a man next her looking towards a field before the earth began to erupt with figures.

Fire.

Red eyes.

Naruto grinning. "I shall protect you."

A speeding car hurtling round a corner.

Sakura reading an old book. Page turn. A picture of beautiful woman.

Burning.

Naruto beaten, looking up at a silhouette.

Red eyes, snarling.

A dark room with a fire burning brightly. A tall lean man with a menacing aura looks towards a servant. "Soon"

Darkness.

.

.

.

Darkness.

.

.

.

Darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HINATA! HINATA!"

"Someone dial for an ambulance!"

Hinata opened her eyes trying to focusing but to no avail. She sees two blurred figures looming over her from the corner of her eye.

"Hinata! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" she could hear from…Sakura! Why was Sakura worried?

"Professor she's coming to!"

"Good! Keep her that way; do you know the recovery position?"

Hinata could feel sheen of sweat across her forehead and down her neck. Finally her eyes relaxed enough for her to focus properly. She was on the floor, on her side. She could see that Sakura was quickly moving her arms and legs to allow her to breath easy.

"No, but Sakura wo–okay never mind."

"Ino…Sakura…" Hinata managed to say.

"Hey we're here Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"I…what happened?" she rolled onto her back.

"You just started to have some kind of fit."

"It was like those times you sorta go into a trance but then you started shaking, it was scary."

Hinata paused for a moment. Just what on earth had happened?

"I think I need to see a doctor."

* * *

There was a howl after a loud snap that echoed across the woods. Naruto began to roll his shoulder when Sasuke managed to put it back in position when he originally pulled it out of it's socked in the first place. The rain was cooling their over heated bodies and was soothing the pain they had inflicted on one another yet stinging any open wounds. Sasuke felt physically crap but a hell of a lot better mentally; same could be said for Naruto though not so much on the mental side.

"Ok now that we've fought like a pair of cavemen, wanna tell me why I had to in order to calm you down?" Naruto growled.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, I'm not really in the mood for the cryptic bull shit. So explain or you'll be on the receiving end of Tenten's wrath, Neji's cutting all nerves with his skilled hands, Gaara sinking you into ground and me yammering on about one of my favourite subject." Naruto said and pulls out an orange book from his back pocket.

Sasuke frowned at him. How and where was that book hidden on him?

"Come Come Paradise?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"It's tacky, mediocre porn but I know it would drive you up the wall with all that elocution lessons and private schooling you Uchiha's had." Naruto said. "You are no different."

"How would you know? Your pack didn't exactly get involved in the affairs of the Uchiha's." Sasuke said.

"No, but it doesn't take a fricken genius to know that you lot talk like rich snobs, walk like rich snobs and _are_ rich snobs." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke shot him a death glare, a few inches off the infamous Uchiha death glare. Naruto ignored it.

"So, care to share, your highness?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh dear, someone's acting snotty."

"Hn."

"Sounds to me you've lost out on sex for a year."

Sasuke sustained his glare at him before trudging off.

"Don't worry I know you haven't though, but I kinda find it weird when it's with the same girl." Naruto slyly said.

The Daywalker paused in his step and tilted his head slightly.

"Quite the scent that one has. Bit odd still." Naruto continued.

Curiosity lacing his thoughts, Sasuke turned to face his friend again. Naruto relaxed against a tree with a very sure smile.

"What is odd about her?" Sasuke asked.

"C'mon teme don't tell me you haven't notice." Naruto said grinning like he knew the secret to the meaning of life.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's look. He was about to say what when he felt a sudden feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

"Hina…"

* * *

Gaara places the newly bought instant coffee on the kitchen work surface as Neji gazed at Tenten. She was glancing at one of Naruto's gardening book, trying to decipher what plant he had bought and what it would mean. Tenten may have lived for thousands of years but she still couldn't tell you what the differences between a lily and a tulip.

"Give it up Tenten." Neji smirked.

"No! Naruto would mock me! ME! An Immortal who suppose to know vast amount of knowledge about many things through living so long!" Tenten said.

"Why would he mock you?" Gaara asked, now stirring some instant coffee with hot water. "I control the earth with just a thought and I have no idea what it takes to be a gardener."

"Why does he have these books in the first place anyway? I thought he was more, you know, stupid." Tenten said.

"He always was the kind to surprise people." Neji said.

"Yeah, he has some form of intelligence, how surprising." Tenten said.

"Don't mock him Tenten, it may be the last thing you do." Gaara said.

"Hello, Immortal, can't die." Tenten said.

"But you and I know there are ways to immobilise your kind." Neji said.

Gaara looked Neji with a 'that are?' look. Neji looks back at Gaara with a 'not saying' look. Tenten watches the silent communication with annoyance.

"What is with you silent men? Is actual _speaking_ not good enough for you?" Tenten grunted.

Both Neji and Gaara smirked at her.

"That's not fair!" Tenten moaned.

"Anyway, found anything while in the Library?" Gaara asked.

"Not much, but nearly there." Neji said.

"Hmm, good" Gaara said then blows over his cup to cool the coffee down a bit before sipping. "How's Sasuke?"

"Being dealt with Naruto."

"Hmm."

Tenten frowned at how men seemed to communicate through just a few words and grunts. What was wrong with stringing sentences? Was it that hard? Just then there was a ring at the front door. They all looked at one another, wondering who would ring the door. Everyone had a key and if not barged in through the kitchen door that leads to the garden outside.

"I'll get that" Gaara mumbled.

Leaving the kitchen Gaara strolled down the light filled hallway till his approached the Victorian styled front double doors, that were both fitted with stain glass windows. He could see a distorted figure of someone through the decoration. Combing his fingers through his red hair he open the door. There at the front door was a blonde woman in a blue suit holding a black book in her hands and a winning smile on her face.

"Good afternoon sir, do you know there is evil in the world and it may be by your back door?" (1)

If Gaara had his eyebrows one would have lifted right up to his hairline.

"Excuse me?" Gaara said.

"Well have you noticed that there is so much wrong doing? Has that left you astray from your path?"

He frowned at the woman, wondering if she was for real.

"Have no fear my friend God is by your side."

Gaara blinked.

"And he shall guide you back to your path of enlightenment."

Gaara blinked again.

"Praise be to our Lord God!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SLAM.

"Damn bloody Jehovah's Witnesses, go get a life." Gaara muttered as he walked from the front door, ignoring the ringing.

He enters the kitchen and cringes at the heated make-out session going on between Neji and Tenten. He coughs to alert them of his presence. Immediately Neji sprang away from Tenten, blushing completely red while Tenten looked like the cat bathing in cream.

"There are rooms in this house for that you know." Gaara smirked.

Tenten still looked quite happy from the affection Neji had gave her.

"Who was at the door?" Tenten asks then adds at the noise of the constant door bell ringing. "Or still at the door by the sound of it."

"Someone trying get me to 'Praise God'." Gaara said.

The bell was still ringing.

"Is _it_ ever going away?" Gaara growled.

Tenten thought for a moment the grinned at Neji. "Honey, I got an idea."

**Five minutes later.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Was all could be heard of the blonde lady running from the scary house.

* * *

Hinata watches in fascination as the blood in her arm went into the tube and into a container to be tested. She had been poked and prodded by the nurse in front of her. Now with the sample of blood out of the way it should be a breeze.

"Ino, stop staring." Sakura grunted.

"I can't! It's Hina's blood!" Ino said, staring at the see through tube. "Besides we'll be doing that once we get our PHD's!"

"If that bimbo head of yours actually retains anything" Sakura mumbled.

"Bat like hearing remember." Ino sang, still watching the blood. "Aided me with new gossip at Secondary School."

"Ino, you're really freaking me out." Hinata said.

"Oh shanaroo! STOP STARRING!" Sakura barked, whacking Ino across the head.

Ino clutched her head to try and ease the throbbing on her head now.

"Aiyee! Don't do that forehead! You know you've got creepy strength to aid ya!"

"Ahem"

They all turn, minus the nurse, to see a doctor with long hair that almost looked like a light grey/turquoise shade and black rimmed glasses at them.

"This is a hospital, violence is usually what produces the injuries and we very much like to keep it a minimum here, thank you." The doctor said. "Nurse Leelou, did you not say anything to them?"

The nurse seemed to tense at her name before finishing up, placing a cotton bud where the once were for Hinata to press against. She places the vile in a bag before releasing the rubber band that had been on Hinata's arm, along with some swabs she had taken.

"No doctor."

"Hmph, are you finish? If so you may leave."

And leave she did, hurriedly. Sakura glanced at the man carefully, the only one feeling slightly unease by his presence for different reasons. Hinata and Ino just didn't like the way he had told the nurse off. The doctor suddenly politely smiled at them as if nothing had transpired.

"Right Miss…" he looks down at his chart then back at Hinata "…Yuhi, I am Doctor Ihsukay how are you feeling now?"

"Uh, just a little tired that's all."

"Any discomfort?"

"Not at the moment. But during class my eyes were a little painful before my blackout."

"Hmm. Any hallucinations, bleeding around the eyes, pressure?"

"A bit of pressure I guess, but it's no longer there."

"Drugs, alcohol?"

"No and, um, no."

"Any recent accidents? Specifically toward the head?"

"No. Well maybe _after_ my blackout, sorta fell on the floor."

"Any allergies?"

"Nope."

"Have you recently done anything…stupid lately?"

Ino and Sakura turned to watch Hinata's reaction only for her to shrug.

"Define stupid."

"Anything of the sexual nature that did not involve a condom of any kind stupid."

Hinata cheeks burst into the brightest shade of red ever.

"Eh…eh…uh…eh…ah…ah…eh…"

"No, my friend here is strictly keeping her chastity belt on _all_ angles before her nuptials" Sakura said, knowing they would never get an answer soon.

"Her what?" Ino said, not understanding.

Sakura was also keeping the fact Ino had no idea Hinata was a virgin and that if she knew… let's say it wouldn't be pretty.

"Could you really vouch for her?" the Doctor asked.

"Trust me on this." Sakura said.

"Okay. Last menstrual cycle?"

"About two weeks ago" Sakura supplied.

The doctor nodded, writing every down and started to think of the possibilities to what Hinata may have as the dark haired began to recover from the questioned.

"Oh my god! _Why_ would you _know_ that?" Ino said in disgust.

"Ino, I'll explain afterwards, right now kinda busy." Sakura hissed at her friend.

"Hmm. Miss Yuhi I can't assume this by what you have told me but it is possible that you may be just dealing with stress, has there been any problems like up coming exams, a dying relative, a dramatic change, verbal abuse… anything that may distress you."

"HINATA-HIMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!"

And next thing everyone saw was an orange blur knocking aside the doctor and at Hinata who was suddenly engulfed with two very manly arms. Two very blue orbs peered at her carefully with a lot of concern. No one notice his dark companion by the door.

"Hina-himi! I tried to ring you on your phone and some guy said you left your phone in the lecture room because you suddenly blackout, spazzing about like a fish out of water, so that you had to go to the hospital, so I ran all the way here to see if you were okay because the guy on the phone said that you were taken here, and there was this really rude nurse that wouldn't tell me where you were because I wasn't family and so I had to track you down by this other nurse that said to watch out for the doctor here cause he's like really creepy and so now I found you… are you okay?"

Hinata stared at Naruto for a moment before smiling happily.

"I'm okay Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled back at her crookedly.

"Although the poor, creepy, _unconscious_ Doctor wouldn't say so." Ino supplied.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and down at the man on the floor, who seem to have birds flying around his head at the moment.

"Whoops."

"Hn. Dobe"

* * *

Out side in the shadows, a figure watches before turns to leave with a few shadows trailing him.

* * *

Red eyes watch all the humans walking back and forth from him behind a pair of green sunglasses. The ginger haired demon lifts up the book he was reading in the little café he found, making a light comparison of the poem to the humans. It felt good to come out of that mansion for a little fresh air after the rain, a little quiet time for himself before killing an innocent. Such wondrous it was when hearing the screams, even in broad daylight. He smirks when he senses someone.

"I see you finally wish to appear" he said.

He looks over his book, seeing a "man" with long black hair, thin sleek like body in a white Armani suite and wearing black sunglasses.

"You seem a little tense old chum, anything wrong?" the demon wickedly said.

"You're on my territory." the mysterious person growled.

The demon chuckled at him.

"You are really dim-witted at times."

"Do you think I am playing around?"

"Course not, but then…it's not in your nature to." He grinned twistedly, placing the book down on the table. "I just find it entertaining that you believe you're powerful enough to be in my presence and speak like that."

"I am more powerful."

"Gathering old clan abilities? I hardly find that powerful. And a complete waste of time in finding the particular set you are trying to find."

He looks over his sunglasses at the man who was now a little tense.

"Oh _goodness_ me, you think over the centuries I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you? You were always so hungry for power; it's ironic that it deludes you even to this day."

"Yet you let me live."

"Yet I _let_ you live." He sighs dramatically. "I thought it would be obvious by now. You were always were a source of amusement for me, why destroy it?"

There was a low growling hiss coming from the man.

"Oh come now, you thought I _liked_ you? My apologies, I prefer my…_foxy ladies_ more."

"You killed them all."

"One does tend to get bored but they're still around. They always just keep on crawling back to me. I think they're starting to like the whole S&M scene."

"You're psychotically deranged."

The demon grinned sinisterly; his relaxes back into his chair. He reaches out to his cup and starts to swirl the tea with the teaspoon on the table beside him, watching the liquid stir.

"Old chum, I think it's time for you to leave. It's been a pleasure but you've overstayed your welcome in my company."

The mysterious man stands to leave as the demon picks the tea up and brings it up to his lips.

"And if I see you again, in this decade, I will not hesitate in…eliminating you."

He glances at the man before taking a sip.

"No offense."

"Who says that if we would cross each other's paths again that you would win?"

"Because, my dear old chum, we may know each other for a few millenniums but you've only barely began to see what I am truly capable of"

* * *

**(1) This has actually happened to me a while ago when I was working. Except it went along the lines of this:**

"**Good afternoon Miss, do you know there is evil here in this town."**

"**Yeah, you're looking at it."**

**DOORSLAM!**

**Okay, I know I shouldn't have done that but when you have been constantly **_**plagued**_** by people like them (travelling salespeople, phone calls from companies your not even associated with, religious groups, charity groups, etc) especially when you are trying to do important work for uni you kinda just BLOW UP. Thankfully there has been no chanting "BURN THE EVIL BEING'S HOUSE DOWN!!" for the past few months. BTW I'm not religious (though I follow the bible like it's a set of guidelines you may or may not take into consideration) and I have nothing against other religions, in fact I find some quite fascinating, but when I see people preaching about God I just wonder WHY they do that. Do it in your church and not on the street where you may end up being target practice.**

**Hmm 5,514 words. Not bad. Though I don't think I'll be able to do that next time. My eyes are KILLING me.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews I received. Some are quite touching and have actually driven me to write this next chapter, so thank. I will try to respond back to your reviews when I can, doesn't mean I am being lazy just that uni has been taking me away from this place called . and don't get me started on DA (Deviant Art for some who may be wondering).**

**BTW I have been doing some editing over the previous chapters as there have been people telling me about my spelling mistakes. Some I understand but others, well, because I am raised in England I will use the UK spelling system and terminology. I refuse to conform!**

**But if you have no idea what I'm writing drop me a line and I'll explain, I don't mind.**

**Anyhoo, please leave me reviews like the last time. It really does help.**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

_When I look up from my pillow  
I dream you are there with me  
Though you are far away  
I know you'll always be near to me_

~ Sia

**Chapter 13**

The doctor glared at the orange blob next his patient, he had recently recovered and very much wanted to give the annoying man a lethal injection. Though the dose would properly give the werewolf one huge headache, but he didn't exactly know that now did he. Naruto just couldn't help but apologies profusely but the doctor pointedly ignored him. He was already embarrassed and felt very much humiliated by blonde idiot number two. Blonde idiot number one was just trying to control her giggles, while the pinkette regarded it with a blank yet amused look.

"…Doc, you know how it is." Naruto tried.

The doctor stared at him then turned to his patient.

"Miss Yuhi, I will see you next week with your results. What you need to do now is just to relax and please take into consideration in not stressing yourself." And with that he left.

Naruto cringed at how the doctor acted towards him, he felt very bad about it.

"Don't worry Naru-Kun" Hinata said with a gentle smile. "It was very, um, nice that you ran all the way here and I appreciate it."

Naruto glanced at Hinata. "I could have hurt the man, Hina-hime."

"But you didn't and I still found it…kinda romantic." Hinata said, looking down at her tapping forefingers.

Naruto grinned.

"As much as I _adore_ this moment Dobe." Sasuke sarcastically said bringing everyone's attention. "I need to get–"

"Hello hot stuff!" Ino shouted.

Naruto eyes widened. Ino was here. Ino was Hinata's friend so of course she would be here. Gaara would never tell them of the treatment Ino had given him but it appeared bad and Naruto was _delivered_ the consequences. In his mind thousands and thousands of mini Naruto's were panicking at the thought of Sasuke behind the _delivery_ if Ino got a hold of him. Some were screaming bloody murder while others were clutching a teddy bear, sucking their thumb and rocking backwards and forwards. It was mass hysteria before they all became one again as they all deduced they were dead meat.

_HOLY CRAP!!!!!_

_I FORGOT ABOUT INO!!!_

_TEME IS __**SO**__ NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS!!!_

He felt Hinata clutching his arm, apparently she was having the same thoughts. She only had taken one glance at him and worked out that Sasuke was not a guy to mess around with. In fact a part of her was a little scared of him and just only met the guy. Granted she noticed he had been starring at her for bit, like he was trying to analyse her but it still came off almost like a predator with a prey.  
Sasuke looked at Ino with disbelief; they were in a fricken hospital for crying out loud! Picking up guys/girls was supposed to be 'illegal' around here. It was incredibly inappropriate and disturbing.

"What's your name?" Ino purred.

"His name is Sasuke" Sakura managed to say.

Sasuke turned to Sakura with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't seen her for a while, yet he still felt that undeniable attraction towards her since the first time they met. It was still as frustratingly annoying too. "Sakura." He greeted.

"Wait. How do you know him?" Ino asked her pink haired friend.

"He's the guy I've been talking about." Sakura said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Oooh" Ino and Hinata said together.

Ino grinned and pushed Sakura towards him. Naruto visibly deflated in relief, seems that Ino had lost interest in Sasuke…which was a little strange considering the fan base he had.

"Well I guess you guys need a little catching up to do" Ino said, encouragingly.

Sakura gave Ino a scathe look but the blonde just grinned back at her. She walked up to Sasuke, grabbed his arm and took him outside, away from prying eyes.

"Um, can anyone tell me who that girl is by the way?" Naruto asked.

"That is Sakura, Naruto-kun, one of my oldest and dearest friends along with Ino." Hinata explained.

Naruto looks at the doorway thoughtfully.

_Ah, so that's Sakura huh? I wonder how Sasuke actually tolerates this one. Last time I check he doesn't like loud ones._

* * *

Gaara, Tenten and Neji were sitting by the island in the kitchen. Tenten smiled at Gaara when he passed her favourite minty ice-cream with honey dripping all over it. Neji was placing some pieces of dark chocolate over his vanilla ice-cream just as Gaara turned to vanilla in his bowl. After their little prank at the door Gaara began telling some stories of his childhood, mainly about his brother and sister.

"…So then what did your sister do?" Tenten asked.

"Shaved his eyebrows, I swear he doesn't even think about these things." Gaara said. "And it was her favourite fan too."

"Did she get told off?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, Dad wasn't exactly happy that his son looked like a freak." Gaara said. "And for your information mine happen after the series of nightmare I had and still have."

"It suites you. Gives this Goth Punky Matrix look" Tenten said.

"What about you? Brothers? Sisters?" Gaara asked.

"I have no idea" Tenten said. "Too old to remember."

"I don't have siblings but I had a cousin who acted like surrogate little sister for me. Her name was Hannabi" Neji said. "She was very rebellious, always getting into trouble. There was this one time she wrote 'kiss my arse' on our tutor's backside because he wouldn't let her leave the lesson. She blamed it on me."

Tenten giggled.

"I remember her, very pretty girl. Sweet really." Tenten said.

"You wouldn't have, Hannabi was always afraid of the dark till she was fourteen." Neji said.

"Oh. I guess it must have been someone else then." Tenten said.

"I'm confused. What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked.

"Well it's a funny story how Neji and I originally met." Tenten said.

"Tenten." Neji warned.

"What? It is!" Tenten giggled.

"How did it go?" Gaara asked, very intrigued.

"Well-"

At that moment the doorbell rang again. Gaara twitched at the sound. Even since the incident earlier on he never liked it now, however, Tenten was grinning again.

"I'll get it" Tenten all too sweetly said.

"Tenten" Neji warned again.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be good" Tenten said and winked at her boyfriend.

She couldn't wait for the next prank as she skipped to the door. The one earlier on left her in stiches, theoretically and literally speaking. She knew it would be fun but when she opened the door she froze when she was looking into two purple eyes.

Hidan was at the door.

* * *

Sakura tapped her fingers against the table, watching it to stop herself looking back at him. She and Sasuke were situated outside of the hospital by the picnic benches. Sasuke stared at her impassively; part of him told him to go the other told him to stay. It was hard as each side was just as strong as the other. Kami, it was so hard not grab her and find the most secluded part of the hospital to have his way with her. A part of him was barely controlling the twitch of lust, being around her. That scent was alluring and so annoying.

"So, you're Hinata's boyfriend friend." Sakura said.

"Hn."

She stops tapping her fingers against the table, a little nervous. His hidden hands formed into fist, nails biting into the palm of his hands for control. Didn't she know what the hell she was doing to him with that look?

"Well, I guess it would be that way, huh? How the universe seems to want us to meet each other over and over again."

"Hn."

"I was actually thinking about calling you"

She looks up, a little hopeful. His nails almost drew blood at that.

"Why? Another rodent to be exterminated?" He didn't sound like he was joking as his voice held no mirth to it but his eyes looked at her amusingly. Inside his inner predator was infuriated with him.

"I…I thought about the thing between us."

He tilted his head at that, narrowing his eyes slightly at her choice of words. He appeared cool on the exterior but the predator inside just kept on ranting at him to kill her, to fuck her, to dominate the human with every fibre in his body. He wanted to knock that thing into oblivion. The logical side of his brain was amiss by all of this while fantasy was trying to coax his predator side into the fucking part instead. Kami, he needed a vacation from his mind.

"We have great sex and I know it was just a one night stand or fling and all. I just wonder why you gave me your number in the first place, why you came to my apartment to get rid of my rat problem and why you tidied my apartment after our rendezvous." Sakura said.

Inside the predator screamed to take. Take until he was full and then some, it wasn't going to happen though. Sasuke gazed at Sakura quietly then smirked.

"You're…annoying. You really can't let things be."

Sakura face dropped a bit at that, shifting away slightly.

"I just, I feel, there is something between us and I just want to explore it."

Inside his heart oddly clenched at that, he wasn't supposed to have an attachment to this human female. But she would only end up getting hurt and there was still that problem of that demon. Would he really try and use her like the shadow master implied. He did not like the thought.

"I can't."

Sakura's face dropped completely and looks away. His urges were strong but he stronger in controlling them. He would protect her the only way that was the safest, keeping her away from him. But how when Naruto was so occupied with Hinata? They were close friends and Naruto would no doubt try and keep in close contact with the raven haired girl, meaning close contact with Sakura. He wondered why he let things get that complex as it did for him, he, however, would think of something later to separate them later. The sooner they were gone the better.

"Oh."

"There is my history to consider; I do not think you'll be able to handle it Sakura. My life would place you in a…hazardous relation."

She frowns at him.

"How much baggage can you be carrying? It can't be as bad as mine."

"Hn."

She snorted in displeasure, turning away from him and crossed her arms. He wanted to smirk at her childish behaviour but thought better.

"Well still can't be as bad as mine. On the plus if did work between us you wouldn't have worry about an angry father wielding a machete for 'defiling' his little girl."

Sasuke frowned in curiosity, he was about to ask why when his phone went off. He picks it and answers.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke. Get back here. NOW!"

* * *

Hidan stares down at Tenten, she was beyond pissed off that he had the nerve to even show up at her home was enough to make her blood boil. Neji was just keeping his temper in check as kept his trained eyes on him on all times. He wanted annihilate that immortal just by very slowly. Ripping. Him. To. SHREDS.

"My answer is still no Hidan" Tenten growled.

"You are a fucking immortal, you stupid cow. Didn't you get the memo? You don't die. But he will." Hindan said, nodding towards Neji. "Sooner or later, it would not matter."

"She has chosen, now leave." Neji growled.

"And what can you give her Hyuuga? Your forever love? Last time I checked your kind is being hunted down, how long will it be till the demon gets a hold of you?" Hidan mocked him. "How long will you last before you scream for mercy? Or give her up for an ounce of peace?"

"Enough, get out! You surprised me the last time, this time I'm not afraid of your tricks." Tenten barked.

"Fine. If I can't persuade you, I'll just force you." Hidan snarled, finally losing his temper.

He grips the air; energy begins to crackle around his fingers as a three bladed scythe formed within his grip. Tenten dodges as he swung at her, Neji activated his eyes as he dived forward, missing the blade but nailing Hidan in the gut with a fist. Hidan grabs Neji and swings him into the wall, with his three bladed scythe. Before he could impale Neji with the blades twin wakizashi swords stopped them from Tenten. He was then kicked in the side by her, releasing Neji from his grip. She moves forward swinging the right sword at male immortal while the other protected her body from harm. Hidan dodges, jumps and runs across the wall then pushes off towards her.

Metal sang when they touched.

"You've improved" Hidan smirked.

"You just still suck." Tenten smirked.

Hidan kicks out of her, monuevering out of the way when Neji tried to hit him again, to disable his movements. He smacks the none bladed side into Neji's gut.

"Naughty naughty Hyuuga! Wait your turn you-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when a rock broke three of his ribs as he crashed through the wall into the front room. He never saw Gaara sneaking in but Neji did to help distract the bastard.

"Nice one" Neji grinned at Gaara.

Gaara smiled his thanks then saw Tenten running into the front room to finish off Hidan. They both followed her to see Hidan getting up he swings his scythe as he got up to stop Tenten to attack Tenten.

"How so we get rid of him?" Gaara asked quietly.

"By turning him into tiny little pieces" Neji said. "Just keep away from his weapon, if it cuts you you're done for."

* * *

Sakura was still sitting on the picnic bench when Sasuke left to go help his friend, about what she didn't know. It was just unfair that he would leave like that and not elaborate on what he meant.

_**Don't feel so bad hun. I'm sure he has a good reason for not wanting us.**_

_Like what?_

_**He's gay.**_

_He's not._

_**He lives with his mum.**_

_Not the impression I got._

_**He's not ready.**_

_Oh yeah, we had fantastic sex…fifteen times I think and he damn well knows that it was beyond bliss, yet can't go for a relationship?_

…_**.He's gay. **_

_We already know he's not._

_**He's strange then because there's no heterosexual man out there that wouldn't want a piece this ass. Hell, this ass makes a gay man straight cause it so dam fine. SHANAROO!**_

_Hmm. What could he be hiding to not want me?_

_**Hmm, I don't know…OH! OH! OH! Maybe he's doing the whole reverse psychology bull shit on us! Make us want him more!**_

_I don't think that one is it._

_**Well I've run out of ideas other than he's some kind of government agent and that if we got involved with him we would be in danger with his enemies.**_

_Or a vampire government agent and that if I got involved with him we would be in danger with his enemies. Remember the whole biting in the sex?_

_**Oh yeah I remember :drool: but I like point out that's a little farfetched considering vampires are just folktales.**_

_True._

_**On the other hand…**_

_Go ahead and fantasize._

_**THANK YOU OH GREAT MASTER!**_

Sakura sighed in contentment as her inner trotted off to the '18+ rated movie theatre' in her heard, finally some piece from the annoying critter. She still wonders why it still stuck around since she was a little girl, did she get a thrill with being annoying? She would never know.

"Hey forehead! How did it go?" Ino yelled as she ran up to her.

"Crap." Sakura said sulkily.

Ino cringe while biting her lip then suddenly brightened up at a thought.

"So don't stop." Ino said. "If you really like him, wouldn't you try to persuade him? He's cutie, and well, I know wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You don't take a 'no' from anyone Ino" Sakura pointed out.

"And that's what makes me Ino!" Ino grinned and gave a comforting side hug "Don't worry Sakura, he's a guy and guys always come back. You weren't strong on him were you?"

"I…don't think so." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"So fight for it or just except that he's an asshole." Ino said "But he will come back to you."

"But what makes you so sure he will?" Sakura asked.

"Other than men will always come back for seconds, thirds or fourths cause they are gluttonous greedy bastards? I don't think he would let you slip you that far away. I have a feeling for these things" Ino said.

"And what of the men that you've encountered in the past?" Sakura asked.

"They always came back unless I was a little…too dominating." Ino grinned wickedly.

"Ah. So no Gaara then." Sakura said.

"Not interested anymore as there is always more fish in the sea" Ino beamed happily. "So don't worry forehead, your man will be back, I bet my sexlife on it."

"That confident huh?"

"I am"

"We'll see"

"And if he does, you have name one of your kids after me"

"INO!"

* * *

Naruto nudged Hinata on the nose gently with his. Her eyes droopy by all the affection he was giving out. Seems he really liked to do that a lot whenever they were alone. She grinned at that and kissed him fully, sucking his bottom lip and nipped it before kneading the swollen flesh with his lips again.

"Mmm Hinata…" he groaned.

Controlling the urge to run away by that sound she resumed their little kiss-fest, she couldn't help when there was a rush adrenaline in her blood. She just gave him peck on the lips and sat back on the patient bed, smiling shyly. Dazed, it had taken Naruto a few seconds for him to recover. He grin stupidly at Hinata and scratched the back of his neck.

"Wow, that was, uh, you been practicing?" Naruto asked.

Hinata giggled at him.

"Just a good teacher." Hinata said, looking at him.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Who?" Naruto asked.

"You silly." Hinata said, poking him in the side reassuringly.

Naruto grinned at Hinata and relaxed next to her, she rests her head against his heart. He looks towards the ceiling happily, believing at that moment nothing could go wrong. He had a family, there was plenty of ramen in the fridge and he had Hinata. What could possibly go wrong?

He felt his girlfriend tense up at that moment, gripping his arm. Naruto looks over to her side, she was biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I-it's nothing, Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, you're stuttering. You do that when you're worried. What's wrong?" Naruto asked, he wraps an arm around her gently.

She fidgets a bit before looking into his eyes worriedly.

"I kinda lied to the doctor." Hinata said.

"About what?" Naruto prodded carefully.

"About…you might think I'm going crazy." Hinata sadly said.

"You're already are for dating me." Naruto joked, trying to lighten her mood. She still looks at him worriedly. "Okay, bad joke. Look, whatever it is it wouldn't matter to me. You know I would do anything to help you."

"Even keep a secret from my friends?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto frowns with great concern.

"What is it that you did not tell the doctor?" Naruto asked.

"I saw some things before I blackout. Horrible things Naruto. I saw you beaten to a pulp and there was this guy who had this aura, a really bad aura about him. There was some stuff about Ino and Sakura and then I saw…things that are just so scary and of the paranormal."

Naruto blinked.

_Oh great, the one thing I thought was on the norm is…not. _

_Of course this would happen to me. It's always happens to me. _

_Parents are dead, pack chucks me out, end up being friends with a vamp and other weird assortment of beings and now this. My one normal thing, my beautiful girlfriend is seeing things._

_Okay. _

_So what if she is? Hey it's another quirk I'll just love in the end. She faints, she shouts the truth and now she see's things, maybe she might be able to see the next lottery numbers if we're lucky. Be set up for life, no more gambling and bills paid off easily, heck her uni fees paid and out of the way. _

_Yeah, my girlfriend is so cool, just as good as ramen. Maybe better. I wonder if they go together-_

"Naruto, please say something." Hinata implored.

Naruto blinked again, focusing again.

"Hinata, I promise not to relay this to anyone that may send you to the nut house. But you must promise me you're not going to do anything stupid. I still very much like you beautiful."

Hinata looked confused, shouldn't be he be little more worried that she was seeing things. Then again this was her boyfriend, he always went with the flow.

"I…I promise Naruto."

"Good" Naruto said grinning. "I shall protect you."

Hinata paled at that, it was the same look, and same words he spoke in her 'hallucination'.

"What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorta a slow chapter BUT the fun stuff is about to happen in the next chapter.**

**Again the whole 5 by 5. More than 5 words review and more that 5 reviews and I shall update.**

**I'LL UPDATE WHEN I ****CAN****!!! I do have a schedule to keep with when it comes to my UNI work. BTW I shall be updating other works too, maybe even bringing out a new story called 'Picky, Pregnant, Prenuptial, Problems'. You'll just have to guess what's it about. But that's when I'm able to update. 'Kay?**

**So anyway please review and I'll try to get back to you soon.**

**Chow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: It is in my nature.**

* * *

_**One day a scorpion arrived at the bank of a river he wanted to cross, but there was no bridge.**_

_**  
**_

* * *

Late at night in a restaurant Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Tenten and Neji were in a boxed off table area with a low light. The restaurant was very secluded itself, a place were the supernaturals could relax in were there were charms to stop violence from happening there or any evil entering the place to a degree. The place was decorated in dark varnish maple wood and green leather, with a smoking and none smoking area.  
After Sasuke had arrived at the house just as Hidan escaped from Tenten, Gaara and Neji. Tenten was angry but scared at the same time knowing that he was out there and knew there location, Neji just wanted him dead. Gaara proposed that they phone up Naruto and go and get drinks to figure out a plan of action as the house was practically on it's last legs from the fight. So here they were in the restaurant.

"…then he managed to squire me in the leg and got out of the house!" Tenten growled angrily, explaining what happened earlier on to Naruto. "I fucking hate that bastard. He done a lot of shit in the past and the others had let it go."

"Others? I thought you were the only immortal human" Naruto said.

"I am, the others used magic and other crap to be immortal, fucking cheaters, but it isn't the point!" Tenten fumed "Next time I see him I'm tearing him apart, burn all the bloody pieces, pour acid over the remains and then send him to the moon if I have to!"

"That's a lot for just one immortal" Gaara said.

"Immortal! Can't die!" Tenten said; annoyed that yet again no one seemed to understand what _true immortality_ meant. "And he isn't _just_ an immortal! He's the most cunning, resourceful, persistent asshole I ever met and he wants something from me! He keeps spouting this bullshit that I belong with immortals. They didn't like me as I didn't do as I was told and they couldn't do anything about it cause I was _born_ this way!" she frowns "There is something in my mind that he wants and I can't figure out what it is! Fuck! I hate being old! After so many years the memory just disappears to be replace by new ones! I can't retain it! Stupid human brain!" with that she takes a swig of her whiskey.

Neji attentively touch her shoulder gently. "Easy Tenten, we'll get him."

"No, we must leave the city then. If Hidan is a smart and resourceful and knows where we live, who knows who or what else does" Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes instantly widened.

"No, I can't abandon Hinata now. She needs me more than ever." Naruto said.

"And why is that?" Tenten asked curiously, "Hidan would surely come back again if we don't leave."

"Hinata had what I think is a vision." Naruto said.

"Vision?" Neji asked.

"Precognition." Naruto clarified.

"She can see the future?" Gaara said "I thought that was impossible."

"It's a very rare gift. One out of 60 billion chances. Dangerous too if not cared correctly." Naruto said, and then added at their surprise looks "My pack was quite knowledgeable. There are a few stories about the Traveller and her sight that my pack taught me."

"The Traveller?" Gaara asked.

"You've never heard of the Traveller?" Neji asked.

"You forget, I did not grow up with the paranormal as an everyday thing so no, who was she?" Gaara said.

"A very ancient history." Tenten said, trying to remember through her ancient mind. "I think I met her once. Yes, I remember her!" she grinned. "I was a little girl at the time but she saved me, telling me I would be very important. I think I was 'mortal' at the time…"

"Okay, so who was she?" Gaara asked.

"There are many stories about the Traveller but the most famous one was the first ever 'vision' she ever had. Not many people knew what it was but some reckon it must have been nice as she was smiling. But I don't think so." Naruto said. "She never lived a peaceful life, hunted down as humans thought she was an evil being, many of her close relations died that she had foreseen, entered many battles and it was just a never ending circle of death and fighting." He sighed gravely. "One story recalls of her friend who had the same gift yet dismissed it as he had seen what life she led. It eventually left mentally ill. You can not ignore these things, they were given to you for a reason and in the end it would become a punishment if you ignore what's in front of you."

"Fine, Naruto, we'll bring Hinata with us" Sasuke grunted, irritated.

"What about her friends?" Naruto asked, relaxing now "I don't think-"

"No!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto raised his hands up at him in defence when Sasuke leaned in exasperation.

"Jeeze! Calm down!" Naruto said. "I'm just saying Hinata would be worried about them."

"I don't care about your girlfriend's feelings on this matter. Either we take her without her friends or not take her at all; we're trying to keep a low profile here." Sasuke said. "We've already got an annoying loudmouth, we don't need another!"

Everyone stared at Sasuke in perplexed silence, before Naruto slowly grinned knowingly.

"Whoa, that pinkette has certainly done a number on you." Naruto said. Red eyes blazed into Naruto's cool, calm, blues; his grin widened. "And that's the confirmation I needed."

Sasuke breathed in deeply when he closed his eyes, gathering his emotions in. He was hungry for blood, Sakura's to be exact. No one realised what happened when a Daywalker became addicted to a particular blood. It shouldn't happen really; they were like vampire bats and could eat other types of food too. Blood was just supposed to be a food substance. Yet, the more he spent away from Sakura's blood the more senses just craved it and it was dangerous. Her blood was dangerous.

He then opens his eyes again when composed to reveal his normal onyx ones.

"Tell me Dobe, how will Hinata take the idea that you are a lycan? Let alone been told she has the gift of foresight? She's still very much human, I smelt it from her blood." Sasuke asked coolly.

Naruto look intently at his friend. He shifted uncomfortably at the notion.

"I'll think of something" Naruto said.

"You better, otherwise I would hate be chased around by a mob of humans" Sasuke said.

Tenten sighed wistfully.

"Oh I remember those days. Running around like headless chicken, pitchforks, clubs and knives being thrown at you all the while they're shouting 'burn the witch'." Tenten said then frowns "Or at least I think it was 'witch'," she shrugs and looks at everyone "It's a little hard to remember such things when you're running for your life."

"But you're immortal" Gaara pointed out.

"I still don't like the notion being tied to the stake and burning." Tenten shot back. "Do you have any idea how painful that is? And the healing process is even worse…or so I've heard." She leans into Neji, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Have you…?" Naruto asked.

Neji shot him a 'drop it' look; Naruto rolled his eyes but did.

* * *

_**He asked a frog that was sitting nearby if he would take him across the river on his back.**_

* * *

Sitting on most comfortable chair she could find in the morning of a local café, Ino was reading the local newspaper yet again. So far she could gather was there were more murders, more missing people and five asylums that were filled to the brim. It wasn't just happening in the city, it was starting to spread all over. People were even turning up in pieces in the countryside, other people who were thought to nice or sane were found in another country gone loop. She didn't know what the hell was going on. It seemed like the world was on the crazy fritz again.

She closes the newspaper and places it down with one hand while the other reaches out for her coffee. She knew she should be studying but she couldn't get this itch off her shoulder, something wasn't right. The reason as to why she went out, bought a newspaper and began to read it. Even when she was reading it she could see that something wasn't right but she couldn't pin-point as to what. All she got was 'world gone crazy' vibe.

Must be in the water.

Ino then takes a sip of her coffee then places it back down again. Peering into it like could give her all the answers she needed. She would go to either Hinata or Sakura about her thoughts but something was up between those two. They seemed a little…out there. She wanted to blame it on the men they met but felt it would be wrong to. Hinata was slowly falling for Naruto and Sakura was trying to fight for something that Sasuke didn't want. If hadn't been for the fact that they were her friends she would have thought it was great material for a sappy romance novel.

Something she would love to write out if there was a chance that Sakura wouldn't come after her blood for Hinata and her own honour being destroyed by Ino's lovely typing skills. In her defence, Ino was a sucker for these things and had been the junior gossip columnist at her old secondary school. Her sheer need to know stuff, aka gossip, got her into a ton of trouble with teachers and students alike. Enough trouble to actually have her thrown off the school newspaper because of it. A sad day to remember by all gossip lovers before she set up a website in retaliation, she grinned at the memory.

_Ah, a very good day indeed. Long live the beautiful gossip Queen Ino! _

Then a feeling seemed to ache in the base of her neck began to form. She knew that feeling very well, it was the feeling of being watched. Slowly her eyes lifted off from the newspaper and around the café, she couldn't find anyone staring at her…until she looked outside.

There leaning against a lamppost in the sun was a handsome man staring at her and she instantly flushed. She didn't understand either, no man made her feel a sudden heat-wave over her body just simply looking at her. His eyes were sharp shape eyes that were dark like the shadows yet held superb intelligence in them and his hair was a dark brown tied back that gave a weird pineapple shape spikey look to it. He was tall and slightly thin but very lean; he wore dark green and black loose baggy clothing with black army boots to complete the outfit. Then smiled at her and she felt another yet stronger heat-wave down her down her body.

_HOLY SHIT!!!_

She looks away and fidgets with her hair nervously.

_Oh my god! He's so cute! Is my hair okay? I hope I look okay! Oh crap! Listen to me! I'm sounding like an idiot here! Where did Queen Ino go? Be cool and look back with a smile!_

She turn back to look at him and gave him her famous flirty smile. He looks down but the smile remained on his face, her smile widens at this.

_Wow! No guy has ever done that before with me. I wonder…_

She gets up from her chair, placing the local paper in her bag, grabs her coffee and then walks out of the café. She walks up to the man but every step she made towards him she couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. Shaking it off mentally, she makes a subtle sway in her hips as she approaches him.

"Hi" Ino said.

"Hi" he replied.

"Is there something you wanted? Even though you're cute, it's kinda rude to stare at a lady like that" Ino said.

He grins at her.

"Can't help but admire a beautiful lady" he said.

"That's very sweet of you but that could have given me ideas" Ino said.

"Like?" he asked, quite intrigued at that point.

"Like it would require calling the police, dangerous times, you understand right?" Ino said.

He looked amused her.

"Just by looking at you" he said.

"Just by looking at me, but I will let you off though" Ino grinned.

"Really?"

"Really really"

"Even though I once called you ma'm?"

Ino instantly froze in her smile as realisation hit her hard in the face. It was THAT guy and she was FLIRTING WITH HIM!!! Yet she couldn't help but be enthralled that he was…cool and now a mystery she wanted to unravel.

"Well…who says I'm going to be nice though? Can't always forgive even if you are cutie"

His smile deepened.

"You're quite the girl aren't cha" he said.

"Damn right I am, and guess you just prove to be a smart guy in knowing that!"

He shifts his weight slightly, getting a bit comfortable.

"I can tell you are going to be troublesome in the future"

She lifts her chin in pride yet flirty like. He was a charmer.

"What's you're name?"

He stares at her for moment, a little hesitant at first, almost caught in a moment, then relaxed again. He brings his left hand out to her.

"My name is Shikamaru" he said.

She frowns as said his name slowly "Shi..ka…ma..ru"

Inside her head it felt like haze, the sense of déjà vu increasing. It felt like she met him, known him yet she couldn't put her finger on as to WHY she did. It made her curious. She _needed_ to know why this sudden feeling of knowing this man is coming _now_. He shifts his weight again albeit uncomfortably and licks his lips.

"Do I know you?" Ino said before she could even stop the words from leaving her lips.

He stares at her.

She watches him.

Silence.

_Who are you?_

He softly smiles.

"Not now."

His eyes shifted and widened.

She hears it.

She turns to look where it was. A soft bounce of a ball hitting the road could be heard as a child was giggling after it. The ball was red but worn letting everyone know that it was the child's favourite but it wasn't the main focus of everyone. A blue Lamborghini came flying down the road at a speed that was above the legal rate. Ino eyes widened, the child wasn't going to survive the force. Despite that she tries to get to him.

She takes two steps towards him yet could not go any further. Shikamaru had grabbed her in speed that wasn't considered human and held her still. If she hadn't struggled to get out of his grip she would have seen shadows from different directions flying towards the car and child to stop the collision.

There was screech.

There was thud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCREAM

Ino didn't know where it was coming from but she had to get to the child. She had some knowledge in keeping someone alive just for a while. She had to get to him.

"LET ME GO!" Ino yelled.

She struggled.

He let's go.

She runs.

She runs as fast as she could. This kid needed her help. She reaches him, and kneels next to him ignoring the glass that was scattered around him from the right headlight. She reaches for his throat and places two fingers on his pulse.

_Please_

_Please_

_Please_

_Please_

…_I can't feel it. SHIT!_

She checks his breathing. Nothing.

She tilts his head back, pinches his nose and began to do CPR.

_C'mon kid._

_Please_

She faintly hears the cardoor being opened, from the corner of her eyes she could see Shikamaru checking the driver. But she didn't care, the driver could die for all she care. Who would drive down a quite street at an ungodly speed and NOT see the kid? The bastard should DIE!

_Breathe_

_C'mon_

_Live_

_Breathe!_

"Ino" Shikamaru said

"BUSY!" Ino growled.

"Let him go." Shikamaru said, very somber.

"Are you insane? He's just been hit!" Ino shouted.

"The driver was going over 50mph, he had no chance" Shikamaru said softly.

_NO_

_The child is empty._

_NO_

_Gone._

_NO_

_Empty inside._

_NO_

_He's gone._

_NO_

_Not going to happen_.

She continues even as the crowd began to form.

"He's…"

"NO! If you had let me go before he got hit then he would have lived! Damn you!"

"You wouldn't have made it!"

"I would have."

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

"He's gone" he said.

"NO HE'S NOT! HE'S GOING TO LIVE BECAUSE I SAY SO!!!"

_Breathe!_

_Breathe!!_

_Breathe!!!_

_**BREATHE!!!!!!!**_

.

.

.

_The child is empty like a vase._

.

.

.

"LIVE!! DAMNIT!! LIVE!!!"

.

.

.

_The vase must be full_.

.

.

.

She felt it.

A jolt from her body to the child's.

White.

Electric.

Calm.

Balance.

Aura.

.

.

.

What the _hell_ was that?

Her eyes were closed in the sensation and she opens them again. It was powerful and unnaturally felt natural. She looks down to see child was breathing.

She stares in wonder. The child was alive, though in pain, but alive all the same he was alive.

Up ahead she could hear the ambulance coming. She just brought the kid back to life. She wanted to weep in relief, even the crowd were amazed at how lucky the child was.

But…

Her mind was hazy.

The déjà vu was now even bigger than before.

She stands and walk back a bit when the paramedics arrived to take over. She felt hands on her shoulders, she heard the thanks from the child parents and friends but she could stop the haze going over her mind.

She deduced it was shock.

Her mind was trying to slow things down for her to not have an overload but the haze was still there.

"Ino…"

Ino turned to see Shikamaru looking extremely worried, looking around as if they could be attacked at any second.

"What?" Ino said.

"We have to get out of here." Shikamaru said.

"But he's alive now." Ino said, "I have to make sure he stays that way at the hospital."

Shikara looked at her grimly but nodded, "Fine, anywhere but here."

* * *

_**The frog refused and said, 'I will not, because you will sting me.'**_

* * *

Naruto stretches out his muscles in the midday day. Sasuke, Gaara and he were resting in the forest near their home after a long spar while Neji and Tenten were finding a new place. He knew they would go too far away from a forest or lake as he and Sasuke had needs in hunting live prey. Yet not too far from a city that they couldn't gamble to keep up with the bills. He requested that they wouldn't be too far from Hinata's friends if she was to live them from now on.

He shivered in the delightful but dreading thought, his girlfriend living with him.

Sasuke was right.

Would she accept him?

He did accept her, all of her but would she accept all of him?

He watches Sasuke trying to get into the dome Gaara made to protect himself from the daywalker. He snorted at how the red head was taunting the frustrated vamp.

"Old stick-up-his-ass can't get in here? C'mon and show some of that vamp muscle you've bring bragging about Sunshine!" Gaara taunted.

"You're going to need air sooner or later!" Sasuke barked.

"You're boring me." Gaara said, yawning. "I know I'll just sit back and relax while you–" Sasuke fist manages to break through the dome, grasping around for Gaara "–oh so sunshine finally found the weak spot."

The next thing Sasuke knew was being grabbed by a giant earth hand from behind and thrown into the trees. Naruto snickered at the many curse words flying from the daywalker's mouth that would put any sailor to shame. There was a loud tear and a tree trunk was then thrown into the dome, shattering it. Sasuke came running back to beat the snot out of Gaara but he suddenly had to dodge pillars of earth shooting up to knock him aside. Sand began fly around Sasuke, making it even harder to get to Gaara but he persisted. That was until there was a HUUUUGE rumble.

Both Daywalker and Earth Weilder stop to look over at the sheepish werewolf.

"Could we get some raman? I'm hungry!" Naruto smiled.

"You just ate dobe." Sasuke said incredulously.

"But I'm hungry and you two are tired." Naruto pointed out.

Gaara sighed, looking towards the house.

"I could do with some coffee" Gaara muttered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought of coffee at this time but shrugged as it was Gaara who was a coffee addict. He then walks over to Naruto and takes the Katana he had been looking after for him.

"Lets go then." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grinned then stopped when he caught a familiar scent. He looks around worriedly. His friends were here and there was no proper cover. It was the scent he had been tracking down the other night but lost it. Now it was back and here. This was BAD news.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

Gaara and Sasuke had walked halfway to the house when they realised that Naruto hadn't joined them yet. His friends watched him, a little concern as to why he wasn't yammering on about ramen or by their side. Naruto jogged up to them with a fake grin then bend his head down as he guided his friends back to the house.

"Someone's here." Naruto whispered lowly enough for Sasuke to hear.

The Earth wielder frowned.

"I didn't feel them coming. I'm so stupid" Gaara growled.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Two behind us. One a little way off to the left." Gaara said.

"Should we fight?" Naruto said.

BANG!

Naruto screeched in pain as he felt a bullet hit his shoulder blade.

"SHIT! HUNTERS!" Sasuke shouted.

Gaara instantly made a dome around them; Sasuke being able to see in the dark turned Naruto around and checked the damaged. The smell of werewolf blood made Sasuke gag in reflex, it was disgusting and would make sick him for three days if he had drunk it. Death would be instant if it was a normal vampire, werewolf blood was poisonous to them. The wound looked to be a normal, clean shot bullet wound and probably wasn't fatale.

"Stay still" Sasuke said, he lengthened his nails and began to dig around to find the bullet.

"I'll fucking flay that bitch!" Naruto snarled.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

He could hear bullets trying to enter the dome but it only made finding the hunters a lot easier than before. Gaara could detach movement through subtle vibrations in the earth like a bat with ultra-sonar sounds. He could tell how tall that person was, how much they way, where they were, what their health was like from vibrations of their heart but telling you what gender or species they were a little harder to pin-point. There was diffidently three of them but sense that one of them was up in a tree.

"This hunter –gah!– and her pals! AH! TEME THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"STAY STILL THEN!"

"You know this hunter?" Gaara exclaimed.

"Yeah we -ah shit– we go waaaaay back! She started hunting –gah– my ass when my pack dropped it out in the big bad world! _**FUCK**_!"

"Got it" Sasuke said when he pulled it out.

"KAMI! You didn't have to be so rough!" Naruto shouted, as his healing abilities kicked in.

"It's silver dumbass! You want to die slowly and painfully?" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto stared at the bullet then his eyes glowed red that even Gaara could see the lethal intent.

"The bitch is now officially dead." Naruto growled lowly.

They didn't have time to stop Naruto, he broke through the dome – to which Gaara would wonder how strong he really was – and ran incredibly fast, so fast that human eye couldn't see him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and looked at Gaara.

"Whatever you don't move from here." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"He's just transformed" Sasuke said.

A pair of screams where heard before Gaara and Sasuke saw the bodies go flying past them and into a large tree. Gaara blinked, those two people looked strangely familiar. One was blonde and the other was brunette. The blonde was female with short pinktales in her hair, wearing dark blue clothing. The brunette was male in black and purple clothing and had purple markings on his face. Both alive, weaponless and very much unconscious.

"Sasuke, I think I know these people…" Gara said.

"What?" Sasuke said in confusion.

Gaara walks up to them with Sasuke staying close behind.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

WHUMP!

Gaara was startled as another body goes flying and hits the tree where the other two had and fell to the floor. Another person that looked eerily familiar. Sasuke looks towards the vegetation where they came from just as Naruto appeared. His ginger fur receded along with the long wolf-like ears till they were normal again.

"I thought you were going to kill her" Sasuke said.

"She gave me the 'I'm-helpless-don't-kill-me' look again" Naruto shrugged.

"She shot you with silver bullets!!" Sasuke exclaimed. "They are suppose be toxic for your kind!"

"I'm a sucker for that look" Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head at his blonde bestfriend. He had lost count of the many times that guy had let things go. Gaara half kneeled down to the people and turned the blonde first, paused before turning the brunette one and pausing again. He looks at his friends and blinks.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't think I would have such reunions" Gaara said.

Werewolf and Daywalker looked at him with very confused faces.

"Naruto… you just knocked out my sister and brother." Gaara said.

.

.

.

Crickets chirps.

.

.

.

A tumble weed drifts by.

.

.

.

"They look nothing like you." Naruto said.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he slapped his hand into his forehead. Trust Naruto to say that. He grunted after counting to five then looked at Gaara.

"And would this one be any of relation?" Sasuke asked, pointing towards the unconscious third one.

Gaara frowned and turned the third one over.

He looked confused.

If he had eyebrows one would have been raised.

He blinks.

"I never thought I'd see her again." Gaara said.

Naruto looked even more bemused. "What? So you already know Matsuri?"

* * *

_**The scorpion replied, 'It would be foolish for me to sting you because then we would both drown.'**_

* * *

Hinata was sitting by her computer, staring at the screen in front of her. She stares at the word she typed up on her screen. She didn't think it would ever come to these things, she was a logical person. She knew what was right and what was wrong in her day to day life. Her right hand was lightly holding the mouse despite having the rest of her body tense. She was nervous of what she may find. She moves the mouse on its pad and clicked onto the search button. Hundreds of sites came up from the word she had typed into the search-bar.

She bit her lip.

Who knew there were a number of sites to do with the 'supernatural'.

She frowns while biting her bottom lip; she knew this was going to be a pain to filter through all tv shows, cults and general junk. Hinata sighs, before she began to click into different site after site.

Pictures after pictures.

Words after words.

Some made sense.

Others were totally ludicrous!

She sighs again and rub the bridge of her nose, a habit she had picked up whenever she felt frustrated. The way Naruto was so calm about the whole thing made no sense, especially when he paused like that. He was thinking, she knew him too well to know his 'thinking' face and his 'mind-blank' face. Why would someone be so calm after their significant other just told them they're seeing stuff? Creepy, supernatural stuff?

Hinata wasn't stupid.

Naruto knew something but held back on her. Why?

She wasn't angry or miffed, she was curious. Being friends with Ino may not have affected her temperament, just her curiosity. She remember when she was younger she wasn't this curious, in fact, she let things go pretty easily. Then she met them and it all went down hill as her mother said. The thing was Hinata lost her curiosity when she found out she was adopted.

-Flashback-

An eight year old Hinata was looking down at a certificate, her eyes filling up with tears. The living room floor was full of pictures and certificates from all her searching. She was looking for things for her scrapbook, something she wanted to make for her mummy and daddy. Her little fingers brushed over her name as a sob bubbled up to the surface. All her emotions were shaking her down, braking in the very heart of soul. Soft streams of tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. She hears the front door open as her mother walks in with the shopping but doesn't pay attention when her mother calls for her.

She still stares at the writing clearly stating that she wasn't her mummy's daughter, she was someone else's. Someone she didn't know yet didn't want her.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

She looks up at her mother, shopping on either side of the woman as she looks concern at her daughter.

"I'm a-adopted, aren't I." Hinata said.

Hinata's mother stared in shock for second before brushing it aside and giving her gentle smile. She walks up to her and kneels in front of her.

"What makes you think that sweetie?"

Hinata gingerly shows her the certificate. Her mother nearly gawked when she saw the certificate in Hinata's hand before taking it from her and frown at her daughter.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the…in the draws-s-s i-i-in the s-s-study, I wanted to-to-to make a scr-scrapbook for you and d–d-daddy" Hinata sobbed.

Setting it on the floor she pulled Hinata into a big hug for little raven haired girl. Hinata jerked hard as she let a wail of anguish and sad tears out for her mother to see. She stood, picking Hinata up and sat her down on her lap when she sat down the couch; rocking her softly as she held her.

"Oh Hinata, please don't cry."

"Why aren't y-y-you my mummy?"

"I am"

"But you're…but you're not."

"I am sweetie, I am."

"How can that be when s-someone else is?"

"Because sweetie you're _my_ little girl. _Daddy_ and _I_ wanted you, we both wanted you so much dear. We love you so much and we wouldn't want anyone else but you. You're our little girl and that's enough to make you our daughter. Do not ever doubt it, ever."

"But w-why would…_they_ l-leave me?"

Hinata mother sighed. "Sometimes it isn't the case of leaving you baby, how could anyone do that to you? You're precious my little baby. But sometimes it's circumstances."

"C-circumstances?"

"They may not have had the choice to keep you."

"But-"

"Sweetie, have you ever felt that I didn't love you? Or Daddy?"

"N-no"

"You are loved sweetie, you are given so much love that sometimes I can't but feel so lucky to be your mother. I don't ever want you to feel abandoned because you're not. Love if so much deeper than blood. You're my baby and I love you. So don't ever forget it."

"D-don't leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

*.*.*

Her eyes slowly opened from sounds downstairs. Hinata realised that she must have cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms and was placed in her bed to sleep it off. It was dark in her room, so must be late. She could hear a light pitter patter of rain against the window under the muffled voices through the floorboards. Curious, she pulled the covers off her, taking no notice that she was in her soft smiley sun pyjamas, and swings her feet over and onto the floor. Shifting off the bed she kneels down into crouch, her ear pressed against to listen.

"…I phoned him. He was a little angry."

"Oh course he would be, it's not everyday you deal with sorts of problems."

"Do you think we'll…y'know."

"No I don't think so. He would uphold his side of the agreement."

"Good, I don't want to lose her."

"We won't."

"Hinata was upset today."

"Of course she would be, she's eight year's old. No child wants to see or hear those things at that age…"

Hinata lifted her head at that moment. She didn't want to hear anymore to do with parents talking about her. Grabbing the glass on her bedside table, she heads to the bathroom for a drink of water.

-End of Flashback-

She had no idea who her parents had called that night but if she could harbour a guess it may have been the adoption service then. It had taken her a while to digest that she was adopted but learnt that it made no difference other than she learnt that love was a very strong thing. And curiosity was not a good thing, until she met Ino. She could remember the trouble the girl got her in with Sakura, but now this wasn't her main concern now.

She leans back in her chair after the hundredth she'd looked at.

More junk.

This wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Why couldn't she find it?

* * *

_**The frog saw the logic in the scorpion's words, and agreed to carry the scorpion across.**_

* * *

Temari, Kankuro and a tied up Matsuri couldn't believe that after shooting the werewolf and his friends they were now having a nice bowl of ramen as Gaara stared at them. The red head was sitting on a stool while Naruto was inhaling his third bowl of beef ramen. Tenten and Neji had returned later on and were staring at the 'hunters' with great caution.

"Soooo…how have you been Gaara?" Kankuro manage to say.

"Like I nearly got shot" Gaara grunted.

Kankuro cringed as Temari shift awkwardly in her stool, she was extremely uncomfortable now that she was in room full of paranormals.

"Y'know you could just let me go." Matsuri said. "I'll forget the whole thing."

"Yeah, but the thing is Matty, you never do" Naruto said.

"What am I suppose to do? You kill people!" Matsuri shouted.

"Define 'people' cause last time I checked: hunters don't give a damn on 'who' they shoot" Naruto said.

"My clan destroy evil! You are not pure!" Matsuri persisted.

Naruto smiled charmingly. "Well _you_ would know I'm not pure Matty, you did catch me in the forest with a shewolf under the fullmoon in a middle of a great–"

"We get the picture Naruto!" Gaara barked.

Matsuri blushed heavily at the memory, while Gaara's siblings wondered what the hell he was on about and the others either tried to cover the laughter or annoyance at Naruto's antics.

"Chill Gaara." Naruto said softly, in apologetic tone then focused back on Matsuri "I'm not evil, usually screaming this at you when ya shooting me but ya never seem to listen. One of the reasons as to why we're now sitting down having a nice bowl of ramen. So, I'm not evil and to put your mind at rest: none of us are."

"Which leads me to you two" Gaara said looking at his siblings. "Why are you with her? Are you hunters now? Have you forgotten what I am?"

"Father told us you died!" Temari finally shouted, she looked like she had kept it in for so long as she looked at him.

"How nice of him" Gaara drawled.

"It isn't funny! We thought you were dead!" Kankuro said.

"He said that you were killed because of these…" Temari points to Naruto and Sasuke. "…THINGS!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other annoyed to be called 'things' but continued to watch in silence with the others.

"I waited for you two to find me but you never showed up. Two months, but you never showed up. Then I heard the family moved to the south of Sand." Gaara said. "How do you think I felt when I heard that!? I thought you gave up on me!"

"We moved because we were mourning your death." Kankuro shouted.

"And then we went into the family business!" Temari added.

"Business?" Gaara said. "I thought you guys didn't want to be corporate share holders!"

"That only _funded_ our family business" Temari said.

"The Family were another clan of Hunters. The reason why Dad chucked you out in the first place" Kankuro said.

"Or more specifically how Mum and us protected you." Temari explained. "They were going to kill you! So we 'threw you out' only to collect you later! Then Father must have used that to his advantage!"

"There was a body Gaara, we thought it was you!" Kankuro said.

"It was in pieces!" Temari said.

"And he told us that dark creatures had done this." Kankuro said.

"So we became hunters." Temari said.

"And we met up with her." Kankuro said, pointing with his thumb towards Matsuri.

"Because she was from another hunter family who were skilled in finding 'dark beings'." Temari said.

"She told us about these guys" Kankuro said, pointing towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Saying that they were evil" Temari said.

"So we tracked them because she had no luck in months in finding them." Kankuro said.

At that point Matsuri looked extremely insulted and Naruto just wanted to laugh at the look.

"Which led us to this point." Temari finished off.

.

.

.

"Did you rehearse that or something?" Tenten asked.

The siblings looked at the immortal.

"Just saying, it's very much on the beat" Tenten said with a shrug.

Gaara turned back to his siblings with a calm resolve.

"How long have you been hunting?" Gaara asked.

"Just graduated." Kankuro said.

"So you haven't killed as of yet." Gaara said.

"Just a dusted a few vamps" Temari said.

"Hmm, nice." Gaara drawled.

"They are the bad ones right?" Kankuro asked.

"If there's no pulse then yeah" Gaara said.

"What ya mean no pulse? A vamp's a vamp" Matsuri said, looking towards Sasuke.

"Not a daywalker." Gaara said

"They are extinct." Matsuri said.

"On the contrary they are not and they're very good people." Gaara said, coming to his friend's defence.

"Pulse or no pulse they should all die." Matsuri said.

"Don't you have a nasty tongue" Tenten mocked.

"It's the truth!" Matsuri shouted.

It was then Sasuke walked forward and leaned right in front of her.

"You are still very much a little girl lost in a war that has been going on for thousands of years. You say you hunt evil. You are just prejudice in what you were taught to believe." Sasuke growled. "You are a hunter. Hunters used to be able to see the difference between good and evil whatever the species. Now it's everything that isn't 'normal' in the world." He leans up close to her ear. "You see only in black and white and I should tear your throat out for thinking so." He heard her breathing hitch at that moment and he leans away again. "You are not tainted yet, so I will not. But mark my words you try to kill the people I care about you will never see the light of day again."

"I'm guessing he's a daywalker" Kankuro blurted.

"No shit Sherlock" Temari deadpanned.

Sasuke paid no attention to them as he moves away from Matsuri and back to his place.

"It is getting late, what should we do with them?" Neji said, finally being known to everyone.

"Well I don't mind Temari and Kankuro that much if they promise not to hunt again like that. They can hang around if that's okay with Gaara and them of course" Tenten said.

"A warning though, anything funny business and we'll kill you on the spot" Neji warned.

Temari and Kankuro looked at their little brother.

"What do ya say little bro, forgive us?" Kankuro asked.

"We'll drop the hunting there and then" Temari added.

Gaara stared at them before rolling his eyes in mocking distain "You are not sharing my bed."

They both smiled knowing that it was Gaara's way of forgiving them.

"Well with that settled, who's gonna watch her." Naruto said, pointing towards Matsuri. "I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna babysit tonight."

"YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME GO?!" Matsuri shouted.

"Matty, c'mon, after shooting me in the back with a silver bullet did you honestly believe we're going to let you go? Tsk! Shame on you." Naruto drawled.

"I'll watch her" Gaara said. "I think I need to have a few words with her."

Naruto smiled and stood up then turned to the rest of the paranormals.

"Great, all settled, now considering the house is a _little_ unstable on one side why don't…where did Teme go?" Naruto said, noticing the vampire's disappearance.

Everyone suddenly noticed that Sasuke was gone…yet again.

"Someone needs to put a bell on that guy" Tenten muttered.

* * *

_**But when they were halfway across the river the scorpion stung the frog.**_

_**  
**_

* * *

At a local Hospital, Ino and Shikamaru were watching the child through a window while the parents are fussing over him. The child had just come round after major surgery. She was happy the kid was alive but yet she couldn't stop this nagging feeling that it felt unnaturally natural

"I seem to be coming here more often than the doctors here." Ino said.

"Hmm." Was all Shikamaru could say.

"Why did you stop me from saving him in the first place?" Ino asked.

"You would have been hit as well" Shikamaru said. "Then who would save you?"

She looks at him.

"And you wouldn't try?"

"I did and I failed"

She looks confused and angry.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

He sighed.

"You're special Ino. I know you felt it when you brought the kid back to life."

"Yeah, through determination of CPR, I wasn't going to let that kid go! And you should know better than to give up like that."

"A child has 80 percent chance in living when a car hits them at 30mph, 20 if it's 40mph."

"So it was going in between–"

"Ino, the driver was going over 50"

She stares at him.

She shakes her head.

"You're wrong."

"He had no chance of living."

"He's alive isn't he?"

"Because you _willed_ it."

She steps away from him.

"You're crazy! I just did CPR!"

"You brought him back because you had the _power_ to."

"I'm not some witch! I just did CPR! If I was I would have mended his bones and organs! He wouldn't have needed the surgery"

"You bring the souls back, you don't fix the body."

"You're just outer your mind, aren't you!! I have no power you nut bag!"

Shikamaru became frustrated at her.

"Troublesome woman, did you not feel the sensation of the 'jolt'? The electric feel that runs down you when you brought the kid to life?"

"Yeah, it's called adrenaline."

"It was his soul you daft bat!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here!"

He grits his teeth as he watches her turn and leave from his sight. He wanted to whack his head against the wall next to him but he felt it would be too much of effort to let the world know he was utterly pissed off and frustrated at the blonde woman. Were all blondes this annoying? Goodness he hoped not, otherwise it would be troublesome to correct everything that went wrong.

Sighing, he resolved he would go after her and try a different approach. He wanted to meet her. Everything was going okay and then the kid got hit by that car and this happens. It was one major drag.

However he didn't have to walk far, he spotted her as soon as he turned the corner. She was looking into a room, frozen. He frowns. His pace quicken till he saw what she saw. There in the room she was looking into were elderly people and in the middle was ghostlike woman in rags and a hood was swaying around, waiting for something. No one apart from Ino and Shikamaru could see the being moving around. Shikamaru grabs Ino's hand and pulls her back slowly.

"Move quietly and don't make eye-contact." Shikamaru said softly.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ino whispherly-shrieked.

"A banshee, a daughter of death. They use to wail to let the deceased's family know they've died but since a few believe they're real they're the only ones that can hear it and because of that they're on a constant mood swings." Shikamaru said.

"Like?"

"Killing people before their time."

"Shit!"

"Shh!"

"Why no eye-contact?"

Managing to get her away from the room, Shikamaru guides Ino down the hall quietly to the nearest.

"If they knew you can see them and they are in the middle of their mood swing, your dead. They don't like it." Shikamaru explained. "Unless it thinks that you died before then because it believes that if you died then you should stay dead."

"But I haven't died!"

"I know that."

"Then how come I can see it in the first place?!"

"You brought someone to life after they had died with paranormal means. This creature is death's child, a paranormal creature. Do the math woman!"

"But but…how can you see it!?"

"Later, I'll tell you much later."

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder with Ino to check if was following them. He almost froze at the sight of the thing in the hallway. They both looked forward, trying to keep calm, Ino making a small prayer in hopes it's just passing by.

And then they both heard the thing scream.

* * *

_**The stunned frog asked, 'Why did you sting me? Now we will both die!'**_

* * *

In her kitchen, Sakura looks down at the phone in her hand. She could feel that something was wrong. But couldn't pin point to what. She wanted to talk to someone but she didn't know who. She places the phone down and walks to grab a drink from her cabinet.

_**Do you really want to do that?**_

_Why not?_

_**It's bad for your health.**_

_Nothing is bad for my health at the moment._

_**Why are you worrying then?**_

_It's the same feeling I'm getting before the crash._

_**That was an accident.**_

_What if…I don't know, something is wrong._

_**You think it maybe someone?**_

_Why would I think that?_

_**Because I'm you and you are me, we are worried about something.**_

_That is not how it's supposed to be, you're suppose to be strong._

_**I'm from you, but it's not the point. You're getting scared.**_

_Ino isn't picking her phone up and Hinata is speaking to her parents now._

_**Ino will later, she probably misplaced it. Why not speak to Grandpa and Grandma? **_

_They are asleep at this time. Pity Dad doesn't have his._

_**Tragic. Always tragic on that side.**_

_I know._

_**Why not speak to Sasuke?**_

She looks over to the phone then shakes her head.

_**Coward**__._

_I know_.

She pauses again. She reached and touched her scar. It felt warmer than her surrounding skin.

_**Yet you still think about him.**_

_Yes I do._

_**Coward.**_

_I know._

_**Why can't you just phone him?**_

_Why would he be interested in listening to me? He said he did't want to see me._

_**Ino said he'll be back.**_

_That's what Ino said._

_**Ino is always right though.**_

_She can lie too, she is still human._

_**And you are lying to yourself that you don't want to speak to him.**_

_Who said I didn't?_

…_**just speak to him.**_

_I don't know._

_**You miss him.**_

_Stupid feelings._

_**They are not stupid.**_

_We got attached; a one night stand is supposed to be without attachments._

_**He said he liked us. Wanted to keep us interested on the second time we met with him.**_

_It could have been the sex talking._

_**No. I remember I saw it. He does want us.**_

_That is just a fantasy._

The doorbell rang. Sakura grunted, placing the drink down on the counter and walked out of her kitchen. She combs her fingers through her hair to neaten her appearance a bit and opened.

_**Well would you look at that. She was right.**_

There at the door was Sasuke looking a little awkward at her. An instant mood changed in Sakura happened from the sight of him. She wanted to gloat, wanted hit him, wanted to kiss him all at the same time. Instead she opted for a different approach.

"Are you going to try anything if I let you in?" Sakura asked.

"No" Sasuke said.

"Even if it is hazardous to my health?" Sakura added.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Hn." Sakura said.

"I wanted to talk."

"Just talk?"

"…"

"You know you can't say one thing and do something else. It isn't fair on me."

"...it is in my nature."

"..."

"..."

"Come in."

* * *

**_The scorpion replied, 'Because I'm a scorpion … and that's what scorpions do.'_**

_

* * *

_

**Good God that took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much time to write up. Sorry to disappoint those who might have been wanting an action scene with Tenten, Neji, Gaara and then Sasuke against Hidan but as I wrote it out it just didn't look right so I left it. Right now, I may have not answered all the questions to this story but they will be later on, you guys will just have to guess what they are.**

**Anyway please reveiw. Please leave some feedback that may lift my spirits enough to write more. I know I'm late in updating this but give me a chance :big puppy eyes of love: plllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee?**

**Review and I shall continue!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: It's in his kiss, claws and teeth!**

In Sakura's living room Sasuke and Sakura were deep in sleep. They were lying on a couch, well Sasuke was the one lying on the couch and Sakura was lying on Sasuke. Both very much tired from the talk last night. Sakura was the first one to wake up. Her eyes fluttered opened after taking a deep breath to yawn and made a 'teh' sound when tasting her mouth in the habit of her waking. She looks down at Sasuke and smiled.

~Flashback~

As Sasuke entered the apartment he looked around making mental notes that she hadn't moved things around that much since he was last there. Even the furniture that they broke together and he had fixed was still there. He picks up a frame that had a picture of her friends together. They were all smiling and laughing. It was a recent one as their hair style didn't change.

On the sound of the door closed with a click, he turned back to her as she walked up to him.

"That picture was taken in Rock before our first year started. We wanted to have a bit of an adventure, but Ino couldn't stop whining over the climb to the village there and Hinata fell ill with bad seafood at a local restaurant." Sakura said, trying to make conversation. "Strange thing though, she was better after a day. Guess TLC from me is all she needed. But don't repeat that to Naruto, he might get jealous."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment then placed the picture down again. Sakura felt awkward as he didn't even show one emotion on his face to give any indication to what he may be thinking and it started to creep her out.

"You wanted to talk?" Sakura tried and crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

"You wanted to try a relationship with me. Why?" Sasuke asked.

She leans away slightly.

"I did" Sakura said.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked from her reaction.

"No." she said and looked confused at him. "What has brought this about? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

Sasuke turns away, walked over to the couch and passed it as his left hand brushed the back of it. His movements were precise yet had this stillness to it as he went, it was almost hypnotic.

"I do and I don't." Sasuke said.

She shook her head in perplexity.

"You're confusing me" Sakura said.

"Ditto" Sasuke said.

"Are you saying I confuse you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no." Sasuke said.

_**I think he's taking the piss here. **_

_Ditto._

"Sasuke, it's either a yes or a no." Sakura said her head cocked in irritation.

"It's both."

"How?"

He turned back to her after he paused in his steps.

"Why do you have pink hair?" He asked.

Now even more irritated and confused than ever she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Not a clue. My mother had red hair if that's any consolation." Sakura said.

"Have you been curious as to why that is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes but no one in my family could find the answer. My dad's side is very limited." Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"A major fire. All documents, photographs and family trees were destroyed in the house along with it." Sakura said.

"It's an odd hair colour." Sasuke said.

"Thanks" Sakura said through her gritted teeth.

"Reminds me of the rose quartz" Sasuke said. "Suppose to be healing stone. A beautiful one."

Her eyes scrunched up yet she had a smile quirking in her lips. She couldn't believe, Sasuke had given her a complement, albeit, a subtle one but a compliment all the same. But it didn't last long on his next question.

"Why do you want a relationship with me?" Sasuke asked.

"You're different." Sakura said.

He was a bit on edge now.

"Different, how?" he asked calmly.

"You are the first guy that I really like." Sakura said with honestly. "I've only had two boyfriends in the past and they turned out to be arseholes in the end. My grandparents kept on saying that they were no good for me. They never even opened a door for me once. They just bailed on me and its one of the reasons why I just have one nightstands or flings.

"But you have that gentleman kindness, that nice quality that I like about you. You seem to wait for me and they never did. When you saved my life, granted I was annoyed that you did cause I _can_ take care of myself but I found that it was…nice for a change. That I didn't have to save myself all the time and when I had a problem you actually came to help me. You may say that I'm annoying but I know that _true_ arseholes wouldn't have done that. In a way you may be kinda bad for me Sasuke but I know that you _are_ good and I want a good man in my life."

"And you think it's me." Sasuke said.

"I _want_ it to be you, but why do you say that our relationship would be _hazardous_?" Sakura asked.

"Because it would be" Sasuke said.

"Because of your lifestyle? Then why is Hinata dating your friend Naruto? Wouldn't she be in danger?" Sakura persisted.

"That's different." Sasuke said.

"How? He's _your_ friend, he's in _your_ life and he's dating _my_ friend. What is the _difference_?" Sakura growled.

"ME!" Sasuke suddenly snapped, his eyes flashed red for a moment. "You would be dating _me_."

Having seen the flash of crimson in his eyes Sakura backed away from him. He closed his eyes and tried to cool himself down.

"The relationship between Naruto and Hinata is different because Naruto can _control_ himself." He said and opened his eyes again "_I_ could _seriously_ hurt you."

She takes a cautious step forward, thinking that she may have been seeing things. After all he did shout at her for the first time but she wasn't deteered.

"Because you can't control yourself?" Sakura asked. "You seemed pretty fine in the beginning and now you can't?"

"It's complicated." Sasuke said.

"How?" Sakura barked.

He was quiet.

She implored silently for the answer.

"There are some things I feel you are not ready to know about me just yet. It would be difficult for you to understand and accept. It is too early." Sasuke explained.

"…oh."

Emerald stared into the abyss of Onyx.

"Sakura, I am willing to try though." Sasuke said.

She quiet for a moment, digesting it and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

He could see the caution look in her eyes, not willing to let her guard down for a moment.

"A friend of mine thought his brother and sister had abandoned him because his family felt he was dangerous. They were reunited today and I always thought that he would never be willing enough to forgive them, but he did. He gave them a second chance and it got me thinking about my family and…us." Sasuke said; he looked away again, feeling more awkward than ever. "I know it is selfish of me to ask of you when I had turned you down before but–"

"What day do you want to meet up?"

Stunned, he looked back at her. She had a small mischievous smile on her face, looking very amused at him.

"Pardon?"

Her smile grew wider in glee; she took a few steps up to him till she was in front of him. She knew that he was the kind of man that believed in action not words, and so she knew that when he looked uncomfortable in trying to apologise to her he really was. He really did want to _try_ again and it made her unquestionably happy.

"What day do you want to meet up?" she repeated.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

She looked even more amused at his stunned face.

"Don't get me wrong but I ain't going to give you a freebie pass when it comes to us anymore and besides, it's the 21st centaury; women can ask a man out for a date. So when do you want to meet up on our first date?"

He then smirked back at her.

"I think we're a little passed that."

"Oh no, I want a first date with you Sasuke. If you want to be with me then I deserve to have a romance."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then gave her a small smiled.

"Okay, anything else?"

"No sex till the third date."

His eyes widened slightly, of all the things she could have said she had to say that one?!

"No sex till the third date!?"

"None till then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you crazy?"

"You're going to date me, aren't you? It can't be all about sex."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Fine."

"And I expect affection, it doesn't have to be in front of anyone, but I would like it. You are good at it too."

"…"

"You thought I wouldn't notice in the foreplay before and after? Shame on you" and she then winked at him.

He sighed rolling his eyes in mirth at her.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, where's my kiss?"

He smirked at her.

"I don't kiss on the first date."

"Hey!"

~End of flashback~

Sakura's hand brushed gently across his handsome face. It was strange to think that someone this beautiful could be…haunted by his passed. From their talk last night (or 'first date' as he pronounced it to be) as he didn't know when he would be able to take her out when he told her of his family's death. How he had found the entire estate burning and knowing that he was the only one alive. He even told her that when he spent time with her, he slept better. She smiled; it was nice to feel wanted by him. She learnt that even though he maybe moving with his friends they would be closer to her as Naruto seemed hell bent in staying with her friend. This made her smile even more.

During that night he learnt that she lost her parents in car crash and that her Grandparents took over, they were her rock. She told him how she met Ino and Hinata and how much trouble they would get into. She told him about her love for Italian food and to her astonishment had started cook for her. She thought it was a little out of character for him until she learnt why: he _adored_ tomatoes. Plus a man that can cook gave him points and a turn on when she found he could cook _excellently_.

During the meal she would talk and he would listen, giving his input when it was needed. By the time she was sleepy from all the talking she was ecstatic. It was a bit of shame that it didn't end with a kiss.

Smiling at the thought she leans forward and kissed him, his lips were still soft and a little cooler than hers as she remembered. When she pulled back she was slightly disappointed that he did not wake.

_Sheesh, he sleeps like the dead!_

She always thought that the person that would have woken up first would be Sasuke. He always seemed to be on the alert whenever he was awake. Now here he was fast asleep, in very very very deep dream.

_**Still hot as hell! And maybe a bit of a freak, his hair just stays the way it is!**_

_No doubt mine happens to be the resemblance of a scarecrow's._

_**A hot looking scarecrow! See I told you he'd be back, no one can resist this ass! God's gift to Men I say!!**_

She wanted to laugh at her inner's boast but held her tongue she was still in the aftermath of bliss. Sakura rests her chin on his chest and snuggled a little deeper in his embrace. She smiled when she felt him shift a bit as his arms accommodated her more comfortably against him. She didn't think that any other place would be better than here at the moment.

BANG!

Sakura was startled when the door suddenly was burst opened and she was swiftly lifted up by a full awake Sasuke. He stood on the couch with her in his arms bridal-style; his entire body was tense for action.

"SAKURA! I CAN'T FIND INO!...Wait…why is Sasuke here? And why are you in his arms?"

Sakura was least to say stunned by who was screaming at her and how fast Sasuke moved. Sasuke stepped off the couch and placed Sakura down, now knowing that they were not in danger.

"Hinata, there's such a thing called knocking." Sakura said. "And since when do you come bursting through the door?"

Hinata looked at Sakura sheepishly.

"Something I picked up from Naruto."

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk but Sakura caught it.

"Don't laugh." Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said but his voice seemed he was trying to suppress it.

"Sakura, I can't find Ino! I've been looking all over for her since 10 o'clock." Hinata said. "I've rang her five times, I've looked in her favourite places and I went to her apartment. The bed is still made and her towels are dry!"

"Why would you be checking her towels?" Sakura asked with a peculiar look.

"She always showers in the morning and uses the same towel for her shower before bedtime!" Hinata explained quickly.

"Oh."

"Sakura, you and I both know Ino would always answer her phone or at least leave a text message to tell us that she's busy. With all these disappearances getting worse…what if she's…"

"Hinata, no, Ino would never let something come to that" Sakura said.

"But we don't know!" Hinata said.

Hinata's phone began to ring at that moment, the ring tune of 'Sugar Plum Fairies' blared out. The raven haired girl lunged to her phone in her jacket, she pulls it out and answers as quickly as possible.

"Ino??...oh sorry I didn't mean…yes…but…when did t-they…I s-see…yes t-that's fine…okay…thank you" Hinata said then ended the conversation.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"It was the hospital; they've got the results of my tests." Hinata said with worry. "They want me to come in today."

"That's fast. Is it bad?" Sakura asked.

"From what I gathered I think it is, they want to run some more tests." Hinata said, she combs her fingers into her fringe in anxiety, holding them there for a moment then releasing it. "What am I going to do? I just said yes but Ino maybe in trouble. I don't want to abandoned her but I need to go to the hospital and I don't want to go by myself"

Sasuke looked towards the kitchen having an idea or more of a recollection.

"There is more than one of us." Sasuke said, he turns to Hinata. "Call up Naruto and go to the hospital with him. Sakura and I will go to Ino's apartment, she might have left some clues."

"Clues? You're a detective now?" Sakura jokes.

"I'm good at tracking people but I need a starting point." Sasuke said.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan I guess." Sakura said.

* * *

Scratching the back of his neck Naruto walked into the kitchen and paused. There on the table was Mastsuri pinned with earth and Gaara on top of her.

"…so skipped the dinner and a movie and went straight to bondage? I'm impressed Gaara." Naruto said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at him.

"She was trying to escape." Gaara barked.

Naruto rubbed his chin in a thoughtful expression as he watched them. "And yet you're still on top of her."

Eyes widening in realisation Gaara immediately jumped off her and looked away from the girl.

"You are such a pervert Naruto." Gaara said.

"Can't be helped if your sensei's were" Naruto said.

"You arseholes let me go or there will be hell to pay!" Matsuri shouted.

"Really?" Naruto said as he walked over to her then leaned over so would be face to face "I don't think you really know what the price of hell is. But I can tell you one thing, it doesn't take MasterCard."

"Jerk!" Matsuri spat.

"Have you eaten yet?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

"Go rot you disgusting man-whores!" Matsuri hissed.

"Yes she has" Gaara said, ignoring her.

"Good. You mind?" Naruto asked pointedly at Gaara.

Immediately earth went around Matsuri's mouth, shutting up her. She looked more furious than before yet there was some fear in her eyes.

"Muuuch better!" Naruto sighed then looked back Matsuri "If you behave you can eat in three hours time. Till then think on this while you're staying with us, don't say nasty things and nasty things won't happen to you." He smiled charmingly at her but she took it the wrong way as her eyes widened, hinting to him of her thoughts. "Good grief Matty, werewolves have a code of honour that have been installed in them since the day they begin to walk. Besides I've got a girlfriend now and the only one here you should be worried is Gaara, he hasn't had a laid for a co–" WHUMP!

"Shut. Up. Naruto." Gaara growled, his earth fist clenched by his side.

After being punched into the wall Naruto rubbed the side of his head when he got up and grinned.

"Aww, Panda-chan likes Bondage-chan?" Naruto said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Gaara twitched, itching to kill the werewolf but held his ground. Naruto sighed knowing Gaara wouldn't go for the bait; instead he walks over to the plant he bought for Hinata and sees the flower beginning to sprout. They were still green though and were yet to take shape or colour. He was still amazed that it survived the fight yesterday.

"…just because we can't find it doesn't mean it's not there." Tenten said as she and Neji walked in.

"What's not there?" Naruto asked.

"The information we've been trying to find about why _he_ wants my clan's eyes so badly, remember?" Neji explained.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. How far have did you get through?" Naruto asked.

"All of it." Neji sighed bitterly.

"And?" Gaara prodded.

"And there's nothing. There are some references to the old ways and some place called Konoha." Neji explained.

"The Hyuuga's know about Konoha?" Naruto said, stunned.

"What's Konoha?" Gaara asked.

"It's like Atlantis except in a hidden forest and it _is_ lost." Naruto said.

Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"You guys don't know about Konoha? Tenten I thought you would know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I'm older than your ancestors so I am _allowed_ to have a memory problem here." Tenten said.

"Ah, well, okay I'll let you off here." Naruto sighed then went on to explain. "Konoha was an ancient city, it was magical one and only forest creatures would be allowed to enter such a place. From what I can remember what my Dad said about it, there was a war. It was pretty intense. Within the war new beings were created and they still roam."

"Like?" Gaara prodded.

"Haven't the foggiest." Naruto shrugged. "Konoha was in stories so it's hard to pick which species were created and which were not. Plus when you're a six year old boy you kinda think that everything is awesome when it blows up."

Everyone had to agree on that.

"But my main question here is why does the Hyuuga's know about it? You guys don't exactly come from the forest." Naruto pointed out.

"We have a huge collection of historical data as we _are_ an old clan. It would have eventually been documented." Neji said tiredly. "May be a useful fact if it's been documented…"

"You mind showing me that book?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you can't exactly read it, remember?" Neji said.

"What do you–oh right!" Naruto said sheepishly then grinned "Well then just write what you can out for me."

"I rather not. You never know who may actually–"

"_She burns like the sun, and I can't look away, and she'll burn our horizons make no mistake" _Blasted out from Naruto's phone that everyone nearly jumped out of their skin. Quickly and sheepishly Naruto answered his phone.

"Hello? Hinata! How ya doing?...they called? What did they say?...oh okay then what time do you have to meet them?...Right I'll be there…Hina-hime you don't have to worry…your friend?....Sasuke?....really?...well if he's going to be doing that then just tell Sakura to keep an eye on him…oh nothing he just may have a bit of a _taste_ for her…trust me on this it isn't what you think…oh hey Sasuke, why are you with Hinata and _Sakura_? Hmm? Getting a little friendly with the rosette?...Hello? Helloooooooo?....!!!!" Naruto pressed the red button on his phone and looked at the other's in annoyance. "That bastard hung up on me on my girlfriend's phone!"

* * *

Sakura was the first to enter Ino's apartment but Sasuke would have _liked_ _it_ if she had warned him prior in entering from the _neon yellow_ wall paper hitting his eyes. Talk about _**major**_ sensitivity to the retinals! He grunted as he entered, blinking a couple of time but managed to adjust his eyesight. Sasuke scans the area, noting that the mail has been picked and placed on the coffee table, although Hinata could have placed them there. He notes that the place is slightly cooler than the hallway and the scent in the room is strong but only for a day as he spots the apartment window is open to let air in. The apartment was simple like Sakura's but bigger and very BRIGHT.

"Anything Mr Detective?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke eyes flicked to her before looking towards the open kitchen area, it was clear but he could see some stains on the work surface. He walks up to it and checks it before looking towards Sakura again.

"How regular does Ino eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Standard 3 times a day, her stomach is a bottomless pit." Sakura said then shifted her weight as she crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Is she a neat freak?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but she does clean up after herself." Sakura said

"Would she go out to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Only with Hinata and I or a date but she would go to the local café for a coffee or some pastry. Other than that she would eat here, when you're a student you don't have much option." Sakura said then shrugged. "Its how it's always been."

Sasuke then looks towards a room that by the bed he guessed was Ino's bedroom. He strolls out from the open kitchen and to her bedroom without second thought. He scans the surrounding area and sensed something hidden. He turns back to Sakura who was about to collide into him. He steadies her.

Pause.

They stare at each other.

Stunned Emerald into Awkward Onyx.

_She smells __**sooo**__ good_.

His eyes flicks to her neck…

_Tasty_.

…to her lips…

_Delicious_.

…to her eyes…

_Easy to take a bite right now, not like anyone could hear her scream_.

"Sasuke?"

He looks away quickly while letting her go, coughing to clear his throat.

"Hinata is right; she did not spend the night here last night." Sasuke said, taking a step away from her to regain his composure.

"Just by one observation?" Sakura asked.

He looks back at her with cocked head just as his senses cleared.

"From my guess: it's most likely that she was going to be out for a while, maybe to a café or something. May have got distracted by a man and had a little _rendezvous_." Sasuke said.

"Are you saying that my friend can't keep her hands to herself?" Sakura growled, though knew the truth perfectly well when it came to Ino. Still she was willing to protect Ino no matter what or who from.

"…I'm guessing Hinata was never informed of what Gaara did to Naruto when he finally escaped from Ino after being stuck with her for three days." Sasuke said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…what did he do?"

"Thought so."

"He didn't hurt Naruto, did he?"

"..."

"…"

"…Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes "You are seriously abusing the English dictionary."

He smirked.

"Why don't you ring up a few people from her address book? It may be helpful."

"And how would you know she would have one?"

"…she just would."

Sakura huffed but did as she was told reluctantly.

"Don't go snooping around her room" Sakura said childishly.

She walked back up the hallway to the cabinet near the front door, not that Sasuke was watching her. Well, more specifically, watching her hips moving side to side while her perky bum bounced slightly at each step.

"That is _far_ from my mind" Sasuke murmured.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing what he must have been doing. Pulling out the address book and opening it, she began to scan for the most likely people that Ino may have at least visited. As soon as she picked up phone and began to dial, Sasuke quietly moved deeper into Ino's room. He scanned the area with his red eyes, just as Sakura began to talk on the phone.

"Come out, I know you are there." Sasuke softly said. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to know where Ino may have gone to. It's important."

Slowly a shadow moved from underneath a nearby wardrobe to his feet. He smirked slightly for a moment and the shadow began talk.

* * *

Gaara gave one last annoyed look at Matsuri before going off to take a wash. Tenten and Neji were going to keep an eye on the Huntress but he had a feeling that they were not going to do much watching. Well Neji may keep an eye on Matsuri but Tenten would most likely to try and take advantage on the Hyuuga. If the Huntress was to escape then he wasn't the one going to go after her, especially after what she pulled on him.

~Flashback~

Gaara was peeling an apple with a sharp knife for his breakfast, his mind blocking out the incessant drumming of fingers from one annoying Huntress. Being around Naruto had actually made him immune to such determination of annoying him.

She sighed.

Then smirked as an idea appeared into her mind and begun to sing:

_"I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

_And it goes a bit like thiiiiis,_

_I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

_And it goes a bit like thiiiiis,_

_I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

_And it goes a bit like thiiiiis,_

_I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

_And it goes a bit like thiiiiis…."_

**Five minutes later**.

_"…that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

_And it goes a bit like–"_

"Your insistences of that song, that supposedly 'gets on _everybody's_ nerves', certainly does not work on someone who finds your singing hilarious. Do you do stand-up? Or have you always sung like a chipmunk?" Gaara said calmly after finally finishes off eating his apple.

Matsuri mouth gaped at him.

"Speechless or do you feel the need to catch flies for your breakfast?" Gaara asked flippantly.

Matsuri's face turned into a snarl.

"You pig; if I wasn't tied up I'd kick your ass!" Matsuri barked.

"Good thing you are then because I'm afraid you would be no where near to 'kick' it." Gaara said.

"Arrogant jerk." Matsuri said.

"Y'know you were quite polite before. Why the change?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't know you were a freak before." Matsuri barked.

"Ah." Gaara said like it explained everything.

Matsuri narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why won't you let me go?" Matsuri said.

Gaara remained quiet, giving a look of 'you know that one already'. Matsuri rolled her eyes and huffed with annoyance. This was getting to be a pain in the ass to her.

"I'm hungry." Matsuri said.

"You've already eaten." Gaara said.

"But I'm still hungry, do you want your hostage to starve? What would I learn other than hunger you ass?!" Matsuri said.

"So?" Gaara drawled.

Matsuri bit her lip to control the need to shout nasty things but tried again.

"Please feed me. I need something to eat and it would be very kind of you." Matsuri said

Gaara smirked. "Better."

He grabs an apple from the fruit ball and began to slice the pieces. Once finished he stands and walks up to her with the apple slices on a plate. He then places it in front of her, then picks up one piece and places it in front her mouth. If he had been watching her he would have eyes flicking onto the knife that was still on the plate.

She leans forward, keeping her eyes on him and took the piece from his fingers, purposefully encasing his fingers in her mouth and sucked. Gaara's eyes widened in confusion…

WHUMP!

…then utter pain when her foot went right between, well, in every man's favourite place. Gritting his teeth he fell to floor, the pain was excruciating, every curse word in the world could not describe it at the moment. While Gaara was trying to regain his senses Matsuri slammed her other foot on the plate, sending the apple pieces and knife into the air. With spectacular movement and luck the knife landed in her hands. Instantly she began to hack into the robes around her hands that were connect to the chair.

Freedom was so close.

It was so sweet.

She was going to report of the traitors.

And when she came back with her weapons and backup she was certainly going to beat every freak here to death.

That was if she could get to the door first.

The ropes snapped and loosen enough her to wiggle out of her bindings. She stands and makes a run for.

THUMP!

She backpedalled off a giant wall of earth that suddenly appeared over the door. She turns to see Gaara standing slowly and very precise. His eyes shadowed as his head was bent forward.

"Didn't see that one coming, I admit." Gaara said.

Then he looked at her with one the most irritated look one could ever figure out on Gaara's face but his eyes suggested that payback was _definitely_ going to be a B.I.T.C.H!

"Uh oh" Matsuri said unsure on as to how she could escape now.

"Yeah 'uh oh' cow" Gaara growled.

Matsuri jumped as soon as Gaara made a motion with his left hand. The earth attacks her from the front door, pushes her to the ground but she managed to push it away and rolls. She gets up, shoots over to the table, slamming a hand onto it and flipping over it. She tries to get to the door when she lands yet more earth blocked her again. She twists away as she deduced she wasn't going to escape if Gaara was _conscious_. With the knife still in her hand she throws it at him as she ran towards him. The earth flicks the knife away from him but didn't stop the incoming punch from her. The force made his head snap head back but when she tries to hit again he swipes her punches away from himself.

She jumps up when the earth tries to trip her but Gaara pushes her onto the table. She tries to roll off it but Gaara, with the help of the earth propelling him up and over, was on top of her quickly before she could escape. He grabs her wrists, slammed them down and with the aid of the earth wrapped around her wrists and ankles to 'glue' her down to the table. Both were panting exerting themselves in the fight.

"Pull that shit again and believe me, I won't be so gentle next time." Gaara growled.

Despite Matsuri anger at her failed escape she shrugged.

"You can't blame me, I had to try." Matsuri said.

"That was a low blow in hitting me _there_." Gaara hissed.

Matsuri just grinned saucily at him. "Maybe next time I'll be a bit _gentler_."

They stared at each other for a moment, forgetting how provocative their current position was; especially when a certain werewolf walked in at that very moment.

"…so skipped the dinner and a movie and went straight to bondage? I'm impressed Gaara." Naruto said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

~End of Flashback~

That girl was so infuriating in made Gaara want to bury her in some kind of desert tomb or something equally as nasty. And to be tricked when he generally thought he was getting to her. He should have known the sudden politeness was a trick. If anything Naruto's pranks should have prepared him for such a thing but it was in the past. He couldn't change the fact that she got him to drop his guard just a little for that escape but he did learn she was one very crafty girl that wasn't above dirty tricks.

As he walked up the stairs carefully he began to think of the things that he may have been in her position if he hadn't been 'chucked out' of the family. He could have been a hunter too. He could have gone after his friends just like she had and could have killed them all. Except Tenten as the lady couldn't physically _die _but would lead her into hunting his arse for killing Neji. He believed fate had actually given him a better card at the very thought of an unstoppable angry immortal coming after him.

When he reached the top of the stairs he turns down the hallway and enters his room were his brother and sister was still sleeping. How they manage to through all the racket he and Matsuri made was a mystery to him. His sister was on his bed while his brother was on the only sofa in the room. He didn't get much sleep last night but what he did get had no nightmares. It was just a habit to wake quickly while he slept.

Temari stirred and spotted him walking over to roll out futon she and Kankuro used during the times they camped outside.

"Hey, what time is it?" Temari asked.

"Around midday I think." Gaara replied as he sat down on the futon.

"Woah, I must have been really tired." Temari said "Your bed is really comfortable."

"Hence why I didn't want to share it." He dryly said.

"Is Matsuri okay?" Temari asked.

"She's fine. Eaten and having a lie down at the moment." Gaara grunted.

Temari looked at him suspiciously.

"Gaara, did she try to escape?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"And did she hurt you?" Temari asked.

"…no." Gaara lied.

"You were never good at lying, little man." Temari chuckled.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Gaara grunted.

"Fine." Temari smiled.

A beat.

"Is mum okay?" Gaara asked.

"Mum…I haven't seen her. She left when she saw the _corpse_." Temari said. "I can't believe Dad would do such a thing just to make us the next generation of Hunters."

"If I wasn't able to control the earth at will _I_ would have been one." Gaara said.

"Yeah…"

"What was the training like?"

"Brutal. Kankuro was always getting into fights with other students because everyone heard about you and he was always angry at how they were treating your name like it was curse or something. I don't want to waste what I learnt though Gaara. I don't want to stop fighting evil but I'm _not_ going to go after someone who hasn't done evil in the first place."

"I'm afraid that you won't be finding us helping you."

"Why not? It's the right thing to do."

"Sasuke lost his family by doing the right thing. Neji can't be with his family because there's this demon after them all and they have to remain apart. Naruto was thrown out of his pack for a reason I don't know. Tenten has no place in this world but to stand with Neji. We all came together to stay away from the fight, to remain hidden." Gaara said, poking his finger into the futon once in a while.

"What does that Demon want with Neji's family?" Temari asked suddenly.

"Eyes. He wants this set of eyes that are unique to Neji's family. A power beyond the one they already have I think."

"So you all are hiding to keep Neji alive?"

"That's the jest of it."

"You guys are going to have to wake up soon because if you are just going to walk away from the fight it's only going to follow you and bite you where it _really_ hurts"

* * *

The doctor looked warily at Naruto as he sat down behind his desk in front of Hinata. The poor girl was fidgeting nervously, biting her lip but relaxed that Naruto was beside her. He was rubbing the back of the hand he held with his thumb in a comforting gesture. Doctor Ihsukay watches him with annoyance, the room was small with one way in but still he wanted him gone.

"You okay Doctor? Last time you weren't so happy with me" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"So Miss Yuhi, how do you feel now?"

Naruto lowered his head unhappily but Hinata patted his hand sympathy.

"Not too bad. The hospital said there were something unusual results from the tests." Hinata said.

"Yes, your blood has a high amount of white cells that dies off quickly but creates more at an abnormal rate. You also have abnormally high level of electrolytes in the plasma that may suggest that you may have overdosed on vitamin supplements. Yet from the urine sample it doesn't show high dose of any vitamin supplements." Doctor Ihsukay said, looking incredibly engrossed in watching Hinata's reactions. "The weird thing is, your blood is able to absorb higher amount of electrolytes yet doesn't show any signs of weakening or death. And that's just your blood."

"Okay, English please? Anyone?" Naruto asked, looking _incredibly_ confused.

"My immune system is working at an unusual speed that should harm me but it is not, the electrolytes are substances that have an electric charge to them substances such as salt and chloride which is naturally found in the blood in small quantities. All creatures have these things as we all give off an electric field around us, it's how sharks locate their prey." Hinata explained. "However, even with the higher electrolytes it is not good for me. I may end up with muscle problems that may involve my heart."

"That's not good" Naruto said, very concern now.

The Doctor gave off a 'no shit Einstein' face before he continued.

"Your heart rate is normal, a little lower than the average but what I gathered you live a healthy lifestyle that does involve exercise so it would be expected. Your blood pressure is again normal but a little lower than average. Reflexes are fine but faster than the average that may have to do with higher electrolytes though. We checked your DNA as you _are_ adopted as you could not provide us a family history and, this is an interesting thing, you have no diseases that your children may inherit." The Doctor said. "Not even one. It's clean as they say."

"Well…that's not normal." Hinata said.

"But good!" Naruto cheered.

"But wrong. Every human being at least inherits a disease in their family like cancer. It may never appear in later life but it's still there and it would be passed on to the next generation and so forth." The Doctor said, smiling almost creepily. "Hinata is in laments terms: Unique. Which leads me to her eyes…"

"_I am intrinsically no good, I have a heart that's made of wood, I am only biding time, Only reciting memorized lines, And I'm not fit to touch, The hem of your garment…" _cheered outfrom Naruto's phone that made Hinata jump and the Doctor look peculiar at him. Quickly Naruto answered his phone.

"What?!" Naruto hissed into his phone.

"You alone?" Sasuke asked through the phone.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata apologetically.

"Go, take the call, it may be about Ino." Hinata said.

Naruto stood, kissed her on the cheek and left the room, closing the door in politeness. Missing the delighted smile of the Doctor.

"Go ahead." Naruto said.

"Ino is in trouble but with _our_ side." Sasuke said.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked.

"A servant of the Shadow Master. It was lurking beneath her wardrobe." Sasuke said.

"What was it doing there?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Apparently on orders to watch over Ino in her apartment but recently changed to tell me that she is fine and with its master." Sasuke said.

Naruto brain suddenly had a magical moment where it suddenly connected the dots as to why Sasuke needed to go to Ino's apartment.

"You knew it would be there, didn't you." Naruto said softly.

"I found one in Sakura's apartment. When I confronted the Shadow Master about it he explained to me that he needed a way to contact me or us." Sasuke explained. "And considering that Ino is a friend of hers I figured she may have one, there is no doubt that Hinata may have one too."

"What's wrong with using phones these days?" Naruto muttered. "Those shadows servants better not be perverts, Hinata is my mate."

"Your _what_ now?" Sasuke asked, caught off guard.

"Well, soon to be mate." Naruto said.

"Isn't that a little fast?" Sasuke asked.

"She's my beautiful girlfriend and I happen to be a lycan, sue me" Naruto grunted.

"Hn"

"Back to Ino. How did she manage to get involved with the Shadow Master?"

"Something to do with a child being knocked down but it didn't get anything else as they were heading to the hospital."

"I don't smell her here but then again this place hardly allows anything to give off a scent. It's so fricken sterile here not even nymphs would get pregnant." Naruto said.

Another surge of a magical moment went through Naruto's mind.

"Wait. You said that you found a shadow in Sakura's apartment. You don't give out your number to anyone beyond our group and you generally don't do more than one one-night-stands if he knew anything about you. I don't think that Shadow Master had an inkling that you would return to her, especially to her apartment." Naruto said. "Unless he knew that Sakura wasn't exactly 100 percent human and that if you had a…Sasuke have you recently eaten?"

"Yes Naruto" Sasuke growled, not sure where this was heading.

"Please tell me it wasn't Sakura" Naruto said, very concerned.

"No it wasn't." Sasuke hissed.

"Get out of there Sasuke, you putting Sakura in danger for being there." Naruto hissed back in desperation. "Why didn't I see this before? You were so grouchy the other day you nearly killed me! You're addicted to her blood!"

"Naruto, I resolved the problem before I even stepped into her apartment. I'm not going to kill her" Sasuke said.

"Not yet! Do you have any idea what's in her blood?" Naruto asked.

"I know it's addictive but I can't figure out what. The other day though, you were going to say what it was." Sasuke said. "Tell me."

"It's not potent enough for you to go haywire but it _has _some magical properties. Maybe generations ago her great so and so grandma or grandpa was a pixie or nymph or something like that. But it won't harm you." Naruto said.

"It would explain a _lot_ of things" Sasuke muttered. "But I don't need to be told that I need to get away from her. I tried that but it only made it worse and when you got shot the smell of _your_ blood retained my self control. I can handle her blood now."

"…but you have a craving for it." Naruto said unusually calm even for himself. "Tell me Sasuke – for the love of the moon – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH THAT HEAD OF YOURS?? Because from the rate this is going I'm seriously thinking of beating some sense into you!"

"Stop being so melodramatic Naruto, I can handle it." Sasuke said. "I just need some of your blood."

.

.

.

"…say what now?"

"Your blood. I need it."

"Umm, teme y'know that stuff ain't good for you."

"I'm not going to ingest it, I just need it to clear my head when I feel the craving."

"Ingest it?"

"Eat it dumbass"

"I'm not a dumbass and you are the one to talk! I may not know everything in the world but even I know that Magic blood is bad for you! My blood would only dull it and what are you going to do when you've desensitised from my blood but still have a craving for hers?"

"Let's hope it won't come to that" Sasuke grumbled.

And third time the charm, Naruto had another brainwave.

"Sasuke, are you actually thinking of pursuing a relationship with her? Despite the fact your addiction may kill her, are you?" Naruto asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…hn."

Naruto was about to shout a few chosen words but stopped and looked towards the door of the room Hinata was in. His eyes narrowed in concern, it was too quiet in there. Way too quiet even for Hinata. He would hear the tapping of her fingers if she was nervous.

What made him more concerned was now he couldn't hear the doctor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke prodded, sensing how Naruto became quiet all of the sudden.

"I'm gonna have to call you back Sasuke." Naruto said, immediately hanging up.

He grabbed the door handle.

He turns the handled.

He can't open the door.

"Hinata?" Naruto called from the other side. "Hinata? Doc? You mind opening the door? Hello?"

He pauses.

He knows that he could be heard from the other side and no Doctor would ignore someone like that, not when something was important to Hinata. And Hinata would NEVER be silent when he called for her.

He takes a step back.

CRASH!

Door brakes apart when Naruto slams his into it. At once he smelt different scents that were hostile to him.

No Doctor.

No Hinata.

The room was empty.

And the window was WAAAAAAAAAAAY open enough for two people.

His left eye twitched and the scars on his cheeks began to darken while he runs to the window. He sees and hears the dark blue van screeching out of the hospital grounds. No one could mistake the deadly glint in Naruto's eerily red eyes.

* * *

"Please…let me…go" Hinata tried to whimper as the full effects of the drugs the doctor had given to her.

He wasn't a doctor.

He explained that one to her when they dragged her into the dark blue van. A servant of some kind she didn't quite catch during the whole 'scared-out-of-her-bloody-mind-while-he-injected-her-with-something', she felt incredibly vulnerable.

"I would dear Miss Yuhi, but you are far too important for my master." He said pleasantly. "You see, you're very special and my master wishes to see you."

Her world blurred and focused again.

_Must stay awake._

Un-focus

She had tried to escape. She felt the pain in her eyes again and seen this happening to her but to her horror the evil doctor had taken advantage of the fact that she was incapacitated and her boyfriend was outside.

Focus.

Un-focus.

Focus.

No, Naruto would never have had the chance to beat the man. She saw the men that crawled out window and swiftly made their way down from the room with her in their arms. He wouldn't have survived if he was there.

_Must stay awake._

Even through the haze she knew she was in danger.

_Naruto, I should have screamed. Should have…_

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Your special…he's been…for them for…my dear."

_Crud…hearing going…I have to remain awake…_

Un-focus.

Focus.

Un-focus.

Focus.

Un-focus.

Blur.

Darkening.

_No no wake up! Stay awake!_

"Naruto…kun…"

_I'm so sorry_

If Hinata had remained conscience for five seconds more she would have heard the audible thud of one angry Lycan hitting the top of the van.

* * *

Doctor Ihsukay was a cunning man but even he was startled to hear the loud thud on top of the van. He had no idea what could have been on the roof but if he had looked outside he would have wet himself.

It would have made any predator wet themselves really. And that was just appearance.

If the doctor had looked into Hinata's saviour eyes he would have died and gone straight into the ninth circle of hell.

_Angry_ was a _**major**_ understatement to describe Naruto at that very moment. _Rage_ wasn't even on the _tip_ of the iceberg. _Lived_ couldn't even _touch_ it.

His blood was in frenzy of madness.

His eyes were so red that no about of kind blue or happy yellow could change it.

His claws and teeth lengthened in sheer ire.

It was going to be a blood bath that he was more than willing to dance around in afterwards.

But this was what you would get when someone steals are werewolf's mate or considered mate.

Yet the ironic thing was Naruto was in control.

And it made it even more terrifying.

He climbed down from the side, with claws skewing the side, and slashed the tires. Instantly the van was sent out of control but Naruto did not care at that moment, the van had to stop. The van veered off the road and crashed into the side of a nearby building, just as Naruto jumped off and landing a few metres away.

He knew the driver was dead just from the sound of the people inside the van, that and the driver side was totally crushed.

The van door opened to reveal the doctor and two other men.

One of the men had Hinata in their arms.

He could see she was still breathing.

"Going somewhere Doctor Ihsukay?" Naruto asked pleasant but there was no mistaking the feral tone.

"You?! You did this?! My master will kill you for delaying her arrival!!" he shouted at him.

"My mate is not going anywhere with you, neither will she meet your master. Got it? Now put her down and walk away. Your driver is already dead. You don't have to join him." Naruto said in a way that Sasuke would have been proud.

The doctor laughed.

"You!? You are going to stop us? You may have been able to get this far but you are out of luck. There's more of us and just one of you! We're not going anywhere, it'll be a pleasure in killing you." One of the men shouted.

Crunch.

No one saw Naruto move. Nor did they see him appear behind that man. Nor did they see his hand wrapped that man's throat and snapping it with a flick of his wrist. But they did see the man fall to the floor when he let go. They did see that the man was no longer breathing and his face was still locked in laughing disbelief.

The doctor and the man holding Hinata looked at Naruto. Now he was closer they could see the sheer iceness of his eyes, they were so cold it burned to look at them.

"A warning, now put her down and leave." Naruto whispered. "You are out of your league."

The doctor was not having any of this. If he could get the girl to his master all would be alright but he needed a distraction.

"Get him." The doctor shouted.

More men came out of the van, they carried weapons and all very nervous of the blonde man. Naruto backed away slowly accessing them all. He could tell they weren't quite human but still had a human body and itself was fragile.

"This is your last chance doctor, put my mate down and leave." Naruto said with a stronger voice.

"NO! She is my master's prize and you are not going to stop either me or him!"

Naruto stared dead in the eye of the Doctor.

"I was hoping you were going to say something like that." Naruto said.

His lips twisted into very dangerously animalistic grin.

And the auburn fur began erupt from face down to rest of his body.

Bones and flesh reshaped themselves.

Growing…bigger.

Clothes shredded themselves off.

Organs shifted.

Growing…sharper.

The fur thickened, darkened as three long thick tails formed from behind him.

He fell forward as his arms lengthened and face shifted.

Growing…feral.

Mouth and nose protruding forward into canine snarl.

The colour around his eyes became black that made his eyes even more menacing.

Growing…deadlier.

Transformation completed.

There stood a lycan the size of the very van they came from.

And this angry furball was going to kill them all.

"He's…he's the…" one of the men uttered.

"No, not quite" the doctor said in morbid fascination.

The man that held Hinata in his arms dropped her and made a run for it. He didn't get very far as one swift move of Naruto's claw sliced the man in half while the other arm caught her before she landed. He placed her down gently just as two men tried to get to him from behind only to find to be slammed away by one of Naruto's powerful tail, killing them from the impact. Their bodies slammed into to building opposite.

Another tried to fire his shotgun at him but shot the man in front when Naruto moved inhumanly fast. Naruto then grabbed the gun, ripped it clean out of the man's hands and slammed it through the man's ribs violently and out passed his kidneys. He then throws the dead man's carcass into the Doctor before he even got near Hinata.

The doctor pushed the dead man off him and stared in horror as the last of his fighters were killed off easily, sliced to pieces as if they were made of paper. He couldn't move but only stare at the creature. This beast that had killed his men without a single glance and it was looking right back at him. He reached for the shotgun that was still logged in the dead man in front of him and yanked it out sharply. Blood oozing in places that would make any man vomit but this doctor had seen far worse. He tries to aim but the shotgun was slippery. Naruto growled, his muscles tensed and hunching in readiness for the kill.

The doctor looked right into the eyes of the magnificent predator and saw no more.

Naruto dropped the doctor from his mouth and turned back to Hinata. She was still out and the sudden worry managed to snap him out of the bloodlust. He did not transform back to his human status, suspicious that there maybe more of them, instead he checked her over quickly with his retracted clawed paws to find nothing. He licked her face and deduced that the drug may have protected her from the sudden impact when she moans tiredly. Yet he did not want to risk going back to that hospital, damn place was the reason to this situation.

Carefully and lovingly he placed two of his tails beneath her and then around her, he then placed her onto his back with his long tails wrapping round securely in an 'X' fashion over her. He checks the place over to see if he was being watching before jumping onto a building with one bound and speeds off home. Hospital maybe a dangerous place at the moment but that doesn't mean there isn't a healer were _he_ lived.

* * *

**Due to a review I had received previously I had wrote a message to that reviewer that has now been taken off this page. I hope this inccident will never happen again. The only thing I ask is NEVER EVER speak to me or anyone else like that. Respect me and I'll respect you. Piss me off and I'll blow a fuse. Simple as that.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading the latest chapter and if you can leave a review please do, I like to hear what you guys thought of it.**

**Chow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: I Guess We're Stuck**

It was early afternoon when Sasuke hung up the phone the third time. He knew that Naruto would probably be busy but from the tone he had received in friend's voice made him worry. It wasn't like Naruto not to answer his phone anyways.

"Any luck?" Sakura asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing" Sasuke said.

"None of Ino's extended friends seem to know where she is." Sakura said. "What about Hinata?"

"It's a hospital; there may be some interference with any machines there." Sasuke said.

"Or she's having a test done" Sakura said worriedly.

"Naruto will take care of her." Sasuke said.

But as he said it, he couldn't help but feel Sakura's worry. Naruto was a powerful lycan but even he had his limits.

"We're at a dead end here" Sakura sighed.

"Not necessarily" Sasuke said. "We can try the local Hospital; see if she may have turned up there."

Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"You think she's…"

"We don't know, but it couldn't hurt to try."

Sakura watched him carefully, sensing he's hiding something.

"You're hiding something."

"Always am" Sasuke smirked

* * *

Naruto entered the house with Hinata in his arms, he didn't even bother to try to be quiet when smack the front door open. As he made his way to kitchen Tenten appeared, brandishing a butcher's knife, nearly dropping it at the sight of a near naked Naruto. She may be Neji's girlfriend but she couldn't help but appreciate the body Naruto was walking around with. Could also explain why Neji never wanted her to train with Naruto, Sasuke or Gaara while they were topless.

"W-What the _hell_? Naruto what happened?!" Tenten exclaimed, snapping out of her little daydream. (1)

"I need your expertise and Neji's eyes to scan her. Her doctor tried to send her off to his _master_" Naruto managed to growl out with worry. "I don't know if she's okay o-or not."

"Ok, get her on the table." Tenten said, pointing to empty table in the kitchen.

Just as Naruto placed Hinata down gently Neji enters with Tenten in tow. The Hyuuga hurried to the other side and activated his eyes, what Neji was seeing was a cat-scan view to put it bluntly as scanned from head to toe while Naruto watched anxiously. It was slightly unnerving to be 'x-raying' someone he did not know well, but from what he gathered when Tenten collected him this girl may be in trouble.

"Her brain function is fine…heart…lungs" Neji muttered as he went along.

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair, as if it may help the situation but it comforted him. He was so scared that the doctor may have placed something other than a sedative in her system. It really did freak him out, especially as she not responded after 30 minutes of a good run to the point.

"What happened?" Tenten asked again.

Naruto did not look at Tenten but she could see his movements had paused.

"…Sasuke phoned me. I answered, walked out and left her in the room with the doctor. If I had known…" he finally managed to say.

"Go on" Tenten pressed.

"They dragged her from the window, I didn't hear, I'm so stupid…he put a sedative in her to stop her struggling…they put her in a van." Naruto growled, he felt the rage coming up from depths of his psyche. "They tried to get away. I stopped the van. And killed them all."

From the way he spoke it was enough for Neji pause in scan and looked at him with Tenten. They were stunned that he could sound so…vicious.

"Neji" Naruto growled, reminding of his job.

Shaking his head Neji continued his work.

"How did you stop the van?" Tenten asked.

"Bust the tires from the top, the van swerved and crashed." Naruto muttered.

Tenten turned to Neji "Did you see any swelling head wise?"

"No, brain fine, skull fine, spinal cord from the top fine…kidney…liver…"

"Having a sedative means the body would go naturally limp with oddly less damaged when the body is thrown." Tenten said as she turned back to Naruto.

The werewolf grunted but resumed stroking Hinata's hair. Tenten nibbled the bottom of her lip worriedly before she heads to the first aid kit underneath the kitchen sink. When she hurried back with it clutched in her hands Neji had just finished his scan of Hinata's body.

"Well?" Naruto asked sharply but anxiously.

Neji deactivated his eyes and looked at him reassuringly at Naruto.

"Just some bruises on her right arm and the right side of her hip. The sedative was very strong. She won't be waking up for quite a while." Neji said. "May have been designed that way to keep her in that condition, almost to preserve her. Fortunately for her it's not poisonous or unnatural to cause short term or long term damage."

As he spoke Tenten grabbed out a packet of something hard with liquid and broke and mixed the contents within. The stuff instantly became very cold and wrapped a cloth around it to stop any freeze burns before placing it onto the bruising on her arm. The girl may be unconscious but it didn't mean she would want to wake up with bruises the size of her foot.

"Do you know how long until she wakes?" Naruto asked.

"Unless I know what they've used it's hard to tell." Neji said.

"If she's unconscious longer…I don't want to take her back to that hospital, who knows what the hell is going on there." Naruto growled.

"I know a way that could speed the process up, I can make a paste that will stimulate her like ten cups of black coffee would and cancel out any of the sedative left. All you need to do is just rub a little bit across her lips" Tenten said.

"How soon can you make it?" Naruto asked.

She removes the wrapped packet from Hinata's arm as she thought carefully for a moment.

"One hour, it needs time to cool." Tenten said.

"Good." Naruto grunted out.

He then slipped his hands underneath Hinata, one arm supporting her shoulders and one arm supporting beneath her knees and pulled the precious girl into him. Naruto then swiftly moved towards the stairs, heading to his room. When he was out of their sight Tenten looked towards Neji, his eyes still on the spot where Naruto disappeared to.

"Neji, she looked awfully a lot like–"

"I know, I don't recognise her but she does."

"It could be a coincidence."

"Destiny seems to have a habit to say otherwise, but you could be right."

He looks at her with great concern.

"We're going to need to move soon, I have a bad feeling."

"I have the same feeling too."

* * *

"…Her name is Ino Yamaka." Sakura supplied to the receptionist.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived no more than one minute and Sakura had already rushed herself over to the reception desk of the hospital. She couldn't get herself over there faster if Sasuke actually threw her there! However, being a worried friend wasn't a laughing matter. Sasuke had learnt that mortal women were the worst to worry and should not be trifled; you damn well make sure you are not in there firing way.

He shifts slightly, silently. His whole body began to ache with a chill.

He did not like the cold, it brought back memories about the trips he made Naruto before he met Gaara, Neji and Tenten. Memories he rather forgets or least destroys with a bottle of whiskey. Yet the cold always taught him that something…unreal was here. But that couldn't be said much with the hospital. It was a hot zone for any nasty creature to come along. Life and death was a playground there and it was a feeding ground for any creature that had a taste for humans. It was fortunate luck that the symbol of the hospital, the two snakes and staff that symbolised any medical practice, held a protective ward over the establishment. It stopped the big nasties, but only lower evils could enter as they never gave off a big enough energy signatures to _be _detected.

The chill began distort then constrict before leaving. He found it…very odd, even for a hospital.

"…Sasuke?"

His eyes immediately shift to green hue orbs. Sakura was watching him with irritation; she was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and hip popped out. Sasuke was amused at the look but he did not show it, instead he lifts a brow to show he was saying 'I'm listening, what is it?'.

"Finally!" Sakura said as she throws her up arms up like a 'hallelujah' gesture, "You zoned out again, what's wrong?" she then crossed her arms again expectantly.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes but waved it off. "They don't have Ino here and they've checked with other local hospitals. She's anywhere but medically."

"What about descriptions?" Sasuke asked.

"The only thing that comes close that there was a couple, but they were seeing this boy and she hasn't seen them since yesterday." Sakura said then added at his look "She had been doing an all nighter and will be off soon. We're lucky in just being here when she _was_ still here."

_Damn, where could that shadow master taken her?_

Sasuke glanced at the receptionist and other receptionists, nurses and the occasional doctor who were giving him the eye and couldn't help but hear Sakura mumbling "Bet she could say the same with you"

He smirked but brushed it off when he looked at Sakura "Is Hinata and the Dobe still here?"

"What?" Sakura caught off guard.

"Is this not the hospital Hinata is having an appointment and Naruto accompany her?" Sasuke rephrased his question.

"Yeah, I checked, they're not here." Sakura said.

Sasuke reframed the need to frown and to look down the hallway. Naruto sounded as if panic earlier and he couldn't get a hold of him later either. As the trail to Ino was cold for the moment there may be an explanation to Naruto's behaviour. It did not sound good to him but he couldn't shake his curiosity.

"Sasuke, I don't know what to do." Sakura said as her right hand grabbed her left bicep when she crouched forwardly worried as she looked to the floor. "Ino, never done something like this and I know it's not technically twenty-four hours yet to the police but I can't shake this feeling."

Sasuke looked around awkwardly then almost hesitantly he pulled her into a gentle hug, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck. His head automatically went into her hair, his nose engulfed by her sweet tangy scent allowing his eyes to flash red for a moment then. The heedy scent was always intoxicating, it always seemed to make his head spin and his mouth water being this close to her. Dangerous as it was for her, he managed to contain himself from biting when he next spoke.

"I don't know what lies in the future for your friend but I do my best to find her with you." Sasuke said softly into her ear.

Sakura smiled happily for the first time since the search. She pulls back, kissed his cheek in gratitude.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked crookedly at her before letting her go, steps away a bit and stuff his hands into his pockets. It wasn't meant to be in rude way but Sasuke just didn't quite trust himself yet to take a little bite.

"Well considering twenty-four hours isn't up yet, do you want to get something to eat? At least then we would have a full stomach to find Ino." Sakura said.

"Sure." Sasuke said with a shrug. _Easy for you to say, I'm not the one walking around like Happy Meal on pixie legs._

* * *

It was the fifth time Gaara stopped Matsuri from escaping, quite frankly he was getting quite tired of it really. She was slung over his shoulder with her wrist, elbows, knees and ankles tightly locked together that if she tried to escape (yet again) she would have to do 'the worm' to get away from him.

"Why don't you just let me go?" Matsuri growled.

"And lose my best bantering partner? It is shocking to even speak such things!" Gaara drawled dryly.

He wasn't lying though, adopting the style that Naruto used on taunting or to tease someone, he hadn't had this much fun since he was a kid. And _that_ was definitely saying something.

"I'm only going to escape again." Matsuri protested.

"But you make it so easy to find you, are you starting to like me?" Gaara mocked.

"Fuck you!"

"Language."

"Die you bastard."

"Ladies first."

"I can't believe a freak like you exist!"

"What? I was being a gentleman."

"Gentleman my arse! I'm slung over your shoulder you brainless caveman!"

"Do you do cardio?"

"Wh-what?"

He walks out the forest and see the back door that led to the kitchen, without stopping he heads straight towards it and adjusted Matsuri so she was more comfortable on his shoulder. She may be light but carrying someone around that long was starting make his back ache a bit.

"You mentioned your arse, I have to say from my perspective it's very firm and peachy."

"…"

"Are you blushing?"

"…no"

"You legs certainly are."

"I…you-!…don't try to make me like you!"

"Why would you like a brainless caveman?"

"Ah hah! So you admit it!"

"But you're a bigger idiot for getting caught five times. So you can either say you're the brainless idiot for being caught several times or you could say you let yourself be caught but that only proves that you are starting to _like_ me. Either way you have no pride to take away with you as at your third attempt I would have thought that _you_ would have thought that _you_ can not escape from _me_. Kankuro maybe more receptive to your 'charms' but you damn well know I can find you. So sweet little hunter, what's the answer?"

"Shut up numb nuts!"

"So you _do_ like me."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to: your blushing legs told me anyway."

"Screw you!"

"Hmm later?"

He plonks her down on the nearest chair when he entered the kitchen. Tenten, who was busy finishing up a blue looking paste, Temari and Kankura were looking peculiar at him. They never seen Gaara talk so much or been like this but then again they haven't seen a girl rattling him up ever!

"Never!"

"You suggested it."

"Brainless caveman!"

"You're breaking my heart."

"At least I'm breaking something!"

"Awww, isn't that cute, you're pouting."

"I don't pout! Pouting is for sissy girls!"

"Certainly am looking at one."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Eye contact. Lightening. Crash. BOOM!

Tenten, Temari and Kankura watched the INTENSE staring competition between Matsuri and Gaara before they began another bout of hissy fits between the two.

"Has Gaara had his coffee yet?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, Matsuri too, wh–"

"Oh thank Kami, I'd hate to clear the mess if he didn't. Psycho Gaara isn't pretty, she's lucky."

"I bet you by the end of this month they'll be gaga for each other" Temari said.

"Maybe her in a month, Gaara is more of a slow warming up guy. One an half month says they'll be in the bed going for it freestyle." Tenten said.

"Is that a wager?" Kankura said.

"Yep." Tenten said.

"Done."

* * *

In the local Café, Sakura looked irritated as the waitress had practically flaunted her assets in front of Sasuke while they ordered. They entered the café for what Sakura thought would be an interesting place to eat and get to know Sasuke a bit better, instead, like the hospital, women were just drooling and trying to get his attention. Unashamed that she was in the fricken place _with _the guy and it made her want kiss the socks off him just tell the other ladies to 'Back off! He's mine!', in the female world.

Inside Sasuke mind he was roaring with laughter, he never imagined Sakura would reacted the way she was right now. He had thought she was just a little annoyed about the nurses but this was priceless. He knew he was good looking and the women he dated in the pass were fixated on _him_ than holding down their 'territory', but Sakura was certainly doing that. She was running her thumb over their entwined hands and watching the waitress with an eagle eyes intent. Not to aggravate the situation further he kept himself composed and eyes aloof and _away_ from the shameless waitress and on his menu.

"…is there anything else sugar?" the waitress asked, leaning a little more.

"No, that would be all, thank you" Sasuke said politely, as much as he wanted to shout out 'Anything else you say? How about personal space for one!' he didn't fancy his meal ending up with a ton of saliva over it.

The waitress giggled and walked off with a skip in her step as she went to place their order. Sakura released a breath and rest her head on his arm.

"Bitch" Sakura muttered.

"Relax Sakura." Sasuke murmured into her ear.

"Relax? I just had the sluttiest of waitresses trying to pull the moves on you with me here!" Sakura grumbled.

"I thought she was taking our orders." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be stupid, you know well what she was doing." She moaned unhappily.

"I was preoccupied by other…interests." Sasuke said, and then looked at her pointedly, his eyes giving her a soft sultry look.

Sakura smiled. "Best. Answer. Ever"

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes at her but smirked in mirth, definitely the most interesting girl he ever met.

"Buuuut I gotta wonder, with all that food you order, where exactly does it go? I mean I seen what's under there and there's hardly any fat, in fact it's almost pure muscle." Sakura said who was unaware that the female folk of the café were listening quite intently now.

"…In my stomach. To be digested. Quickly." Sasuke drawled, though slightly embarrassed.

"What about exercise?" Sakura asked.

"I train with Naruto nearly every day and walk everywhere." Sasuke said.

Sakura was taken aback from this; surely he didn't walk 'everywhere', right?

"Don't you have a car?" Sakura asked.

"One car, one motorbike but I use them when it's necessary." Sasuke said.

"So those times on the bus, trams and trains, we could have used a car instead." Sakura said, deadpanned.

"I hate driving." Sasuke shrugged. "I prefer being on foot and those times on the train, trams and bus don't count, I was with you."

"So…if you had the choice you'd be on foot, everywhere." Sakura said, making sure he was right.

At that the females in the room lost interest, who'd want a guy that didn't have a car?

"Yes." Sasuke said and added mentally _because I'm faster on foot than car or bike._

"You're an environmental health nut, aren't you" Sakura grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I do prefer a cleaner environment like it was before but I'm not an 'environmental health nut' as you put it." Sasuke said.

"Before?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged at her, not caring about the slip he made, after all he was a _lot _older than he appeared to be and he remembered how this city used to be before cars, buses and motorbikes littered the roads. Before, owning a car was a luxury now anyone could get one and it was usually these type of people that caused the major accidents.

"Before I lived here." Sasuke smoothly replied.

"You use to live somewhere else?" Sakura asked, now smiling at the possible chance of learning more about him.

"My family travelled a lot, mainly to do with the business but we lived in one location, in the countryside. Everything was…fresher than here." Sasuke explained.

"So when they…passed away, did you move here first?" Sakura asked softly.

"No, I met up with Naruto a while later, we travelled, met up with the others and came here." Sasuke said.

"Where did you two go?" Sakura asked.

"Everywhere." Sasuke said.

"That's not giving me much." Sakura pointed out.

"Generally anywhere we wanted to go, life just had this funny way of pointing us in the right direction. It's how we found the others." Sasuke said.

"Okay, you've been talking about these others, who are these others?" Sakura asked, leaning forward with great interest.

"Gaara, Tenten and Neji. Each unique and have their own rough past." Sasuke answered simply.

"And you guys just pulled together like a group of magnets." Sakura said, Sasuke shrugged but Sakura grinned at that "That's what it was like with Hinata and Ino. We all seemed to…come together, I mean I would probably never made friends with either of them. Ino can be so loud, nosy, bitchy and run her mouth at times that I wouldn't have thought twice to make friends with her and Hinata is so shy, quiet and hides that I wouldn't have ever spot her in a room. But when a group of girls decided to hurt my feelings about what happened to my parents Ino was there in a heartbeat to protect me and I mean out of nowhere! And with Hinata the first thing she said to me was something that made me laugh so hard I almost wet myself and we all just stuck together like that."

"How long have you known them?" Sasuke inquired.

"Ino since secondary school and Hinata since college. To be honest, I wouldn't be the person I am today without them in the mix." Sakura said, she looks down at the table and begins draw invisible circles with her forefinger. "My grandparents may have raised me after my parents died but they were the ones that taught about how to be a girl."

Sasuke watched her for a moment as she began to tap her fingers happily on the surface of the granite table. Her features seemed to change slightly as he guessed that she was thinking of the memories she shared with her friends and all the years she had been their friend. Thinking it was best to find out more about her friends, especially Hinata, he began to devise a plan.

"So, you're willing to do anything for them?"

Sakura looked up from watching her tapping fingers and smiled softly at him.

"Who wouldn't for a dear friend?" She replied.

"People who are more interested in their own life" Sasuke pointed out.

"Good thing I'm not one of those people. I love them too much to allow anything to happen to them. We're like sisters."

"Even though you have no prior knowledge of what's it like to be a sibling?"

"True, well, for Ino and I, I'm not to sure on Hinata as she's adopted, so for all we know she's an only child too."

"Does she have an inkling of who her real parents are?"

"Not a clue."

"Does she want to know?"

"No, Hinata rather lets the past be buried. She has moments where she remembers her real parents and rather forgets it."

"How old was she when she was adopted?"

"She never mentioned it but maybe two I think."

"She doesn't seem the type that doesn't want to find her parents."

"That's what I thought when she first told me of this but she says it's too painful for her. She says she only has painful memories of them."

"So, she's scared of what may happen if she goes through with finding them."

"Yeah."

"What about Ino?"

"Ino? Pretty normal compared to the rest of us. Her parents are happily married and are travelling the world as we're speaking, doesn't mention her cousins, aunts, uncles or grandparents for that matter. Ino is just closer with us than her family." Sakura said with a shrug.

"So, all of you are close enough to pick up anything that is wrong with the other." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah." Sakura said then frowned at him "Wait, are you saying that I should have picked up something about Ino if something went wrong? Like now?"

"Yes and no. You know Ino enough to know when she's in trouble, prior to this you showed no knowledge of Ino maybe in trouble. I'm just asking for future references."

"I see." Sakura said, but her eyes were now watching him with care.

"Sakura, please don't take this the wrong way."

"Fine, but what's with the questions?"

"Well, to be honest. Have you noticed any…changes between your friends?"

"Changes? Like what?"

"Abnormal patterns, seem to be always in a daze, be miles away, zoned out, daydream"

Sakura went incredibly red at that moment as she realised she had been daydreaming a lot lately and who they usually consist of. Her Inner at that moment chose her time to show an incredibly detail of the first ever one she had of him.

~Flashback~

_Sakura fingers bit into the sink when she felt to strong arms encasing her, pulling her against his chest. Delicate kisses decorated the side of her neck. Fingers drew intricate shapes on her hips playfully._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura breathlessly said._

"_Miss me?" Sasuke murmured softly against her ear._

"_What are you doing here?" Sakura asked._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke whispered and licked her ear._

_She gasped when she felt his fingers slip under her trousers brushing against the hem of her panties, grinning at the little noises she made._

"_M-my friends a-a-are in th-the other—oh god!"_

~End of Flashback~

Sasuke stared at her for a minute before having enough of the blank, blushing stare he was receiving at that moment. What on earth could he possibly have said to have caused this kind of reaction?

"Sakura?"

Her eyes seemed to regain life as she realised what she had been doing.

"S-sorry." Sakura muttered

"For _what_?"

"N-nothing, g-g-go on please."

Sasuke reframed the need to gape at the weird girl but shook his head. Uchiha's do _not _gape like fishes when seeing the oddest thing to them, even if was a female human. To them they were the oddest species of females.

"As I was saying have you seen those symptoms?"

"What symptoms?"

Sasuke sighed then repeated it "Abnormal patterns, seem to be always in a daze, be miles away, zoned out, daydream"

"I uh uh…no none really, well H-Hinata always to zone o-o-out a lot but th-that's normal with her. She's been do-doing that since I-I-I met her." Sakura stuttered out.

Sasuke frowned at her answer, well the way she answered.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Wh-what?"

"Soon as I mention the symptom of daydreaming a lot you began to stutter. Why?"

"I…just d-did, th-that *ahem* _that's_ all Sasuke, you don't need to concern yourself over it."

He didn't buy it one and leans in closer, sensing something juicy she's hiding from him. Like the predator he was he began his little 'hunt' for the truth.

"What _have_ you been _daydreaming_ about," he purred softly to her "Sa-_kuuuuu_-ra"

She began to breath deeper as she felt his lips brushing the column of her neck. She licks the bottom of her lips as her entire body and her Inner was screaming in joy at what he was doing. She curves her neck towards him, trying to control her now panting horny hormones.

"That's not very nice Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered.

She couldn't see the wolfish grin spreading on his lips at her words, she did not deny that she had been indeed daydreaming and by her scent changing he knew he was right. The possibilities in this predicament were endless.

"Hmm, and I suppose if I do this then that wouldn't be considered nice too."

Sakura nearly jump out of booth when Sasuke's hand, blocked by the table from curious eyes, crawled over her thigh over to a very feminine part of her. She grabs the hand, forcing it to stop its ministrations in reflex. The memory of her daydream coming through, hitting her harder than ever before and her body was pissed she wanted to stop that very hand from pleasuring her. Sasuke wasn't annoyed that she stopped him as he continued to play around her neck with his talented lips.

"Third date remember and not in public." she gulped, trying to maintain control. "It's illegal."

Her pulsed raced at the caresses he placed, with death just a hairsbreadth away without her knowledge. His sharp teeth brushed her pulse, a flash of red eyes before black settled back again. He knew he was tempting fate but to be this close to Sakura and trying weasel out information she was keeping from him was exquisitely fun for him.

"Hmm, was that what you daydreamed? Me fucking you, somewhere where we could get caught?" he said softly.

He licked her neck, basking in her heady arousal.

"Uh" she groaned.

"Or me having a little fun while you're trapped between me and the table. I _like_ that one."

"Ah, sorry, I have your orders here."

Sakura looked up at the waitress with an almost jerk but Sasuke just casually turned his head to the waitress who was blushing along with Sakura. The waitress placed their meals on the table before placing they cutlery with the meal.

"Thank you" Sasuke smirked, despite the interruption. "Quite famished."

The waitress nodded before scurrying off quickly. Sasuke leans away from the rosette, picks up his fork and begins to eat casually as if he never done anything in the first place. Sakura wasn't so lucky, it had taken her five minutes to regain her bearings, two to cool the blush and a cautious three when letting his hand go. When she did he turned back with an aloof look.

"You're going to eat that?"

* * *

_Everything felt soft, warm and light as a feather in this white abyss Hinata seemed to float in. She wasn't sure how it happened or why it was happening but she felt so carefree and loved in this beautiful embrace._

"_Hinata"_

_Her eyes turned to meet beautiful sky blue eyes; she couldn't help the smile stretching across her face in recognition. He was reaching out to her and she accepted him willingly, pulling him in. She didn't realise the skin on skin contact till his kisses made a strange tingly sensation that spread all over her warm body. It was perfect as the moaned she held deep within her throat was released in bliss. Her hands that clutched his shoulders drifted down his smooth muscular in exploration that she seemed to already know. It was strange but natural to her._

"_You have to save them."_

_Her eyes opened to meet his again, she gasped as his hands drifted over hips lightly. He tentatively pressing his lips against hers neck before licking the pulse and made a trail loving drawn-out kisses to her collar bone. She sighed into his ear, allowing one her hand to thread her fingers through his hair, finding it unusually soft and she pulled him in closely to her. The sudden need to be closer to him was undeniable as the soft, warm and light abyss was fading, pulling to a carnal want._

"_Save who?" Hinata whispered._

_She arched against him, fingers pressing into his back as he kissed his way down her torso, dipping his tongue in to taste the warm flesh on and around her bellybutton. Hinata moaned as kissed her hips before making his way back up to her languidly. When he finally did meet her, face to face, she was aching for more of him but his strong hands held her still. _

"_Everyone" Naruto said solemnly._

_And he kissed her long, hard and painfully sweet she almost cried, but it did not stop her mind from ripping as the mental images assorted her from every directions._

_War._

_Blood._

_People screaming._

_The carnage was everywhere._

"_They need you. These people need your help."_

_Sakura smiling._

_Ino cheering._

_More fighting._

_Warriors._

"_You have to remember."_

_Sasuke and Sakura walking together in a forest on the mountains._

_Naruto tortured._

_Ino in white robes._

_Naruto smiling._

_Three siblings slaughtered in a monastery._

_Naruto screaming._

_A woman with hair tied in two buns and a man with long dark brunette hair looking at old books._

_Naruto laughing._

"_Or the future will die with them."_

_And there was child with long black hair with beautiful sky blue eyes smiling._

_She knew who it was._

_And Hinata smiled back._

Hinata eyes fluttered opened, the images in her mind became distorted and began to fade away. Yet she knew something was clear, something was coming soon and it was quite possibly the worse thing that would ever happen to her life. It was clear to her that she needed to hear the truth and knew that one person that could supply it was not around at the moment. It left her with an odd taste in her mouth, to which, now that she thought about it, her lips tasted funny.

It was in that realisation did she not recognise the fact that she was not in her own room. It was seconds _later_ that she remember the fact that had been in the hospital talking with that evil doctor and had her strapped down in a van, ready to be taken to his 'master'. She was now having a panic attack as her eyes swept around the room to find a clue as to where the hell she was.

And they landed on a plant.

Her _favourite_ plant, growing on a windowsill.

That was when she realised as she took in a clearer look at her surroundings, that despite being on a very comfortable bed, this place was a tip. The coffee table was piled with empty ramen cups and orange underwear beneath that very coffee table. She was amused and very confused at the very items but a sense of familiarity coming over her.

"Orange…underwear?"

Then, as if on cue, the door opened as Naruto walked through with a towel around his midriff and naturally spiky that seemed to defy gravity was flattened by dampness. He had recently showered, after Tenten berated him about being covered in mud and blood and looking like mad man, to at least look decent enough when Hinata woke instead of frightening even more. Unaware of her eyes watching him, he began to root around his draws for some clothes.

She was fascinated as the droplets of water trickled down his hard muscular back and the blush that atone her cheeks suddenly flared form a soft pink to bright cherry as the towel loosen a bit. She couldn't stop the 'eep' coming from her lips as the towel went down a little further, to which it froze him in place. Naruto suddenly swirled around to see Hinata awake and watching him, unfortunately (or fortunately on how you see it) Naruto didn't seem to notice it all as he was overcome by joy that Hinata was awake.

"HINATA!"

So much so that he lunched himself at the shocked girl, tackled-hugged her, towel still intact thankfully, knocking them over the bed and kissed her happily. By the time Naruto released her lips, Hinata entire face, neck and shoulders where about as red as a bush full of tomatoes. Who wouldn't when their boyfriend was half naked, wet and damn hot at that moment. Never the less she was just as happy to see Naruto. To think that the time she would ever see him, the thought scared her.

"Naruto" Hinata sobbed, ignoring the fact he was making her clothes damp and he was still half naked.

"Hinata." Naruto sighed happily, still not letting the girl go.

"How?" Hinata asked gripping onto him.

"I told you Hina-hime, I shall protect you" Naruto smiled.

"But they…he placed me in a van…and you…how?" Hinata asked, almost hysterical. "They weren't normal, they were able to survive a three stories drop! The doctor was faster than anything I've seen. They tried to…oh god…how?"

Naruto looked at her, scared to tell her the truth but Hinata needed to hear it.

"Hinata, you know I've promise to protect you, always right?"

"…"

"I protect you because I never want to see anything hurt you. You are special to me. So when you hear this _please_ don't freak out."

"…"

"Those men where after you because you have the power to see the future, something that would benefit anyone. Because of this I don't think it would be a good idea for you to return to you apartment for now."

"…and how did you stop them from getting my power?"

"…"

"…"

"Hinata I'm – and please don't freak out here – a werewolf."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm werewolf, lycan, he who can turn into a wolf, a shapeshifter, half man half wolf."

"…How?"

"Well…I…I don't _know_ the technicality of it but I just transform into a wolf, full moon is when it's almost a necessity"

"Were you…were you bitten…under…a full…moon?"

"No…just…born this way."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"I think I'm gonna faint now."

"Wait! Hinata! DON'T–!"

Thud!

* * *

"What the…" Sakura trailed off as she stared at the TV monitor.

Sasuke was halfway through his meal when he turned to look where Sakura was staring at and had to stop his jaw from dropping. On the screen the news was on with the anchor reporter just showing the latest pictures of an attack that happened earlier on that day.

"…as you can see from the pictures the attack was horrific. Some photos are so gruesome that they have been banned from being shown on today's show. Reports have been confirmed that a large ginger animal, believed to be a oddly coloured wolf had attacked these men before carrying off a raven haired woman, though none of the witness had see the direction of where the animal was going some witness believe this animal was in fact as large as the van that these men were killed by. Police have given out the following warning: Do not to leave your doors at night, not to leave without a phone or a group of people you know well, travel in areas you know well, if at all possible travel by bus or car and if you do come across the animal do not approach it, telephone the authorities immediately, let them deal with the animal and get away from it as soon as safely as possible."

_Way to go Naruto, you just made the fucking headlines. _Sasuke thought dryly.

"God that is so awful." Sakura said, her hand lightly touching her mouth in concern "Those poor men, and that woman!"

_I'd be more worried about the wolf_. Sasuke thought as the image of what Tenten may do to Naruto appeared in his mind.

"I need to phone someone quickly." Sasuke said as he stood.

"Wait-!" Sakura said but Sasuke was already by the exit from his swift movements. She frowns in annoyance and confusion at how he managed to move so quickly but shrugged. Sasuke seemed to be made out of air.

Outside Sasuke dialled the number of Naruto's phone from the off chance that he still may have it on him. After a full transformation it was usually hard to keep wallets, keys or phones on him, or clothes for that matter. After three rings he then heard what he hoping to hear, Naruto's voice.

"What's up Teme?" Naruto said.

"Oh I don't know, you, on the tv, in full wolf mode." Sasuke growled.

"Ah…damn." Naruto manage to say.

"Hn. Yeah. It's all over the news Dobe! You are in so much shit! Hunters from all over the globe are going to come over here to get a piece of your ass!"

"Hehe, how nice."

"That is unless Tenten get's there first."

"SHIT! Sasuke-teme, you gotta save me!"

"Fuck no, you landed in you get yourself out of it."

"B-but it's TENTEN! She's going to nail me to the wall and batter me to oblivion! OBLIVION! You know what she's like! She's crazy! I want to LIVE! LIIIIVEEEEE."

Sasuke growled irritably with Naruto's over the top nature then sighed. "What exactly forced you to go that way anyway?"

"Hinata, she was taken by the doctor. He wanted her power and was going to give it to his master, if I hadn't stopped the bastard and his little gang."

"A little overboard with the killing dobe."

"They deserved to die! They were going to do worse to Hinata! No one touches my mate!"

"Hn."

"Okay, well nearly mate, but still, no one touches her! So she's staying with us now, whether you like it or not! Besides I don't think they were one hundred percent human. I think they may have been possessed by dark ones."

"Shadow binders?"

"More like Shadow Spirits but darker."

"Either way, they know what she _is_ and what _you_ are. They'll return to _him_."

"Wait, you think Hinata…"

"He always uses Dark Spirits to get what he wants."

"But that would mean Hinata's…"

Sasuke shifted on his spot, leaning back onto wall outside.

"First things first, we're going to find some confirmation on that but we will have to move to the new location tonight."

"Right."

"Does Hinata have an inkling about us?"

"Well, she knows I'm a werewolf but she's kinda unconscious at the moment when I told her. So I'll fill her in the rest when she wakes."

"Don't mention what I am."

"What? Why?"

"I…may need to inform Sakura of this, she's going to want to know where Ino is and why Hinata is staying with us."

"But you have no idea where Ino is; she's with the Shadow Master and we don't know where _he_ is."

"If they know about Hinata then they are going to go after the people she knows."

"I've already thought of that, you going to get her to move in with us?"

"Hn."

"Such a memorable day ain't it?"

"Shut. Up."

"But seriously, she'll be curious on what you are, as she'll want to know about the others, and with Sakura involved…"

"…"

"You're…not going to tell about yourself but tell her the rest, aren't you?"

"…it's best not to mention it now. Anything about me may unbalance her."

"But you will tell her."

"Hn."

"It's going to be hard for her you know, if you don't tell."

"…she'll understand."

"Sasuke, I don't like that tone."

"Group meeting, in an hour, then we're moving."

"And Sakura?"

"Coming with us"

* * *

Somewhere across town, in a lonely mansion the gingered haired demon was sitting in his very elaborate chair, watching the news at the very same moment. He narrowed his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I've been thinking about a few things" he said softly.

"Master?" a fearful servant called from the corner.

"He's not going to be pleased to see the brat on TV." He said mischievously.

"What are you proposing?" the servant asked.

"The brat is strong and if that woman happens to be the one _he's_ not going to like the fact _his_ prey has slipped out of his fingers. He's going to go after them." His red eyes became deadly. "With great force and there will be no point of being here."

"We have confirmation about the ones that he is associated with, my lord."

The demon inclines his head to the servant but does not look upon them.

"Ah, and pray tell, what are they?"

"Three humans with different with different gifts, one is believed to be a Hyuuga, another has the ability to control the earth at their will and the only female a is skilled fighter with an inhuman dexterity and knowledge of weapons."

"I feel sorry for her boyfriend." The demon sarcastically said. "With these assortments of associates the brat should be fine. What about the other one? The one with quicker feet than the brat"

"Daywalker."

"I thought you said he killed them all."

"I'm sorry my lord, I was misinformed it will not happen again."

"We already had a notion that he may have been. Guess there would always be one left. Not my problem; that winged idiot wanted them dead now he's going to pay for his mistake."

"I do not understand my lord."

"Of course you don't, you serve me and abide by me."

"I'm sorry my lord."

"Tsk. But if you so badly want to know…" he stands and walks up to the TV, as more images appeared "The Daywalkers died for a very good reason and it's within their blood. They are powerful but their hearts are quite cold, it has to be to fight and protect life, but if one ever warms…that's the reason why they had to die."

"Love?"

The demon smirked.

"One little emotion that has enough power to destroy anything. That's how Troy fell, how Camelot fell and how the old kingdom fell. But that's not what I meant."

The servant looked even more confused and the demon looked at them.

"Find me a vixen, I'm bored."

* * *

**Yeah I know she's with Neji but c'mon, if a hot piece of ass comes walking in (despite having a significant other) you'll trying your hardest not shout out 'DAMN!' as loud as possible!!**

**Uh, head hurts from all the writing and the changes, but it's been worth it!**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys and thank you so much for supporting me about the 'Chrissy incident'. I'm extremely touched by it all, and I feel you guys are the best out there. So thank you sooooooo much. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this instalment of 'Between the Shades of Grey', hopefully the next one won't be so much as a pain to write, I love this story but jezz does it tire you out mentally. So, please, tell me what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Perfect little Secret.**

Sakura looked up to the house on the hill. It was large, quiet and Victorian-gothic looking that sent a couple of chills down her spine. None the less she followed Sasuke up the path, mindful of the gate that didn't seem to want catch itself to the wall, as it freely hung. Her eye glanced up nervously at Sasuke before back at the house. She had no idea why he suddenly proposed that they walk to his home, only that Hinata was there and she was fine. Even as she sighed shakily Sasuke didn't seem to even glance in her direction.

_**This is creepy.**_

_I know._

_**What the hell is he up to?**_

_Haven't got a friggin' clue here._

_**But Hinata's here, that's something positive.**_

_Do you think he might do something while we're here?_

_**I hope so, damn that tongue of his is sure is talented!**_

_You really are __**not**__ helping!_

When they approached the door, Sasuke placed the key in the doorknob and twist it, allowing the door to open. He widens the door, gesturing for her to go through first, their eyes met momentarily. He looked almost cold to her, like when they first met it didn't suit her well. She looked away from him and walked through the threshold with Sasuke following behind. He closed the door behind and leads her up the stairs.

_**Bow chica wow wah! Gonna get some lovin tonight!**_

_SHUT UP!!!_

_**Bwahahaha! Make me!**_

Images upon images of naked Sasuke doing naked things to her equally naked self started to fester up her brain, that made her unconsciously breathe louder and deeper under a load of hot flushes. So, occupied with her thoughts she nearly slammed into Sasuke when he paused to a room, his eyes critically assessing her in that saucy frown.

_**One very sexy saucy frown, tasty, wanna lick it kinda frown.**_

Sakura mentally shook her head while she gulped, her Inner was such a nymphomaniac at times she could hardly believe it herself!

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm okay!" Sakura squeaked.

He cocked his head slightly, disbelieving her but doesn't saying anything. He then opens the door next to him that she didn't even see, surprising her. Igonoring the smirk on his face Sakura peered into the room and sees Naruto sitting by Hinata's bed.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked, practically flinging herself to Hinata's side.

"She fainted." Naruto answered.

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Why isn't at the hospital then?" Sakura barked at him angrily.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, silently asking 'did you say anything?' only to have Sasuke's cryptic stare answering back with 'no'. Naruto frowned at him before turning to Sakura.

"Same reason why she was there in the first place." Naruto supplied enigmatically.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakura growled.

There was a moan from the bed, alerting everyone that Hinata was now stirring out from her 'blackout'. She opened her eyes and blinked several times, feeling very disorientated until her mind began recall what had happened to her before she fainted. She then looked at Naruto and nervously smiled.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, I guess that was a…lot to take in." Hinata said.

"So your fine about me being…?" Naruto trailed off nervously.

"Yeah…do I have to buy you a chew toy?" Hinata asked.

Naruto burst out laughing making Hinata's smile full and soft at the same time, it was a real smile now. Sakura, finally having enough of being in the background decided to make herself known.

"I'm glad you are okay Hinata." Sakura said.

Startled, Hinata turned to her friend, her eyes widened in astonishment and her mouth almost gaping at her friend's appearance. Then before Sakura knew it Hinata eyes began to leak tears. It was then that she noticed the bruising her right arm that seemed to travel all the way down her right side of her body.

"Sakura!" Hinata cried in relief.

The pink haired lady couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes.

_This day is getting more surprising every minute._

_**You don't say…**_

It had taken her three giant steps to get to her friends awaiting arms and began to comfort her. Cuddling her and rubbing her back gently, she didn't understand why her kind friend was like this.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" Sakura asked softly.

"Sakura…it was…it was AWEFUL!" Hinata bawled.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asked with great concern.

"The doctor…he…then Naruto…I could have died!" Hinata wailed.

"It's okay. You're here. You're fine." Sakura said then looked at Naruto over Hinata's shoulder shooting a 'What the fuck happened?' look.

"Sakura, this is going to come as a shock to you but how familiar are you with the supernatural?" Naruto asked.

"Not much but what has this got to do with Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, let's go downstairs to meet with others. I believe it will be best if Hinata explains when she calms down." Sasuke said.

"No, I want to know now." Sakura hissed.

"The more Hinata is able to talk about it, the easier it will be for her to deal with it" Sasuke reasoned. "It would be best if came from her mouth."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest before her logic kicked in from Sasuke's words, sighing she looked away.

"Fine" she grunted.

When the boys left the room Sakura continued to gently reassure Hinata that everything was okay and she didn't need to worry but that only seemed to make the raven haired girl more tense. It had taken time but finally her friend calm enough to look into Sakura's eyes. The worry couldn't be denied as her friend stared at her for the answers. It was almost torture for her until at last she began to speak, despite trembling as she spoke.

"Sakura, recently I have just discovered that I have an ability that is greatly desired. I can see into the future, precognition." Hinata explained, "Because of this I am in trouble now, there is a being out there that wants it."

Sakura stared at her and blinked.

"I-it's true Sakura." Hinata added.

There was a brief moment before Sakura burst out laughing, looking at her friend like she was nuts. No one could mistake the 'oh boy' look coming from Hinata as she was looking at Sakura that moment. Then the pinkette stopped immediately when she saw the grim look on Hinata's face. Sakura looked as if she was frozen as her mouth was agape.

"Oh my god, you're really serious aren't you?" Sakura said in disbelief.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the living room when he entered with Naruto, staring over to where Temari, Kankuro, Tenten were situated near the fire place. Neji walked in with some orange soda and handed it to Tenten.

"Where is Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Having a chat with Matsuri…again" Tenten said.

Sasuke looked annoyed at that. Everyone was suppose to be down here ready for the meeting, even if Temari and Kankuro were siblings of Gaara he still needed to be here.

"Better knowing where she is than where she's not teme" Naruto pointed out.

"True but I hate repeating myself" Sasuke growled.

"Hey, I was wondering something" Kankuro began, bringing everyone's attention to him "Matsuri couldn't find you guys until we came along and she was pretty insistent on finding you two. So, what did you do to piss that broad off?"

Sasuke stared at him; his facial expression was one akin to eating too many lemons and utter annoyance while Naruto smiled embarrassingly.

"Heh, lets say the timing was extremely bad. Okay?" Naruto said.

"Oh c'mon, now I really need to know!" Temari yelled.

"No you don't" Sasuke said with deadly look.

The blonde shut her mouth instantly, she knew he wouldn't harm her but she still like the fact a dangerous vampire with still giving it to her. Ignoring the fear in her eyes Sasuke turned to Neji.

"You got the papers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we're good to move to–"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

Everyone turned to see a fuming Sakura looking at both Naruto and Sasuke like they were the dumbest people on earth. The best friends looked at each other, both slightly confused before looking back at her.

"Sakura" Sasuke said calmly.

"Don't _Sakura_ me mister!" Sakura snapped. "How dare you! How dare you both in trying to pull this stunt on us!"

"Stunt?" Naruto said, now more confused.

"You telling shit about Hinata having visions! Telling her that the doctor kidnapping her! She doesn't need this!" Sakura snarled.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata said as she appeared.

"How dare you! And to take her trust and twist it like that!" Sakura shouted.

"He was telling me the truth!" Hinata said, trying to get her friend to see that but it only further enraged her.

Sakura looked at her friend angrily, how innocent and naïve can Hinata be? Did she not see it? Love must be blinding for her or something worse.

"Hinata he drugged you!" Sakura said keeping a protective arm between her and Naruto.

"**WHAT???!!!**"

Sakura couldn't stop the shiver going down her from that ire noise made her want to never turn around but unfortunately her body had other ideas. Slowly but surely her neck turned her head back to where that sound came from. Naruto was standing there completely angry at the girl's accusation it had taken all his will not to tear her in two along with Sasuke holding his right arm. However it wasn't his body posture or the aura he was giving off that gave it away.

"**You dare say that I would drug her?**"

Sakura backed away. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even the Hunters backed, knowing they should not be near.

"**How dare**_** you**_** say such a thing!**"

Naruto's eyes.

His eyes.

They were as red as the fiery brims of hell.

"N-nar-naru-to-to K-k-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

And like that they returned to their soft blue. He looked guilty as Hinata shook fearfully, she was scared of him. Something he didn't want her to be.

"Hina, I'm sorry" Naruto said, almost mournfully.

Taking a deep calming breath Hinata raced to him and hugged him tightly as soon as they reached each other.

"Don't scar me like that, please?" Hinata begged.

"I won't ever again" Naruto promised.

But as touching as this scene was Sakura looked around the room. Her heart began to race. There were six people here. One of which had just changed his eye colour and changed them back instantly, none had even blinked. Questions began to form in her head as she watched carefully. One thing for certain. The things she had known had suddenly burnt up in flames before her very eyes.

"Who the hell are you people?" Sakura asked softly, surprised that she could even make a sound

"You have no idea" Neji murmered.

"Sasuke, are you going to introduce me to your female friend?"

Sakura looked over to Tenten, the immortal looked patiently at Sasuke but her eyes shifted to Sakura before returning to Sasuke again.

"Tenten this is Sakura, Sakura this is Tenten, the two next to her are Gaara's Siblings, Temari and Kankura." Sasuke mumbled.

"Nice to…meet you?" Sakura said unsure, but polite.

Sakura felt even more awkward as Tenten started to size her up but smiled in return.

"What's with the pink hair?" Tenten asked.

"I was…I was born with it."

"…Pretty cute."

"I'm assuming this is girl the baka had been blabbering about." Neji murmured in Tenten's ear.

"Be nice, I think she's not quite human herself." Tenten grinned while whispering back.

"Seems we always congregate to the non-humans" Neji softly said as his eyes were watching Sakura before settling on Tenten.

"Sakura this is Neji, my boyfriend" Tenten said, reminding herself that the girl was a guest, abet a scared one.

"H-hi" Sakura said, a little creep out by look Neji was giving her.

"Don't take it personally; Neji has the manners of a penguin, chilly to all in his surroundings." Tenten said then smirked saucily at her boyfriend "Except me of course."

Sakura just looked more scared and confused as she looked around. Everything seemed to be too surreal. Sasuke walked up to Sakura cautiously until he was only arm stretch away from her.

"What is…Sasuke?" Sakura said, looking lost.

"I was hoping that with Hinata, you wouldn't have reacted this way, that you would believe her as she was your closest friend." Sasuke explained.

"So the doctor really…?"

"Yes"

"And Hinata really can see…?

"Yes"

"And Naruto's eyes…?"

"Yes"

"Then that would mean…"

"Yes"

"But…that's…that's impossible!"

"That's the human point of view you've been accustom to. Nothing is impossible" Sasuke said softly to her.

"Then what is he?" she said looking to Naruto then the others "What are they" then finally "And what about you?"

"That…would be better explained with a drink" Sasuke grimaced.

"The last thing you need is a drink teme" Naruto muttered that only his friend could hear.

"Look the point is" Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's quip "We may be different but no one here will hurt you."

There was a loud thump upstairs before a door slammed open.

"YOU BASTARD I GONNA FRICKEN KILL YOU!"

"AWE REALLY? CAUSE YOU LOOK A LITTLE _TIDE UP_ AT THE MOMENT!"

"COME HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU RED HAIRED FREAK"

"RED HAIRED FREAK? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!?! SKINNY LITTLE COW, THE MOMENT WE LEAVE I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FREAK!!"

"I AM _NOT_ SKINNY!"

A door slammed upstairs before a pair of feet trudged across a hallway, down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of gang was. There stood one pissed Gaara who was looking extra murderously at Kankuro direction. Kankuro's eyes widened in fear, however Temari rolled her eyes at her littlest brother. She knew Gaara wouldn't kill Kankuro, maybe scare him at least.

"Uh…" Sakura began.

"This is Gaara" Sasuke supplied.

Sakura blinked at the redhead.

"Yo." Gaara grunted.

Sakura nodded back then looked upstairs.

"Matsuri is someone you'll meet later." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like a party." Sakura said awkwardly. "Um, aside from Hinata, was there a reason for me being here?"

Sasuke paused to think before the answer seemed to pop into his head.

"What do you remember before you called me to sort out that 'rat' problem?" Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at Sasuke peculiarly.

_Rat problem? What rat problem? I never had a– _

All at once it hit Sakura in the head at a million miles per hour. Sasuke then knew he scored the jackpot.

_No way. That was real?????_

_**OH MY GOD!!! IT WAS!!!**_

There was a sudden crash from the upstairs window. Gaara growled in irritation.

"Huh, bondage-chan has escaped again." Naruto said in mirth.

"I'm really starting to hate that cow." Gaara grunted.

The redhead stood and walked out of the room to the kitchen to catch, yet again, the troubling hunter. Sakura did not even notice, all she was really concerned about right now was the fact if that shadow thing was; what else was there? She looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and immediately backed away, her eyes betraying the fear of the unknowing.

"If you're telling me this then there must be a reason for it, otherwise you would have kept it to yourself as long as possible." Sakura deduced.

"Wow, I never know someone to peg you so quickly Teme" Naruto said with a rough mirth to it.

Sasuke ignored him as he licked his dry lips as if it could calm the situation and took a deep breath and exhaled evenly.

"That was only a servant to an ally we've just met. Currently he's the only link we have to Ino." Sasuke explained.

"So…where's Ino?" Sakura said with a shaky voice.

"We do not know, however, we believe he's keeping her safe. But that's not the main problem." Sasuke said.

"I think missing friend is a _big _problem Sasuke." Sakura said, irritated.

"Hinata's is in trouble." Naruto said.

Sakura turned to face Hinata immediately in alarm. Hinata in turn looked down tapping her fore fingers with anxiety, glancing at Naruto once before looking at Sakura.

"Like I said before, Sakura, there is a being out there that wants my power." Hinata said.

"If _he_ gets a hold of it, it could spell a lot of trouble for _everyone_." Naruto said.

"Imagine; an enemy that could predict the outcome of a battle; see what armoury you'll be using to attack and defend." Neji supplied. "There will be no way of out thinking or out moving it or stopping it."

"I definitely wouldn't want to be in the room with that thing." Tenten murmured.

"And who is this enemy? This _he_ you mentioned." Sakura asked.

"A demon that really has no name. He lost it to another during a territorial battle." Sasuke answered.

Sakura looked even more confused. "How?"

"Magic." Sasuke stated.

"Some say, if _he_ ever remembers his name _he_ would return to his former glory but if another utters it to him before _he_ does remember he's good as dead." Tenten said then shrugged "Or so I got from all the ring fights I've been to. To lose ones name to the world of magic would require the very ancient and the darkest kind."

Sakura looks at them all then back at Sasuke.

"Really? Magic? That really exists? All hocus pocus and alakazam?" Sakura blurted in disbelief.

"…yes." Sasuke said.

"Oh _this_ is fan_tas_tic! _Bloody _fantastic!" Sakura boomed with sarcasm. "I just wanted to have fun this year, party and study, that's all I wanted, but no. I had to be dragged into this mess."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Hinata said quietly, very upset.

Sakura softened at that. "No, Hinata, that's not it, it's just ringing a very bad bell to me."

"There's something else." Sasuke said.

"What now? What could possibly ice this little cake we're baking?" Sakura almost wailed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, resisting to growl at her reaction. It was starting to annoy him how she was becoming quite the drama queen but he knew it would be one of the reactions a human would have. However _irritable_ it may be to him.

"Because you are friends with Hinata and could be used as leverage, you are also in danger." Sasuke said bluntly.

"How would they know that?" Sakura demanded.

"Hinata's doctor tried to kidnap her earlier on." Naruto said. "He knows your face as well as ours and when I say ours I mean Sasuke, Hinata, you, Ino and me."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Ino is missing but, hey, she's okay with a stranger you guys _just_ made friends with that _also_ you have _no_ idea where they are. Hinata is in danger because _she_ now can see the _future_ and there is a nameless evil bastard out there that _wants_ it. Along with this _I'm_ in danger and, oh, there is a paranormal world out there that does exist and has been _existing_ for some time, right under my very nose. Have I _missed_ anything??!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…no that pretty much sums it up" Kankuro finally said.

"So what am I to do in all of this?" Sakura growled. "If I'm staying then there better be an understanding of a couple of things here." She lifted up her forefinger to count her demands. "One, I want to be able to continue Hinata's, Ino's and my education, so one of you will have to go in and get us forms for us to have a gap year for this year as we are under 'special' circumstances. There may be an off chance that we need those qualifications in the future if we all survive." Her middlefinger came up next. "Two, I want to be able to have access to the outside world, if I am stuck in one place for too long I'm going to be one pissed off bull in a china shop." Her fourth finger came up as well. "And lastly, Three, I would like go back to my apartment now to collect my stuff and Hinata's and Ino's apartments included."

There was silence for a moment. Before Sasuke shifted slightly to gaze at Tenten.

"How many scrolls do you have?" Sasuke asked the immortal.

"Sixteen. Just enough for everyone, for now." Tenten replied.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

"Very well, but under no circumstances do you leave the new home without either: Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Naruto or I by your side." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Sakura sharply said.

Sasuke nodded as a confirmation then looked at Naruto.

"Get the car ready, we'll meet you at the front." Sasuke said.

"A little word called 'please' would be nice after that sentence" Naruto said cheekily.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Fine, fine" Naruto muttered as he got up and strolled out with Hinata behind him.

Sasuke looked at Temari and Kankura.

"You two, go find Gaara and tell him to head straight to the new location. He'll lead you there if you still wish to stick around."

"Right." Temari and Kankura said together and left.

Sasuke then turned to Tenten and said "Start the process around the house as soon as we leave, we'll meet you at the new location."

"Okay, but Neji and I are getting the biggest room." Tenten said as she crossed her arms.

"As long as it's no where near mine, you can have a chandelier to swing on too." Sasuke drawled.

Tenten grinned at the thought while Neji blushed furiously and tried to look unaffected at the same time. She then pulled out three small scrolls and handed them to him.

"You do know what to do with these?" Tenten asked.

"I've seen you perform the feat many times to know what to do" Sasuke replied.

Tenten nodded and Sasuke dragged Sakura out of the room and out of the house. Tenten watched the empty space before looking back at Neji.

"That Hinata…you sure she doesn't ring a bell?" Tenten asked.

"I'm positive." Neji said "She could be a distant branch family that may have been lost."

"Or maybe, this could be a hint as anything, a little more closer than you think?" Tenten suggested.

"Don't be ridicules Tenten, I would know." Neji said.

"Yes, but she looks a hell a lot like Hanabi" Tenten pointed out. "And you for that matter."

"Well, maybe she just does Tenten" Neji said.

"Do not try my patience." Tenten growled. "I have lived among your family several generations and I know what I am seeing."

"What do you want me to say Tenten? We don't know for certain. She could just look like me." Neji said.

"And her eyes?" Tenten asked.

"Like I said before she could be part of a lost branch family from eons ago." Neji said.

There was a moment as Tenten began to think before coming up with new idea.

"You can always test her." Tenten suggested.

"You can't be serious." Neji sighed.

"Well, it will prove that she is or she isn't closely related" Tenten said.

Neji rolled his eyes at her "I'll think about it. C'mon, we have to get to work now."

* * *

Sakura stared at the black G37 Coupe car Naruto brought out from the garage with Hinata in the front with him. It was incredibly beautiful from the design she had to wonder how much it was worth, no doubt in the hundred thousands coins. She looked at Sasuke, he was caught in between smug and annoyance.

"Dobe, get in the back. I'm driving."

"Teme, it's my turn."

"It's _my_ car."

The lycan growled at the daywalker then relented. The lycan and his girlfriend got out from the front and went into the back as the daywalker and his girlfriend went into the front. After Hinata gave her address to Sasuke, he drove the car towards her apartment. The drive was filled with Naruto and Hinata talking to one another in the back while Sakura listened in and out the conversation.

The more she listened the more she felt guilty of saying that Naruto drugged Hinata. It was clear that Hinata was perfectly fine around him and didn't show signs of being drugged or hurt by him. Nor did she see any signs of Naruto being pushy, he was giving Hinata all the space she needed to which she ended up snuggling up to him. They were so comfortable around each other that Sakura couldn't help but feel another stab of guilt at how she behaved. She knew she was just being an over protective friend but Hinata was so…innocent.

When they arrived to Hinata's block, she and Naruto left the car to get to her apartment with the scroll Sasuke handed to Naruto. Sakura watched them enter the building before looking at Sasuke after a few moments. He felt her questioning stare.

"Naruto wouldn't allow any harm to her." Sasuke said softly.

She looked back to the building and bit her lip.

"She's more precious than anything to him." Sasuke continued.

"Was this before or after he found out her gift?" Sakura asked.

"The fact that she can see the future does not change how he felt before he found out. I believe it just gave him more courage to open up to her." Sasuke said.

"And what about you?" Sakura asked.

He looked at her then back at the building, spotting Naruto and Hinata's return.

"Give me time." Sasuke said.

As soon as Naruto and Hinata entered the car, though Sakura didn't understand why they didn't have any bags to carry, they drove off to the pinkette's apartment. Sakura couldn't stop the frown forming on her face. Just what was she going to do now that her life was practically over? She knew however, if they had not met Hinata would have never been found and she would be trying to find both of them by herself. She would also go insane from all the worry.

Ino and Hinata were her life. She then looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but be insecure. She had only barely began to crack the tight armour he wore and then she was thrown into this new world with no preparation what so ever. Everything was so scary now that at some points of drive to her apartment she was near tears. It was unfair.

Looking up from twiddling fingers she realised that they had arrived to her apartment. When the pulled up into a parking space she watched as Sasuke exit the car first before following. She was so worried now her body was on auto pilot as she watched him.

As they entered the apartment block Sasuke looked at Sakura when he felt her eyes at the back of his head, usually he would ignore it. Yet, his instincts were telling him that now wasn't the time for the 'too cool to care' act his persona was. When he looked at her he wasn't surprised that she looked away almost immediately. He knew then that there was a problem.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked once they entered the elevator.

Sakura didn't look at him, her eyes focused on the closing doors. When the doors closed and the elevator begin hum to life, sending them up to her floor did she decided to speak.

"To be honest, no." Sakura answered.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Sasuke said, stood a little closer beside her.

She looks up at him, her face looks grim. "Do you honestly do? Because you seem very comfortable about all of this"

"I wasn't when I young. I was not comfortable in knowing my life would be in constant danger from all of this." Sasuke said "I just desensitized myself from it."

"How young?"

"Young enough to hold a knife properly"

She looked stunned at him.

"That's…how could your parents allow that?"

"It was the way in my family. My point is Sakura, you are allowed to be scared but don't take it out on the people who are trying to help you or Hinata."

"…has…you know…have you known anyone that had Hinata's ability?"

"No. Only one legend about the 'Traveller'. She was quite the fighter and able to make amends between people, cultures or societies as she could see into the past as well."

"What happened to her?"

"Had a family and died of old age…that's one ending anyway."

"You don't know?"

"It happened thousands of years ago. Not many people could make an accurate account of it."

"What's the other ending?"

"Her gift eventually killed her."

Sakura looked shocked from his blunt answer.

"What's the harm in the visions?"

"The mental images. They are warnings but some can be quite gruesome from what I've heard."

"So it's like mental torture."

"Aside from momentary lose of muscle functions, that is the case."

"I prefer the other ending."

"Most people do."

Sakura sighed as the door opened to her floor. They both head towards her in silence, one thinking of what to say next the other trying anticipate their next move. When they entered the apartment Sakura went straight into her kitchen, to her cabinet; the one on the bottom near the fridge. She opens the door and pulls out a bottle of Archers and took a swig of it once it was uncapped. It almost made her gag, she usually had it with lemonade, but she managed to keep it down.

"What are you doing" Sasuke asked, lowly.

"Having a drink." Sakura growled.

"Not very wise of you." Sasuke said.

"I don't care at the moment, I need it." Sakura said.

She took another swig of it before she placed it on the counter. She licked her lips and looked at him; really looked at him since she left that house to come back to her apartment. She couldn't believe that this morning she was so happy to be with him and now it seemed there was another hurdle they would have to get over just to be together.

_Then again do I want to? I don't know what the hell Naruto is but Hinata seems happy with him after that little scene and Sasuke seemed to in humanly strong like when he was holding Naruto back...what was he? Am I safe to be around him?_

_**How the hell should I know?**_

"Am I safe to be around you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared at her, his face giving no emotion what so ever. Sakura could never fully understand why people didn't allow there emotions to be shown on their face, it would lesson a lot of confusion. Sasuke face, however, looked like it had been carved from marble at that moment and no amount sincerity could be shown.

"Will you answer me?" Sakura snapped.

He turned slightly, looking towards the window. It seemed so peaceful outside, such a lie.

"You were in danger the moment I met you." Sasuke murmured.

"Because of the situation or…yourself?"

"Does it matter?" he looks back at her.

"…no. But tell me this, am I going to lose you?"

There was a pause.

Lost woman gazed at tired man.

Tired man stared at lost woman.

Scared Green crashed with unsure Onyx.

"Only if you don't want me"

Her eyes widened, unshed tears seemed to cling to the corners of her eyes stubbornly. She didn't want to cry in front of him but from the look in his eyes he looked afraid to be alone again. She didn't know if it was the buzz from the alcohol in her system now or how she truly felt about him that in that moment she walked up to him and kissed him.

This kiss was wanton and needy that nearly had him stumbling backwards as kissed him with lips, teeth and tongue. He let out a groan as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her off her feet and onto the counter so that they were more level with one another. Sakura sighed within the kiss and relaxed in his familiar embrace. She parted her lips to allow his seeking tongue access. He tasted so wonderful, her toes curled and she moaned again, this time a more needy sound.

He pulled away to regain some control, licking his lips and swallowed. She seemed almost frozen from the passion until her eyes opened to meet his again. He looked slightly embarrassed that he got a little carried away but she still remained staring at him, this time with a smile now. She leans in again, an inch away from his lips.

"I do still want you" Sakura said

And they kissed again.

* * *

In the back of a black car Naruto had Hinata curled up to him, her head resting in the hard planes of his chest. She was listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat as he was running his fingers through her hair in a lulling motion. Her eyes narrowed slightly at a thought then lifted herself off him to look at the time on the dashboard.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"It's been almost been fifteen minutes since they left the car. What's taking them so long?" Hinata said worriedly.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe they just need to work things out first, after all, Sakura just found out the boogey man exists and it may alter her thoughts on Sasuke."

Hinata stared at him and smiled. "When did you get so smart?"

He grinned, then pulled her back into there original position. "Right around the time I met you."

* * *

Clothes still on, they barely made it the bedroom and on the bed as their tongues melded together passionately, his softly tantalising hers, drawing it into his mouth almost daringly then tended it as his hands tangled in her hair. Sakura gasped when Sasuke deserted her mouth in favour of the point where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked at the mark he left there, causing a wave of pleasure up and down her spine. She mewled and scratched down his back while rocking against his arousal. The sensation was all too much for him and so with his blunt teeth he bit down.

Sakura cried out as she exploded from feelings he managed to stir within the short space of time. Her hips rushed forward against his quite harshly triggering a low growl from his throat, panting around his teeth. While she came down from her high he began soothing the flesh with his cooler tongue, he did not want to break the flesh just yet. His control, however, was improving to a certain extent but he didn't quite trust himself to actually feed off her again.

When everything became focused for her once more she found herself stroking the back of his neck and soft rumbling sound could be heard. She looked into his eyes; there was so much desire there that she almost missed the predatory glint. It made her slightly nervous but she was too satisfied to really care at that moment.

"Sasuke…are you purring?" She asked.

He smirked before the sound ceased all together. He leaned over her, stroking her nose with his in a very soft, gentle manner that seem to pacify the moment between them. It made her blush a little at how seductive his movements were even in smallest affectionate gesture.

"You never noticed before." Sasuke said.

"You were a little busy doing other things to stop me from noticing" Sakura argued lightly.

His smirk deepened and she flushed at the look.

_Does he really have to be that damn sexy?_

_**Er, YEAH! He's Mr-Sexy-of-Sexiest-of-Sex-Gods! AND ALL OURS! WOOT.**_

…_you need a hobby._

She returned her attention to him when his elegant finger brushed against her flushed stomach almost butterfly soft underneath her shirt. She shuddered in the nice sensation as his fingers continued to graze against her flesh. He skimmed his nose down her cheek to her jaw then lifted his head to look at her. She looked so content he couldn't help giving in the need to bite her pump bottom lip sharply.

Her eyes widened in shock and yelped from the sudden pain. She sat up on the bed and looked furiously at the sinful face Sasuke sported at the moment when he lifted himself off her. He backed away slightly with that wicked smirk as she touched her lips, they were not bleeding but knew if she smiled at that moment they would split and bleed.

"That hurt." Sakura growled.

He shrugged.

"It's in my nature." Sasuke said. "Besides we shouldn't get sidetracked"

She was annoyed and still horny that she was ready to make him pay for the bite, it still throbbed insistently. Oh she was definitely going to make him grovel and then there will be so much sex that it wouldn't be funny.

"As much as I would love to indulge in your fantasy's we have to get moving" Sasuke drawled.

"F-fantasy's?" Sakura said.

"I can read you" Sasuke said.

"As in my mind?" Sakura blurted out.

"As in your facial expressions." Sasuke cleared for her.

She looked at him hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"What are you?"

"You're asking me this now?"

"Yes"

"I'm not human if that's what you're looking for."

She didn't look shocked, she knew from her observation that must be anything but human. He seemed more predatory than a human being should be capable of and was strong enough to hold Naruto back. He moved too quickly as well that it seemed too graceful and catlike that it looked very inhuman.

"That's not my question."

"I know."

"Answer me this then, should I be afraid of you?"

"Yes…and no"

She shook her head at his answer.

"You're confusing"

"I can say the same as you."

"Fine, but you will tell me what you are when your ready otherwise–"

"You'll be more observant? Listen to your instincts a bit more. You'll probably learn about me sooner than I could tell you."

"Sasuke, I'm a big girl, I can handle whatever you give me."

He smirked and shrugged before exited the room.

"When I'm ready I'll tell you"

She huffed and followed him. He pulled out a scroll from his coat then kneeled on the floor as he unrolled it until about half a metre was shown of blank paper.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Watch." Sasuke murmured.

He then pulled a 'brush-pen' and began scribbling some symbols down that Sakura didn't recognise. Once he was finished he placed the brush-pen back into his coat and made a sign with his left hand.

**"Yusou kajou"**

There was a blinding flash, surge of energy crackled in the air and the next thing knew her apartment was empty. It was a completely, utterly empty space. No carpets, no wardrobes, no table, no bed, nothing was there anymore. The entire place was just bare.

"Woah shit!" Sakura blurted.

"It's called magic" Sasuke said as he stood, rolling up the scroll and placed it in his pocket again.

"You can do magic? Like the real kind?" Sakura asked.

"It was part of my training but not to the extent that would call me a warlock, just a few basics." Sasuke shrugged.

"Who else can do that?" Sakura asked.

"We all know a little except Gaara and Naruto but Tenten would be the one to go to, she knows a tremendous amount however she doesn't like practicing it." Sasuke said.

"Why not?"

"Magic is best described as a drug, its best in small controlled dosages as it is very addictive." Sasuke said. "Especially for humans."

"Tenten has a problem with magic?"

"No, but she's met a lot people who did."

"And she's afraid what it may do to her."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side "That's one reason."

"And the others?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

Sakura frowned in thought "You think she would know a locater spell for Ino?"

"It's possible but she would have mentioned it earlier on."

"I see. There's no harm in asking though, is there?"

"I don't see why not"

* * *

When they finished doing Ino's apartment they headed towards the new location. Sakura began to notice the area becoming more and more quiet. The population seemed to be non existent by the time they arrived to a run down building. It surprised Sakura and Hinata that they would choose something like this as a new location as the old location was, well, better in very sense. They drove into an alley and parked.

And then the girls screamed.

Before Sakura even thought about taken her seatbelt the ground just swallowed the car whole. Dragging the car down until they saw the earth began to shift away creating, or really revealing, a garage. The boys, however, didn't even blink an eye as they exit the car along with slightly shaken girls.

"Relax, that's one of Gaara's tricks" Naruto explained.

"Could have warned us" Sakura grunted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto grinned.

They followed the boys down a hallway to see Gaara just entering a room. Sakura and Hinata looked at one another as they stuck to the boys closely. They then entered the room Gaara entered and found everyone there.

"Had fun?" Tenten asked.

The immortal was on the lap of her lover as he held her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"All but the trip down here." Sakura said.

Tenten's eyes narrowed at the sniggering werewolf and the smirking vampire.

"You two are cruel." Tenten growled.

She didn't see the amused look on Neji's face behind her. Tenten then stood and walked up to the girls.

"You two must be tired. I'll show you to your rooms"

"I thought Hinata would be sleeping with me" Naruto said all too innocently.

There was a thud.

"HINATA!" the werewolf cried.

Naruto pulled his girlfriend into his arms; he couldn't count how many times this girl fainted. However he was hit over the head by Sakura and Tenten.

"BAKA WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND HER!" Sakura shouted.

"…idiot." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Sakura stared up at the ceiling for the umpteenth time that night from her newly instated bed. Tenten had muttered a word and all her stuff had around her new room. She was glad the place could be moulded with Gaara's otherwise she would never be able to fit everything in. It had taken her a while to put her things in the right place though thankfully her stuff appeared in the 'correct' place. The things she didn't need were resealed back into the scroll by Tenten.

She knew Sasuke had left, she heard Tenten talking Neji earlier on. She wanted to be angry at him for leaving her behind but knew she couldn't, it wouldn't be fair she had to be kept safe. Plus she wanted to finish off what they started at the apartment earlier on, there was suppose to be grovelling damnit! She sighed then turned her lamp on from her bedside table, she wondered briefly how the got electricity down there, and headed towards the door. Opening the door, she looked down both sides of the hall and found no one. Then she began to make her way to the kitchen Tenten showed her.

Sakura found Tenten a very nice person with a wicked sense of humour that had Neji wrapped around her little finger. The woman even explained to Sakura and Hinata what she was. Both girls were stunned at first before they shrugged it off, they like the woman too much to think much about it. When Sakura asked Tenten if she knew a locater spell for Ino the immortal shook her head. Apparently, locater spells were very tricky and that only a very skilled magic practioner would know them. Unfortunately there were only a few Tenten trusted and even then they were hard to find themselves, she would try to find them though.

When Sakura did finally enter she found a different girl there already, eating a green apple. This stranger narrowed her eyes at Sakura critically.

"Who are you?" the girl growled when swallowed the apple piece in her mouth.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl, recognising her voice.

"You must be Matsuri." Sakura said.

The girl sneered and sat down, languidly.

"And you be one the freaks' whores" Matsuri said nonculantly.

Sakura eyes flickered in anger and walked up to the girl.

_**Oh that bitch so did not call us a whore!**_

"Excuse me?" she barked.

"Hmm, emo's bitch then." Matsuri deduced. "He always seemed to go for those with fiery tempers, course then he'd fuck 'em and leave them."

_**OUTER, RIP HER TO SHREDS!!!!**_

"Oh wow, aren't you a detective." Sakura snarled.

"That would be a yes then" Matsuri said, her dark eyes scrutinizing her.

"Do you really like to talk to everyone like that?" Sakura hissed.

"Only anyone who associates with _those_ creatures" Matsuri said.

"Then what are you doing here." Sakura said.

She looked at Sakura with an 'are you an idiot?' face.

"I'm stuck here against my will." Matsuri said.

"Doesn't look like it." Sakura sneered.

"I'm allowed to walk around now because of my good behaviour or really…" Matsuri said and lift her foot up to show a clump of earth "…if I try any shit I'll have my 'ass pinned to the ground faster than I could say _damn_' okay."

"So what have you done to get this punishment?" Sakura said; her face a little smug now.

"Nothing" Matsuri lied easily.

"Is that so…" Sakura said.

"Yep."

Sakura didn't buy it.

"You seemed pretty intense of calling me a whore because of my relationship with Sasuke and you don't like the others, no, you hate them. So whatever you did you probably deserved to be stuck here or a very good reason to be with them here" Sakura said. "And that 'bracelet' concludes that you must be dangerous."

Matsuri rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Whatever keeps you warm at night, though I doubt it would be the freak you sleep with" Matsuri sighed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the brunette's words but ignored them.

"I don't know what's more pathetic you trying to get a rise out of me or you being prejudice against kind people." Sakura said.

"They are nothing but killers. All of them. Have you asked lover boy yet how many people he slaughtered for blood? They are creatures that should not be trusted. So fuck you and your opinions bitch" Matsuri sneered.

Sakura shook her head at her.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Matsuri smirked. "I'd kiss yours but she was too expensive for me."

There was resonating slap as Matsuri landed on the floor from the blow. She didn't have time to defend herself when Sakura pounced and pinned her on the floor. The brunette seemed to be in shock at how violent the girl became and how strong she was. She tried to dislodge herself from Sakura but Sakura seemed to have an iron grip on her. Panicked Matsuri remained utterly still.

Sakura's face was half covered in shadow but Matsuri could make out the deadly intent. The pinkette was about to raise a fist to hit her but stopped and got off her. Sakura didn't know why she reacted that badly to Matsuri's retort; she felt her control snapped and she just did. Her mother was dead and any other time she would have had a comeback to that. It wasn't until she realised what she was about to do a second later did she stop herself.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that or the others here."

The cherry blossom turned and walked away, grabbing a red apple from the fruit bowl of the table. She turned to look at Matsuri with a dark disgust in her eyes that seem make the girl almost jump. Then she hissed her last words to the girl that night before leaving her there on the floor.

"You're just a selfish spoilt child and if I catch you speaking like that to anyone here I will not hesitate in _hurting_ you"

Matsuri stared after Sakura, it was the first time she was truly afraid for her life and it was all because of those piercing, dark green eyes. It could be the trick of the shadow or the light but for one brief moment Matsuri thought…no it must have been the shadow. Either way, she was going to stay the hell away from her and remain in whatever good graces she had left.

* * *

**Let me remind those who have been worrying about this story being a NaruHina story, just why would I put this in a SasuSaku category? Huh? There's a method to my madness. Okay, just trust me, please? Pretty please? With some sugary sweetness on top? **

**Okay, those who have been wondering where I have been, I have an announcement to make!**

**I am now the proud aunty of an eight pounds and seven ounces baby boy.**

**That's right! I have been looking after my walking incubator sister since my last update!**

**A time bomb of cuteness proportions!**

**Mum and baby are doing alright but now I can finally relax to do university work, **_**work**_** work and update properly!**

**Hmm, I might work on the other stories or work on this one but for now we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Please review if you can and I'll update when i can. Chow! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay boys and girls two of the main reasons I have been taking so long to update this story is that I have working on a side project 'Spellcasters and Familliars' AND I've been editing this story from chapters 1 to 8 at the moment to which I shall be doing more editing and clean ups. Why? Because I wanted to. That and I wanted to add some juicy scenes that everyone may enjoy! So if you wish to go have a re-read through. BTW I use the UK spelling so pleeeeeeeeeeeease stop telling me I spelt something wrong without checking first. Oh and I'm dyslexic so grammar-wise I'll still be crap either way! LOL! I don't like using BETA readers because, generally, it **_**will**_** take longer to get a chapter out and, no, I don't plan on using one in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Remained the same**

*.*.*

Hey Miss Butterfly I see you look at me with your beautiful eyes,  
You must be wondering what type of creature am I.

**Ziggy Marley**

*.*.*

Sakura woke to the smell of fried bacon that had wafted from under her door to all the way to the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled at the thought at how good the bacon must be as she couldn't detect any burning smell. Quickly as she could, she shoved her covers off and grabbed her trousers from off the floor then stepped into them while grabbing one of sweaters. When exiting her room she pulled her sweater on and shut the door before heading off the smell of that delicious scent. When she reached the kitchen she found Naruto by the stove, his head tilted slightly as if he was listening to her approach.

"Ah, so pinky's awake." Naruto said.

He then looked over his shoulder and smiled politely at her before returning to the bacon.

"How did you know it was me?" Sakura asked.

"Most of the guys tend to sound broader in morning, except Sasuke-teme, not because he rarely gets up in the morning but because he's always light-footed wherever he goes. Only I can hear his approach or departure, well when I concentrate. Everyone else wouldn't hear him." Naruto said then flipped the bacon "Girls sound like they are swaying when they walk. Hina-hime is the best example of that, she has dancers feet, delicate but firm. You, well, your toes slightly curl as if to have a better grip to the ground like you are a fighter or a gymnast. Soft too."

"So you got great hearing" Sakura said.

"And sense of smell too, werewolves has these things you know." Naruto said.

"You're…a werewolf" Sakura said. "Those things exists?"

"I'm not a thing" Naruto chided.

"I'm sorry, it's just this is all new to me and then accusing you of drugging Hinata was really out of line." Sakura said.

"Nah that's cool" Naruto said with a shrug.

He walked to the cupboard and grabbed a few plates out, then place a couple of cooked bacon on them before placing more bacon in the pan.

"No I uh, I really shouldn't-"

"Hey" Naruto said sharply coursing Sakura to look at him as he looked back at her now "I said it's cool."

"But-?!"

"Look, I can understand why you acted the way you did. And you understand the way I did too. We both care about Hinata it would only be natural for us to protect her." Naruto said calmly.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said.

"Stop saying that word." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "But if ya want to make yourself useful here, can you toast some bread and pull my ramen from the microwave, please? I'm starving."

Sakura quickly did as she was asked, she was glad that she didn't have any problems in locating the bread or the toaster or the microwave as they were all visible to her. As she handed Naruto's warm miso ramen Tenten walked in with Neji right behind her followed by Gaara.

"Do I smell breakfast?" Tenten asked.

"Yep, cooked by yours faithful" Naruto grinned.

"And there's nothing burning for the first time" Neji teased.

"Hey I always cook fabulous fantastic food!" Naruto said, poking the air towards Neji with his fork. "AND it's never burnt!"

"Queer furball" Gaara muttered as he headed straight to the coffee machine.

"Whatever you say Goth boy, next time I'm not cooking for you!" Naruto growled then began to shove his ramen into his mouth at a rapid pace.

Sakura couldn't help but be amused by all of this, this people were hardly any different to normal, regular, everyday people. She then looked over to the entrance as if expecting Sasuke to come walking through but no such luck. As if reading her mind Naruto shook his head at her.

"Teme isn't an early riser." Naruto said thankfully after swallowing his ramen.

"Did he even come back from last night?" Tenten asked, grabbing a couple of pieces of toast from the toaster and then added more bread.

"Didn't feel him come him, but then again I was asleep at the time." Gaara said.

"Feel —what?" Sakura said looking confused and a little disturbed.

Gaara looked confused at her confusion until he realised why she was. He gave her a small of apology and took a sip of his coffee.

"My appologies, I forgot about your circumstance. When I say I can 'feel' someone it is through the earth. Vibrations you can say." Gaara said.

"So it's like echo location?" Sakura asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Gaara said.

"Okay, can I ask you something? What are you?" Sakura asked.

"Human." Gaara said.

Sakura looked surprised. "But you just said–".

"I am physically human. I just have the power to manipulate the earth to my will." Gaara said.

"…how?" Sakura asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Always been that way."

Sakura frowned with inquisitiveness then looked at Neji. "And you?"

Neji really did not feel like sharing about his gift until Tenten none too gently elbowed him in the side, annoyed that he would not open his mouth to her.

"I have the 'all seeing eye' in other words an eye vision of 360º. I can search out great distances and see through solid masses." Neji drawled reluctantly.

"In _other_ words he's the Elusive Peeping Tom" Naruto supplied, sounding as if that was Neji's 'hero' name.

"_**NARUTO!!!**_" Tenten screamed.

Naruto didn't have the time to run when Tenten pulled out a bat and whacked him over the head. _Where_ Tenten got the bat was Sakura's guess, as it seemed things like this were a normal everyday occurrence.

_**These people are crazy!**_

_I know._

From the look of worry sporting on Sakura's face Gaara decided to ease it a bit. "Tenten can't really hurt Naruto the way she would want to, none of us really, he heals fast and his endurance levels are far too high for good measure."

"What? He's a super werewolf?" Sakura said.

Gaara looked a little surprised that she already knew about his friend's lycanthropy condition for a second but shrugged it off.

"You can say that" Gaara said.

Sakura then watched in amusement along with Gaara and a very pleased Neji.

"How many times…"

THWACK!

"…do I have to say…"

THWACK! THWACK!

"…that's he's not…"

THWACK!

"…a PERVERT!"

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! **THWACK**!

"…owie" Naruto moaned.

By the end of it Naruto's body was twitching on the floor in pain. It was in that moment that Hinata appeared in her t-shirt, jeans and slippers. She looked down alarmed in the condition her boyfriend was in.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed to say.

And like a leaping gazelle Naruto was beside's Hinata in an instant, annoying both Immortal and her lover. Sakura giggled at how Naruto was able to spring back and Hinata was now blushing crazily at how close he was with her. It was then Sakura remembered about Sasuke and frowned in concern.

"Did anyone see Sasuke come in? Or at least hear him?" Sakura asked.

Tenten snorted at that.

"No one hears that guy but seen him? Nope, I was sorta busy last night." Tenten said, looking towards Neji with a flirty smirk to which he coughed and looked away .

"Okay aside from the eww innuendo factor, can anyone show me to his room?" Sakura asked.

Everyone aside from Hinata and Sakura looked tense at that moment, wondering if it would be okay for her to actually enter the Daywalker's room. No one dared enter his room, not even Naruto especially after one incident that almost cost him his life. Sasuke was not a morning person. Empathise on the 'not'. He was incredibly scary when woken.

"Um, Sakura-chan, we reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllly don't want you to disturb him" Naruto said.

Sakura crossed her arms at Naruto and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"And why not?" Sakura asked.

"The Teme likes his sleep. He adores it really. You go in there…he may not like you so much afterwards." Naruto said, tapping his fingers like how Hinata does when anxious or shy about something.

"I'll survive." Sakura drawled.

* * *

Sakura approached Sasuke's door with apprehension. His room was located as far away as possible from any noise that would disturb him, especially from Neji and Tenten's room as that was Naruto said (after being whacked across the head by the immortal) to be the 'Love Shack'. She didn't hear the couple last night but she guess with supernatural hearing it must be a pain in the butt to hear. She wasn't scared of what Sasuke may do or say to her but she had never been in his room, or really his living quarters. The closer she got the more felt a little bit more nervous than before. When Sakura was at the door she raised her fist and tapped her knuckles against the wood. The sound resonated clearly through the hallway and must have in his room.

She waited.

Nothing.

She knocked again, this time louder.

She waited.

Still nothing.

She bit her lip but turned to leave, she as well leave it alone, only to be stopped at the sound of Inner's voice.

_**He could be sleeping.**_

_Yes, and?_

_**Don't you want to check if he is or isn't? If he is actually in there or not?**_

_I'm not that curious._

She could feel her Inner's smirk. She closed her eyes and walked into the room of her Inner's part of her mind. The place actually resembled the hallway, with Sasuke's bedroom door right in front of them. Her Inner just seemed to be looking her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall right next to the door. She had a knowing leer on her face that Sakura did not like.

_**C'mon Outer, this is ME you're talking to. I know you better than anyone. You're curious. You want to look.**_

_This happens to be someone's privacy I'll be entering; I can't just go into these places without people's permission._

_**Why is it that they don't want you in there?**_

She frowned._ How should I know?_

_**Well then, have a look.**_

_I don't know about this._

_**C'mooooon, you never know till you have a peep in there. What do you have to lose?**_

_Said the Spider to the Fly_

Her Inner just smirked at her. Sakura opened her eyes again to look at the real door now, biting her lip in anticipation. She raised her hand, grasped the handle and opened the door to Sasuke's room. The light spilled into the room as her skin suddenly went tingly when she felt the heat collide against her body from his bedroom. It had to be the warmest room in the whole facility yet eerily the darkest one too. She knocks on the door again, still no response.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sakura cautiously walked into the room, her eyes spying the simplicity and tidiness of the room by the light of hallway spilling into the room. She couldn't find a light switch but what she did find was a shelf full of old books in very old language from what she could make out from the light given. She walked forward until she rounded around a corner, spotting a large king-size bed with Sasuke wrapped in the dark covers. His breathing was even and slow yet even with the obvious look Sakura still couldn't help but utter a question.

"Sasuke, are you asleep?"

.

.

.

"Yes Sakura. In fact I'm dreaming of sunshine and rainbows with pink little bunnies hopping along in the marsh mellow fields."

Sakura wanted to laugh at that but decided to hold her tongue. She watched him pushed himself onto one of his elbows, leaning onto it, as the covers pooled around his hips and gazed at her. Sakura could feel her Inner just drooling at the sight despite the little light. She could feel his intense stare, as if questioning to why she was here. The need to blabber like an idiot began.

"Um, just so you know, um, I know that Naruto is a werewolf, Neji has a third eye, Tenten is immortal and Gaara can wield the earth at will. Just so you know so you won't have to hide that from me and all. I'm pretty cool with it and it would explain why Naruto is so protective of her as well, not that I find that obsessive because it isn't. And um, yeah."

Sasuke continued to stare at her before he spoke.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked tiredly.

"Uh, well, I was kinda worried last night." Sakura said. "You, uh, left without telling me."

"…I wanted to give you some space and time."

Sakura smiled in a shy impish way "What if I didn't want the space? What if I wanted you to be very close to me?"

Sasuke quirked one side of his lips back her. "I wish I had known."

She leaned down as she climbed onto the bed and began to crawl over to him till they were parallel with one another. Her legs were straddling his thighs as her arms were on either side of his upper torso and her face was directly inline with his.

"Well, then I guess I will have to teach you all about women." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke smirked at her as he cheekily said "I know _all_ about women"

Sakura made mocking shocked face before lightly swatting his chest. The hiss was instant at the contact and Sakura was alarmed at the grimaced on Sasuke's face. Spotting a switch above the headboard Sakura pressed it and a soft light illuminated the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of bandages around abdomen.

"Sasuke what happened to you?"

"You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Where _did_ you go?"

"You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Sasuke."

"Seriously, I'm fine. Don't push it Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"…"

"_Sasuke_."

"…I went to the hospital."

* * *

Everyone enjoying breakfast that Naruto made that morning, including Temari and Kankuro when they awoke to the smell. They were in the middle of tucking in when the entire compound shook in such ferocity by a single voice it even stunned Gaara.

"**YOU DID **_**WHAT**_**??????!!!!!**"

* * *

Sasuke's ears were still ringing as he watched Sakura paced up and down in front of his bed. Least to say she was livid as she shouted about how much of an idiot he was and the fact he went alone. He would have found this amusing – he had been trained to fight since he was a toddler after all – if it wasn't for the fact that he was _very_ tired. He woke the moment that Sakura stepped into his room and now she was giving him an earful with a high pitched voice. It was like a banshee and a megaphone combined into one. Good Kami, what _did_ he **do** to _deserve_ this?

"…what were you thinking!? Is there a brain in there or has there been one too many knocks to the head that disallows you to think straight??" Sakura barked as she continued to pace up and down in front of the bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward and pushed the covers off him, revealing his jogging bottoms and that he was bare footed too. He swung his feet over the side to the floor, displeased that the floor is cold, he hated the cold. He stood and headed straight for the shower.

"…and another thing couldn't you have taken Naruto with you, it would have been a hell of a lot safer and—where are you going?" Sakura said, noticing his retreat.

"Shower." Sasuke grunted.

As he reached the door he heard Sakura following him, who wouldn't? She sounded like an angry hippo now. He turned the knob and entered the bathroom while he pulled the leaver to turn the light on as Sakura followed close behind him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You don't just get up and go to the shower when we're having a conversation." Sakura growled.

"You're shouting at me. Usually conversations are two way thing." Sasuke said as he opened the door to the shower room and turned the shower on.

"Don't be stupid, I'm shouting because I was worried about you and now know to be with good reason!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked over to her carefully.

"Sakura, you don't need to be worried about me" he said gently.

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched up in anxiety and annoyance.

"Because my boyfriend can take care of the nasty supernatural bad-guys without breaking a sweat? I think it's a little unfair for you to say that to me." Sakura said.

Softly he placed both his hands on her shoulders and dipped down a bit so they were eyelevel.

"**Aikou**, I don't like to worry you but sometimes in this life there are things I will have to do to protect the people I care about." Sasuke said.

"What has that got to do with the hospital?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We tracked Ino and the Shadow Master to that point. I theorised that there maybe a shadow servant there waiting for us." Sasuke said gesturing to the bandages. "Until I ran into trouble, that is."

"Are you okay now?" Sakura asked.

He let his hands fall from her shoulders and reached to the bandages to his left side to grip them. Then with an audible tearing sound Sasuke ripped then in half with his supernatural strength. He allowed one side fall to the region of his thigh as he held it in one hand. Torso now bare only a few pinky-red lines were across his stomach as if something tried to swipe him with its claws.

"I told you before, I'm fine." Sasuke said calmly.

She swallowed and reached out to touch it only to have him flinch a bit.

"Except a little tender still" Sasuke gritted.

"You heal fast." Sakura murmured; her eyes were trained to the pinky-red markings as her fingers still lightly rest against it.

"Comes with the territory" Sasuke said. "Good thing too, otherwise tearing the bandages off with the scabs would be a bitch."

Sakura inwardly cringed at the image of scabs being torn off. Shaking her head mentally she looked at Sasuke with relief.

"You still could have told me." Sakura said.

"Next time" Sasuke said, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled at the affectionate gesture before he stared back at her again.

"And was there a shadow servant?" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked.

"You're not going to believe where your friend has ended up in."

* * *

"The Shadow Lands?" Naruto uttered in disbelief. "How on Earth did he managed to take her there of all places?!"

Once Sasuke had showered he decided to grace his presences with Sakura. Everyone had been curious as to why he went to the hospital and then he explained. Needless to say everyone who knew about the place was stunned.

"Not too sure myself." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Uh, question: where or what _is_ the Shadow Lands?" Gaara asked.

"The clue is in the title dummy" Temari said.

"A place where shadow's live?" Gaara tried.

"No it's not." Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Temari said in confusion.

"It is not a place where shadows live. That's what they taught you. Humans have never been to that place and so they wouldn't know the true purpose there, until now." Sasuke said.

"What is it then?" Kankuro asked.

"It's where the 'Lost' reside." Sasuke said.

"Lost?" Temari asked.

"Souls that are neither good nor evil but have lost their 'purpose'. It's a total waste land or a dark mirror image of our own world on a different plane of existence. No one can survive this void, you lose yourself to it." Sasuke said "Unless you were accompanied with a Shadow Master it seems."

Tenten frowned in thought.

"So why is it called that?" Temari asked.

"Shadow Masters are the only ones that _can_ live there." Neji said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, noticing the Immortal's look.

"I don't know, something sounds familiar about this." Tenten said shaking her head. "I know I've heard something like this before." She then shrugged after a moment. "It'll come to me later."

"What I want to know is how do _we_ get there?" Sakura asked.

"You can't." Neji said.

"Well this Shadow Master seems to be able to, why can't we?" Sakura said.

"There's some specific requirement's to enter the place and even if you do get in you will have to be on a constant move. You're only the few things that are alive there, it is meant for lost souls but there are living creatures that would tear you to shreds if you stay put in one place there." Neji said. "Your friend has a chance of being alive if she is being accompanied by someone who lives there anyway. It is the main reasons why humans don't know the proper principle of that place."

"I did not ask 'why _can't_ we go there?' I asked 'how _do_ we get there?'. Okay?!" Sakura fumed.

"Whether we tell you or not Sakura, you're not going in" Sasuke reprimanded.

"What? Why the hell not?!" Sakura barked.

"You'll be in danger." Sasuke said.

"Isn't Ino too?" Sakura growled.

"Ino is fine; she has the Shadow Master with her." Sasuke pointed out.

"He just said 'there are living creatures that would tear you to shreds if you stay put in one place there'." Sakura said as she pointed at Neji then threw her hands up in the air "How is Ino supposed to be fine if she is _alive_?"

"Shadow Masters scare the creatures. They don't like being near them." Sasuke said.

"How?" Sakura growled.

"If they control your shadow then they can control you. These creatures know that, even the Lost don't go near them." Sasuke said.

Sakura was stunned for a moment before she tried to think of something that may help her argument.

"That however is not the problem. The shadow servant told me the reason why they went there." Sasuke said.

"It m-must be bad if they h-had to go there" Hinata said.

"Correct. It didn't go into much detail but apparently there was a banshee that was attacking them." Sasuke said.

"Wait, I thought they can't be seen." Tenten said. "It's what protects us from their harm."

"Well, this one wanted to harm them and it may still be around there." Sasuke said.

"Okay, what the hell is a Banshee?" Sakura asked, knowing only about 'screaming banshee' and nothing else.

"I second that." Kankuro said.

Hinata, Temari, Gaara and even Naruto were looking a little lost from the mere mention of the banshee.

"A child of death, a grim reaper you can say, its scream could literally kill you if you were weak enough already. If you can't see it then you can't feel it nor hear it and that's what makes you safe." Sasuke explained.

"But if you do see it then it will attack you if it knows that you _are_ seeing it." Neji added.

"So how do you see it then?" Sakura asked.

"Near death experience" Neji replied.

"But Ino never had a near death experience" Sakura said.

"Then the Shadow Master must have." Sasuke said.

"So he saw the banshee, it saw him looking at itself and then decided to kill him. He then makes a run for it with Ino and they land in the Shadow Lands." Sakura said then thinks for a moment. "But he had time to tell that servant of his to wait for one of us in case we'd go looking for Ino. So he must have been running in a more deserted part of the hospital. Otherwise the commotion they made would have left more of an impression on the staff there for it to reach the receptionists. We would have learnt about it the first time we stepped in there, or least know that something was up." She then looks at Sasuke when a thought occurred. "He's a Shadow Master, right? He controls shadows servants and control people's shadows, right? But he can't _make_ one. There is a constant lighting in the Hospital and they were running in the more deserted part because…" her eyes lit up that moment "…he was heading for an alleyway."

"Would make sense, he'd be more powerful then." Sasuke said.

"He'd have enough power to take on the Banshee" Sakura said. "Or that would be the place where he entered the Shadow Lands"

"My guess is that he may use the same way." Tenten said. "I mean, you can't open a door if you're not facing the locks or know where the locks are."

"Then we'll head back there." Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tried.

"Look, if you say she's safe then okay I won't follow her into the Shadow Lands, besides if the Banshee is still around I'd be safe from it as I didn't have a near death experience. Please just let me go with you to the entrance, or _exit_ really, so at least she'd have a familiar face to see when she gets out." Sakura said.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, you're like the Best Boyfriend in the World right now" Sakura said with a smile.

They were outside the hospital, walking in the region of the compound to find an alleyway that may possible be were Ino and the Shadow Master may appear. Sakura had managed it, she had managed to get Sasuke to relent and now they were walking around the hospital. She could tell that Sasuke did not like this one bit, he had trouble when arriving here and now she was here. She wanted to smile that he was concerned about this but knew better, he was not a happy bunny.

"The 'Best Boyfriend in the World' would try and keep you out of trouble. Not deliberately be taking you towards it." Sasuke grunted.

"At least you tried to" Sakura said cheekily.

"I could throttle you Sakura" Sasuke sighed.

"Awe, stop _worrying_" Sakura said.

He wanted to growl at her that moment but held his tongue, she was being a pain. Deliberately, she had to be! She had no true skill to get herself out of trouble and he was her best bet to get out of a dangerous situation. Trust him to fall for annoying human.

"Can you smell her yet?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not a hound Sakura." Sasuke grunted.

"But your sense of smell is good, right?" Sakura said "You did say you were good at tracking people."

"When I have a place to _start_ with" He chided lightly, "Hospitals are notoriously _known_ to be a constant cleaning zone and it's been raining lately. Chances of me finding the right spot are very slim."

"But wouldn't you feel a magic residue or something? You are a supernatural being, are you not?" Sakura prodded.

"It's not magic." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"The Shadow Master's gift is not magic, just like Gaara's abilities. It's energy."

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair frustratingly.

"Never mind."

"No, go on, what is this energy?"

He looked at her; her eyes were full curiosity and eagerness.

"Heard of the Big Bang?"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone really."

"Well, it all started when Good and Evil were one. Yin and Yang. Balanced. Then one day they decided to be separate beings causing the whole 'Big Bang'. No idea why. Not even going to divulge myself into that. So, because of this explosion the residue left over became magic. Magic is neither good nor evil. It's neutral. When someone says Dark Magic or White Magic it's just magic used for dark or pure intentions respectfully. Magic is just raw power."

"So where does this _energy_ come into it?"

"When the explosion happened it created life to which it had a mixture of good and evil going along for the ride. This energy comes from within every living being. Some are born with more than others. It's what separates the _super_naturals from the naturals."

"I'm still confused."

"I guess I will have to lend you one of my books for you to understand then, it is hard to explain without going into lengthy detail."

"I got time."

Sasuke smiled at her, puzzling the rosette as they walked into an alleyway around the hospital.

"What?"

"You don't run away easily."

She shrugged and entwined his hand with her own.

"I learnt not to. Besides, I don't want to run away from you anyway."

His smile deepened until a scent caught his nose.

"Get behind me." He murmured quietly.

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We're not alone." He whispered.

"That you're not my friend." A voice growled menacingly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of six punky looking people walking towards them. Four men and two women, who were very, very pale and looking quite hungry in their direction. Sasuke then shield her from them, standing in front of her like a bodyguard and guided her to the sunlit area of the alleyway. If Sakura was on the ball at that moment, like Sasuke was as he prepared for a fight or flight scenario, she would have caught on that they in trouble.

_What is it with preposterous danger and Sakura? It's like she can't help but walk into!_ Sasuke thought.

"What are you doing here, unclean?" Sasuke growled so low.

"That little morsel you got there, give her over." One of the guys grinned predatory like.

"Drop dead" Sakura snapped.

They all smirked at how funny her words were. Then the next thing she knew the leader was right in front of her (close as possible with Sasuke between them) in seconds. Yet he was still in the shadow and she and Sasuke were in the sunlight. Shocked was an understatement for Sakura at that moment, he was so close she could see the drool in the corner of his lips. His eyes were so hungry and cold it made her shiver inside but she stubbornly made sure not so show weakness. Even if he just appeared so quickly in front of her, from a distance of ten metres. But who was roughly estimating the time difference and distance in their head at that moment when they feeling the fear creeping up their back at that moment.

"Already did love." The leader grinned.

It was the only thing that he managed to do when he was sudden looked incredibly shocked. Sakura couldn't see it but Sasuke was looking at the leader with his dark red crimson eyes. Power was exuberated from his eyes and the little began look warily at the dark haired man.

"Leave."

Sakura felt a chill when Sasuke spoke. It was so dark, cold and it burned her from the inside. He sounded so lethal from that one word she really didn't want to see his face but as she peered over his shoulder the leader was backing away from him along with the other members of the group.

"You are…" the leader uttered so softly she almost missed it.

"Leave. Now" Sasuke growled.

"Boss–?"

"You have five seconds. One." Sasuke growled his voice becoming quite vicious at that point.

The gang ran off so quickly Sakura didn't see them leave, they just disappeared. She frees herself Sasuke and steps away from him. Slowly he turns back to her; eyes soften in concern.

"Why did they run from you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"You ask too many questions." Sasuke replied antsy now.

"And I'm still waiting for the answers." Sakura said. "They were afraid of you, why?"

"I once said my life would be hazardous to you"

"Yeah."

"That's part of it."

She frowns at him.

"Those people were scared of you. A gang of six people run off when they took a closer look at you"

"I wouldn't call _them_ people but yes _certain_ people are afraid of me and with very good reason."

"…"

"…"

"…you're not in a mob are you?" she joked.

"Hn. No. I'm not into criminal activity. Ruins the rep I got going." He smirked.

She smiles grimly though.

"Where they going to kill me–and don't think of lying cause I was-" she gestures with a tiny distance with her thumb and fore finger "-that close to that thug and his eyes practically screamed it."

"…Worse than that."

Her mouth dropped in shock, she did not like that. She felt frozen but the numbness could not stop the feeling in her arms as she felt Sasuke gripping them gently.

"There are things I know that would make you cower under your blankets at night Sakura, very dark strange things you wouldn't have dreamed of." Sasuke said "You have to be mindful from now on when walking down silent streets, entering alleys or narrow pathways. It's one of reasons why I say to be with at least one other person."

Regaining her composure she licked her dry licks to speak once again.

"What were they?" Sakura asked.

"Vampires" he said, though a little hesitantly.

She nodded slowly. "So…why would they hang here? In broad daylight by the way."

"Hospitals: dying people, maternity wards and blood banks. What more could they want?" Sasuke said softly.

"Maternity wards?" Sakura said, confused.

"Undead Vampires drink blood aka _life_ essence. And what could be more delicious than an _expecting_ mother. Double the fun." Sasuke said.

"Oh my god" Sakura said in disgust.

There was no point hiding the truth from Sakura, she would eventually found out why to everything. He did not like to lie to her either but she needed to learn that there was a dark side to being a vampire. They were dangerous. They were creatures designed to kill; soulless being that bring out the darkest side of humanity and twist it to their liking. Vampires were evil. Even if he was a Daywalker he could still have the potential to become evil himself, all he needed was the right push. But even if he thought his kind was superior to humans, there were human qualities that Daywalkers had that even Sasuke couldn't ignore like friendship and love. And so, she needed to see both sides of the picture before he could finish the puzzle for her.

"It's only the undead vampires that are like that." Sasuke pointed out.

"What do you mean just the undead?" Sakura asked.

"Well, vampire bats for starters." Sasuke shrugged. "The only time they'd kill a human is by accident and that's from rabies or the human has a severe allergic reaction to their bite."

She looked intrigued. "For starters? What else is—?"

Sakura felt the air started to tighten around her. She knew that Sasuke was feeling the same thing as he was frowning and looking around.

"What's going on?"

It was getting uncomfortable as the air started to tightened and press down on her skin. It was not the most nicest sensation that either of them ever experienced. Their eyes simultaneously looked over towards a shadow cast against the wall. The air became even more constricted and harder to breathe until…

POP!

A couple seemed to be pushed out of the very shadow and Sakura instantly recognised the blonde woman.

"Ino!"

* * *

**Yes, she's back. Why with all this concern? LOL **

**Anyway, I'm not too sure If I will be able to update as soon as I want to with any of my stories really, so please be patient and I will try to. Thanks for reading and if you can please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**M-V**


End file.
